


Princes of the Universe

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A lot of killing and blood, A lot of my OCs, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Bounty Hunters, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Derogatory Language, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Endgame poly!Queen, Explosions, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Just slightly!, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pollution - Freeform, Prosthetics, Racism, Robot hand sex, Sex Work, Sickness and fever, Space Opera, Violence, Violence Towards Animals, Weapons, more like monsters but want to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 111,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Everything was going Freddie Mercury's and Brian May's way. One of the most successful bounty hunter teams in the galaxy, they travelled from planet to planet, taking down criminals and living the life of fame and glory.But, when Freddie meets a mysterious blond in a club, everything starts to change...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. It is time.
> 
> Welcome all, to my space AU. I am so excited I barely know my name. This is kind of my baby. It is a self indulgent sci-fi adventure with (eventual) poly!Queen and I don't know how long it is going to end up being. I have five chapters mostly done this far and I plan to post a new chapter every Monday. There will be a lot of running, flying, lying, drugs and sex. And planets and solar systems. I understand it won't be easy to keep track of all this, therefore I'll put a little glossary in the end of the chapter. I'll update after every chapter if I add new information.
> 
> Also, this is not betaed, and I'm not an english native speaker. If you see something incorrect, please speak up <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy my lovelies.

Freddie sprinted down the side of the crowded street in hot pursuit of his target. People on the street threw themselves out of the way as first the alien man and then Freddie came racing by, yelling loud insults in multiple languages as soon as they’d passed.

Blood pumping in his veins and adrenaline making him almost fly forward, Freddie finally caught up to the other man at a cross-road and tackled him to the dirty pavement with a grunt. The man fought like crazy, his large, sharp teeth biting after Freddie, before the bounty hunter pulled out one of his beloved golden blasters from his belt and pushed it against the straining man’s head.

“Stay still pinky, don’t make this worse for yourself.” He drawled, grinning when the pink-skinned man pulled his teeth back in and stopped fighting. 

Black, beady eyes glared up at him. “Mercury…” He hissed at Freddie, sneering. “You’ll pay. My people will come after you.”

“Oh I’m looking forward to it dear,” Freddie pulled his gun back a fraction to roll the man over onto his stomach before pulling his arms behind his back and clasping the electronic handcuffs around his wrists. “More prize money for me.” He laughed at the villains offended expression and turned on the communication device curled around his ear.

“Bri, I’ve got him.” He said happily, shoving his gun back in his belt. “Come get us darling? We’re at the cross-road by the park with that ugly statue.”

”_Got it,_” his partner’s smooth voice answered, the modern communication device so impressive the other man could have been standing right next to him rather than talking to him from a space shuttle kilometers away. ”_I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Keep an eye on him Fred, we really need the money._”

Freddie rolled his eyes but muttered an affirmative, before turning back to the man he was keeping pressed to the ground with one knee on his back. Ignoring the other’s hissing protest he quickly searched him and found one laser blaster, that needed to be charged, a picture of the pink skinned man and who was probably his (equally pink skinned) girlfriend/wife and a small glass bottle containing a clear turquoise liquid. Freddie frowned, holding the bottle up towards the light.

”You’re scum, all of you.” The alien man growled. ”Going after Rosarians all the time. My people have a right to be here too. Fucking hunters.”

Reading the label on the bottle Freddie clucked his tongue and glared down at his captive. ”Oh I’ve got nothing against old Rosa or her inhabitants. What I do mind is people selling dangerous drugs.” 

He dangled the bottle in front of the man’s black eyes. ”What were you planning to do with this huh? Where did you get it from? Who do you sell for?”

”Forget it, I’m not telling.”

Eyes turning steely, Freddie shoved the photo in front of the man’s eyes. ”Oh dear, I think you are. Or we’re going to drag this lovely young lady into this too. Does she know? What you do?” He asked silkily. ”That you’re selling Drops of the Invincible?”

The man tensed up like a frightened animal. Score.

”You can’t drag her into this.” The man finally whispered, voice wobbly. ”She has nothing to do with it. Besides, you can’t find her. You have no clue where she is hunter.”

Humming lightly Freddie pocketed the potent drug. ”Oh we can find her. Have you forgotten who works with the famous Mercury dear?”

”... the half star. The hacker.” Came the man’s now small, worried voice.

”That’s right.” Freddie grinned. ”Brian can find your poor girlfriend in 0,2 seconds. So, I ask you again.” He pressed his knee hard against the man’s spine. ”Who do you sell for?”

By the time Brian came with the shuttle to pick up the criminal, Freddie had gotten information on both a lab, a supplier and the underground system selling the dangerous drug. After having loaded the Rosarian drug dealer onto their main ship parked just outside the bustling city, Freddie and Brian, one of the most famous bounty hunter teams in this part of the galaxy, started on their new lead.

They contacted the local safety and order organisation, and with their help, Brian on his all seeing computers on the ship and Freddie in the middle of it all, they managed to take out the entire Drops of the Invincible industry on the small planet Ockra, in the span of two days. To say the operation had been a booming success, would be an understatement.

\- - -

Shortly after the drug haul and after Mercury and May had been given both the prize money for the Rosarian smuggler, as well as an enormous bonus for taking down the DotI industry on Ockra, Freddie sauntered into a high end club on planet Ockra’s neighbouring planet, Umbra.

Brian had been in the middle of a meeting with the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation, or the UCFO, their employer, and hadn’t been able to come with Freddie to celebrate.

It was probably for the best, Freddie thought to himself as he ordered a huge glass of blue champagne and watched the lightly clad denizens of the club. This wasn’t really Brian’s scene.

The club was famous for its beautiful and exotic prostitutes and rich and curious men and women from all over the solar system came here to try their luck. While Freddie didn’t need to pay to get laid, he was both young and handsome, he had wanted to visit this particular establishment for quite some time now. Here you could have everything, every kind of human, humanoid alien or other. You could have green, blue, silver, tentacles, multiple dicks, you name it. If you wanted it, this club probably had it.

So Freddie hung around at the bar and chatted with fellow guests as well as with prostitutes. As usual, he was the life of the party, loud, bold and brave. He knew he made quite a dashing sight with his expensive white and fluffy coat, his shiny ebony hair and his lined, dark eyes. As if his looks wasn’t enough he also still wore his two golden blasters, showing the others that he was someone to look out for. He made a show of buying the most expensive drinks and to wave his wad of cash around. It might have been risky in a place like this, but the crisp notes only made up a tiny part of the reward money he’d just gotten anyway. The rest of the money were safe on his bank account, his card safely tucked away in a secret pocket on the inside of his gun belt.

The show of wealth was worth it, many of the more sought after prostitutes came up to him, asking him to spend the night. But while Freddie was both excited and flattered, he hadn’t found anyone who’d really made his blood boil yet. There had been one scaly looking fellow, with gorgeously pouty lips and a long, slithering tail, that he had been quite tempted by. Unfortunately the alien had demanded a price so high that Freddie had had to decline.

He’d just politely turned down a pair of tall, Rosarian twins, when he saw him. A man was standing on the other end of the bar, watching Freddie. As soon as their eyes met, the man smiled brilliantly, finished his drink and started heading straight for Freddie. 

Freddie had forgotten how to breathe as well as how to not act as a total creep because he couldn’t stop staring at this vision as the man prowled across the floor. The man was not particularly exotic, from what Freddie could see he looked like a regular human. He was, however, the most beautiful person Freddie had ever seen. He had delicate and quite androgynous features, long blonde hair and large, glittering blue eyes, framed by hundreds of long, dark lashes. He was about Freddie’s height, slim and wore short black shorts, sturdy boots and a long silver coat that swished around his ankles with every step he took.

”Hello,” the blonde greeted as he came up next to Freddie and leant casually against the bar. ”Haven’t seen you before. First time here?”

Freddie managed to swallow his excess saliva and put on his best smirk. ”Just passing by the planet dear. But I’ve heard about this place and wanted to take a look.”

”Really,” the man chuckled, looking up at Freddie from under thick lashes. ”What have you heard?”

His voice was so soft and melodious it sent pleasant shivers down Freddie’s spine. In the corner of his eye he noticed other patrons looking at him enviously and eyeing his company with hungry eyes. Freddie realized that this one was highly sought after and that he might again not have enough cash on hand to secure this level of nightly entertainment.

”Oh you know,” he purred, making a show of ogling the blonde from top to toe. ”A decadent smorgasbord. Hot and sweaty passion. The most gorgeous of beings waiting to be shown a good time. For the right price, of course.” He winked at the other man and let his fingers run over the not short amount of cash tucked in his coat pocket, grinning when the other’s hypnotic eyes followed the movement.

But, instead of asking about Freddie’s wealth or naming his price, the man snorted and shook his head. ”There’s no right price love, not for me.” At Freddie’s blank look he smirked and threw his long, fair over his shoulder. ”I’m not one of the whores.”

”Um..You’re not?” Freddie cursed himself over the awkward answer and the apparently not prostitute threw his head back and laughed.

“I’m here to have a good time love.” The man winked, stepping closer to Freddie and dragging one finger up Freddie’s chest lightly. “Just like you.”

Freddie was flabbergasted. There was no way a man as beautiful as this one had to go to a sex club to find a partner. Then of course, he himself didn’t need to go here for sex either, Freddie reminded himself. He was only curious. Maybe this stranger was too.

“Just like me.” Freddie smiled, took the man’s hand and raised it to his lips. While he had originally planned to seek out some kind of exotic alien prostitute, he wasn’t about to pass up sleeping with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

He pressed his lips to the back of the man’s hand and the blonde smiled at him, the light blue of his eyes sparkling. “So darling,” Freddie drawled, releasing the other’s hand with a squeeze. “What do you say about having a good time with me?”

“I’d love to,” the man’s smile widened and he stepped even closer until their chests were almost pressed together. “There are rooms you can rent upstairs, let’s get one.” He leant in close, lips brushing Freddie’s as he asked. “What’s your name handsome?”

“Freddie Mercury.” Freddie smirked when the other’s eyes lit up in recognition. “What’s yours?”

“Ro.” The other man breathed, eyes darkening. “Let’s get out of here.”

\- - -

As soon as they got inside the rented room, Ro pushed Freddie up against the door and kissed him passionately. Freddie groaned low in his throat and let his hands glide over the smooth, cool material of the other’s silver coat.

His partner kissed like a person who had a lot of experience in the matter. He was confident and rough and seemed to do everything in his power to reduce Freddie to a trembling mess.

God, Freddie had missed some good, rough sex. While he loved Brian with all his heart, they were soulmates and best friends and lovers, after all, it was always exhilarating to try new things and people now and then. They both liked looking outside their relationship for temporary pleasure now and then, but Brian would never go to this kind of place to find it.

It was a pity, Freddie thought as he dragged his hands down to squeeze the other man’s ass, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He had a feeling Brian would have liked to join him and Ro.

“I love your coat,” Ro breathed against his mouth, hands fisting in the white downy fluff of Freddie’s garment, before tugging it off him. 

The coat fell like layers of clouds beneath Freddie and he licked his lips and grinned when Ro’s eyes zeroed in on the golden blasters fastened to his belt. “Not bad huh?” He winked before carefully opening the belt and letting it fall on top of his coat.

“Very impressive.” Ro said, eyes wide in awe as Freddie continued to quickly strip until he stood naked in front of the other man.

Ro’s eyes travelled down to Freddie’s erection and he smirked. “That too.” He said in that sweet, raspy voice before wrapping his hand around Freddie and swallowing his resounding gasp with his mouth. The blonde moved down to Freddie’s neck, switching between leaving feather light kisses and nipping with his teeth. 

Mind buzzing with pleasure, alcohol and triumph at having secured such a partner for the night, Freddie leant his head back against the door and lazily looked around the room.

It was a beautiful and luxurious place, he had had to pay quite the amount of money for it. The outer wall was all glass and he could see stars and moons painted like art on the night sky outside. The floor was covered in a thick, black rug and the bed was huge with drapes and took up most of the room.

“Freddie,” Ro bit down hard on his collarbone, making Freddie whine and turn his attention back to his partner. “Get on the bed.”

Freddie complied. He strutted over to the bed and fell on his back, giggling when he bounced slightly on the mattress before laying back and watching Ro heatedly as he stepped up to him. “Are you going to put on a show for me gorgeous?”

“If you want me to.” The blonde smirked, smoothly slipping the thin silver garment off his shoulders. He pulled his shirt off next, shaking out long, blonde hair as he dropped the top to the floor.

Wrapping a hand around himself, Freddie watched eagerly as Ro bent down to unlace and remove his boots before opening and tugging the small shorts down his smooth legs.

“You are a work of art,” Freddie purred when his partner stood up straight, completely naked in front of him. “Come here, let me touch you.”

Ro nodded and followed Freddie onto the bed, crawling after him on all fours as Freddie laughed and dragged himself further up the enormous piece.

“Got you.” The blonde grinned when he caught up to Freddie and crawled on top of him. He kept himself up with a hand on either side of Freddie’s face and looked down at him, blonde hair falling all around them and hiding them from the world.

Freddie spread his legs wide and ran his hands eagerly over naked skin. “What are you planning to do with me?” He said in his most sultry tone of voice, making Ro laugh lowly.

“Oh I’m gonna get you to scream my name baby.” 

Freddie really liked the sound of that and fisted one hand in smooth, long hair to pull Ro down and kiss him hard. The other man let Freddie dominate the kiss this time, making small groans and rubbing their hard cocks together.

Ro managed to bring out a bottle of high quality lube seemingly from out of nowhere and sat back on his haunches, looking down at Freddie spread out beneath him. He licked his lips.

“You look hot like this,” Ro rasped, pouring some lube in one hand and pushing Freddie’s thigh to the side and up a bit with his other one. “You’re going to look even better when I’m fucking you.”

The dominant attitude was a bit of a surprise given the appearance of the man on top of him. Freddie loved a good fuck though and eagerly spread his legs even further apart. “Get on with it dear.”

Ro smiled at him and slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Freddie sighed at the pleasurable stretch and thrust his hips back against the blonde’s hand. “No need to be so careful, I can take it.” He purred and dragged his nails over Ro’s arm.

“I can imagine,” Ro smirked, thrusting his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. “You don’t seem like the blushing virgin type.” He winked and curled his finger just right, making Freddie groan and roll his hips fluidly.

Freddie laughed at that. “Neither do you.” 

Ro just grinned at him and worked another finger into Freddie. The blonde didn’t waste any time, twisting his fingers within Freddie and spreading him open with experienced, efficient movements.

Relaxing back in the cool sheets and fluffy pillow Freddie let himself just lie there and enjoy his lover’s touch. Ro smelt fresh and slightly sweet, like a flowery meadow after a spring shower. Freddie found himself loving the scent and tugged the other man down over him to breathe him in.

“Weirdo.” Ro said good naturedly and angled his fingers into Freddie’s prostate, making him moan lewdly and lift his hips to rub his cock against Ro. The blonde steadied himself on one hand over Freddie and lent down to kiss his neck while he continued to tease at that perfect spot.

“Love your voice,” the other man groaned when Freddie let out an impatient whine and rocked back into his fingers. 

Freddie loved Ro’s voice too. Along with his smell, his skill and his gorgeous looks. He’d really gotten lucky. It was a pity he’d have to let this beauty go after the night. Shrugging it off he tugged Ro’s face from his neck and smirked at the dark eagerness in those pretty eyes. “I’ll sound even better when you start pounding me. I’m ready.”

Ro sucked Freddie’s bottom lip teasingly into his mouth and pulled his fingers out. Freddie kissed him hungrily for a moment while trailing his hands over Ro’s warm skin. Then Ro pulled back to put on a condom and Freddie rolled over to his hands and knees. He’d had enough of this surprisingly sweet atmosphere and wanted to get fucked hard.

He felt rough hands spreading his legs apart and glanced back at the other. ”Don’t hold back,” he warned as the blonde pulled his hips back a bit and pressed his lubed and condom clad cock against Freddie’s opening. ”I want it, want you, hard.”

”Wouldn’t dream about it.” Ro growled and slid into Freddie with one strong thrust. They both moaned at the feeling and Ro gave Freddie a short moment to get used to the stretch before pulling out and slamming right back again.

The slight burn and the feeling of being spread wide took Freddie’s breath away. He always loved the moment just after penetration when his body, shocked and overwhelmed, had no choice but to accept the stretch and take it.

”Faster,” he purred and Ro’s hands tightened on his hip before pulling Freddie back into his next hard thrust. Freddie threw his head back and moaned, encouraging Ro to fuck into him even faster.

The blonde adjusted his angle a bit and then thrust inside again, this time hitting Freddie’s prostate. “Ah god!” Freddie let his moan ring clear in the room and spread his legs wider. “Right there dear!”

“There?” Ro panted, hitting that perfect spot again and making Freddie whine. “You like it there baby?”

Freddie just nodded and rolled his hips back against Ro’s powerful thrusts. He was sweating and his toes were curling from the pleasure. Brian had been in a bit of a dodgy mood lately and Freddie hadn’t had a simple, rough fuck in way too long.

Ro moaned breathlessly behind him, a lovely sound, and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Freddie. Grinning widely down into the sheets, sweat dripping from his face, Freddie again congratulated himself on this great find of a bed partner. Tentacles and multiple dicks could wait until next time.

The expensive champagne he’d downed earlier in the night was making him slightly light headed. The heady rush of pleasure, lust and alcohol was just what he’d wanted, when he went out tonight. It was a relief to finally get to relax and let go completely after the big heist.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow, when he’d get to tell Brian that the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen had strolled right up to Freddie for a good time, without even wanting to get paid. 

“Come on beautiful,” Freddie whimpered, arching his back. “Give me all you’ve got. I’m so close.”

Ro muttered something that sounded like “greedy” and increased his tempo even more, now pistoning into Freddie and making his whole body rock with the thrusts. A warm hand slipped beneath Freddie and grabbed his cock and Freddie swore weakly.

A few tugs on his leaking cock and that steady, rapid pounding against his prostate soon drove him to orgasm. It was a mind numbing one and Freddie gasped for breath, eyes wide as his body arched almost violently, cock painting Ro’s hand and the sheets in warm come.

Ro rode him through it, thrusts less steady now but still effortlessly aimed at his prostate and pumped Freddie’s over sensitive cock until there was nothing left. 

Then, the other man fell over his trembling back, muffling his loud moan into Freddie’s sweaty skin as he came in the condom. The blonde only stayed slumped over Freddie for a moment, while they both got their breathing under control, before he pulled out and moved away to throw the used condom away. 

Freddie groaned pleasantly and rolled over onto his back, away from the cum on the sheets. He lazily drew patterns on his lower stomach and played with the coarse hair there while he watched Ro head towards the bathroom. He eyed the long, tousled hair, the slim legs and the small, firm ass and wished he could take a photo or draw the beautiful creature, but then Ro disappeared from sight and he closed his eyes. He could try to redraw Ro from memory, later.

Skating on the brink of sleep and lost in daydreams about glittering blue eyes and soft voices, Freddie wasn’t sure how long time passed before Ro was standing next to him again, bending down to grab some things from his bag.

“You don’t mind if I stay the night, do you?” Ro asked and Freddie shook his head, checking out the other man’s ass a second time before closing his eyes again, humming happily.

Freddie’s mind was surypy and his body was heavenly relaxed and achy. He felt great. 

He yawned and stretched out in the middle of the bed. A long, peaceful slumber was exactly what he needed… Preferably one with Ro’s warm, gorgeous body next to him.

“Come here dear.” He reached for the blonde who was in the middle of fixing his hair.

“Give me a moment.” Ro chuckled and Freddie watched lazily as he smoothed some cream over his face and applied some sort of lip balm to his lips before scooting down next to Freddie.

Freddie ran his fingers over the other’s smooth skin and smiled when the long, pretty eyelashes shuddered slightly before fluttering shut. “You’ve got a night time routine to challenge mine.”

“Ah you know,” Ro mumbled. “Gotta stay pretty.”

His lips were swollen and pink after their activities and the balm made them extra shiny and pouty. Unable to resist, Freddie leant close and pressed his own lips over Ro’s. They were smooth and tasted sweet and Freddie sighed happily.

“You are very pretty.” He smiled tiredly, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. He yawned widely once more, brain shutting down rapidly.

Ro’s large blue eyes met his as he sunk down into his pillow. The blonde snickered softly and the last thing Freddie heard before sleep took him was that soft, raspy voice whispering an “Oh I know,” in his ear.

\- - -

When Freddie woke up he felt more rested than in ages. He stretched both legs and arms widely over the bed, squealing in delight at the smooth sheets against his skin. He was sore and refreshed, and wouldn’t mind another roll in the hay before he returned to the ship. If Ro was interested that was.

“Ro darling,” he purred and opened his eyes. And found himself alone in the bedroom. It seemed his partner of the night had already left.

Slightly offended and a bit disappointed since he would have loved some more great sex with his skilled, blonde lover, Freddie huffed and sat up in bed. 

Oh well, he shrugged. It was Ro’s loss. Really. Now he wouldn’t get to experience what it felt like to get fucked into the mattress by Freddie. 

The sun was shining prettily outside and despite his first disappointment Freddie now felt excited for the day. He’d go meet up with Brian and see what their next job would be. He found his clothes scattered over the floor and slipped them on, whistling a happy tune. 

His coat was a fluffy pile by the door and he grabbed it and put it on. He slipped his hands into the pockets, looking for his pack of smokes.

They weren’t there. Neither was the wad of cash. 

“That bitch!” Freddie gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock. Ro had taken his money and his cigarettes. How could he have been so dumb, thinking a boy who looked like that only scouted the sex club to get a shag. What a joke.

Fuming at the betrayal and at his own stupidity, Freddie reached for his gun belt. And his jaw dropped. His two golden blasters were also missing.

Oh no. This was bad. This was really really bad. Those blasters had costed him a fortune. He wasn’t dealing with a cheeky slut only taking some money here, Ro had stolen some of his most precious belongings.

The teasing snicker and soft _Oh I know_ from the night before hit him full force and he stroked his fingers over his lips, eyes wide. Hadn’t Ro’s lips tasted oddly sweet?

The beautiful devil had drugged him and then taken his money and blasters. 

Freddie groaned loudly, head in his hands. Brian was going to kill him. He gritted his teeth and reached for the zipper on the secret pocket in his gun belt. He had to contact Brian now, and then they’d find this lousy thief, get Freddie’s things back and put the bastard behind bars.

Freddie’s fingers slipped into the pocket and he felt around for his communication device. 

It wasn’t there. And neither was Freddie’s bank card, his blip card for the ship or his bounty hunter legitimation. All was gone. The only thing he found in the secret pocket was a small note which he ripped up and opened in a state of panic. 

On the note was a message scrawled down in cheerful handwriting. 

_Thank you for the splendid night! I’m honoured to have spent it with the famous Freddie Mercury. You really were a great shag. Unfortunately I don’t particularly like bounty hunters or people who wave their money and wealth around. Have a good day handsome._

_xx Ro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please let me know your thoughts dears. I'm so so glad you read and I hope that at least some of you will want to continue on this adventure with me! (I'm so damn nervous about this omg)
> 
> **Glossary:**
> 
> **Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which Freddie and Brian are.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer. 
> 
> Not too bad right? Not yet at least!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the sweetest, most amazing readers I could ask for. As I told you, this is like a baby to me, it's very self indulgent and not my typical work. I love it, and love to work with it, but I was not sure if any of you would even like it. It felt like I was way out of my depth to be honest. And I felt unusually vulnerable, posting the first chapter of this.
> 
> Therefore, the kudos and the lovely comments, your supporting words, have blown me away once again. God damn I love you guys, for trusting me with this and being open-minded and positive. I'm not going to lie, this story won't be very easy, it will get complex. I'm worldbuilding and plot building and there will be a lot of things and names to remember and pay attention to. I hope you feel it's worth it, I will keep the glossary at the end of each chapter, adding to it if new things (or more information) come up. If you have questions or just want to discuss, it's just to comment or you can always send me an ask on my tumblr: Tikiniki.
> 
> This is very much fiction, and I'm not the best and most educated about space and such, I'm just playing around. So I can't promise much realism, in that area. English isn't my main language, please let me know if I fuck something up. Lastly, there will be smut in this story, as you might have noticed last chapter, but not in every chapter. If the smut will evolve to something more kinky that needs warnings, I'll add those to the tags. Also, I'm going kind of the Star wars/gotg way with this, there being planets and cities, but not focusing much on different countries on said planets haha xD
> 
> Without further ado; I hope you enjoy lovelies <3

”How could you be so stupid?” 

Brian wasn’t even shouting anymore, instead he was resting his head in his hands, mourning their lost money and cursing his partner for the trouble he’d caused. Again.

Freddie looked half offended, half guilty, but didn’t stop pacing the deck of the ship. ”I’m sorry alright! I didn’t know about a kiss drug! It’s not like we’ve seen it before!”

Indeed. Brian lifted his head from his hands and glared at the other man. 

It had been a complete disaster. In the morning Brian had awoken to a call from a panicked Freddie. As soon as he’d seen that the call had come from a public communication hub instead of Freddie’s own device he knew things had turned to shit.

Apparently his fellow bounty hunter had slept with a thief and had gotten robbed of essentially everything but his clothes. The cash and the communication device was annoying but the lost bank card, license and blasters was really bad with a capital B. Brian did not want to deal with these kinds of things, especially not before he’d even had his coffee smoothie.

He’d had to pick Freddie up with the shuttle and went immediately to the hospital to check so the drug hadn’t done anymore damage. Which had been bloody lucky, since the drug lead to memory loss of the last 24 hours if it wasn’t treated in time.

Freddie had gotten the antidote and had kept his memories but not his things. 

”It’s used quite a lot in these parts apparently, the drug.” Freddie muttered, slumping down in the chair next to Brian. ”Called the “Sleeping Kiss”. Very cute. Quite ingenious. The kisser only has to take the antidote before applying it to his or her lips. When they touch their lips to someone else’s the drug will seep through the thin skin and the next second, the victim is asleep.”

”Right.” Brian said, tiredly. ”Ingenious.”

Freddie slammed his fist into the control panel, eyes thunderous. _”There’s no right price love, not for me…”_ he imitated, voice mockingly high pitched. ”What fucking bullshit!” He seethed. ”I’m going to get him. I remember what he looks like and we’re the best hunters on this side of the galaxy. That bitch is going down.”

The large screen to the side of them came to life suddenly, showing a new announcement from the UCFO.

_”Attention hunters in or in close vicinity to Elementum Ferrum. New information about suspected criminals on Umbra. A pair of conmen and thieves called Rojo have been deceiving and robbing many of the planet’s upper class. A reward of 200 000 UCs for capture of the pair has been proclaimed.”_

The woman making the announcement disappeared and instead a picture of two men was showed on the screen. While one of them was almost completely hidden in shadows the other one was well lit and quite memorable with his long blonde hair and silver coat.

”Hah!” Freddie hollered, jumping from his seat. ”That’s him! That’s Ro!”

Brian eyed the man and had to agree with Freddie that he was a very good looking one. He smiled. It wouldn’t be easy for this thief and his partner to keep hidden and out of sight on this tiny planet, when he looked like that. ”Rojo huh…” Brian mumbled, immediately turning to his computer to find more information on the two thieves.

”We have to find them Bri!” Freddie was almost wild in his excitement. ”We’ll both get my stuff and that juicy reward.” The dark haired man twirled around the deck. ”I can’t wait to see his face when we catch them ahaha!”

Brian hummed, quickly scanning through the scarce information he’d found. ”You know we can’t go after them before you get a temporary license right?”

”But Bri…” Freddie whined, having frozen in the middle of his happy dance.

”No buts.” Brian turned from his computer, raising one eyebrow at his partner. ”Without a license you’ll get thrown into prison together with the thieves for illegal hunting.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. ”There’s an UCFO office on the main street, close to your sex club. Go there and get yourself a license while I start researching these guys.”

Freddie groaned but went to grab his white coat from where he’d dramatically thrown it over the panel. ”Fine. I’ll take the shuttle.”

”You’ll do no such thing.” Brian glared at him. ”You can walk. I don’t want you losing another one of our belongings.”

The hurt look passing over Freddie’s face made Brian feel a bit bad. His poor partner had been very unlucky. Of course if he hadn’t gone to a shady club from the beginning, none of this would have happened… 

Brian sighed deeply and got to his feet. He grabbed a spare communication device from the box below his computer and walked over to give it to Freddie. ”Here. Take this and let me know if anything happens alright?”

Freddie nodded sullenly, took the device and fastened it around his ear. He was still pouting.

”It’s going to be okay love.” Brian said softly, wrapping his arms around his partner in a hug and brushing their lips together. ”We’re going to find them.”

”You bet!” Freddie looked excited again, giving Brian another, more enthusiastic kiss before dancing away. “I’ll be back in no time dear! And then we’ll go get ourselves another lovely bonus!”

Brian shook his head as Freddie sauntered off with another grin and wave, but he couldn’t help the fond smile spreading over his face. It was admirable, how Freddie could always stay so positive and full of life, even when bad things happened. 

He had been good, no better, _substantial_, for Brian’s development, for his feelings. Hell, without Freddie Brian would probably be almost as cold and analytical as the other of his species, even if he only was a half.

Brian went to make himself another chilled coffee smoothie before returning to his computer. 

Rojo…

It was odd that he found so little about them. Brian wasn’t one of the galaxies most notorious hackers for nothing. At least he found some information about Freddie’s... acquaintance, Ro.

He had been seen at many different locations over both Elementum Ferrum, where they were now, and Elementum Aurum, the neighbouring solar system. He was a young human male, around 175 cm, light blonde and with blue eyes. However, there were very few useful facts known about him, no birth certificate, no records… He was a mysterious gorgeous face and sweet voice that left nothing but amnesia and empty pockets behind.

And the other part of the duo, Jo, Brian supposed, was a total shadow. He couldn’t even find a picture of his face. It was very odd. However, if Jo worked together with Ro they’d also get to him. After all, finding Ro on this small planet wouldn’t be too hard. Especially since he’d been in the very same city as both Brian and Freddie, only last night.

Where to start looking though..

Suddenly the ship’s security system beeped and a video from one of the cameras was displayed on the earlier clear windscreen. Brian stopped slurping on his smoothie and frowned. Just beside the ship’s hangar, a thin figure draped in a large cloak was skulking around. 

While the person didn’t seem to be trying to break in, yet, that was way too close to their ship for Brian’s comfort. He strapped on his blaster and went out to find the intruder. He might not be as good a shot as Freddie but he was definitely good enough.

Brian found the mysterious figure as soon as he’d lowered the hatch and walked out of their hangar. The person was huddling close to the fuel tank and was nervously looking around the bustling ship parking area.

”Oi,” Brian snapped, waving his blaster in warning. ”Get away from my ship.”

The figure jumped and spun around to face Brian. It was a young man, pale with long brown hair and a stressed look to his green eyes. ”Don’t shoot!” The man begged Brian, holding one arm out and showing his palm.

”Show me your other one.” Brian said, suspiciously walking closer and keeping his weapon aimed at the stranger. 

”I can’t,” the man muttered, throwing a worried glance behind himself before shrugging the cloak off one shoulder and showing Brian that he indeed couldn’t, his left arm ending in a stump just below his shoulder. 

Brian just stared at him for a moment and the man carefully took a step closer. ”Please,” he said, voice low and tense. ”Just let me hide in your ship for a moment? I have people after me.”

”What kind of people?” Brian lowered his weapon, studying the man’s stump, torn coat and dirty, pale skin. He looked exhausted and terrified.

”Sharks.”

Brian blinked. ”I’m sorry?” 

”Drug sharks.” The man said impatiently, glancing behind him again. ”I haven’t paid. I can’t!” He looked desperate. ”Not yet, I tried to tell them but they won’t listen.” He stumbled over to Brian and gripped his arm, face haunted. ”They’re going to kill me.”

Brian hesitated. He was a bounty hunter and his job was to arrest both drug dealers and drug users. However, he pitied the poor, scared man. He had nothing but empathy and pity for drug addicts. They were usually caught in that hell for a reason. Usually. 

”Well come on then.” He muttered, pulling his arm loose and nodding towards the open hangar. He’d let the addict stay for now. Later he and Freddie could decide what to do with the man. He should go after the drug sharks but between Freddie missing most of his belongings, the strange addict and looking for Rojo, he already had more than enough on his plate.

”Thank you, thank you so much.” The man cried and then hurried inside after Brian who shut the hatch after them.

They managed to get to the eating area before the man let out a groan of pain and stumbled. He would have collapsed if Brian hadn’t caught him in his arms. 

”Bloody hell, are you alright?” Brian was worried now and helped the man over to a chair. 

The man sunk into the chair, head hanging heavily. ”Water.” He gasped. ”Please?”

He was trembling all over now and hugged himself to get it to stop. Brian swore and filled up a cup of water from the tank. The trembling, the stress and wide, harried eyes, the thirst. He recognized the symptoms. The man was probably addicted to Drops of the Veil. A horrible, wonderful drug that made you numb to everything outside, leaving you in a dazed, elated state for days after taking it. If you stopped taking the drug after long use you experienced symptoms the young man was showing. If you were lucky. Often the stress and worry developed to sheer fright, sleeplessness and heavy depression. Many drug addicts ended up taking their lives.

”Hey,” he said gently and gave the cup to the man who downed it in three desperate gulps, ”what’s your name?”

The man placed the cup back on the table, sighed tiredly and looked up at Brian with grateful eyes. ”Deaky.” He whispered. His eyelids were heavy and drooping as he reached his one pale, shivering hand out to touch Brian.

”You’re one of them.” He said, voice awed as he traced the markings over Brian’s cheekbone. ”One of the star people.”

Brian tensed up, removing the hand from his face. He wasn’t a touchy person and didn’t want any strangers feeling up his face randomly. He was just about to tell the man this when his eyes rolled back in his head and he gracelessly collapsed over the table, letting out small, kind of whiny, snores.

Brian was left staring at the passed out man in disbelief. He awkwardly reached out and tucked Deaky’s frayed coat tighter around his body. Then he sat lost for a moment, unsure of what to do with the freeloader.

Suddenly the screen over the table came to life, showing another announcement from the UCFO. The woman was back, sounding about as dull and lifeless as usual.

_"Attention all hunters. One of the conmen group Rojo has been spotted on Umbra, at the main city Sienna’s space mall, he was caught on the security tape and we have reason to believe he’s still at the location."_

The picture of the blonde man with the unreal eyes came up on the screen again and Brian swore, jumping up. He would have been the first to have found that footage if he hadn’t been busy playing house with a Drops of the Veil addict. Luckily the thief was still in Sienna, but he and Freddie would still probably have to compete with loads of other bounty hunters to get the man. Or, he would have to compete with the others. There was no way Freddie would have managed to get his temporary license yet.

He cast a lost glance at the heavily sleeping man on the table. He guessed he’d just have to leave him here for now. Brian put on his communication device, grabbed his data pad and hurried out of the kitchen. He shoved his blaster into its holster on his hip and went to the hangar for the shuttle. 

Worried, both about the stranger left inside the ship and about Freddie’s missing passage card to the ship, Brian paused to tighten the security of the ship using his data pad, before climbing into the shuttle. The passage card would no longer cut it to get into the ship, he changed the setting to also demand voice recognition.

Calmer, Brian started up the shuttle, grabbed the joystick and maneuvered the hoovering shuttle out of the crowded hangar. 

”Godiva. Open hangar hatch.” He commanded the ship and carefully steered the vessel outside when the hatch was fully opened. 

As soon as he was out, he told the ship to close and shut down all functions and then he was speeding down the spaceship parking area, swerwing for other shuttles and loading trucks.

He turned on his headset. ”Freddie!” He yelled, waiting for his partner to pick up his signal and turn his own on.

It took 3 seconds then he had Freddie’s smooth voice in his ear. _”Yes dear? I haven’t gotten the new license yet, I just left you know.”_

”They’ve spotted your blonde in the the Sienna space mall, just now. The security camera got him.” 

There was an excited squeal. _”Yes! I’ll head there at once and…”_

”No Fred,” Brian sighed, expertly avoiding a drunk Rosarian stumbling over the road by flying up over their head. ”Get your license, you can’t do shit right now. Not legally. I’m on my way to the mall.”

Some muffled grumbling came from Freddie but then the other man sighed. _”Alright. You have to get him Bri. And don’t let him kiss you!”_

Brian snorted. ”Not likely. Talk to you later, bye.”

He turned off the connection after Freddie’s goodbye and pulled his data pad into his lap. He was off the road now instead flying over the city, and could start the vehicle’s autodrive. 

In a few seconds he’d hacked into the mall’s security system. He soon found the correct camera and could immediately see a familiar blonde head.

Ro was sitting at a table in a café, enjoying a sparkling drink. 

”Got you.” Brian smiled, took control of the camera easily and zoomed in closer. He could see one of Freddie’s golden blasters fastened in a strap around the man’s leg, peaking out from the crisp, silver coat and scowled. 

Actually, now when he had zoomed closer, something about the picture seemed odd. The blonde seemed kind of shimmery and didn’t really fit into the rest of the shot. It could barely be seen but Brian had an eye for these kinds of things.

With raising dread Brian watched the blonde man suck on his straw, stare right into the camera and wink. 

Fuck. 

It was a 3D hologram. The man wasn’t there at all. They had been tricked.

Swearing loudly, Brian aborted the set location and swerved off to get back to the parking area. Something about this didn’t feel good, not good at all. Thank god he’d had the forethought to set the ship to voice recognition. 

”Freddie!” He called again but at the same time both his data pad and the shuttle computer beeped twice, Godiva’s cool, robotic voice ringing from both devices.

_”Vocal control - overridden. Brian May and Freddie Mercury disconnected from main system.”_

Shit shit shit! But how…?

_”What is it darling, have you already caught him?”_

Brian didn’t answer, speeding back at the shuttle’s not too impressive top speed. The announcement from before played on repeat in his head. _A pair of conmen and thieves called Rojo_. A pair. The two of them were _both_ conmen.

Brian was starting to suspect that he now knew the face of the mysterious Jo. The last time he’d seen it it had been pressed to their table. Deaky was Jo. Jo was Deaky.

_”Brian?”_

”Get back to Godiva Fred, we’ve got problems!”

He didn’t listen for Freddie’s affirmative, turning in on the parking area, heart in his throat. 

Brian arrived at their ship’s earlier parking spot just in time to see Godiva rise through the smog of the city and shoot off with a burst of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, all of our boys have been introduced into the story, and the adventure can really begin! I hope you enjoyed it <3 Please let me know your thoughts and see you next week!
> 
> **Glossary:**
> 
> **Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which Freddie and Brian are.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Neighbouring solar system to Elementum Ferrum.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's monday!
> 
> This time we get to follow Rojo instead of our sweet bounty hunters. I hope everyone have had a great weekend and are well rested and ready for the week!
> 
> Again, like wow. Your amazing response to this story makes me so so happy. Thank you so much. It's such a confidence boost and I love you dearly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (also again, not native english remember and don't use beta, please let me know if something's off)

The gold felt cool and smooth against his skin. Roger grinned lazily and leant back in the wide chair, legs splayed widely while he ran the tip of the golden blaster over his thigh.

The beautiful blaster’s twin laid just in front of Roger on the control panel, the metallic surface reflecting the light of the hundreds of different coloured lamps and screens that turned the front of the ship into a light show.

Of course it had nothing on the light show outside the huge glass panels - the universe in all its glory; white and yellow stars spread like splatters of paint for as far as Roger could see. As far as anyone could ever go. And further. 

They had been travelling for two days after they stole the ship on Umbra. Only two days and they had already passed the belt of icy asteroids separating the solar system they’d been in, Elementum Ferrum, and the neighboring system Elementum Aurum. Aurum; Roger’s and John’s home system. 

The spaceship, Godiva it was apparently called, was a magnificent ship and much too good for bounty hunter scum. Even if, Roger had to admit, Freddie and his partner might not be that awful. After all the half star had helped John, when he thought he was in trouble. Of course, if he hadn’t, John would just have taken him down, but still. 

And Freddie… Roger was a bit intrigued by the famous bounty hunter. He wasn’t how he’d pictured him in his mind, not at all. Usually, he didn’t sleep with the people he robbed. He just kissed them and put them to sleep, before he took their things. But, Freddie had been captivating… That shining hair, the fabulous coat and those mysterious and beautiful eyes. Not to mention the gorgeous golden weapons the man had been carrying.

Roger grinned and lifted the blaster to his face, nuzzling it happily.

“What are you doing, trying to blast your face off?” 

While it was probably supposed to be a joke, John’s voice was a bit too sharp to make it work. Roger frowned.

John huffed and sat down in the worn spinning chair next to Roger, glaring out at the familiar solar system in front of them.

“We don’t have to go you know.” Roger said softly.

John didn’t look at him, just kept staring out at the stars outside.

”We could go anywhere,” Roger continued, putting the blaster down and turning to look at John properly. ”We have this ship now, and we have money. If we use it all up then we just get more, like always. I don’t understand why we have to go back to this place again and again, when it upsets you so much.”

Sighing deeply, John moved his metallic prosthetic back and forth carefully and winced. ”Because no one else is looking after them. Because they have nobody Roger, they have nothing. Just waste and trash and poison and bandits and…” He broke off, meeting Roger’s gaze now, eyes pained. ”I got out Rog, because of you. Not all of us were so lucky.”

Roger nodded tiredly. He knew this, of course he did. Planet body 375, like all of Paradisus’ waste planets, was an awful place living on. He scoffed. Paradisus, The greedy, merciless pit that used the other planets in the solar system either for mining more precious metals or as places to dump their waste, all the things they wanted to get rid of. Garbage, old weapons, entire wittered building blocks. People.

Paradisus - the golden planet, paradise for all and no one. His home. 

John fiddled with his metal arm again and clenched his teeth. 

”Is it bothering you?” Roger asked, getting to his feet and gently taking hold of John’s prosthetic.

”It’s alright, I think I’ve squeezed some nerves when I put it on earlier. I was in a hurry.”

Roger hummed quietly and pressed his fingertips into John’s scarred skin, just where real flesh met hard metal. John sighed deeply and let his eyes fall shut, head leaning to the side against Roger’s body.

They stayed like that for awhile, Roger slowly twisting the arm just right and massaging the the muscles and John finally relaxing, breathing going deep and slow. All the while Godiva kept shooting along her preset course, John’s home planet getting closer every minute. They’d be there by morning. 

When Roger finally stopped his massage John grunted and pulled him down on his lap, both arms looping around Roger’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

”Thank you.” The brunet murmured, placing a light kiss on Roger’s neck. ”I love you.”

”Love you too.” Roger tilted his head slightly to give John more room, hands coming down to rest over his partner’s on top of his stomach.

John happily took advantage of the skin exposed and kissed from just behind Roger’s ear down to his shoulder, nuzzling the thin silver fabric out of the way and biting down.

”Ah,” Roger shivered, legs spreading wider over John’s lap as the younger man slipped his metal hand beneath his shirt and and ran cold fingers over his stomach. ”Can I at least come with you this time?” He pouted.

John snorted, metal fingers coming up to pinch Roger’s nipple lightly and making him jump. ”Don’t think so. Don’t want your famous face giving us away on yet another planet.”

The words were spoken softly but still stung. It was always what happened, they could only stay at one place for so long before Roger was recognized. To his defense it was also usually Roger making contact with and conning their victims, John preferring to stay unseen and unnoticed. 

”Also,” John continued, having perceived Roger’s slightly hurt feelings, ”I don’t want you anywhere close to the places I’ll be going. There are slavers everywhere and I don’t want to risk you getting caught and sold to the other side of the galaxy as a plaything for the rich.” 

Well that wasn’t fair, Roger wasn’t the only one who could get captured. ”But…” he started and John roughly pressed down with his human hand on Roger’s crotch.

Roger gasped, nails digging into John’s skin. He was so sensitive it was embarrassing. 

“Feels good huh?” John said into his ear, his metal fingers continuing to roam over Roger’s chest and brushing over his hardening nipples. “Was too long since I touched you like this…”

“Yeah,” Roger whispered, turning his head to meet John’s smiling lips with his. They kissed lazily, Roger wanted it harder, messier, but John kept it slow, pressing and rubbing at Roger through his shorts until he was arching his hips up from John’s lap.

“Haven’t had you since before you slept with that Mercury.” John breathed into Roger’s mouth before digging his teeth slightly into his bottom lip.

Roger groaned and reached one hand back to tug on John’s long hair. “Please Deaks,” he kissed one corner of his lover’s mouth, then the other, “touch me.”

John huffed in amusement and twisted Roger’s nipple again, making him whine and swat at his prosthetic. “So impatient.” John murmured, deftly opening Roger’s shorts and slipping his hand inside. It curled deliciously around Roger’s hard cock and he groaned loudly, letting his head fall back to rest on John’s shoulder.

“Always so hungry for it Rog.” John said, voice slightly rough. He let his metal hand trail from Roger’s chest and up his throat, tapping just below the chin and making Roger tip his head further back. “Were you like this with Freddie Mercury too?”

He stroked Roger slowly, rubbing a calloused thumb up the underside of his shaft. Roger smiled and arched into the teasing touch. “Why baby? You jealous?”

“...no?” John said slowly, as if unsure if he was or not. “Not really. Actually,” He continued, voice growing stronger as he twisted his hand and made Roger moan. “It’s kind of hot. Tell me about it.”

Roger was a bit confused with this change in direction but chose to go with it. “I fucked him.” He grunted and rolled his hips into John’s skillful touch. 

“You can do better than that.” John clucked his tongue and let his prosthetic cradle Roger’s jaw, the fake thumb coming up to stroke over Roger’s bottom lip. “How was it?”

It was hard thinking of anything else when John was pumping him good and tight but Roger ran the tip of his tongue over the metal digit and tried. “It was good, really good.” He breathed out, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel and remember. “He was gorgeous. All tan skin and bold eyeliner and fancy clothes. Not like… ah…”

“Not like what?” John murmured into his ear, fingers slipping slightly on Roger’s cock as he started to leak from the tip.

“Fuck John, faster please,” Roger begged and moaned loudly when the younger man sped up his pace. “Not like the usual bounty hunter. Cocky, sure. And uh… and overconfident. But he didn’t feel like… like such a bad guy you know?”

John chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Roger’s head, swiping up the precome there before continuing to pump him. “You’re just saying that cause he was a good fuck, aren’t you.”

“No.. Yes… Maybe.” Roger said frustratedly, thrusting up steadily into John’s hand, following his rhythm effortlessly. “Just shut up and make me come.”

Letting out a louder laugh, John let his prosthetic drop down to rest on Roger’s stomach. “Aye aye captain.” He nuzzled the back of Roger’s head and started going rough, fingers squeezing and pressing just right, finding all the spots that made white lights spark behind Roger’s closed eyelids. 

It didn’t take many more strokes before Roger shoved a fist to his mouth and muffled his loud groan as he spilled over John’s hand and his own belly. 

John stroked him gently through the aftershocks, only stopping when Roger finally stopped making noises and relaxed back against his chest.

Roger slowly let his breathing return to it’s normal speed, enjoying John’s warm, hard body under him and the feel of his come cooling on his skin. He was filthy but couldn’t really be bothered to care. Instead he grabbed John’s metal hand in both of his and contently watched the stars outside.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, lost in the patterns and swirls of light and gas bodies all around them, until John shifted beneath him, cold, stiff fingers curling around Roger’s.

“Do you regret what we did?”

John’s voice was quiet.

Roger shook his head. “No. They might have been better than most of their kind, but they’re still bounty hunters.” He clutched John’s hand tighter, glaring at the golden blasters thrown over the control panel. “They deserved it.”

John didn’t answer and Roger huffed and sat up from the embrace. He climbed off John’s lap and shrugged the long silver coat off his shoulders. 

“You worry too much,” He purred and smiled at John when his lover’s eyes darkened. He shimmied out of his shorts and climbed back on John’s lap, this time facing him.

“Forget about it, about right and wrong, about home and the unknown.” He said softly and cupped John’s cheeks in his hands. “Focus on me baby.”

John sighed and smiled back at him, some of the worry lines around his eyes smoothing out. “You gonna blow my mind?”

“You bet.” Roger winked and laughed when John’s hands sneaked around him to settle on his ass.

\- - -

The ship reached its destination early the next morning. Roger woke up to light in his face. He blinked his eyes open blearily and sat up in the large double bed. John was sitting on the end of the bed, changing the screws of the elbow joint of his arm. 

He was bathed in light too. Roger wished he could say it was beautiful, but it really wasn't. The light of Planet body 375 was a pale, sickly yellow. It was a weak light, as if washed out. And the light offered no warmth. This was both because of the distance the planet had to its closest star as well as thick gas lying thick all over the atmosphere. Luckily, the pollution wasn’t as thick on ground level, or none would be able to spend much time above ground without getting poisoned and sick. Well. It wasn’t like people were very healthy here, anyway.

Roger sat up slowly, wrapping the luxurious sheets around himself and feeling like a high end prostitute. “Deaks?” He asked, voice raspy with disuse.

“Good morning.” John answered and turned to face him. 

Roger frowned. His lover’s face was pale and tired, and the smile plastered on it didn’t reach John’s sad green eyes.

“Oh Deaky,” he sighed, crawling up to the brunet and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “We’ll be right out of here, you’ll see.” He kissed John’s head and held him even tighter when one trembling and one dead arm came up to embrace him back. “You’ll just go there, leave the money and then come right back, alright? It won’t take more than two days, three at the most.”

“I know. I know.” John whispered into his neck and Roger could tell he was trying to keep the tears at bay. “It’s just… I hate it here. I hate that I can’t help them more than this. It’s pathetic.”

Roger chewed on his lip, desperately searching for the right thing to say. “Well. Maybe you can take down one or two of the bandits while you’re out?”

“I’d love to.” John said, voice stronger now and filled with hate. When he pulled away he looked better, the forlorn and lost gaze replaced with fiery determination.

That look was enough to make Roger’s breath catch, his heart beating faster. He knew that look. “Are you sure I can’t come with you?” He asked, reaching out for John only to have his lover grab his hand tightly and shake his head.

“I’m sorry Rog. But no.” He smiled wryly. “This fucking place has already taken everything from me. You’re all that I have. I’m not letting it have you too.”

Roger nodded, despondently. It was no use arguing with John on this front, he’d tried for the last five years. “Alright. But,” he poked John in the chest with his free hand, “If you’re not back in three days I’m coming after you.” He warned.

“Deal.” John grinned and pulled him close to press their lips together.

Two hours later, Roger pleasantly sore and bruised, he sat in the cockpit of the ship, watching through the wide panorama windows how John walked away.

He followed the slender figure with his eyes, burning John’s messy gorgeous hair, the shape of his shoulders, the form of his rifle into his brain. Then, John disappeared behind a large cliff and Roger stared at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3<3 Until next time. 
> 
> Also, next week we kick of poly queen week! I hope many of you want to participate, it's going to be great fun:   
https://jessahmewren.tumblr.com/post/187901879842/inspired-by-the-success-of-maycury-week-hosted
> 
> **Glossary:**
> 
> **Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which Freddie and Brian are.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted.   
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Happy start of poly!queen week! I'm so excited I can't. Ironically, this isn't really part of PQW though xD but I have a small contribution for the day I'll post too, shortly.
> 
> Thank you so much, for reading this, I freaking love you.

It smelled like shit.

Well. Not literally, but almost. Freddie had pulled a scarf up over his mouth and glared at the green tinted fog hovering over the area he and Brian were attempting to cross. 

“What the fuck is this?” He threw his arms out, turning to his partner. “What the fuck is this place, why did they go here?”

Brian just frowned and threw a rock into the fog, as if that would help them understand what they were dealing with here. 

“I don’t know.” The tall man sighed, rubbing his temple. “Maybe it’s their headquarters or something. I don’t know more than you Fred.”

Freddie growled in frustration and dropped down on some kind of old barrel just outside of the fog’s reach. He was furious. Furious and exhausted and worried.

It had been a week since Godiva had been stolen and he’d hoped to find her waiting for them on this shithole of a planet. But no, no Godiva in sight. The toxic atmosphere must have jumbled their connection to the ship, therefore leading them to the wrong place. They were lucky that Brian had a transmitter on the ship at all, or they’d not had any chance of ever seeing their beloved ship again.

And they had to get it back. They had no money left, they were completely run dry. Brian had to use the rest of his savings and they had to sell the shuttle to be able to buy the piece of trash that they had come here in. It was an old, awkwardly put together machine but it was fast, really fast and they’d made their way from Elementum Ferrum to this place quicker than what they could have hoped for. But it was a miracle they had gotten here at all, the tired spaceship just barely made it before starting to wheeze and wobble and finally crash into a junkyard at their destination. 

Of course, the entire place was a junkyard, from what Brian and Freddie had been able to see this far. Waste and old ships and motors everywhere. Even ruins of skyscrapers were strewn around here and there, sad, broken relics of a time long past. 

Brian kept stubbornly following the signal from the transmitter but Freddie doubted that there was any point, that the thing was even working. Nothing else worked, not the communication devices or most functions on Brian’s computer. At least the planet was quite small, he thought, disheartened, and watched Brian hold the tracking device over his head while staring at the green fog.

“I’m pretty sure the spaceship should be on the other side of this… whatever it is.” Brian concluded, lowering the device and scratching his pointed ear. “There has to be a way to get past it.”

Freddie raised one eyebrow, not impressed. The green fog was stretched out in front of them for as far and wide as they could see. “Well then,” he muttered ironically, “I guess that means we’ll have to walk along this foul smelling shit until we find the end of it. Because there is no way in seven star systems I’m going through it.”

“It might not be so bad…” Brian argued weakly, looking tired. “We don’t even know if it’s dangerous.”

“Yeah.” Freddie rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “I’m sure the vibrant green thick smog is completely safe. Seeing as this is a toxic wasteland and all. Give up dear, we’ll have to go around.”

”Alright, yeah, sure… I guess you’re right…” Brian rubbed his head again, also frustrated. ”Let’s go then.”

And so they went, for hours and hours. It had begun to get dark and cold and Freddie had pulled his white coat snugly around himself. Brian was in less luck, what with him only wearing his thin uniform jacket, all their other clothes left on Godiva.

The tall man was soon shaking with cold and Freddie decided that they had had enough for one day.

They found some shelter beneath a wreck of what must once have been some kind of hover train, and started up a fire. They ate their measly provisions, some dried meat and fruit, drank a few gulps of water and then sat staring into the dancing flames, side by side.

Freddie had stripped of his coat and wrapped it around the both of them. Brian was forlorn and silent next to him, trying hard to hide his trembling.

Freddie watched him, warmth in his chest. He really was something special, his loved one. Brian’s dad had been one of the star people, but his mom was human. Brian had inherited the best, well mostly, from both sides. He had the pointy ears, the vast intelligence and analytical skills, and the silver markings over his cheekbones and ribs. But, his lovely hair, his compassion and beautiful hazel eyes were all human. He was so beautiful. Freddie had loved him since the day he’d first laid eyes on him, so many years ago.

”I’m so sorry Fred.” Brian said quietly, curls hanging over his face and hiding his eyes. ”I can’t believe I yelled at you for being fooled and robbed. And then I went, not a day after, and did so much worse.”

Freddie shook his head hard, rage igniting again at the thought of Rojo tricking and taking advantage of Brian’s good heart. ”You were only kind darling. The only ones who need to apologise are those villains.”

”But you love Godiva Fred, so much, and I lost her, just like that…”

Freddie pulled his sulking partner down with him to lie on the moist dirt, staining his coat terribly. ”We’ll find her dear. And Rojo. We’ll take back what they stole from us and then we’ll cash in the price money for those bastards.” He swore, cuddling close to Brian’s shivering body.

”It’s going to be alright. Sleep now Bri.” He whispered and Brian smiled tiredly and kissed him before closing his eyes.

Freddie soon followed him into a restless sleep tainted by stress and toxic gases.

_Freddie ran through the palace’s pale marble halls, bare feet pitter pattering over the stone that had been warmed by the afternoon sun. Somewhere in front of him he heard his mother’s laugh and he ran faster, wanting to reach her. But his legs weren’t long enough and the hall was too long, no matter how fast he ran he couldn’t reach. He never reached. The sun set in the distance, painting the sea the colour of blood. The fragile crown fell from the the boy’s head and was splintered into a million pieces against the now cold floor._

Freddie’s eyes shot open and he choked down a cry for help. It took him a second to realize that it had been a dream, a second one to realize that it had been _that_ dream and a third one to realize that reality was marginally better than the dream.

He and Brian were surrounded on all sides by figures dressed in dark, thick clothes. They were ominous, barely visible at all in the dark night and Freddie could see at least one blaster pointing at them. Brian was sitting straight, frozen at his side.

”Gentlemen…” he started but was immediately kicked back down as he started to sit up.

”Who are you?” One of the figures grunted in the common tongue, moving their blaster from Freddie to press it against Brian’s curly head. ”What are you doing here?”

Freddie exchanged a quick glance with Brian. He had a feeling telling these people that they were bounty hunters might not be the best idea. ”We’re just two friends… passing by this.. charming place.”

”Bullshit.” The figure barked, stepping so close Freddie could make out their pale eyes in the faint light of the fire. ”No one goes here for fun. This is planet body 375, better known as the Dumpster.” 

Brian swallowed slowly. ”We’re looking for our ship. It should be on the other side of this green smog.” He paused, trying to appear unaffected by the blaster. ”Someone took it.”

”Go through the green smog you say?” Another one of the goons, the one who’d kicked Freddie, laughed raspily. ”You’re certainly not from here. That green shit will melt the skin of your bones. And you can’t walk around it. It doesn’t end.”

Freddie could see in Brian’s face how much he wanted to protest that statement, that it could not possibly be true, and gave his partner a meaningful stare.

He tried to sit up again, this time slower while holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. ”So you’ve never gone beyond it?”

”Oh we have.” The first person said. They dragged Brian up roughly and Freddie had no chance to protest before he was also pulled up, a blaster immediately pushed between his shoulder blades. “And so will you.”

Him and Brian were quickly patted down and searched. The blasters they had on them were taken, as was the tracking device and their large backpack with Brian’s laptop, the food and water. Freddie chewed on his lip and exchanged a tense glance with Brian. This was not good.

“Move,” The goon behind Freddie hissed, digging the blaster painfully into his back and making him take a clumsy step forward.

And so he and Brian were forced to walk forward in complete darkness, the only light being the goons pale flashlights. The green fog was right beside them, Freddie could smell the stench and feel it’s horrifying presence even if he couldn’t see it. 

Brian was walking just behind him, and Freddie debated trying some kind of escape attempt, but without weapons, without their stuff, in total darkness and in the dangerous and toxic landscape, he had a feeling they would run right into their own deaths. And they couldn’t attempt to take the goons down, he and Brian were outnumbered. There were five of the goons, all tall and strongly built. Without a weapon they would have no chance of bringing them down.

The goons were laughing crudely and saying things in a harsh, quick language Freddie couldn’t understand. With the way they poked at Brian and Freddie and laughed and whistled, he could still imagine what they were saying. And it didn’t bode well for them.

“What should we do?” Brian had stumbled up just to the side of him and hissed into his ear.

Freddie tensed his jaw, helplessly following the thin line of the flashlight and trying to not trip over wires and pieces of machinery. “I don’t know dear, you’re the smart one.” He hissed back only to have a hard slap delivered to the back of his head.

“Quiet pretty men.” A gruff voice said and Brian was pulled away from Freddie, held at the back of the group.

Heart pounding in his throat, cold and thirsty Freddie didn’t know for how long they walked. It probably wasn’t that long, probably not even for an hour, but the nightmarish darkness and thin, foul air made it feel like he’d walked for a hundred years before they finally reached the goons’ destination.

They stopped at a tall rock formation in the middle of the wasteland. The goons expertly lead them between the sharp stones until Freddie’s tired eyes fell on two flickering lights, placed on either side of an opening into the mountain.

“You don’t go through the mist, you don’t go around the mist,” the leader goon stepped up to Freddie, grinning at him with uneven, grayish teeth, “You go under it.”

Freddie, who didn’t much like being underground, winced. But what choice did he have? None, it turned out, as the leader laughed again and dragged Freddie after them into the cave opening.

As soon as they got into the cave, it was easier to see. More of the flickering lights sat on the rugged walls, making shadows dance down the narrow corridor. The cave floor descended steeply, leading down and further down into the planet’s crust.

Throwing a panicked glance over his shoulder, Freddie noticed, to his relief, that Brian was still with him. It was a comfort, if small, that he at least wasn’t alone. Of course, it would have been even better if Brian would have been somewhere far far away, safe and comfortable.

His partner’s eyes were wide and stressed, mirroring Freddie’s own emotions perfectly. 

They had lost two of the goons, who seemed to have had stayed behind at the cave opening. 

“Walk, pretty man.” The leader growled and Freddie swallowed and carefully continued making his way down the rocky slope.

Soon, as the decline started to flatten out, the narrow passage broadened into a wider corridor, with a higher roof. Smaller, narrow tunnels disappeared into the thick mountain and Freddie nervously tried to not peek into the holes, afraid of what he might find in there.

“Trash moles,” the goon leader rasped helpfully. “Large, scaly fuckers. Can eat large chunks of metals and not bat an eye. No idea trying to escape.” They grinned at Freddie again.

Brian made a curious noise behind him. “Do they get nutrients from the metal? How fascinating...”

“Nutri what now?” The goon holding Brian asked and Freddie had to work hard to not let out a crazed laugh.

The tunnel ended, leading out into a larger space which appeared to be the goons living area. Random junk, worn mattresses and large rugs were strewn out in the room. In the middle of the floor was a large fireplace. Two other figures were sitting by the fire, enjoying what looked like a disgusting soup and playing with something that Freddie soon realized was a metal arm. The two by the fire soon noticed them and pointed at Freddie and Brian, whispering as they passed.

“Where are you taking us?” Freddie asked, as they passed the larger room and continued into one of the smaller tunnels. “To the other side of the fog?”

The goons still walking with him and Brian laughed again.

“Not quite, pretty man,” One goon answered, sounding ominously delighted. “We’re taking you to the boss. She’ll know what to do with fine folk as yourselves.”

Freddie didn’t particularly want to meet this boss. He doubted Brian wanted to either. But, there was still no use trying to fight them or escape. They were still lost and at a disadvantage.

The goons lead them to an awkwardly out of place rusty door at the end of the short tunnel, and knocked hard on the surface until the door shot open showing an annoyed woman standing in the doorway.

“I’ve told you I’m busy… oh.” The woman cast an appraising gaze on Freddie and Brian, her eyes cold and calculating. “Look at that.” She said, licking her lips. “More guests.”

The woman sent shivers down Freddie’s spine. She was tall and thin, looking eerily similar to a scarecrow. Her long hair was pale blonde, so pale it looked almost white and her eyes were a pale gray. She looked as if she’d never seen the sun at all, skin paperwhite and hanging off her thin face, as if a size too big for her.

“Take them inside.” She grunted at the goons and stepped aside to let them push Freddie and Brian through the door. 

Freddie had a moment to look around in the small chamber, tall walls, a large wooden desk and a man sitting in the other corner of the room, before he was shoved to the floor.

His arms were roughly yanked behind him and his wrists tied to iron hoops protruding from the mountain wall. Brian was shoved down next to him, tied in an identical fashion. 

The goons leered at them and one spat at Freddie’s feet. They then left the room, after having bowed to their boss, and slammed the door shut after them.

Brian gasped loudly at his side and Freddie saw that his partner was staring in shock at the man cuffed to the wall on the other side of the room. Freddie frowned and took in the man. Dirty, long, brown hair, a pale and bruised face, a thin body. The only thing noticeable about him was that he only had one arm, which was tied to a hoop behind him, the other one ending in a fleshy stump just below his shoulder.

“Just my luck.” The man muttered as Brian started swearing and fighting his bindings.

Freddie was completely confused, looking between the bedraggled stranger and his now furious partner. “...wha..”

“It’s him Freddie!” Brian hissed, eyes shooting daggers at the man. “It’s Rojo! He’s the one who stole the ship!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet again! Hahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know your thoughts! Take care darlings <3
> 
> **Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which Freddie and Brian are.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!
> 
> I'm back again, right on time, with the next chapter of my space opera! As most of you know, we just finished Poly!Queen week. It was such an amazing week, so many participants, so much support and love. Thank you so much to all of you, I now have loads and loads to read!
> 
> My life is a bit messy, I work a lot and don't have much time. I'm trying to squeeze in writing anyway, but I still fell a bit behind on this story. Luckily, I still have 2 finished chapters after this, and now I'll try to speed up the tempo a bit!
> 
> I hope you like it!

The mean, old woman had noticed the bounty hunters whispering to each other and now she looked suspiciously between them and John. “Do you boys know each other?”

John gave the half star hunter, Brian May, an intense glare, trying to telepathically tell him to not be bloody stupid and give everything away. If Brian told the old witch about the situation she’d send her henchmen out to look for the ship, and Roger, at once. Roger in these vile peoples’ grasp was about the last thing John wanted in life and he begged Brian with his eyes not to tell. How had the hunters even been able to find them? At this remote location?

“No.” Brian answered gruffly, breaking his eye contact with John. “I thought he was someone we took in a while ago, that person only had one arm too. But I was mistaken.”

Inwardly letting out a sigh of relief, John let his tender skull fall back against the stone wall. But apparently they weren’t done yet.

“Took in?” The woman asked, bending down to take Freddie Mercury’s defined jaw between her spindly fingers and turning his face this way and that. “You some kind of hunters?”

Brian paled and Freddie swallowed heavily. John snorted to himself. These two were shit liars. They’d make for absolutely worthless conmen. “No ma'am.” Freddie finally got out, voice smooth and calm. 

“Bah.” The woman grinned at him and stroked her fingers over his sharp cheekbones, making Freddie wince. Brian’s pale cheeks were beginning to flush as he glared at the bandits’ boss. She tugged up the filthy arm of Freddie’s coat and fingered the golden bracelets wrapped around his tanned arm. “You are hunters. I can smell it.” She straightened up again, back popping. “But now hunters, you are in the trap.”

Indeed, John thought bitterly. Here they all sat in the trap. He had been so close. So close to getting back to the ship, to Roger. He had found the village where it usually was, in one of the larger cave systems, far from the green smoke wall. He’d given them all the money he and Roger had emptied from Freddie Mercury’s bank account, as well as some protein powder, vitamins and water cleansing pills from the spaceship’s storage.

The villagers had been so grateful, so kind and loving, as always. And John just had to stay an extra day, enjoying the mid year feast. And then, when he was making his way back to the hidden place where he’d hidden the spaceship, walking through one of the many passages beneath the smoke, he was ambushed and taken out by a group of bandits.

He’d waken up in this shit hole, taken captive by this bitch called Bone and her lackeys. They had taken his packing, his arm and his rifle. His stump was raw and hurt, they had just ripped his prosthetic off him, and his skin had torn in several places.

He was sure it had been at least four, maybe five days, since he’d left Roger behind. That was one to two days too long. Roger must be sick with worry by now, and had probably already gone out in the toxic wasteland, crawling with mutant rodents and bandits, by himself, to look for John’s stupid ass. God how he hated himself.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re doing here?” Bone asked, pale eyes glinting maliciously as she sat down in her wide desk chair. Freddie and Brian didn’t say anything, only glaring at her with unimpressed eyes. John had to salute them for their balls.

However, the woman didn’t seem to mind, she just smiled at them. “It’s not often we get new fresh people to this planet you see. Most of us are frail and sick, poisoned and deformed since birth. We need young, strong men like you.” She let her eyes run appreciatively over Freddie again.

“For what?” Brian asked brusquely, attempting to move closer to Freddie as if that would somehow shield him from her filthy gaze. 

“Work, my sweet thing.” She said nonchalantly, waving a hand at John. “That one is going to help us with mining, here in our cave. That is after he’s spat out where the village is and where he came from.” She gave John the stink eye and he calmly met her gaze.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about Bone.” He said monotonously, in the exact way he knew drove her nuts. “I’ve always been on old lovely Planet body 375.”

She showed him her teeth. “Let’s see how funny you are when I’ve pumped you full of drops dearie.”

Freddie and Brian sat straighter at that. “Drops?” Brian asked. 

“Of the Invincible.” Bone chuckled. She gestured at the high stone walls, where John knew there were thin veins of gold, since she’d forced him to look at it countless times since he got here. “We have it here too you know, they just didn’t look close enough, those gold crazy whores from Paradisus.” She scratched at her flaccid cheek, looking smug. “I’m sure it’s everywhere in these tunnels. We just have to get rid of the moles, and dig it up. That’s why I need working force. Actually,” She eyed Freddie again. “I’m sure you’d make a good gold slave too, pretty thing. If I gave you some drops.”

“Never.” Brian hissed, looking almost feral.

John understood. Drops of the Invincible, like all the Drop drugs, was an awful concoction. By taking it it gave the user enhanced strength and stamina. The user would also lose their ability to feel pain, sometimes a blessing, more often a curse. If a person used DotI too much it would rip apart muscles and expand blood vessels to such a degree that the heart would inevitably fail. 

However, John had heard that there had been problems with the supply of the drug recently. It was blamed on the increased activity of bounty hunters and local safety organisations, working together to take labs and suppliers down. But John had a feeling that wasn’t the only cause.

Anyway, it seemed like Bone didn’t know that the DotI she wanted for her mining project might be hard to come by. It was lucky indeed. John had no desire to be used like a mindless working machine until his heart exploded. 

Bone was still grinning widely at Brian and Freddie, amused at the curly haired man’s anger. “No?” She raised her thin eyebrows. “In that case I think I’ll keep this one as my personal plaything. I think you’d prefer that dearie, wouldn’t you?” She cooed at Freddie, who looked like he was about to puke. “What’s your name?”

“Freddie. And I’m sorry dear but there’s no chance in hell I’m doing the dirty with you.”

She nodded, not appearing surprised. “I’m sure you’ll feel differently soon pretty. Life here gets lonely. It will get especially lonely for you my dear, when I’ve sold off your feisty bodyguard.”

Bone got off her chair again, this time creeping up to Brian. She reached for him, brushing his locks away and stroking the silver markings on his pale skin. Brian immediately turned his face away and clenched his teeth.

“You are one of the Sol,” Bone said, “One of the star people.” She let Brian go, smiling nastilly. “You might not be a full one but I’m sure I’ll still get a good penny for you. The price for specimens of your people have skyrocketed on the black market recently.”

These were news for John. Some alien species were always hunted and sold like exotic animals, but the Sol, the people of the stars, had always been left out of the awful trafficking. They were respected and awed everywhere, because of their superior intelligence, advanced engineering and groundbreaking scientific research.

It didn’t seem like Brian and Freddie knew about this either, both had paled further and had scooted even closer to each other, eyes worried. 

“Didn’t know about that now, did you?” Bone chortled. She squatted down next to Freddie, thin hands going for the claspings on his muddy coat. “There’s nothing stopping me from calling a slave trader right now boys. But of course,” she spread the coat open, hand running up Freddie’s stomach to his chest. “If you play with me for a bit, the call can wait.”

John was disgusted and flabbergasted that she was about to undress and molest the other man right there and then, with Brian yelling bloody murder right next to them. John himself, seemed to have been completely forgotten now when the witch had more entertaining and valuable prisoners.

Freddie closed his eyes, jaw set as Bone tittered excitedly and reached for the zipper to his pants. But then, flawlessly timed, they heard it. Distant gunfire, echoing through the thick rock walls.

John’s heart jumped to his throat. Could it be…?

“That damn Skull and his pack!” Bone hollered, getting up impressively quickly and hurrying back to the desk, grabbing a modern looking laser blaster.

John awkwardly sat up straighter against the wall. He did not want to get in the middle of a gun fight while armless and chained to a bloody wall. Freddie and Brian looked similarly concerned, tense as the sound of more gun shots grew closer.

There were some yells, two last booming shots, and then silence. 

Bone frowned, slowly walking around the desk, laser blaster in hand. John discreetly wiggled his wrist in the rope, trying to figure out how much damage he’d have to take to break lose. At least a dislocated thumb, he concluded.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Bone lifted her laser gun suspiciously, while John, Freddie and Brian sat frozen and quiet.

The door opened and John’s heart grew heavy with disappointment when he saw that it was one of Bone’s cloaked goons standing there in the shadows. 

”Did you take care of the…” Bone grunted and lowered her gun, but that was all she had time to say before a last, thundering boom echoed through the room, and she sunk to the floor, shot clean through the head.

Brian and Freddie both jumped but John just grinned. He’d know that precise shot anywhere.

The already dead goon fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground as Roger let go of their collar.

”Deaky!” The blonde exclaimed, jumping over the body and at John’s side in the blink of an eye. ”Are you alright? God your arm!” Warm, familiar hands carefully touched his stump before stroking over his bruised face. ”That fucking hag, I wish I could kill her all over again!”

John smiled at Roger, dizzy and warm with relief. ”I’m ok Rog, I’m ok.”

He took in the dirt streaked over his partner’s face, the dark circles under his eyes, the blood splattered over his boots and legs and winced. At least he didn’t appear to be badly injured. Long locks of fair hair hang loose from his messy ponytail and his clear blue eyes were aflame with rage. Fuck, John had been so afraid he’d never get to see him again. ”How did you find me?”

”Not easily. This is the third bandit hideout I’ve gone through.” He leant around John to start untying the thick rope and John happily inhaled his familiar scent when Roger’s hair brushed over his face. ”I’ll tell you more later, we have to get out of here.”

He had the rope lose in two seconds and then gave John a tight hug before helping him to his feet. 

”Um excuse me?” A soft voice said and Roger spun around, gun raised. Freddie looked at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. ”Hello there Ro. Mind freeing us too?”

Roger’s face was equally unreadable as he moved over to Freddie and Brian, gracefully bending down to untie Freddie. As soon as the bounty hunter was free he stood back up, gun pointed steadily at his head. ”No funny business. Untie him,” he nodded towards Brian. ”We need to get out of here now.”

John frowned at his companion and got to his feet. Were they getting out together? How would that work out? 

”Let’s go,” Roger stressed again as soon as Freddie had set Brian free. 

Freddie and Brian looked at each other and seemed to come to some kind of understanding before hurrying out of the room, John and Roger following them. 

Roger kept his gun aimed at the other two while half dragging John with him. ”Your arm and rifle?”

”Should be in the main chamber.” John gritted out, aching ribs protesting as they ran through the corridor. 

They reached the main chamber and John could see four of the goons laying dead in there, one having fallen over the fireplace, spreading the awful smell of burnt flesh. Brian gagged next to him but Freddie was already kicking another body over, grabbing a large backpack from under it. 

”No weapons.” Roger warned him, then froze when a blood curdling whine reverbated from somewhere deep inside the mountain. ”Fuck,” he swore, spinning around to aim his gun against one of the narrow tunnels leading out of the mountain. ”Deaky get your things we have to run!”

John spotted his arm next to the burning goon and his rifle on a table just behind and stumbled over, stepping over corpses and random junk.

Another screech echoed, this one sounding closer. 

”What is that?” Freddie asked, hoisting the backpack over his shoulders and coming to stand in front of Brian.

Roger glanced at him quickly before returning his gaze to the tunnel. ”Fucking mole monsters.”

John could hear the scratching and shuffling of large bodies moving closer and grabbed his prosthetic and rifle under his only arm, returning to the others just as the first huge, deformed mole appeared in the entrance to the tunnel.

Roger shot it dead with three bullets, without batting an eye. Immediately two more moles appeared in its place and Roger shoved John towards the other tunnel entrance, shooting at the animals as they snarled and climbed over their dead companion.

”Go!” He roared and John ran for his life, Freddie and Brian at his heels.

”What the fuck?!” Freddie screeched, jumping over another dead goon and easily passing John as the ground started to incline. ”They are even more revolting than what I imagined!” 

”Just run Fred!” Brian shouted back.

John was wheezing, dizzy with thirst and hunger, ribs aching, stump burning and prosthetic heavy in his arm. He felt as if he was about to faint when Freddie, Brian and him stumbled out of the tunnel into open landscape. 

”Rog!” He tried to call for his partner but his voice came out as a thin, croaky hiss. 

Freddie patted his back carefully, panting for breath himself. ”It’s ok dear he’s coming look.”

Roger threw himself out from the tunnel, breathing hard, face flushed. 

”Are they still after us?” Brian asked, not seeming exerted at all. ”Do they go above ground?”

”Dunno.” Roger groaned, brushing sweat out of his face. ”I say it’s safest to keep moving.” He grabbed fresh ammo from the strap on his thigh and smoothly reloaded his gun.

John looked towards the horizon where the sun was rising, lending the otherwise depressive and filthy landscape a pale pinkish glow. ”They avoid sunlight.” He said, taking a deep breath. ”They’ll leave us alone for now. But we better move now, during the day.” 

He looked at the other three, taking in their state. Brian looked shaken but otherwise mostly unaffected. Freddie was bruised and dirty and kept glancing towards the tunnel in distaste. Roger looked absolutely exhausted and was almost out of ammo. Not to mention John himself, who felt weak and feverish and ached everywhere.

Making the day long trip back to the ship wouldn’t be easy. But they had no choice. 

”Come on.” He gruffed, ”the ship is this way.” He pointed at the right direction, nodding for Freddie and Brian to walk ahead. Roger waved once with his gun, scowling at the two and they scoffed and started walking, Freddie muttering ”_our ship_” as he passed John and Roger.

Roger walked up to John and grabbed the prosthetic from him. He kept his eyes on Brian and Freddie, suspicious. ”How do we know they won’t attack us?”

“They don’t know where the ship is. They need us to show them the way.” John answered quietly.

“Can’t we just… Get rid of them?”

John imagined gunning down the bounty hunters. Freddie, who had patted his back in comfort just now, even if he had all reasons to hate John. Brian, who had kept their secret from Bone, who had taken care of him when John had pretended to be an addict. It stung. He also doubted Roger could kill them now, since he hadn’t been able to just leave them chained to the wall. On the other hand… What the fuck were they supposed to do with the hunters if they brought them?

“If you have the heart to.”

Roger frowned. “If they try something I will.” But he didn’t say more on the subject. Instead he helped John heft the rifle over his shoulder before taking his one hand in his, lacing their fingers together tightly.

“If you ever disappear like that again.” He murmured into John’s neck. “I’ll fucking slit your throat. I’m serious Deaks, you’re NEVER leaving me behind again.”

John smiled warmly, turning his neck to give Roger a light kiss. “”I’m sorry babe. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You two coming?” Freddie complained further ahead. “Weren’t we in a hurry?”

Roger glared at the bounty hunter but squeezed John’s hand once before letting go and trudging off after the other two, John’s metal arm under his and gun steadily pointed at Freddie’s back.

John sighed and followed him. They had a long walk ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading dears <3 I can't belive it's been a month since I started posting this! I've dreamt about writing something like this for... a long time, so that I'm finally doing it and that you are on this ride with me, is mindblowing. Please do let me know your thoughs <3
> 
> It's fall here, cold and frosty, soon leafless. A perfect time for tea and warm socks and nice reading or writing! 
> 
> Take care now everyone, and see you in a week <3
> 
> **Glossary:**
> 
> **Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which Freddie and Brian are.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!!
> 
> I'm so happy and excited tonight, and am so glad to share the new chapter with you! It's a bit longer than usual!
> 
> The lovely binkyisonline (amazing, beautiful, GODDESS) has created some character designs for this story, I highly recommend you check them out and show her some love because she deserves it so much:
> 
> https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412
> 
> I hope you're all doing well. It's all dark and rainy here and I love it because something's probably wrong with me! Next week is my birthday and I'm planning to celebrate with you guys by posting a new part of Four men and a rock and roll band. Princes of the Universe will continue to update weekly, I'm this far holding my schedule! I'll also try to take part in some of the ship weeks, but won't be able to do much or all I'm afraid :/
> 
> Really looking forward to all the fics though!!
> 
> Love you <3

The walk back to Godiva felt like the longest walk in Brian’s life. It probably wasn’t, not even close, but he was exhausted, sleep deprived, stressed and had a killer headache. 

He was happy to be free of the bandits and especially happy that Freddie was no longer in that nasty woman’s grip. He could still picture her bony hands crawling over his lover’s face and body and it made him shudder with both disgust and rage.

How he wished they would never had needed to come here at all. This planet was one of the most sad and depressive places Brian had ever visited. He had done some research on the place some time ago and had not been very impressed. 

Planet body 375 was used as a dumping location by the inhabitants of the golden planet Paradisus. They sent everything they wanted to get rid off to this awful place, _everything_ they wanted to get rid off, including people. However, the waste dumping had almost stopped during the last couple of years, Paradisus recently having found a closer and more available location as well as starting to develop systems to create energy from decomposing their waste.

Maybe this planet had been beautiful once, Brian didn’t know. He doubted anyone still alive knew. It was actually shocking that people were living in this area at all, but he guessed that they didn’t have much choice.

The air was foul and bad smelling. It couldn’t be healthy to be out in it for too long. The air was responsible for Brian’s headache and he could tell that both Freddie and the blonde thief were negatively affected, coughing and wheezing for breath when they passed through especially polluted areas.

Brian had a stronger body because of his Sol genes and didn’t react quite as badly and the one armed man didn’t seem to have any problems with the air at all.

Jo wasn’t in great shape anyway, beaten and bruised as he was. It seemed like he had hurt his ribs, and his arm stump was swollen and angry red, probably infected.

The longer they went, the slower and more unsteady Jo got, until Ro had to wrap one arm around his waist and help him move forward. This meant he wasn’t pointing his gun at Freddie and Brian at all times anymore, and Brian allowed himself to relax marginally.

Brian was worried for Freddie, and worried for himself. What was the other two going to do with them? Did they have a plan? Why hadn’t they left them underground to the moles? The only thing that made sense was if Jo had listened to what Bone had said, had told Ro, and that they were about to sell Brian. Since apparently his people were sold like livestock now. Maybe they thought they could get a decent coin for Freddie too. Whatever their plan was, Brian would rather than die than letting them sell him or Freddie into slavery.

Countless of questions swirled around Brian’s aching head, creating a tangled web of anxiety. Why had the thieves come to this shitty planet in the first place? And why was the exhausted Jo looking sad and almost apologetic every time Brian dared to glance back at them?

Brian hated not knowing things and this whole situation was making him go crazy. They should never have come to Umbra in the first place, curse Freddie for cajoling Brian to go there. That blasted club had ruined everything…

He strongly disliked Ro. The man was rude, rough and not at all the absolute sweetheart Freddie had described him as. The blonde was as exhausted as the rest of them, had to practically drag his partner forward but was still paying annoyingly close attention to Brian and Freddie, laser focused eyes following their every move. Still, he had stopped the bandit woman from assaulting Freddie, and for that Brian would be eternally grateful.

Jo however… Brian couldn’t stand Jo. He hated that the man had fooled him like that, that he had made an idiot out of him. That he had taken advantage of Brian, that he’d used his compassion, his _human_ side, to steal everything from him and Freddie.

Brian was ashamed, embarrassed, frustrated and angry. He wanted the two of them, Rojo, gone as soon as possible. He wanted Freddie and him back on Godiva, back to their usual, regular life.

They had walked for about a day and the group was absolutely miserable. He and Freddie didn’t dare to talk, since Ro kept growling menacingly at them whenever they tried, and he could feel that Freddie was about as aggravated and frustrated as him. They were thirsty and hungry, and should have some provisions left in their backpack, but Rojo refused to take a break.

But, as the pale sun was about to set, barely visible behind heavy, grey clouds, Jo stumbled over a rusty pipe and fell, Ro not managing to catch him in time.

“Stay there!” Ro warned, voice hoarse but tinged with worry. He finally removed his eyes from Freddie and Brian to focus on helping his collapsed friend.

Freddie and Brian looked on as the blonde talked quietly to Jo, stroking his hair comfortingly and helping him to sit up. Jo seemed half gone, eyes unfocused and face flushed with fever. He leant heavily against Ro’s side and groaned in pain.

“They love each other.” Freddie stated simply and Brian scoffed. He couldn’t care less about the love shared by two lowly criminals. 

Instead he looked at the darkening sky, then at the rocky outcrop in front of them. He listened closely and heard Ro talking soothingly to Jo, telling him soon and just a bit more.

He leant closer to Freddie, keeping his voice lowered. “I think we’re there.”

Freddie nodded, carefully keeping his eyes on Ro. “I think so too. They don’t seem to want to take a break even if they can just barely move forward. We must be close.” He whispered.

“We need to gain control somehow.” Brian frowned. “The cripple can barely stand but the blonde is a problem.”

Freddie took a deep breath, jaw determinedly set. “I’ll take care of Ro, if you handle Jo. Just follow my lead darling.” Brian’s lover and best friend winked at him, eyes confident and Brian would have jumped from a cliff if he’d told him to.

“Be careful,” he warned and Freddie winked again, bending down to grab a handful of dirt in his hand before slowly moving closer to the two thieves.

They were slowly getting to their feet, Ro having let go off the prosthetic arm to lift the panting Jo with both arms. The gun was still in his hand and Brian tried his best to keep calm as he followed behind Freddie.

“Is he alright? The poor thing.” Freddie asked softly, making Ro whip his head up in alarm, lifting the weapon.

“Get back!” He snarled, but then stumbled when Jo lost his balance again and leant all of his weight on Ro.

Freddie just kept moving closer, smiling at Ro, whose tired gaze was flicking from Freddie to Brian to John. 

“Nice gun you have there dear. May I ask what you’ve done to my darling, golden ones?”

Ro just scowled at him. “I said get back.”

“Have you already sold them?” Freddie asked, calm expression changing into an annoyed one. “That’s really very mean of you. How are you going to make that up to me? You owe me a new pair.”

Fingers tightening around the gun, Ro focused on Freddie. “I don’t owe you shit, hunter.” He said, voice cold and Brian wasn’t sure what Freddie’s strategy was here.

“No?” Freddie glared at him, taking a step closer despite the gun aimed at his face. “You took everything from us. You’re just simple, petty thieves.”

Maybe there was no strategy? Brian was growing really worried, it seemed as if Freddie was just picking a fight.

“The least thing you could do is to give me another shag.” Freddie reasoned, eyes roaming the blonde’s body lewdly. “You ran off before I had the chance to fuck you the last time. And you know I’m very good at it, you seemed to have a great time last time. You enjoyed sleeping with me, admit it.” When Ro just gave him the stink eye Freddie grinned. “Come on Blondie, I know you want to.”

Brian guessed that Freddie was trying to rile the other up, but he wasn’t sure he was going about it the right way. 

“Forget about it Mercury.” Ro snorted, still trying his best to get Jo to find his balance. 

John whimpered and Freddie turned his dark eyes on him. “Maybe I can have some fun with your one armed friend instead. I’ve never fucked a cripple before.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Ro shouted, eyes wild as he forgot about trying to hold Jo up, turning to Freddie, shaking with anger. “Not another fucking word bounty hunt…”

Freddie had thrown his fist of dirt right into Roger’s face and then when the blonde sputtered and waved his gun around, Freddie lost no time and tackled him to the ground. 

Jo, who was standing but swaying, shouted at them and reached for his rifle. Brian took three long steps forward and grabbed the rifle from him, kicking the unsteady, delirious man down next to his struggling companion.

Ro was not giving up the fight easily, a loud bang making Brian jump in shock as the thief shot just past Freddie’s ear. But then Freddie swore and managed to tug the weapon from him. Ro spat and struggled, punching Freddie wherever he could reach.

“Stop!” Brian shouted. No one listened, except for Jo who stared up at him with glassy eyes.

Freddie managed to straddle Ro and grabbed for his arms, but Ro was reaching for the second gun strapped to his thigh and before Brian had any time to think of what he was doing he fired the sniper rifle, right next to Jo’s left leg. 

“Stop moving!” He demanded loudly, “Or I’ll shoot his other arm off too.”

Ro stopped fighting at once, wide eyes terrified as he looked between the rifle in Brian’s hands and Jo on the ground. 

Freddie blew out a deep breath and grabbed Ro’s hands, holding them down over his head. “That’s better Blondie.” He smiled wryly, reaching down to grab his second gun from his thigh.

“John…” Ro started, ignoring Freddie and anxiously glancing over at his sick companion. “John are you alright?”

Jo, or John, as was his real name, nodded weakly but his eyes were hazy with tears and his skin was emanating warmth when Brian pulled him up.

“He’s feverish.” Brian stated, easily hoisting one arm around John to steady him. “He needs medicine for the infection.” He pointed the rifle at Ro now, John barely conscious and not much of a threat in his arms. “We can help him if you show us the way back to Godiva.”

Freddie grinned down at the blonde thief, letting go of his hands to aim both guns at his chest. “You heard him Ro. Get off your pretty ass if you want your friend to live.” With that he gracefully got to his legs, still pointing both weapons at the blonde.

Ro glared up at them, dirt all over his face and hair a mess, but when John let out another low moan and muttered something incoherent about smoke and nails, Ro quickly got to his feet.

“If you try anything,” Brian told him calmly, “we’ll shoot your friend on the spot.”

Nodding, jaw set, Ro grabbed John’s metal prosthetic from the ground, cradling it carefully in his arms as he continued to move in the direction they were going.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Brian steadying the rambling John and holding the rifle while Freddie walked next to him, their large backpack strapped over his muddy coat and the two guns pointed steadily at Ro’s back.

Gradually John seemed to wake up from his delirious state, clutching onto Brian’s arm. His glassy, green eyes moved from Freddie with the guns to Ro and he swallowed.

“What are you going to do with us?” He murmured quietly, so quiet only Brian could hear him.

“We’re going to hand you both over to the UCFO and get the reward money.” Brian grunted. He wasn’t feeling any pity for this person anymore, he’d chosen his destiny. Besides it was because of these two criminals that he and Freddie were in trouble, with barely any money worth talking about.

John nodded slowly, as if that made sense, but then he paled, gripping Brian’s arm tightly. “Please let him go. Please. You can have me, hand me over, but not him.”

“No.” Brian frowned. “We need both of you to get the full sum.”

“Please,” John wheezed again but was interrupted by an elated shout from Freddie.

Brian raised his head and couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face when he saw the familiar spaceship nestled between two large rocks.

“Godiva!” Freddie cheered, doing a small victory dance. “My baby!” He stepped closer to Ro who had stopped moving. “She better not have a single scratch or I’ll make you pay.”

Ro had turned around, looking slightly relieved when he saw that John was a bit more awake. He shook his head. “No scratch.” He paused, chewing on his lip. “It is a gorgeous ship.”

Freddie beamed. “She is!” He gave Ro an approving glance. “You do have some style, for a petty thief that is.” 

“We’re still shut out from the main system.” Brian pointed out gruffly, dragging the stumbling John over to the main hatch of the ship. “Get us in.” He ordered brusquely, giving John a hard shove.

“Don’t touch him.” Ro growled, quickly stepping up next to them and pulling the familiar little passage card out from his pocket. He held the card up in front of the monitor next to the hatch and said: “Godiva, open main entrance.”

The dark, quiet ship lit up, whirring pleasantly.

_“Welcome back, Roger Taylor.”_

The hatch lowered, the warm light from inside inviting and safe. Brian finally allowed himself to relax and think that things might end up alright.

“Roger Taylor huh.” Freddie grabbed John from Brian and waved at Roger to step inside. “Go inside. I’m sure you know where the prison cells are. Lead the way, me and dear John will be right after you.” He smiled at the glaring Roger while pressing one of his two guns against John’s sweaty temple.

Roger gave both Freddie and Brian dark glances, but walked up into the ship without complaining. Freddie and John followed right behind him and Brian was the last man up. The hatch closed behind him just as the sun set completely, covering the dangerous lands in darkness. It was time for them to get out of here.

“I’ll fix the system,” he shouted after Freddie’s retreating back and got a wave and a thumbs up in answer.

Brian found his main computer by the control panel at the front of the ship, exactly where he’d left it. He started it up, relieved and a bit smug that no one but him possibly could gain access to his computer. After a few quick commands, Brian had restored order to the ship, removing the vocal recognition completely and shutting John and Roger out from all systems.

Freddie soon joined him, dirty and tired but alive and smiling brilliantly. “That was some adventure!” He chuckled and sat down in his pilot seat, eagerly starting up the take off sequence. “I’ve put them both in the cell, given them some medicine, food and water.” His fingers were dancing over the different glowing buttons and levers and Brian watched him, heart warm. “Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Yes please.” Brian groaned, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, letting his headache be soothed by the comforting sounds of Freddie’s breathing and the spaceship purring and whirring softly as it slowly left the ground. 

Then the calm was rudely interrupted by loud crashes and shouts. Brian opened his eyes gingerly to see that Freddie had pulled up the video from the surveillance camera in the prison cell. 

John was curled up on one of the bunks, stump bandaged and surpling what appeared to be soup from a bowl. He already looked much healthier and awake, the medicine they stored on Godiva was strong, efficient stuff. 

Roger on the other had, was making a right mess. He was swearing and screaming loudly, kicking at the thick wall of translucent plastic separating them from the rest of the ship. When he lifted the small table and threw it at the wall Freddie and Brian winced.

“What’s up with him?” Brian sighed, watching Freddie focus carefully on steering clear of the rocky outcrop. 

“Oh you know. Now when his lover isn’t in any immediate danger he’s filled with rage over having been outsmarted by us. He also hates bounty hunters I think. Oh and I didn’t let John have his arm.”

_“Fucking cowards!”_ Roger roared and kicked at the table until one leg came off.

Brian sighed again. “I’ll go put them to sleep. I don’t want them trashing our cell too after all they’ve already done.”

“I’ll join you as soon as I’ve steered through the worst of it and set her on autopilot.” Freddie hummed, a tad distracted now as they rose through the thick, dark clouds.

Brian had never seen anyone fly like Freddie. He was graceful, smooth and efficient. He knew Godiva as an extension of his own body, maneuvering her as if they were one. It was absolutely beautiful to watch. He stood up and placed a soft kiss on his partner’s head before leaving the cockpit.

Before going to check up on their prisoners, Brian headed to the kitchen, drank three glasses of water and splashed some on his face. He took a deep breath, head still uncomfortably tight and achy. He’d grab some pills for his headache later, now he needed to make sure Rojo didn’t wreck the entire interior of the cell.

When he reached the back of the ship, where the cells were located, he found that John was still stuffing his face with food, while Roger was yelling his lungs out in the middle of the cell. As soon as the blonde thief saw Brian he snarled loudly and slammed his palms against the plastic.

“You fucking wankers! I saved your lives!” Roger still had dirt all over his face, eyes a bit irritated from getting some of the polluted soil in them. Half of his hair had escaped the ponytail and he had dark, crusted blood splattered on his legs. “We could have left you there in the dungeon, to be slowly gnawed to death but we didn’t! This is how you thank us?!”

Brian rubbed at his temple, stepping up to the control panel of the cells. “We wouldn’t have ended up in that dungeon if not for you in the first place.” He met Roger’s furious eyes.

“Maybe you should get better at looking after your things then.” Roger taunted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Christ, it was too bloody easy. And you’re supposed to be one of the best teams in the galaxy… give me a break.”

Clenching his teeth, Brian found the settings to the gas composition in the cell. If he just lowered the oxygen a tiny bit and turned on the sleeping gas, Rojo would be out cold in a couple of seconds.

“At least give us his arm.” Roger pounded the plastic again, now sounding more desperate and tired than angry. “It’s not right to keep it from him.”

Brian scoffed. Not right? Nothing of this whole fucked up situation was right. Rojo had started it. Now they’d have to pay the price. Brian and Freddie had lost so much, had been tricked, captured, assaulted, because of the two behind the thick plastic wall. It was enough. Brian and Freddie would get those 200 000 UC and get rid of this nightmare.

He held Roger’s gaze with his as he turned on the sleeping gas, quickly raising the levels until the blonde’s eyes rolled back in his head as he stumbled and fell heavily to the floor.

“Hey! Give us a little warning first!”

Brian spun around in surprise, finding John frowning and getting to his feet, instead of sleeping heavily, as he should.

John got to his knees next to his unconscious partner and carefully lifted his head onto his lap, cradling his one arm protectively around Roger while glaring at Brian. “He could have hit his head.”

“Why…” Brian wheezed, before clearing his throat and trying again. “Why aren’t you asleep?” He glanced back at the controls, the levels of sleeping gas currently in the room would be enough to put a man twice the size of John to sleep.

Shrugging, the one armed thief awkwardly pulled Roger up on the bunk bed. “I grew up on this shit hole of a planet. Being immune to many drugs and gases is one of the very few benefits I got from that.”

The dark haired thief seemed much better than before, voice cool and sarcastic. It was making Brian’s entire body heat in anger. He remembered that poor, abused, _scared_ addict he’d helped just some days ago. He’d needed his help. Brian had thought. 

Brian had wanted to do a good thing, and had ended up getting used. Made fun off. Everything had been a lie. Furious, Brian increased the levels of gas more, he was going to put this son of a bitch to sleep, he wasn’t going to lose to him again. Never again.

John, who sniffed the air and felt the heavy, sweet scent just laughed at him and shook his head. “It’s no use hunter. I’m immune. It won’t work.”

He was laughing at Brian. He was taunting him. Roger’s sharp words ate like acid through his aching head _Christ, it was too bloody easy. And you’re supposed to be one of the best teams in the galaxy…_

Brian had shown empathy, had tried to help. Only for Rojo to spit in his face. He’d even lied for John in the dungeon, helped him again. And had gotten nothing for it. Roger had almost shot Freddie. Roger had fucked and used and drugged the man who owned Brian’s heart. John’s laughter echoed through the room and Brian’s trembling hand raised the level of gas even more.

John’s laughter abruptly ended as he started coughing, the sweet gas sticking in his throat. He whipped his head up, taking a step closer to Brian. “Hey stop!” He said, now worried. “I’m telling you it won’t work, I won’t fall asleep but I promise I won’t do anything alright?”

Brian just stared at him, eyes burning with hate, and increased the levels.

John looked back at his unconscious companion, eyes wide with panic, before he hurried up to Brian on the other side of the wall, slamming his hand against it. “You have to stop! Please!” His eyes were wide as he begged and pleaded with Brian. But it was all static to Brian, his head was screaming with pain, he was shaking with humiliation and cold rage. He had had enough. 

“You’re going to kill him!”

Suddenly there were warm arms around him, breaking through the icy storm of emotions whirling through Brian.

“Let go Bri. Stop.” Freddie breathed into his ear, voice soothing and warm, so warm. He carefully removed Brian’s hands from the control panel and lowered the gas levels to normal again.

Brian took a deep, shaky breath, stumbling away from the wall when Freddie let him go. He felt as if he’d just woken from a deep dream, a nightmare. His hands were trembling and cold and he slowly looked up at the scene he’d created.

John was bent over Roger’s body, shaking him and rambling in panic. Roger was white as a sheet beneath the dirt and the blood and was barely breathing. Freddie was eyeing their prisoners in concern, adjusting the levels a bit to give Roger some more oxygen, before turning to Brian, a careful look in his eyes.

“Bri darling… What happened?”

Brian didn’t know. He hated killing and harming people. He _never_ did that. His breathing was all thin and weird and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was barely aware of tears running down his cheeks as he glanced between the thief he’d almost killed, his upset friend and Freddie. “I… I don’t..”

“You’re crazy!” John shouted, now standing in front of Roger, who was starting to breathe more steady again. “It’s what you could expect from a Sol, no care for life, you don’t give a flying fuck if we live or die as long as you get the data, isn’t that so?” He was shaking with anger. “Well here’s news for you, if you kill us you won’t get your fucking reward money. So don’t.” He glared at Brian, green eyes hard and fiery as he did his best to shield the other thief from Freddie’s and Brian’s field of vision. “Psychopath.”

Brian slumped against the wall on the other side of the room, John’s words sharp needles through his skin. I care, he told himself. I do care. I’m not like the rest.

“That’s enough.” Freddie said loudly, now glaring at John. “He didn’t mean to. We’ve all had some trying days.”

John let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head. “He didn’t mean to? He almost fucking killed Rog! Just to try to get me to fall asleep!”

“He’s fine now.” Freddie said, voice strong, pulling Brian from the wall and wrapping a steady arm around him. “He’ll just sleep for some time, then he’ll be right as rain.” He glanced at the dark circles under John’s eyes, at his bandage. “You should try to get some sleep too dear. And continue to take the medicine for the infection.”

With that Freddie dragged Brian with him. Brian threw a last glance at John’s pale, angry face. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, not meeting his eyes, and then let Freddie pull him all the way back to the kitchen area before he finally broke.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, hugging Freddie tight to his chest, wanting to drown in his warmth. “I’m so sorry Fred, I don’t know… I don’t know what came over me.”

Freddie wrapped both arms around Brian’s waist, nuzzling his neck. “I know darling. I know.”

“It just… I lost it. I got so angry, and they were mocking me and my head…”

“Shh. It’s alright.” Freddie said quietly and Brian pressed his dirty face into Freddie’s even dirtier hair. “These last days have been awful. It’s not odd we’re feeling a bit… stressed.”

Brian huffed miserably. What he had done couldn’t be excused with stress. Something was wrong with him. He’d snapped under the pressure. Some bounty hunter he was… “I never meant to hurt him, any of them.”

“I know love.” Freddie pulled away slightly, looked up at Brian with those gorgeous, dark eyes and smiled. “Let’s get a bit of food, clean up and then rest. That will make us feel better. Who can blame us for acting like psychopaths after the week we’ve had huh?”

Brian nodded, sniffling and Freddie leant in to kiss him softly, brushing the tears from his cheeks.

“What about Rojo?” Brian asked, stubbornly keeping his long arms around his partner.

Freddie chewed on his lip, looking unsure. “I’ll check on them later. I… ugh.” He winced. “I think Blondie might be out cold for quite awhile after the accident. But he’ll be fine.” He added quickly when Brian’s face fell. “Don’t worry love. We’ll figure this out.”

Sighing deeply Brian tugged Freddie even closer. It was damn lucky he had Freddie. God knows where he’d be without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. The story is really starting to kick off now... I'm not sure of how long it will be yet, but I mean... we're just starting!
> 
> I guess you've noticed the quite environmental theme of the last chapters. I work with pollution and environmental issues, and writing this turned out to be an outlet for that! I hope I haven't bored you xD
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, I love when you talk to me, here or on tumblr or on both!
> 
> Until next time lovelies <3
> 
>   
** Glossary: **
> 
> **Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which Freddie and Brian are.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here follows a bit longer intro than usual, do not worry, it's all good stuff!
> 
> First, the support the last chapter got is mindblowing. It took me such a long time to dare to write this story. It's indulgent, it's worldbuilding, it has a quite advanced plot, it takes energy to read. I love to write, and have always wanted to try to write a book. This is probably the closest I've come to that, yet. Therefore, to see that so many of you are enjoying it and are coming with me on this journey is just... I don't even know what to say. It makes me incredibly happy.
> 
> Another thing that makes me very happy, is that I'm finally (FINALLY) done with my education. I passed my thesis. It's done. And I feel so much lighter. 
> 
> Woah yes, so happy Tiki tonight, very happy!
> 
> A story that helped me gain the courage to write this, is the amazing Parallax series by sweetestsight. It's one of my absolute favourite stories of the Queen fandom, also poly!Queen in space, and I really reccomend giving that a read: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347898
> 
> The lovely nad talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also two absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> and queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!
> 
> Alright alright, now I'm done ;) On to the chapter!

Ten hours later, Roger was still sleeping like the dead. He’d been overdosed on the sleeping gas and John had no idea of how long time it’d take for him to wake up. He most likely needed the long rest though. He probably hadn’t slep at all while John was missing. 

It was a miracle that Roger had let him go on his own without making a fuss this time. He always hated it when John went on his own. But, John had just been so scared of something happening to Roger. Planet body 375 was an awful, terrible place, but it was his home. It still was and John couldn’t just leave it and his old village to waste away in the fumes.

The living situation on the planet was getting better. The old waste was slowly decomposing, taking its poison with it. The groundwater as well as water in lakes and rivers were slowly getting fresher, cleaner. Things were starting to grow again.

But, with the easier living, came more bandits. There were countless different groups, all making the lives hell for the few peaceful people still living on the planet.

At least Roger had taken three groups down, John smiled to himself and shook his head, carding his fingers through his lover’s still tangled hair. He had done his best to clean Roger up, had washed his face and body as well as he could. Freddie had given him an injection with fluids and nutrients since Roger wasn’t able to drink or eat anything. The bounty hunter had offered to give it to Roger himself, but John had refused. He would never let any of the hunters close to his unconscious partner with a sharp object, not after the half star had almost killed him out of spite.

So John had struggled, still weak and with only one arm, but had managed to inject the shot into Roger’s thigh. After that he’d curled up next to Roger on the narrow bunk, draping his body half over him while keeping a watchful eye through the plastic wall. Not that there was anything, not a single thing actually, that he could do, but he still kept watch for most of the first hours.

Somewhere along the way, after the lights had been turned off, the quiet purring of advanced machinery together with Roger’s soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

He woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a light shake. John was wide-awake in a second, sitting up quickly to face the intruder.

It was Freddie Mercury. The bounty hunter was standing in front of him, inside the cell, holding John’s prosthetic arm and smiling brightly. He looked clean and energized, wearing a large gray coat instead of his muddy white one.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” He frowned down at Roger, who was still out cold. “He’s still sleeping huh.”

John suspiciously started to get up from the bed but Freddie shook his head. “No stay. I’ll come sit with you, if that’s alright?”

Sitting with John meant sitting just next to Roger and John scowled at Freddie.

“I won’t hurt him dear, or you, I promise. And we’re sorry. About before. It was an accident.”

John raised one eyebrow, not impressed. Freddie sighed.

“It’s… complicated. He can get kind of... overloaded with emotions. He isn’t used to them in the same way as you and me. But he’s getting better all the time. And he feels really bad. Please.” Freddie said, holding the arm out to John. “I come in peace alright?”

Well. Freddie had stopped the gas. And didn’t seem like the worst kind of guy. John grunted, took the arm from Freddie and scooted to the side so he could sit down.

“It’s an impressive piece of work.” Freddie hummed, nodding at the arm. “Where is it from?”

“From here.” John answered, looking over his arm carefully. It had been cleaned up well, the metal shining prettily. He should still wait with putting it on though. The bounty hunters medicine may be efficient and work fast but his stump was still a bit raw. He put it down next to him on the bunk. “Or, you know, from where we just left. I built it.”

Freddie gave an impressed whistle, eyes widening. “That’s quite something dear. Are you from there?” He was watching John closely with those beautiful, dark eyes. “Is that why you came?”

“Yeah.” John shrugged, averting his eyes, cheeks heating slightly under that intense gaze. “I grew up there. We visit sometimes to help out with money.”

“Mmhm.” Freddie snorted. “Helping out by giving away _our_ money.”

John shrugged again, raising his eyes to meet Freddie’s steadily. “They need it more.”

“... Well. I guess you do have a point there.” Freddie sighed. 

Roger made a soft sound in his sleep and both Freddie and John turned to watch him, expectant. But the blonde just snuggled up closer to John and didn’t wake up.

“What about my guns?” Freddie asked, eyes still on Roger. “And my legitimation and the other things? What happened to those?”

John absentmindedly stroked a heavy hand down Roger’s side. “I don’t know where Rog put them. But they should still be here, at least the guns. He wouldn’t sell those, he loves them.” He paused, smiled slightly when he remembered Roger going on and on about the cocky bounty hunter with the gorgeous coat, ebony hair and on point makeup. “He loves your white coat too. Actually,” John pondered, hand wandering up to play with Roger’s hair, “he finds you quite interesting in general, even if he’d never admit to that.”

It was strange and worrying, how relaxed the bounty hunter was making John, who always was on his guard and careful around people. John had no idea why he was telling Freddie all of these things. He had no reason to. Hell, he probably shouldn’t. He should worry about their future instead. But, it was just something about the other man that made him easy to talk to. He seemed kind, caring and open minded. Maybe Roger was right about that Freddie Mercury wasn’t such a bad guy. God knows that John needed the comfort.

“I don’t know about that,” Freddie laughed. “Seeing as he drugged me and robbed me of everything.” His eyes glinted cheekily. “I guess I was lucky I got to keep my coat. Even if it’s all drenched in mud and ruined now…”

The dark haired man looked disgruntled at this fact and John hid a grin. “Well. Rog slept with you. He almost never does that, to the ones we con. He just makes them _think_ he will, then drugs them and takes their things.”

“In that case I guess I really was lucky.” Freddie said ironically, and John snorted out a laugh. “Is Blondie from your planet too?”

The smile fell from John’s face and he shook his head. “No. He was my way out of there.”

The earlier surprisingly light and relaxed atmosphere was gone, awkward silence taking its place instead. 

“So… Where’s he from then?” Freddie asked carefully.

“Paradisus.”

Freddie huffed, raising his eyebrows. “Well in that case he’s certainly not in need of the money.” His voice was sharper now, less kind, and John felt himself sitting up straighter, arm protective over Roger.

“Have you ever been to Paradisus?” 

“I have. I’ve been at the Crown. Twice. Both times at fancy parties, like crazy fancy parties.” Freddie frowned. “They’re the epitome of wealth and luxury dear. Everyone knows that.”

John smiled bitterly. “They are. They are also the planet with the most poverty, that we know about. Or well, most of us don’t know about it. Since Paradisus keep it well hidden. A third of Paradisus population is really poor, they barely have food. The Crown is surrounded by huge slums. Rog is from there.”

“Oh I…” Freddie squirmed, looking embarrassed now. “I didn’t know that dear.”

Sighing, John nodded slowly. “Yeah I know.” What was he even doing? Arguing with a bounty hunter about the societal situation on Paradisus? What was more important, right now, was trying to get him and Roger out of here. But, since it was hard to escape a locked cell, even harder escaping a flying ship without any extra shuttles, and he actually didn’t want to hurt Freddie, John didn’t think he’d manage. There was also the problem of Roger being dead asleep.

“Look.” He said to Freddie, who still looked a bit awkward. “I know you are in all your rights to catch us and send us to the UCFO. We went after you after all, and bounty hunting is your profession. I know you’re not just going to let us go.”

Freddie nodded, eyes sad. “No, we can’t do that. I wish that we hadn’t met under these circumstances, since you seem like a nice guy, but you did rob us. And we’re in dire need of money. We were lucky to find you again at all.”

“Actually,” John frowned, “how did you find us?”

“Tracker.” Freddie winked and John groaned. How stupid of him and Roger to not having thought about that. If he’d just searched the ship more carefully… Oh well, there was no use dwelling on that now.

He took a deep breath, bowed his head slightly. “While I do understand you have to take us to UCFO, please don’t do it here in Elementum Aurum.”

“What?” Freddie asked, confused. “Why not?”

“The UCFO agents here are… not like you.” John said meaningfully, staring at Freddie, trying to make him understand.

Freddie scoffed. “What are you talking about dear. All UCFO agents are trained professionals. We take the criminals to them, get the bounty, and they ship the prisoners of to trial and then prison. It’s a tight, smooth system.”

“Yeah… Have you ever followed up on those criminals of yours? If they really did get sent to trials and then to prison?”

“What do you mean, why wouldn’t they get sent to prison?”

John licked his dry lips. “Most do. I guess. At least in more just solar systems. But, if a criminal is thought to have… other or better uses than getting sent to prison, many agents take advantage of that, to get more money for their own gain. It’s not like anyone really cares or check if the criminals go into prison, as long as they stop committing crimes and disappear from the list.”

“Better uses?” Freddie looked horrified. “Do you mean like… slavery?”

Nodding tiredly, John leant back slightly against Roger. “Those kinds of things yeah. I’ll probably be sent to prison, but I could also be sent to a working camp, if they let me keep my arm.”

“That’s absurd dear, you have right to a trial at least and…”

John smiled wryly. “I don’t even have a personal identity number. I don’t _exist_ in any systems, except for on the bounty hunter list. Neither of us do. It’d be easy to just… lose us. Anyway, I don’t care about what happens to me, but I want Rog to come with me, and there’s a large risk he won’t if the wrong agent gets their hands on him.”

“Because it would be a waste to put one of the galaxies’ most beautiful beings behind bars.” Freddie muttered, jaw set.

“Something like that.” John swallowed heavily. It had almost happened before. And he’d rather jump out into the neverending nothingness than get Roger taken away from him. “Please don’t let them separate us.”

_"Prepare for landing on fuel station Planet body 383."_

Godiva informed them pleasantly and John felt that tug in his stomach that meant the ship was descending. 

“I have to go.” Freddie said, getting to his feet. “We’re low on gas.”

John paled. Planet body 383… The fuel station. “There’s an UCFO office here. You’re already handing us over.”

“Yes. But it’s a respectable office, I promise. We’ve done business with them before and I’m sure they go by the book.” He paused awkwardly. “I’m sorry dear.” He said then, quietly, not looking back at John as he left the cell and locked the door behind him.

John wasn’t sure how much time passed after Freddie left and Godiva landed. He was scared. He was trapped and terrified of what this new situation would bring. Would he go to prison? Would Roger go with him? More than anything he wished Roger would wake up, so they could go through this together. The thought of Roger waking up far later, without John being able to say goodbye ate at his heart and made him nauseous with anxiety.

If Roger would only wake up… They could make up some kind of plan. He tried shaking his partner, yelling at him, but, of course, it didn’t work.

He was just about to pour water over Roger’s face when he heard voices approaching the cell. He tensed up, there were at least two new voices he didn’t recognize as Freddie and Brian.

“It’s usually you who come to the office with the prisoners, not us coming onto the ship, you know.” An amused jovial voice said and Brian’s chuckle was audibly strained.

“Ah we had a bit of an accident,” Freddie smoothly answered, “It would be a bit of a bother to move them at the moment. I hope you don’t mind.”

The jovial voice laughed heartily. “Not at all, it’s an honour to get to see the famous Godiva.”

Well. The agent at least sounded nice, John thought wryly, sitting up straight in the bunk, determinedly placing himself in front of Roger, hiding as much as possible of him from sight, which admittedly, wasn’t much.

The bounty hunters and the UCFO agents came into the room on the other side of the plastic wall and John watched them cautiously. There were three agents, one tall, neat man who walked between Freddie and Brian and two other ones who took up the back. The agents wore the usual dark brown uniforms of the UCFO, two of them were human and one was some kind of alien with horns and swollen cheeks that John hadn’t seen before.

“The famous Rojo…” The tall man smiled at John and stepped up to the wall. “I heard it was was quite the chase you lead the hunters on boys.” The man glanced from John to Roger and raised his slender eyebrows. “I can see that moving them would have proved difficult. Tired one?”

John glared at Brian who lowered his gaze and took a step back.

“Never mind that,” Freddie said pleasantly, nodding at the prisoners. “But we have them, both of them. So we’ll claim the reward of 200 000.”

“Of course,” the man smiled wider. He gestured to the other two agents who raised their guns and stepped up to flank him on either side. “You can lift the wall Mercury, a sleeping princess and an unarmed cripple won’t hurt us. Haha unarmed… it’s funny because you know…”

“We get it boss.” The alien agent answered, pale white eyes staring into John’s soul in a way that gave him cold shivers.

Brian went over to the controls, pressed some buttons and then the thick plastic was lifted up into the roof, opening the cell completely to the other room. 

Now feeling even more exposed, John didn’t move a muscle, staying in front of Roger stubbornly.

“Get up boy.” The tall man smiled that overly kind smile at him and walked up close, the two other agents following with their guns aimed at John. “You and your friend will come with us.” He turned to the alien agent. “You can carry the sleeping one, right Robbo?”

“Yes boss.”

John stayed sitting, glaring at the agents and Freddie moved into the cell as well, looking at him beggingly. “Please do as they say dear. It will be easiest for all of us.”

John didn’t get up, instead scooting closer to Roger. He didn’t trust this smiling man one bit. There was no such thing as kind UCFO agents.

Immediately proving John right, the smiling man’s smile twitched, eyes cold as he met John’s. “If you don’t move right now we’ll shoot you. I’m sure you don’t want to lose your leg as well.”

No. He didn’t. That would further complicate trying to run away with Roger. So he slowly got to his feet, but still stayed in front of his sleeping partner.

“Come over here.” The third agent barked, grabbed John by his arm with an unusually strong grip and yanked him over. 

“Stubborn as a mule this one eh?” The leader of the agents laughed but to Freddie’s and Brian’s credit neither of them laughed. The leader didn’t seem bothered by this, as he just smiled and casually walked up to Roger. He shook him twice, then shrugged. “Guess he’s not waking up yet. Well that’s fine.”

Bending down slightly, the agent brushed long locks out of Roger’s sleeping face, took a good look at him and then hummed appreciatively. “Well he might be looking a bit rough at the moment but I can see that the rumours were true. He’s exquisite.”

“Don’t.” John growled, struggling in his captor’s grip until he got smacked in the head. “Don’t you dare.”

The tall man laughed again and straightened up. “Don’t worry young man, I’ll take take good care of your beautiful friend.”

Yeah, that was precisely what John was worried about. He threw Freddie a panicked glance, but the bounty hunter was already frowning.

“Where are you taking them exactly?” He asked calmly, and his side brushed John’s soothingly as he walked past him.

The leader backed away from Roger, turning to pat Freddie on the shoulder gently. “We’ll send the cripple…”

“John,” Freddie said, silky smooth.

“...John to Vale. We have a transport going there this afternoon.”

Vale, the prison planet… the place where all UCFO’s criminals got sent after capture. First for a brief, and usually not very fair, trial, and then thrown into prison for how long the people in power deemed fit. John shuddered. But as long as Roger came with him…

“And Roger? The blonde?”

John stared at Freddie. The atmosphere between the dark-haired bounty hunter and the agents was getting tense. Brian was still standing further back, looking confused.

“Ah.” The leader smiled showing his teeth. “I’m not sure what’s with your sudden interest in UCFO procedures Mr Mercury. You’ve certainly never cared about it before. Anyway, the blonde will stay at our office for now.”

Heart dropping like a stone in his chest John fought harder until also the alien agent had to hold onto him. “No!” He shouted. “You can’t!”

“Why?” Freddie asked the agent, not smiling back.

“Freddie what are you doing? Why does it even matter?” Brian said, frustrated. “I’m sorry Mr Xelo, don’t mind him.”

Mr Xelo, apparently the name of the smiling abomination, waved him off. “No worries. I don’t mind answering Mr Mercury’s questions. The blonde’s staying because there have been some issues with his personal identity number that we need to investigate, before transfer.”

“Yeah see…” Freddie’s voice was ice. “I don’t believe you. Because Roger doesn’t have a personal identity number to start with. Why don’t you tell us what you’re really doing, you perverted piece of shit.”

The alien agent let out a hissing noise and the other one holding John froze in surprise.

Mr Xelo was not smiling anymore, using his impressive height to tower over Freddie. “What’s the matter boy? I thought we were just doing business here, you and me. Do you have a problem with UCFO’s methods?”

“I do,” Freddie spat, not backing down, “when the agents are corrupt and their methods include taking advantage of prisoners.”

“Taking advantage… You must be kidding me. These are criminals Mr Mercury. They need to be punished somehow. Why not make use of these misguided souls instead of just letting them rot away?” He pointed at Roger. “What use will he bring the galaxy, what use will he be for the people he’s robbed, what use will he be for _me_, if he’s locked up hmm? It would be such a waste.”

John shook with rage. “Use? _Use_? He’s not a fucking thing, he’s a person!”

His enraged scream was what finally woke Roger up. They all stopped, in the middle of their arguing, when he groaned and started shifting, eyebrows furrowing as he fought to break through the heavy slumber.

“Ah, I’ll finally be able to see if those eyes are also as pretty as rumoured.” Mr Xelo leered and took a step closer to Roger, only for Freddie to push him out of the way and step in between the two.

Mr Xelo sighed. “Mr Mercury. I really have to advice you to not make a scene, especially as you’ve lost your bounty hunter legitimation and are not actually legally allowed to hunt.” The man holding John snickered but the alien one was quiet and stiff as a board. Brian was pale as a sheet in the face, watching his partner in distress.

“Freddie don’t…” He started but it was too late.

Freddie dug his newly found legitimation from his pocket and held it up just as Roger hazily fluttered his eyes opened, looking lost and still half asleep.

“Lost what now?” Freddie smiled coldly as the UCFO agents eyes widened in surprise. “I’m Freddie Mercury, first order bounty hunter. As such, I have the right to decide which UCFO agents I want to do business with. And that is not you, my good sir.”

John could see how a vein popped in Mr Xelo’s temple as he glared at Freddie. “Come on now. What do you think you’re doing? Going to keep the lovely Rojo for yourselves? Don’t be ridiculous boy. You’re making a mistake.”

“I might be.” Freddie answered easily. “But I’m happy to make it if it means keeping creeps like you away from people in vulnerable positions. Now,” he continued chillily, returning the legitimation to his pocket to smoothly draw his two golden guns out from beneath his gray coat. “I want you to turn your ugly ass around, let John go and then take your boys and get the hell away from my ship.”

“Mr Mercury…”

“Freddie what are you?!”

Freddie lifted the guns, one steadily pointing at Mr Xelo’s forehead, the other aimed at the agent holding John. “Now.”

Still sputtering and swearing about this being a mistake, and calling Freddie (and Brian) all kinds of awful things, Mr Xelo stormed out from the cell. The two remaining agents let go off John and followed their furious boss out. John was left staring between Brian, who looked like he was having a heart attack by the controls to the room, Freddie who still stood steady as a rock in front of Roger, guns raised, and Roger, who was slowly sitting up, rubbing his head.

“What the fuck just happened?” Roger muttered and John couldn’t stop a half crazed laugh from escaping. 

What the fuck just happened indeed. It seemed like Freddie Mercury, the famous bounty hunter, just saved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the tides are starting to turn, finally...
> 
> I'll see you on Wednesday with a little birthday-centric fic for Four men and a rock and roll band!
> 
> Take care you beautiful, amazing readers. Know that it means so incredibly much to me that you're reading this, and please do share your thoughts. Also, if you have any questions, if things don't make sense or are confusing, or if you're just curious, feel free to ask, here or on tumblr!
> 
>   
** Glossary: **
> 
> **Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!
> 
> I hope everyone are doing well. I'm quite tired and haven't written much lately. I'm going to have a long weekend and will hopefully rest up and do some writing! I'm still two chapters ahead with this though, so no need to worry about the weekly updates (yet)...
> 
> The lovely nad talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also two absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> and queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
I hope you enjoy!

When Roger was a kid, he wanted to be a bounty hunter. They were so cool, he thought, knights of space, travelling the galaxies to put villains behind bars. And winning all the ladies, of course.

He used to run around the narrow streets of the slum, with his friends, using sticks and pieces of bad fruit for pretend knives and guns.

Roger lived with his mother, who worked all day long cleaning high quality, delicate fabrics for the rich. The strong detergents and other chemicals ruined his mother’s hands, and soon she turned to drugs, Drops of the Veil, to be able to forget about the raw pain, to be able to sleep at night.

She became addicted and while she could continue working, she was closed off, as if in another world, so Roger spent more and more time on the streets, playing with his friends and desperately trying to forget about a mother who’d forgotten all about him.

One day, bounty hunters came to the slum. Roger was beside himself with excitement and joy - this was it. The hunters would stop the dealers, get rid of the drugs and save his mother.

That wasn’t what happened. The bounty hunters weren’t there to clear out the drugs at all, they were there to clear out the addicts. They raided the slum, going from house to house and capturing all drug addicts they came by.

Two large men came to Roger’s and his mother’s house, to take her away.

Roger screamed and fought them while his mother stared listlessly at the floor, but of course, a young boy was no match for two grown men.

Curled up on the floor, holding his bruised abdomen, Roger cried for his mother, he cried for the bounty hunters, asked them where they were taking her, asked them how he was supposed to survive on his own.

They were cleansing the city, they told him. They needed to get rid of all these addicts, needed to send them somewhere far far away. They were not wanted on Paradisus. And Roger would be better off without this shell of a woman. He was a good looking kid, they said, he’d get by somehow.

Those were the last words they said to him before whisking his mother away. 

And so, on that day, Roger lost his mother and what remained of his childhood. His dream of becoming a bounty hunter went up in smoke, making place for only hate and resentment.

Roger was eleven years old at the time.

\- - -

Therefore, waking up groggy and disoriented and seeing Freddie Mercury in front of him, defending him from a couple of UCFO agents, came as a huge surprise.

John told him, after Brian and Freddie had walked off while arguing, that the agents had been about to separate them, that they were planning to keep Roger at their office.

He didn’t say more than that but Roger wasn’t stupid. He knew he would have been sold off as a pleasure slave or kept like an office pet, if Freddie hadn’t stepped in. Even worse, John would have been sent far away, alone and scared, to the prison planet.

John was absolutely exhausted after the drama of the last day and soon fell in a deep slumber on their bunk bed. Roger spent some time stroking his messy hair, his tense shoulders. Then he rubbed antiseptic on his boyfriend’s stump, which looked so much better already. The bounty hunters medicine had really worked wonders on John.

Everything was chaos. Roger was confused and lost and didn’t know how to process the last couple of days at all. Freddie and Brian hadn’t even lowered the plastic wall when they left, which meant that Roger and John weren’t really prisoners anymore. Of course the security cameras were plenty and working, so Roger would probably not be able to do something too outrageous anyway.

But, however weird and messy things were, he really _really_ needed to use the bathroom. He had been asleep for quite some time and his bladder was killing him. Roger debated using the small hole and lid in the corner of their cell but decided against it, instead casually strolling out into the main corridor, where he knew the large, modern bathroom was located.

To finally get to empty his full bladder was bliss and as soon as he was finished, he couldn’t battle the temptation to use the shower. He stripped off his dirty clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor and stepped into the large cubicle. 

He spent the next 30 minutes enjoying the hot water and all the different scented oils and soaps, getting foam and coloured bubbles everywhere. As he schampooed his hair he felt the ship starting up and taking off, and when he eventually finished the shower and stepped out to dry off, the ship was purring soothingly all around him. Damn but he really loved this spaceship.

Roger found a drier for his hair, and happily helped himself to it as well as to an assortment of different fancy lotions. He next loaded his dirty clothes into the washing machine and put on some loose white pants and a loose white shirt he found stored with several identical ones in a closet. Getting started on his boots, he spent some time cleaning mud and blood of their surface before spotting a muddy, sad heap of a garment thrown far away in a corner of the bathroom.

Curious, he pulled it close and found that it was some kind of large jacket completely caked in mud. It took him a second to recognize it as Freddie’s gorgeous coat, but when he did, Roger winced.

They really had put the bounty hunters through all kinds of shit… 

Holding the soiled garment far away from his body, he lifted it over to the large sink. Roger was a laundress’ son, there were few things he couldn’t clean. As he gently scrubbed the dirt from the coat, slowly seeing the original white come out, he felt more at peace than in ages. 

It was just something about this ship, he guessed.

_And something about the hunters in it_, a traitorous voice whispered in his mind. Roger gripped the coat tighter in his hands, working mild detergent into the fluffy fabric. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t deny that he felt a connection, an attraction, to Freddie. Even if he was a hunter. Especially since he’d just saved him and John. 

He liked Freddie and found the half star, Brian, fascinating. He was beautiful and different and exciting.

Maybe it hadn’t been fair, going after these two and robbing them of… well most things. Of course, nothing was fair. It was a “the strong survive” kind of universe and Roger wasn’t about to give up. Not now when he had John.

Maybe Freddie and Brian were planning to leave Roger and John to some other, more decent, agents but Roger was uncertain. They had, after all, opened up their cell. 

Everything was really confusing, way too confusing for Roger to make sense of. The only thing he knew, was that he couldn’t, wouldn’t, let them send John away. 

Perhaps, it would be possible to strike some kind of bargain with the hunters...

Finishing washing, the coat now white and pretty, he blew it mostly dry with the drier and threw it over one arm. His mind was made up, he was going to find Freddie and Brian and try to make a deal.

He found them at the front of the ship, at the command center. Freddie was piloting, but didn’t seem to pay much attention to it, instead arguing with Brian.

”...is a fucking mess! What are we supposed to do now?”

”I already told you a million times, dear, I refuse to leave anyone to slavery!”

Roger crept closer silently, holding the coat close to his body.

Brian groaned in frustration. ”He didn’t say anything about slavery Fred, he just said they’d need to keep him at the office for awhile and…”

”Please,” Freddie snorted, ”that talk about the personal identity number was bullshit and you know it. None of them even have one. You’re the best hacker I’ve ever met Bri, you’d have found those in no time. No, Mr Xelo only wanted to get his hands on, and cock in, Roger, there’s no other explanation.”

”Hello there.” Roger said, now standing just behind the two. He took great pleasure in when they both jumped in surprise and spun around.

Brian stared at him in shock, hand going for his laser gun immediately and aiming it at Roger. ”What the bloody hell is he doing out?!”

Roger held up his hands in front of him. He was unarmed and not looking for a fight, just to talk. Freddie rolled his eyes and pushed Brian’s gun away.

”We opened the cell remember? I left it open.”

Brian’s eyes were the size of plates as he turned to stare at Freddie. ”You did what?”

”Don’t get your pretty, pointy ears all twisted dear, I’ve been keeping an eye at them in the security camera. John is sleeping. And this one,” he grinned at Roger, ”just wanted to take a shower.”

Taking a wheezing breath Brian shook his head so his curls flew from side to side. ”You…” he started, voice vibrating with tension. ”You…!”

”Don’t worry,” Roger interrupted him. ”I come in peace.” He held the coat out to Freddie, giving a hesitant smile. ”Look, I fixed this for you.”

Freddie squealed, eyes widening as he snatched the coat from Roger. ”Oh dear you didn’t!”

”He’s NOT a dear!”

Soft fingers stroked over the material lovingly, Freddie’s eyes warm as they moved from the garment to Roger. ”Thank you. I thought it was beyond saving and that I’d have to throw it away.”

”No problem.” Roger winked. He wasn’t sure how he should play this. He already knew that Freddie was weak to his viles and seemed to care for both him and John for some reason. The glaring half star though, was another matter…

”I… we um. Wanted to say thank you.” He said honestly, deciding to start with something genuine. ”For not sending us off with those people. Thank you.”

Brian clucked his tongue in irritation. ”Yeah we bloody should have. Instead we find ourselves in this mess. I don’t know why Fred is so hellbent on helping you.” He gave Roger a chilly once over. ”You can’t possibly be that good of a lay.” 

”Brian!” Freddie gasped.

Roger just smirked at the angry man. ”Wouldn’t you like to know half star.” He glanced at Freddie, licked his lips. ”Your boyfriend certainly didn’t have any complaints.”

Brian was practically foaming at the mouth. ”You little…”

”Alright that’s enough.” Freddie said loudly, holding a hand up. He smiled at Roger. ”As I said before to dear Bri, I’d never have sold you into slavery darling.” He shuddered. ”Besides I’d say I owe it to you, since you stopped that old bag of bones before she molested me… I’ve never had much interest in women, and especially not old monsters like that one.”

This was the first Roger had heard about this and he couldn’t help the look of disgust passing his features. Now he was even happier he’d shot that bitch in the head... 

Brian rolled his eyes. ”Of course that wouldn’t have happened at all if you hadn’t robbed us and gone to that place in the first place.”

”But they did free us dear. They could have just left us for dead in the cave.” Freddie protested.

”Why are you on their side?” Brian sounded frustrated, betrayed even. ”This man _drugged_ you Freddie. We were played like fools.” His voice wavered slightly on the last word. It almost sounded as if he was hurt.

”Because they are not bad people Bri and if you calmed down enough to use that magnificent brain of yours you’d see it too.”

Freddie’s words were like a warm embrace and Roger felt his cheeks heat slightly. Seducing this man seemed to have backfired on him. If he wasn’t careful, he might end up getting seduced in return.

”Look,” he said, ”I don’t like bounty hunters. In my parts they are cold blooded, greedy bastards who only care about the paycheck and not about right or wrong. I didn’t think twice before picking you guys out for the scam. But,” he hurried, since Brian was not looking any calmer, ”I was wrong about you two. You are different, and I can see that now. You do care, you don’t do this for money, or at least not only for money, in that case you’d have sold me off without blinking. If I’d known then what I do now, I would, we would, have left you alone.” He took a deep breath, looked into first Freddie’s glittering eyes then Brian’s surprised ones. ”I’m sorry, for putting you in this position.”

Freddie’s smile was blinding and Brian nodded slowly. 

Roger sighed, scratching his head. ”You’ve got all your things back, ship, guns. But the money we took, Deaky left all of that at his village, it’s gone.”

”What are they going to do with it?” Brian frowned.

”Food, clean water. Weapons, medicine. Things they need to survive out there.” Roger shifted slightly. ”Anyway, we owe you a lot of money, I know. We have some small savings, we can send to you. But it’s not enough.” He paused, looking from Brian to Freddie. ”How about a deal? Me and Deaky will get you your money back and you won’t turn us in.”

Freddie hummed softly. ”And how will you do that dear?”

”We’ll figure something out.” Roger shrugged. ”No more thiefing of course. But we could do odd jobs here and there. John is great at fixing things, and I… Well I have other skills and assets. If we go to a rich planet I can make you a lot of money, and fast.” 

Freddie’s expression darkened. ”If you’re talking about selling yourself forget it. I didn’t mean what I said before when we… um fought. I don’t want to have another shag from you dear, not as part of a bargain.”

”It’s really no big deal.” Roger rolled his eyes. He’d started using his body to make money far before he met John, it wasn’t anything new. It wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed no, but if that was the answer he’d not hesitate.

Brian shook his head, the hint of a smile playing at his lips. ”It’s best to just drop it. Freddie didn’t save you just so you could start prostituting yourself on our behalf.”

”Exactly!” Freddie said passionately. ”Odd jobs, sure. You can help around on the ship and give our money back. And if you try to escape, trick us again or steal from us or someone else, the deal is off. We’ll turn you in.”

Roger cheered inwardly, not believing his luck. Brian chewed at his lip, looking uncertain. ”Fine.” He said, after awhile. ”You transfer the money you have. You’re not allowed to carry any weapons. For security I’d also like for both you and John to wear control bracelets. That way we can take you down if we need to. They won’t harm you,” he added quickly, ”but will just make you lose your consciousness, and we’d use them only if we feel threatened or if you try to break the deal.”

”Is that really necessary?” Freddie scrunched his nose up.

”We’ll do it.” Roger said easily, it was already a miracle that the hunters were giving them a chance and he wasn’t about to try his luck further.

Brian smiled wryly. ”Yeah well, you maybe. But you’ll have to convince your friend.” He averted his gaze. ”He hates me.”

”What? Deaky?” Roger asked, confused. ”That’s ridiculous, Deaky doesn’t hate people. Well not easily at any rate.”

Brian shrugged and Freddie patted him kindly on the arm. The dark haired hunter was cuddling his cloak to his chest, looking excited. 

”Alright,” he grinned, reaching one hand forward. ”Welcome onboard Roger, let’s work together for now.”

Roger smiled back and shook Freddie’s hand. ”Thank you.”

A sudden broken signal from the radio made all of them stop and watch the apparatus in interest. Brian leant over it, fiddling with the settings and then listening closely while tapping away on his computer.

”What’s…” Roger started but Freddie hushed him. 

”Let him do his thing.” The hunter winked and squeezed Roger’s hand.

Roger, who’d forgotten about their still linked hands felt warmth in his face again and cursed himself before letting the other man go.

They watched Brian work in silence, until the hacker sat back up straight, an oddly tight expression on his face.

”There’s a transport vessel up ahead. A slave ship.” He gritted his teeth, eyes dark. ”Carrying Sol.”

Freddie gasped and Roger stared at Brian in surprise. The Sol? The ship was holding star people in captivity?

”I need to get on there Fred,” Brian said, seriously meeting Freddie’s worried eyes. ”I need to help them. And I need to know what’s going on. Who’s doing this and why.” 

Freddie looked solemn, laying his hand on Brian’s arm and nodding. Brian turned to Roger.

”You want to repay us right? Well, this is our first job offer for you.” 

Intense hazel eyes met Roger’s. ”Help us get onboard that slave ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically ends part 1 of the story. It's kinda structured into 3 different parts! 
> 
> Again, thank you so so much for all the support and love. I'd never have gotten this far without you behind me. You are the actual best. Thank you, and take care everyone <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies! Monday again and time for a new chapter!
> 
> Some Frian smut this time, I know it was a while ago ;) I know there isn't too much smut in this story. I'm sorry, but just be patient! There will be more!
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Brian slurped on his coffee smoothie, brought to him by Roger. Wasn’t that a weird concept… A master thief handing him his coffee. The deal with Rojo had been decided quickly and was a crazy idea, really. Brian had no clue of why he had agreed to it at all. 

Well… maybe it had to do with the still gnawing guilt, with the despise in John’s eyes. And maybe it had to do with the sincere apology Roger had given them, or how Freddie’s eyes shone when he looked at the blonde. Maybe it had to do with Brian wanting to prove himself, with wanting everyone to know he wasn’t like the Sol, that he cared. That he had a heart.

Whatever the reason might be, he had to put it aside and focus on their new emergency.

A ship full of Sol slaves. The star people. The intelligent, brilliant people who were cold and emotionless. _His_ people.

Brian had never before heard about captured Sol. While they were strong, smart and in many people's eyes considered beautiful, they were definitely not slave material. They were stubborn as all hell, refused to submit to anyone, were patient and stoic and practically impossible to command.

He had been up typing for hours, Freddie and Roger staying with him at first. Then they’d seen John wake up in the monitor and Roger had hurried to check on his lover and update him on the situation. Freddie had yawned and told Brian he’d get some rest before they started the operation. Brian’s poor partner hadn’t slept well in ages.

Neither had Brian for that matter. But he had his smoothies. 

This far he’d managed to track where the slave ship came from, some distant outpost at the far edge of Elementum Aurum. He’d also managed to find his way into the ship’s system. There seemed to be 10 Sol on the ship and at least twice as many crew members.

It would be a piece of cake to take the crew members down, Freddie could probably do it single handedly while half asleep. But, Brian needed to know, needed the information… where were they taking the Sol? And for what?

Brian’s head twinged with exhaustion, the headache from before showing its ugly face. He rubbed at his eyes, slumping back in his chair. Maybe he should curl up with Freddie for a bit and rest. Before they had to form their plan. And before he’d have to face a still angry John.

Mind made up he locked and closed his computer, bringing it with him when he rose to leave for the bedroom. He didn’t trust John and Roger enough to leave his most important belonging just laying around. 

He threw a last glance at the monitor overlooking the cell before leaving the command center and blushed when he saw the two on the narrow bunk bed locked in a passionate kiss. Feeling like a creep for looking, he quickly turned on his heel and went to his and Freddie’s room.

He carefully closed the door after him, locking it with a command to Godiva and then leaned his back against the door, sighing deeply.

Freddie was curled up beneath the cover, dark hair spread over the pillow. The room was lit with the light of millions of stars outside and Brian allowed himself to just watch his sleeping lover for a moment, while trying to get his jumbled thoughts together.

It didn’t work so he soon gave up, going to their tiny ensuite bathroom to clean up and brush his teeth. Then he stripped out of all his clothes, dumping them in the laundry bin before going back to the bedroom and crawling up under the cover with Freddie.

He pressed his naked chest against Freddie’s warm back and yawned, heavy eyelids drooping. He was exhausted. 

“Darling.” Freddie murmured, scooting back even further against Brian, one hand coming up to pull Brian’s arm around him. “Are you alright? Did you find something?”

Brian pushed one of his legs in between Freddie’s, enjoying the warmth on his cool skin. “I did. Not much though, I’d like to be able to find some records or at least talk to them.” He sighed, frowning. “I just don’t get it.”

“I know dear. It’s awful.”

“Did you get any sleep?” Brian asked, nuzzling Freddie’s neck.

Freddie shook his head gently. “No. My mind is being too loud.”

“What is it saying?”

Freddie didn’t answer, just ran his fingers lightly over the back of Brian’s hand. “Fred?”

“Oh it’s nothing… Just.” The older man swallowed. “How many of the people we’ve captured have actually been sent to trial and then jail? How many have been sent to do hard labour? Have many have been forced to sex? How many have they just gotten… rid off.”

Frown deepening, Brian let his forehead rest against the back of Freddie’s head. “Love… We didn’t know. And maybe it isn’t that corrupt everywhere.”

“I just wanted to do something right. To help people. To catch the bad ones.” Freddie sounded sullen. “Turns out who’s good or bad isn’t as obvious as I’d thought. We’re working for a corrupt organisation while Rojo help miserable people on a forgotten planet...” 

Brian smiled, rolling his eyes. “We already knew this business is kind of a grey zone love. And if it’s to any consolation, I still think you’re good guy. Well the best even. And you’ve saved me and so many others.” He ran his hand up Freddie’s chest, laying his palm flat over his heart. “You saved Rojo just now.”

Freddie certainly was a better person than himself, Brian thought, but wisely didn’t say that out loud.

Freddie shifted. “I did… But what do we do about the UCFO? Tell them we’re going to let Rojo go? That won’t go over too well…” He sighed tiredly, hand coming up to cradle Brian’s against his chest. “I just wish things were easy.”

“I know Fred. Me too.” Brian admitted. “But we’ve made our choice now. We’ll have to figure it out. We will figure it out. I promise.”

“I love you.” 

Brian smiled, pressing himself even tighter against Freddie. “I love you too. I feel more for you than I’d ever imagined I could feel for well, anything.”

Freddie turned around in his arms, facing him. Brian could just make out his dark eyes and the soft smile on his face. Freddie’s hand ran down the side of his face, pushing some astrayed locks to the side. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep baby?” Freddie breathed against Brian’s lips, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Why?” Brian smiled back, letting his own lips press against Freddie’s softly.

Freddie’s hand teasingly trailed down Brian’s chest. “Oh you know,” he said quietly, fingers running over bare skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Maybe we should help each other shut our minds up.”

“Any ideas?” Brian’s breath stuttered as Freddie wrapped his fingers around his awakening erection, soft pads pressing into heated flesh.

Freddie tilted his face and molded their lips together, kissing Brian softly as he stroked his cock.

Brian groaned, clutching the back of Freddie’s head to bring them even closer, hungrily working his partner’s lips open to slip his tongue inside. Freddie hummed low in his throat and cheekily bit down at his lip, thumb rubbing along the vein on the underside of Brian’s cock.

Huffing out light breaths into Freddie’s delicious mouth Brian tangled his long fingers in silky hair and tugged slightly, making Freddie gasp. Brian wrapped his leg over Freddie’s hip, rocking into his hand as Freddie’s movements got tighter and faster.

Freddie tweaked one pebbled nipple and thrust his tongue inside Brian’s mouth to muffle his whine. He rubbed at the head of Brian’s cock, already finding it wet, and moaned.

“Aah Fred…” Brian let his head fall back, panting as Freddie increased the tempo, spreading Brian’s own wetness over his straining shaft. 

“That’s it beautiful.” Freddie’s words were muffled as he pressed his mouth to Brian’s long neck, kissing the skin there. “Relax and shut that lovely mind of yours off. Let me make you feel good.”

“You do,” Brian whimpered, hips rocking into Freddie’s hand. He moaned loudly as the dark haired man bit down on his skin, sucking harshly. “Mm fuck...“

It took just a few more strokes of Freddie’s talented fingers, fingers that knew exactly how fast to stroke, where to touch, to make Brian let go and come. He buried his face in Freddie’s beautiful locks and hugged him close, lips open as he gasped and quivered.

”Lovely darling. So pretty. So amazing.” 

Brian’s chest heaved and he dug his fingers into Freddie’s shoulders, breathing the scent of his lover in. The he huffed out a breath, pulled back and sat up.

”Come back here…” Freddie whined, making grabby hands. ”It’s cold.”

Chuckling lightly, Brian took hold of his partner’s shoulders and gently rolled him over onto his back. ”Oh? You sure you don’t want my mouth on that poor, lonely cock of yours?”

”Please.” Freddie murmured, eyes dark as Brian pulled the cover down over his body until Freddie was bared to his thighs, large erection curling slightly towards his stomach.

Brian licked his lips, spread Freddie’s legs apart with both hands and crawled down between them, scooting down until he was on his stomach, hands on Freddie’s hips.

He gave Freddie a little smile, kissed one hip bone and then slipped the head of his cock into his mouth. Freddie moaned long and low and Brian gave him a careful suck, one hand wrapping around the base of his lover’s cock.

Brian was tired and he knew Freddie was too, so he lost no time teasing, instead starting to pull Freddie further inside his mouth, sucking and licking at the head, fingers tight and sure over warm skin.

“Oh my god Bri…” Freddie whined, one hand playing over his own chest while the other buried itself in Brian’s curls.

He was already leaking and Brian let the salty drops run over his tongue before starting to move Freddie in and out of his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard each time Freddie thrust back inside. His other hand reached down, slipped between Freddie’s buttocks and he rubbed lightly over his partner’s opening.

“Ah!” Freddie tugged at his hair, lifted his hips. “I’m.. ah Bri I’m…”

“I know love.” Brian pulled off briefly to tell his lover. “Come in my mouth.” He sucked Freddie’s cock back inside, further in this time and pressed one finger inside the dark haired man’s ass.

Freddie whimpered, lids falling shut over his dark eyes. He was warm and so tight inside, accepting Brian’s finger easily. If they hadn’t been so exhausted, Brian would have taken his time. He’d let Freddie come in his mouth, then he’d slowly and teasingly worked him open until he was dripping hard once again, until he was begging for Brian’s cock.

Instead, Brian located his lover’s prostate, pressed down on it gently while he continued moving his mouth over Freddie’s cock, and Freddie moaned high and breathy and came.

Brian swallowed it all down, milking Freddie with his lips until the other man sighed and patted his cheek.

“Now come back here…” Freddie smiled at him, eyes heavy with sleep and love. Brian gave a last kiss to his flat stomach, crawled back up to press himself to Freddie’s side and pulled the cover over the both of them.

They were asleep within seconds.

\- - -

“We need to split up.” John explained for the tenth time, looking annoyed as both Freddie and Brian frowned. “Look, if you want to both free the prisoners and get the information from the slave traders, it’s best to make it a two part operation.”

“Why can’t we first get the information, then take down the rest of the slavers, and then free the Sol?” Asked Freddie petulantly. 

Brian thought this was an excellent question. John apparently did not. “Brian has access to the main system, he saw that the leader and a few goons are at the front of the ship, while all slaves and most of the rest of the crew are in the back.” John sighed, rubbed his temple. “If we get the information from the leader, and how we’ll do that is another issue, and then start attacking, they will warn the crew by the slaves. That means the slaves could be harmed or used as a bargaining chip. No, the best way to do this is to have two groups, one that they know about who will talk to the leader and one secret group who will go to the slaves. We get the information, we signal each other and then we take all the goons down, both at the front and the rear of the ship.”

Well… It did seem like a good plan, Brian had to admit. “Okay.” He nodded slowly. “I’ll go with Freddie to the front, and ask the leader and you two,” he nodded at John and Roger, “go to the back, ready to take care of the goons.”

“Yeah… No.” Roger chuckled, jumped off the kitchen counter he’d been sitting on and came up to the other three. “That’s not going to work. First,” he pointed at Freddie, “Freddie Mercury is one of the most famous bounty hunter’s around here, he might be recognized. Second,” he pointed at Brian. “You’re not particularly unknown yourself. And, well,” he looked slightly sympathetic, “You are part Sol. I suspect they’d rather want to add you to their captives than exchange information with you.”

Brian scowled. But, Roger was right, which was very annoying. He didn’t want to leave the gathering of information to Rojo, he still didn’t trust them entirely. _So you’d be more willing to leave the safety of your people to them?_ A curious voice in his head asked and Brian’s scowl deepened. “Fine. You two go get that information, me and Fred free the Sol.”

“Actually…” John said slowly. “I have an idea. You are part of the Sol. And they would probably want to add you…”

Roger’s eyes widened while Freddie looked upset, mouth opening to protest.

Brian spoke before any of them could. “You’re saying you’ll pretend to sell me to them, as a Sol slave.”

“It would be an excellent way to exchange information.” Roger said excitedly. “We’d just be making small talk, of course we’d want to know where our merchandise is going.”

“Exactly.” John nodded. “And it would be an easy ticket to get on their ship in the first place, we’ll just say we want to do business.”

Brian thought it over. He’d have no weapon. He’d be exposed and laughed at and maybe even felt up. He grimaced.

“Absolutely not!” Freddie exclaimed, eyes shooting daggers at Rojo. “That is way too risky!”

John shrugged, looking a bit too disintered for Brian’s liking. Roger took a step forward, placing a hand on Freddie’s arm. “It is risky.” He said seriously. “But it’s also our best shot to be able to both get the information Brian wants _and_ free all of the Sol, without any of them coming to harm.”

“They’re right.” Brian sighed, chewing at his lip. “It would be the smartest tactic.”

It would be. But Freddie couldn’t come with him. So that meant Roger or John… He glanced between them. Roger was looking between him and Freddie, eyebrows raised and John was standing a bit off to the side, fiddling with his newly fitted control bracelet. While Roger had been fine with it, John seemed most displeased with the thin band of metal. Well, he hadn’t particularly liked Brian before the bracelet either.

When the conman noticed Brian’s eyes on him he immediately glared at him. Right… Roger it was then.

“I’ll pretend to be a slave, Roger can be my seller and John and Freddie can sneak in to the slaves.” Brian suggested, only for John to snort at him.

“No, I’ll be your seller, Rog’ll go with Freddie.”

Brian didn’t especially feel like having to play John’s slave to be honest… Not when the younger man despised him so. “Why?” He asked, voice laden with irritation.

“Most of the crew will be at the back of the ship with the prisoners. Roger’s of more use in a tight space.” John shrugged. “He’s a great shot and fighter. I’m a sniper, I’m better at a distance.”

It was hard to argue John’s point. Him and Roger were the conmen after all. But there were just so many risks, so many uncertainties. Usually, Brian would never run head first into a mission like this, that was more Freddie’s style.

But, they were taking his people. Weird, dark things were going on and he wanted, no _needed_, to know. _Needed_ to do something. He met John’s steely gaze and took a deep breath. He’d just have to trust this dangerous stranger who hated him, he guessed. What was that thing Freddie always used to say? Life’s all about taking risks?

”Let’s do it.” Brian said, trying to keep his voice calm and even. Trying to not show his nervousness. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of John.

Freddie clucked his tongue, eyeing Brian sceptically. ”I still don’t like this. What if you get hurt?”

”He won’t.” John said brusquely. ”I’ll look after him.” 

Brian snorted. How chivalrous of the younger man… John smiled bitterly at him. ”I know our deal, I’m not about to throw mine and Rog’s freedom away, even if it means I get stuck with the star freak.”

”Deaks,” Roger warned, giving him a light shove. 

Freddie glared at John until he squirmed slightly and muttered sorry. Brian just shook his head, he had too much to think of. What did it matter if John disliked him.

”Deaky won’t let anything happen to you.” Roger smiled at Brian, then Freddie, his fingers tight around John’s wrist. ”And I won’t let anything happen to you handsome.” He winked at Freddie, letting out a light laugh when Freddie raised his eyebrows.

”I think I’ll be alright dear…” Freddie drawled, eyes twinkling merrily back. ”But thanks for your concern.”

Roger just grinned wider at Freddie and John stared at his partner incredulously.

Brian smiled to himself. At least some of them were getting along…

\- - -

Brian nervously shook his curls out of his face for the umptenth time. He was dressed in the regular, simple white clothes they had stored on the ship, his hands tied behind his back.

John was standing at his side, twirling the rope holding Brian captive around his fingers like a leash. He looked bitter and rough, metal arm back in place.

They were standing in a makeshift tunnel, extended from Godiva and connected to the body of the slave ship. The hatch in front of them was shut, not a sound coming from the other ship.

”I hope they think you’re worth it.” John muttered to Brian.

Brian was just about to think of something snarky to answer, but then the hatch to the slave ship let out a whining, awful noise and slowly opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another adventure is starting... Next chapter will be quite action packed! 
> 
> Also, we're soon at 200 kudos?? I'm honestly stunned, I never thought this would be so popular. Aw you people. You're too good to me and I love you.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughs!   
¨  
I hope you enjoyed and see you next week <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's Monday!
> 
> New chapter here, and there's a LOT going on. I really hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Freddie leant against the wall in the small engine room, where he and Roger had decided to hide. The large, old piece of machinery was loud, steaming hot to the touch and made the room uncomfortably warm.

He was worried, stomach in knots. Brian and John had been let inside the ship some 15 minutes ago, and the conman hadn’t contacted Freddie yet. While Brian and John had walked into the ship, invited, Freddie and Roger had taken the back entrance. Just before the other two had walked through the tunnel Freddie and Roger had put on gas masks and rocket boots, sneaking out from Godiva through the smaller cargo hatch in the back. 

Brian had hacked the slave ship’s systems as soon as he’d found it and they had a digital blueprint of the ship and where they could get in.

Freddie had used one of Bian’s tools to fool the ship’s old computer so he and Roger were able to move into the hangar unnoticed. It had been somewhat jarring, working with his back to Roger while the thief had his back, guns at the ready. It would be so easy for Rojo, to sell Brian and Freddie out. Or to get rid of them and take Godiva from them once again.

However, it seemed like the conmens’ attitude towards slavery was about as negative as Freddie’s and Brian’s. And they hadn’t tried to take them out yet.

Of course they were also wearing the bracelets. But well… even if Freddie would be able to shock Roger, Brian was in no position to do the same to John while he was playing a slave.

Actually, Brian had nothing, no weapons, no communication device. It freaked Freddie out awfully. John had the communication device, under the excuse that he needed to stay in contact with the crew on their ship. And Freddie had the other piece, to keep Rojo from making their own private plans. John also had some kind of trick up his sleeve, well his prosthetic to be exact, but he hadn’t told Freddie exactly what, more than that he would be able to take down the few goons surrounding the leader.

Freddie and Roger had the main force, about 20 man strong. As soon as John contacted Freddie, he and Roger would take them down and then free the Sol. Freddie had been able to get a glance at their cages when they crept through the hangar.

”It’s hot as balls in here.” Roger grunted, brushing some locks from his sweaty forehead. The blonde was back in his usual outfit and was leant up against the wall next to Freddie. His hair was up in a messy ponytail again and the edge of his coat teased against Freddie’s calf when he shifted.

The thief was about as impatient as Freddie, sighing and huffing. One would have thought that a conman would have some more patience, but of course Roger was also nervous about being separated from John.

Clever hands stroked again and again over the guns strapped to his thighs, some kind of comforting motion that succeeded to constantly bring Freddie’s eyes to the smooth skin, the lean muscles.

Freddie knew all about using one’s looks to one’s advantage, and Roger really was a master of it, captivating and gorgeous. Only, at the moment the blonde wasn’t trying to seduce anybody. Which only made him even more attractive. It was frustrating, because Freddie had had him, knew what it felt like, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Roger cleared his throat and Freddie slowly trailed his gaze up the other’s body until he met amused, knowing eyes. 

”Hi.” Roger snorted, lips curling at the corners.

Freddie smiled back, shuffled a bit closer. ”Hello.”

Raising his eyebrows, the thief let him move closer until their hips were nudging. ”A bit too warm for sharing body heat don’t you think?”

”Oh I love it hot.” Freddie said, and winked at the other while licking sweat of his upper lip. It had been a good move on his part to not bring his beloved fluffy coat. ”And maybe it’s not only heat I want from you.”

”No?” Roger smirked, heavy lidded gaze falling to Freddie’s lips. ”Tell me hunter,” He murmured, pupils expanding as Freddie licked his lips again. ”What do you want from me?”

In a bold move, Freddie let his hand move to Roger’s hip, thumb hooking into the waistband of his shorts. Roger tensed beneath his touch but didn’t stop him. ”I think you can hazard a guess.” Freddie pressed his nail against soft skin, grinning when the other shivered.

”Then why don’t you?” Roger leant in, lips just brushing over Freddie’s jaw when he spoke. ”I want you to. We could both need a distraction.”

Freddie’s pulse hammered in his ears, sweat making his hair stick to the back of his neck as he got lost in those pools of magnificent blue. ”Mm don’t think I dare to. Last time didn’t end so well for me after all.”

”I’m sorry about that.” Roger’s eyes glittered in a way that told Freddie that no, he wasn’t very sorry at all. ”I promise I’ll behave this time.” He winked, so close Freddie could feel his lashes on his skin. ”You can have anything you want.”

Scoffing, Freddie used his hand on Roger to pull his hips flush against Freddie’s. He made sure to grind his half hard cock against Roger’s thigh, making the blonde’s lips part on a silent “Oh”.

”What if I want the money back?” Freddie said darkly, still looking straight into Roger’s eyes while rolling their hips together.

Roger swallowed, one hand coming up to tangle in Freddie’s hair. ”Working on it handsome.” He whispered before pressing their lips together.

Freddie had about 1,5 seconds to enjoy Roger’s smooth lips on his own, before the device in his ear suddenly came to life and he could hear John’s voice, quiet but clear.

_”We’ve got what we came for, leader is down.”_ Freddie shoved Roger away, hand coming up to hush him as the blonde sputtered in surprise.

”You’re safe?” He asked, breathing tight in his chest. They had to be, Brian had to be…

_”Brian and I am fine. Now go take out the rest of them or we won’t be for much longer.”_

”Got it.” Freddie said, already grabbing his golden blasters from their holsters.

Roger already had both guns in his hands, a determined set to his mouth. “It’s time?”

“Yeah. Let’s go take those bastards down.” He was still hard in his pants, the brief tangle with Roger and the adrenaline both accountable. But it didn’t matter, he was laser focused. It was time for their part of the mission. He pushed off the wall and went up to the door. “I’ll go first, and you cover me.”

Roger huffed out a breath, just behind him. “You do know I’m the best gunman, right Mercury? I should go first.”

“Are you serious?” Freddie shook his head, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at Roger. “Not a chance Blondie. I’m clearly the best.”

He didn’t wait for Roger’s answer, but unlocked the door to the engine room and quickly glanced to the left and then to the right in the corridor outside, before stepping out. 

At once he heard shouting and many people moving towards them. “Get ready, they’re coming.” He hissed to Roger, who had appeared next to him.

“Fuck sake I’m not deaf.” Roger rolled his eyes and then lifted his guns, shooting the first goon that came running around the corner.

Freddie growled, lifting his own golden babies, shooting the second man that appeared. “I said cover me!”

“Oh I’ll cover you, don’t worry.”

With that they quickly moved forward through the narrow corridor, gunning down every shouting grunt who came running against them. It was easy work, the crew of the ship were not very used to gun battle, they were slow and their aim was bad. Freddie almost felt bad shooting them down. But they had captured Sol, _Brian’s_ people, and were going to sell them into slavery. Freddie had no compassion for that kind of people.

Still he tried his best to shoot in non fatal places, legs or shoulders. Brian hated when he killed people. Roger, it seemed, had no such qualms. The thief moved just behind Freddie, to the side, and hit every single goon cleanly in the head or chest. 

Freddie had to admit, it was both chilling and sexy. And there was no doubt that Roger could easily have killed him by now, had he wanted to. He might also maybe, _maybe_, be as good with the gun as Freddie.

They came to a wider passage and had to quickly jump behind some cargo when the main part of the crew, about 10 men, advanced on them.

It was crowded behind the cargo, Freddie was crouching with Roger pressed against his back. They waited for awhile, letting the crew shoot desperately at their cover, before simultaneously leaning around the corner and taking down roughly half of the men before slipping back behind the cover, when the remaining group started recipropating the fire.

One of the men, who Freddie had shot in the leg, was wailing loudly and the others were screaming and swearing, sporadic bullet rains hitting the side of the cargo.

“You don’t need to kill all of them,” Freddie frowned at Roger, reloading his golden weapons. “They’re just following orders.”

Roger snarled. “Following orders and also capturing and selling people like _things_.” 

He suddenly stood up from behind the cargo, and the remaining crew had barely a moment to react before they were all shot down, Roger using both guns at the same time.

“Fuck,” Freddie muttered, also getting up when it was clear that there was no fighting able goon left in the area. Roger had stepped up to the mass of bodies in front of them, and promptly killed the ones Freddie had wounded.

“They are going to bleed out anyway.” He said gruffly, when Freddie winced. “Or get infected and sick.” He turned to face Freddie fully, expression open and tired. “It’s not mercy to leave someone badly wounded, with no chance of getting help or helping themselves. It just shows you’re weak, and too afraid to take responsibility for ending a life.”

Freddie opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. He didn’t know what to say. It was true, to some extent. In this situation, there was probably no hope for the crew making it, with most of them dead, the rest wounded and on an old ship in the middle of nowhere. 

“You’re right.” He admitted, coming up to Roger to look at the bloodbath they had created. He looked at each of the dead men, some human, others different humanoid alien species. He took it in. “You’re right.” 

Roger nodded, jaw set, then pulled at Freddie’s wrist. “It’s a fucked up world, it’s to kill or be killed.” He dragged Freddie away from the mass of dead bodies, towards the direction of the Sol cages. “But that should be all of them. Let’s go release the Sol.”

Freddie felt slightly sick. He was a bounty hunter, his job was to catch people alive. But he couldn’t show his weakness in front of Roger. Not more than he already had at any rate. So they quickly made their way back to the hangar, where the cages were stocked together, a pale Sol in each.

Freddie hurried up to the first cage. “Hey,” he said to the person huddled in the corner. “We’re here to get you out.” 

The alien slowly turned their head up to face Freddie, it was a young woman. It had been years since Freddie last saw a Sol, not since, well, back then. The woman stared at him with her beautiful eyes, the star shaped pupils as piercing and hypnotizing as he remembered.

“You’re not from here.” She said in a deep voice, rising from her crouch. She had to bend at the waist, her full height not fit for the small cage. “I know you.”

Freddie glanced quickly at Roger, who had walked past him to the neighbouring cage, pressing Brian’s small hacking tool against the cage’s electronic lock. It didn’t seem like the conman had heard the Sol.

“Never mind that.” Freddie smiled weakly to the woman, who had come up to him, on the other side of the thin, but strong bars. “We’re here to help you escape.”

“Come on Mercury!” Roger urged him on, already on his third open cage, the Sol carefully stepping out inside the hangar. Freddie nodded to him, and was just about to retrieve his own hacking tool from his gun-belt, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes.

A goon had been hiding between the cages further along, and he was now lifting his gun, aiming at Roger with a snarl on his face. Roger hadn’t seen him, busy as he was with dragging prisoned Sol out of their cages.

Freddie didn’t have time to say anything, he just lifted one of his golden blasters and shot the goon, right in the heart, through the bars of three of the cages and at least 20 meters away.

The gunshot echoed through the large hangar and the goon slumped down to the floor, dead. Roger looked at the goon, the weapon still in his clamped shut hand and then back at Freddie, with wide eyes.

He seemed a bit shaken that the goon had completely slipped his notice, and turned to snarl at the Sol closest to the dead man, who must have known the other man was there all along. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Roger growled at them. The Sol just watched him, not saying a word. 

Roger threw his arms out, annoyed. “I’ll go secure the rest of the hangar, make sure there’s no one else lurking around. You can release these weirdos.” He stormed off, guns in hand and coat billowing behind him.

Freddie took a deep breath and turned back to finally let the young woman out. He almost jumped out of his skin because she had pressed her face close to the bars, only a few centimeters separating the two of them. 

“Always looking out for your friends. Always so heroic.” She smiled without emotion, showing off perfect white teeth. “Freddie Bulsara, prince of Marmor.”

\- - -

He held onto Brian’s leash tightly. The slave dealers were all looking at the bounty hunter with interest and hunger in their eyes. John might not like Brian, hell he really didn’t like him, but he still wouldn’t let these creeps get their hands on him.

“I must say it was a surprise,” the captain of the ship and the slave dealer boss, said, reclining back in his seat, “to meet up with the famous Rojo in the middle of nowhere.”

John had contacted the slavers, presenting himself as Rojo. In these parts him and Roger were famous outlaws, and it would be easier to gain the slavers’ trust, one criminal to the other. Of course, John and Roger didn’t deal in human lives and hated slavery more than anything, but these guys didn’t know about that.

“We heard you were looking for star folk, and as you can see we’ve got one, right here.” John stood, legs far apart, in front of the leader. He grinned sharply and tugged on Brian’s leash, making the other man almost lose his balance. 

Brian was sitting on his knees, staring down at the floor with the Sol’s famous indifferent gaze. It was an impressive feat, since he was probably pissed as hell at John.

“I do see,” the captain rubbed his bearded chin. “I can also see that that isn’t a full Sol. Some kind of half breed, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Brian kept staring at the floor and didn’t answer. John puffed his chest out proudly and patted Brian on his curls. “Well trained huh? He’s half human. But he’s just an brilliant as the rest of them. And,” he lifted Brian’s jaw, making him look at the leader. “even prettier, if I do say so myself.”

It was disgusting, how easy it was for John to impersonate this kind of scumbag, he had seen so many of them in action over the years.

The captain leered at Brian and the four men guarding the leader snickered. “Yeah, he’s not as creepy looking as the others. A great catch.” The man had narrow, yellow eyes, and they glinted menacingly at John when he leant forward in his seat, thick thighs spread. “Talking about pretty things, where’s that lovely partner of yours? The blonde on all the Wanted pictures?”

John congratulated himself on having decided to play the part of Brian’s “owner” and letting Roger go with Freddie. It was always risky for Roger to be in these kind of situations. Not that his boyfriend couldn’t handle himself, but John still liked to keep him away from it if he could.

“Not here.” He said gruffly, hoping that would be enough.

“Such a pity…” The captain complained, the tip of a dark red tongue coming out to wet his lips. “I wanted to see him. Is it true that he’s the most beautiful man in this system?”

John clenched his jaw, allowing his expression to turn more hostile than friendly. Not that it was hard, he was tired of people everywhere thirsting after his lover. “I don’t see why that is relevant to our deal. So,” he gestured at Brian again, who was now glancing up at John worriedly. John didn’t know if it was an act or not. “How much for the half star?”

“Calm down friend, I meant no offense.” The captain grinned, and again his henchmen snickered, the sharp sounds echoing between the narrow, metallic walls. He stood up slowly from the chair, his massive body easily shadowing John’s smaller frame and Brian, who was still on his knees. John crossed his arms, letting his fingers rest over his prosthetic, ready to push the secret button if necessary.

He didn’t back down as the huge man came up to them, but kept up the eye contact with those reptilian looking eyes. The captain placed a heavy hand on Brian’s head, turning it this side and that and humming.

“He is a fine specimen. Even if he’s not full.” He said appreciatively, and John could see Brian shudder slightly. “I’m willing to pay 30 000 UCs for him.”

John rolled his eyes. “I can get that at the nearest brothel. I want 70 000.” 

“...40 000. Final offer.”

“Please.” John didn’t know why he was even bothering bargaining with this man, it wasn’t like he was about to sell Brian anyway. Maybe it was just a tiny bit satisfying to see the proud bounty hunter squirming on his knees… “I can agree to 60 000. That is a reasonable price.”

The captain chuckled low in his throat, gave Brian another intense lookover. “Alright. 50 000.”

“Deal.” John grinned, holding out his human hand to shake the captain’s.

“Let’s drink to that!” The captain waved at one of the men, who immediately nodded and ran out of the room to fetch something to drink. “Pleasure doing business with you friend.” The captain seemed in a great mood, excitedly taking Brian’s leash from John.

Brian looked up at John in panic but John pretended not to see, instead chuckling along with the large man as he pulled hard at the rope. 

“You’re not bad Rojo, not bad at all.” The captain said, giving John a strong clap on his shoulder. “And I’m sorry for offending you earlier, I understand you would want to keep such treasure to yourself.”

John smiled falsely and shook his head. “No harm done.” Brian was sending him increasingly worried glances and John knew it was time to get started. “So, why Sol? Where are you taking them?”

Probably to Paradisus, he thought bitterly to himself. The golden planet had no shame and was always hungry for more, more gold, more beauty, more slaves. 

“We’re heading to Elementum Calx actually, to the planet Marmor.” 

Brian let out an audible gasp at that and John tensed when the captain looked down at the half Sol curiously. “He’s certainly showing more emotions than the rest of his people,” the captain leered. “What is it sweetie? Did something bad happen at Marmor?”

To his credit, Brian just let his eyes fall to the floor again, nodding weakly. But John could see the tense set of his shoulders and jaw, and understood that something was up. 

“Marmor huh? Have never been there.” John said casually, crossing his arms again, finger ready on the button, in case the captain would get suspicious. “What do they want with the Sol?”

“Don’t know any details friend.” The captain shrugged, absentmindedly stroking Brian’s curls. “Only know that the black market’s going crazy, they’re in high demand. It’s a pity they are so few and so hard to find and catch. We’re gonna sell our slaves at the capital of Marmor, make some good money of it.” 

Brian was almost shaking by now, and John decided that it was enough. They wouldn’t get anymore from the slave dealers. Not without breaking their cover. 

He carefully pressed down the button on his prosthetic, opening the outlet to the small hidden container of potent sleeping gas he’d temporarily installed on the underside of the arm.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to sell this one for the same high price though…” The captain thought out loud, letting his filthy fingers run down over Brian’s neck. “Maybe we’ll just keep you here sweetie, you can help us around at the ship…” He lifted his head when the crew member returned with a bottle of something probably very strong and very nasty, which was lucky, since Brian looked like he was about to throw up.

“Hurry it up,” the captain snarled at the man, annoyed, and the stressed crew member stumbled over to them, corking up the bottle as he went.

He was just about to hand the bottle to John, when his knees wobbled. He got a glazed over look in his eyes and slowly slumped to the floor, the bottle falling and crashing, spewing some kind of dark green wine over the floor. 

“What..?” The captain started, eyes narrowing. He stumbled and in the corner of his eye John saw how the remaining three men were starting to slump over as well.

“Pleasure doing business with you too.” John grinned, this time genuine, at the paling captain, grabbed Brian’s leash back from him and slammed his metal fist into that ugly face.

He didn’t wait for the man to hit the floor before closing the outlet to the gas again. Then he quickly pulled Brian up and dragged him with him out of the room.

“What was that?” Brian gasped, also heavy on his feet and eyes about to fall shut.

John swore and threw the door shut behind them, trapping most of the heavy gas inside. “The sleeping gas. I took some from your ship. You’re not immune like me, but your Sol genes make you stronger and more resistant.”

Brian nodded weakly, resting against the wall, and focused on breathing slow and deep. John turned on his communication device, body trembling with adrenaline. “We’ve got what we came for, leader is down.”

They had succeeded with their mission. Now they could only wait for Roger and Freddie to handle the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to 10 chapters! Can you believe it? I barely can... And - Over 200 kudos?! I would never have believed so many of you would like this - Thank you <3
> 
> I have some bad news. I have been very busy lately and haven't been able to write as much on this as I usually do, therefore I'm a bit behind. I still have one finished chapter after this, but since I really don't want this to become too stressful for me, PotU is going on a break next week. I'll be back the week after, do not worry. But this takes a lot of time and effort for me to write, while trying to juggle my life. I love it and have so much fun, but it's much work.
> 
> So, if you appreciate what I do, please let me know and leave me a comment, it's really motivating and encouraging!
> 
> Take care lovelies <3 I'll see you in a bit.
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!
> 
> I'm back again after my one week break. Let me tell you, that was good for me. Now I'm back on track and more motivated than in a long time! Unfortunately I have so little time to write... As usual. I was literally cooking, eating and editing this chapter at the same time and will throw myself in bed as soon as I've posted.
> 
> Quite a talky chapter this. You know I'm a slut for dialogue. Also quite a bit of feelings!
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
I hope you enjoy!

The beautiful pale, so pale, blue eyes with the star shaped pupils sucked Brian in. It was odd to after such a long time, again look into the eyes of his people. 

“You are a rare one, half-brother.” The Sol said, slowly lifting her mug of tea. “So rare.”

Brian tried for a smile, but it came out strained.

Strala, the woman sitting in front of him, was one of the Sol they had released earlier that day. They had left the slavers’ ship floating aimlessly in the middle of nowhere, most of the crew dead.

The Sol had been moved over to Godiva, and they had put out some mattresses for them in the hangar. It was crowded on the small ship, to say the least. Roger and John had moved out from the cell and had created their own tiny living area in the social room, monopolizing one of the larger sofas.

Most of the Sol had quietly gone to their new quarters and hadn’t said a word to Brian and the others. Not even a thank you. That was the thing, with the star people, they weren’t either sociable or polite. Strala was the only one who’d shown some interest in them at all.

Brian had to admit feeling a bit intimidated by the woman in front of him. She was tall, around 2 meters, with long, strong limbs. She had the same pale skin as Brian and the same pointy ears. But, she also had the oddly shaped pupils, the bald head and the silver markings climbing over her cheeks and all the way up over her skull. All traits that were characteristic for the star people.

“We want to help you.” Brian said, carefully putting his hand over hers. “We know you were going to Marmor, but where do you belong?”

The fact that the Sol were supposed to be taken to Marmor of all places really made Brian’s hair stand on end. It was disconcerting to say the least. Freddie seemed even more upset by this fact than Brian, he’d stayed far away from Strala since he and Roger had shown up with her and her companions.

Brian’s partner was anxious and worried, pacing restlessly back and forth over the floor. It didn’t help that the Sol woman was throwing Freddie searching glances now and then, making the dark haired bounty hunter tense up even worse. John was also on his guard, standing a bit off to the side, arms crossed. Roger was the only one who was sitting at the table with Brian and Strala, the blond thief curiously looking between the star and half star.

“Where one really belongs is a hard question to answer half-brother,” Strala said, eyes moving from Freddie’s restless form to Brian. “You if anyone, should know this.”

Before Brian had a chance to answer her Roger leant over the table, impatient. “He means where do you come from. Where do you live?”

“Ah.” She said, then waited for a couple of seconds before continuing. “While the Sol’s home planet has long been forgotten and erased by the grinding wheels of time, this group resides on the so called golden planet, Paradisus.”

Roger’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that there were star people on Paradisus… Are you from the Crown?”

Strala nodded slowly. Brian removed his hand from hers, smiling comfortingly. “Alright then. We’re quite far from the golden planet, but at least in the right solar system. We’ll take you there.”

“Will your supplies be sufficient?” 

Brian exchanged a look with Freddie. They should have enough water and provisions for the trip, they had just stocked up on Planet body 383. That was as long as they went straight for Paradisus, no detours or extra stops were possible.

“Yes,” he answered at last. “As long as we head there directly. You’re all from Paradisus?”

Strala nodded again and took another sip of her tea. 

Brian shifted on his chair, debating whether to ask the question that was gnawing in both his and Freddie’s minds. “You…” he started uncertainly, doing his best to keep eyes contact with Strala’s penetrating gaze. “You don’t know why you were taken? Why Sol are being sent to Marmor?”

“I do not know half-brother. Not the reason.” Strala answered. “But I know that it is a recent development. This,” she said, sounding frustratingly unbothered for someone who had almost been sold as a slave, “is just the beginning.”

“Well that’s comforting…” John muttered and Brian waved for him to be quiet. 

“You’re sure? You have no idea about all this at all?” Brian asked, frustrated. What good was the most intelligent species of the galaxies’ for if they had no answers? What good was he for, for that matter, he was a great hacker, but this had somehow slipped past his radar completely.

Strala finished her cup of tea, then stood up from the table. “I do not. However, I know someone who should hold the answers that you seek.” She slowly looked around at the four of them, something close to a smile on her lips. “We are grateful to you for hindering this inconvenience. If you take us to The Crown, we will throw you a celebration party, as a token of our appreciation.” She swept out from behind the table. “Come to the party, and your questions will be answered.”

“Now,” she continued, bowing her head slightly, “do excuse me. I am weary and need to sleep. Again, you have our gratitude. Honourable thieves,” she nodded to Roger and John, “half-brother,” then to Brian, “My Prince.” She bowed deeper for Freddie before walking out of the kitchen, feet barely making any sound.

There was silence for about two seconds before Roger spun around in his chair, turning to stare at Freddie. “Prince?!”

“Oh um..” Freddie said, having frozen in the middle of his pacing, eyes wide.

Crap. 

Brian wasn’t faring much better than his stressed partner. Both Roger and John were watching Freddie, suspiciously, and Brian desperately tried to come up with a way to salvage this mess.

“It’s nothing,” he started, chuckling in what he hoped was a relaxed manner but John immediately interrupted him.

“Prince of what Mercury?” He asked, frowning. “How does she know you? You’re not from Paradisus…”

Freddie met Brian’s eyes, smiling tiredly. “I guess there is no taking it back.” He said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. “I’m not a prince. Not anymore.”

“But you used to be one?” Roger asked, eyes wide and curious. “Where?”

“Marmor.” Freddie said bitterly. “The planet that’s apparently buying Sol slaves.”

The room turned silent, the tension close to oppressive. Freddie huffed out a breath. “Yeah... I think I’ll go lie down for a bit. I need some space.”

He sent Brian a half smile before turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.

“That… changes things.” Roger said, leaning back in his chair, looking thoughtful. “What happened?” He asked Brian.

Brian shook his head gingerly. “That’s not for me to say.”

“Well someone should have bloody said something.” John muttered. “If we’re supposed to help you with this “Sol slave” mystery we need all the facts. It’s impossible to make a decent plan if we don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

Trying hard to keep calm and not flare up, even if he wanted to so badly, Brian shrugged. “We’ll see what happens at the party, what they’ll tell us. If we’ll need your help we’ll tell you the information you need. Until then… Well you can’t fault us for not trusting you. Not after what you did.” His voice had turned accusing without him meaning to and John’s jaw twitched. “Hell I’m surprised you didn’t sell me to the captain. I thought for sure that you would, bargaining the price of my person like it was the most natural thing in the world.”

“I was acting.” John said, voice tight. “Trying to win his confidence. Which, I did. And not thanks to you and your fidgeting and gasping.” He glared heatedly at Brian. “You wanted our help. We helped. We promised we’d keep you safe and help you out and guess what - we did. I could easily have left you with the captain, Roger could easily have put a bullet through Freddie’s skull. But we didn’t.” The younger thief’s fist was clenched tightly and his voice wavered slightly with emotion. “I don’t give a rats ass if you trust me or not half star, but I’m tired of getting disrespected and judged all the fucking time.”

With that he also turned around and left the kitchen. Brian watched him leave, chest tight and hurting. It wasn’t fair. John wasn’t being fair. And for some damn reason Brian really really wanted the younger man to like, or at least not dislike, him.

“Okay.” Roger said slowly, turning to look at Brian, eyebrows raised. “What the fuck is up with you two?”

Brian stared down at the table, awkwardly pushing at Strala’s empty mug. “Nothing.”

“Haha yeah bullshit.” Roger snorted. When Brian didn’t say anything or removed his eyes from the table top the blond sighed deeply.

A hand gently took the mug away from Brian’s nervous fingers. “Hey.” Roger said again, unexpectedly kind. “It’s not like John to be so hostile without reason. Did something happen between you two?”

Without reason… Brian thought their entire situation was enough messed up for them not to trust each other and wanting to be best friends. And that was without taking into consideration that Brian had come close to killing Roger, only two, three days ago. He finally looked up, surprised to see Roger’s face so close to his.

“Hasn’t he told you?” Brian croaked, feeling miserable and tired.

Roger shrugged. “Only to _stay away from the bloody half star psychopath, Rog!_,” he mimicked his partner, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not doing a too good job of that.” Brian deadpanned. “Staying away from the psychopath I mean.” 

A surprised grin spread over Roger’s face and he hummed in agreement. “Seems that way.” He joked back. “But really, something must have happened while I was knocked out.”

“Yeah. It did.” It was a pity. Brian found himself really starting to enjoy Roger’s company, but soon the blond would probably hate him even more than what John did. “I had a breakdown, right after I turned on the sleeping gas and you fell asleep. I was so angry I lost it. I wanted to put John to sleep too, but he was immune and I raised the gas until I almost killed you.” He didn’t dare to look at Roger. “I probably would have if Freddie hadn’t stopped me.”

He waited. Waited for Roger to yell at him, or punch him or at least leave. But none of that happened.

“You’re telling me,” Roger started slowly, “that Freddie saved my ass then too? Bloody hell, that makes it three times in as many days…”

Brian blinked. He looked up at Roger, who was chewing at his lip, looking almost… annoyed? Flustered? “Three times?” Brian asked, only knowing about two of those, but Roger waved him off.

“Well okay, so you almost sleep gassed me to death. That’s not very nice.” Roger concluded, not seeming all that upset about it. Brian stared at him, shocked. “Why did you do it?” The blond continued, frowning. “You said you had some kind of meltdown?”

“Eh yes.” Brian couldn’t believe they were actually having a civil conversation about this. “I have issues with emotions sometimes. It’s because I’m half Sol, they don’t really do emotion, at all. So when I feel strong negative emotions, like anger and stress, as was the case that time, I can lose control of how to handle myself and… well it feels like I’m drowning and I can’t get out. I lose it.” He met Roger’s eyes pleadingly. “I am so sorry.”

Roger shook his head. “That sounds rough mate. I have a damn temper myself, and have trouble handling that sometimes. And I’m just a regular person!”

Well, not that regular, Brian thought, feeling relieved when the thief grinned warmly at him. He was really starting to get Freddie’s crush on this man. It wasn’t just about the pretty face, he was actually very kind and understanding. “You’re not mad?”

“No. Accidents happen. But I understand why John is, he’s really protective of me. And he respects you a lot, has since you actually helped him out when you thought he was an addict. I guess you disappointed him with losing your marbles and pulling that stunt. And he is a grudgy fellow.” Roger said fondly. “Anyway. You were stressed, we had just robbed you and tricked you. You had been forced to another solar system and had gotten captured.” He smiled wryly. “I drugged and robbed your lover. And then almost shot him during the fight. I get that you wanted to kill me.”

“I didn’t want to kill you.” Brian protested. “I hate killing.”

Humming again, Roger nodded. “Yeah alright. But if you had wanted to, I’d have understood. It’s a kill or be killed world after all. You and Freddie _and_ Deaky are all too bloody soft.”

“Maybe.” Brian said, finally daring to grin back at the other man. “Or maybe you’re just too hard.”

Roger fake gasped and clutched his chest. “Are you insinuating that I’m hard?”

“No, no.” Brian laughed, cheeks heating slightly as the thief waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I’d never.”

Roger laughed too, and stood up from his chair. “Would you look at that.” He smirked at Brian. “The half star isn’t all proper after all…” Brian’s blush deepened and Roger’s smile softened. “I’ll tell Deaky to lay off. Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you.” Brian stood up too, feeling all light and warm inside, all problems and drama temporarily forgotten as he looked into those bright blue eyes. “You’re… not as I thought.”

Roger raised one eyebrow. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Now I have a grumpy boyfriend to look after and I guess you need to do some prince maintenance. See you later Bri.” 

With that he was gone, the silver cloak dancing merrily after him as he disappeared towards the social room.

Brian waved after him, a silly grin on his face. Then he realized that Roger had called him Bri and the light, bubbly feeling inside erupted, making his blush spread all the way to the pointy tips of his ears.

\- - -

”Hey you.” Roger greeted John casually, sinking down in the traitorously soft couch next to him.

John only grunted in reply, continuing to work on the old record player he had snatched from the slave ship.

Roger watched him work for a moment, before nudging him in the arm. ”You need to calm your tits around Brian.”

John snorted, not removing his gaze from the exposed insides of the record player.

”Deaky.” Roger warned, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s arm. ”Listen to me will you?”

Finally John put the player down, green eyes chilly as he turned to meet Roger. ”I won’t fuck up the deal alright? I just can’t stand the guy.”

”I know what happened Deaks. He told me. And he apologized.”

Surprise flashed in John’s eyes, before he scoffed. ”Oh wow. He apologized. Rog, he freaked out over me being immune to that silly gas and almost bloody killed you in his stupidity. A sorry doesn’t quite cut it, you think?”

”We were enemies. We started it. And him and Freddie, his partner and _lover_, were in grave danger because of us. Of course he was angry. I would have been too, in his position” Roger looked steadily into John’s eyes. ”You need to let it go baby. He freaked out, there was an accident. I’m fine.”

John shifted uneasily, breaking eye contact. ”It’s not easy to let it go. I could have lost you.” He sighed deeply, scooting closer to Roger on the couch until their sides were pressed together. ”And it’s not only that. I just don’t like him. He’s proud and pompous and thinks he is so much better. Just because he’s spoiled. Just because he grew up with money and options.”

Hearing the bitter undertone in John’s voice Roger shook his head and wrapped one arm tight around his sulking partner. ”We don’t know that love. We know nothing of the hardships he and Freddie might have gone through. But we’ve agreed to work for them, which I think is a gratuitous deal, taking into consideration that they have all right to hand us over.”

”Yeah worked well last time. They can’t leave us to UCFO Rog, you’d end up as a fucking sex slave.” John growled, human hand clutching onto Roger’s thigh.

”And?” Roger pressed a kiss to the top of John’s head. ”It’s got nothing to do with Freddie and Brian where I end up. I chose this life, it’s my responsibility, not theirs, nor yours. They owe us nothing John.”

John nodded sadly, burying his face in Roger’s neck. ”I know.” He whispered. ”But it’s not fair. We had no choice.”

”There is always a choice Deaks. I certainly had many choices. But I chose this. And I don’t regret it for a second.” He nuzzled his nose into John’s ear until the younger man squirmed. ”I found you, and that makes it all worth it.”

”Me too. I would have done it all again.” John sat up straighter, turning to Roger with a serious look on his face. ”But, if we get out of this alive, when Freddie and Brian let us go, let’s stop alright?” He smiled thinly, long fingers coming up to brush Roger’s hair back. ”Let’s start over. We can go to a solar system where no one knows us. Find a nice place to settle down, no more conning or stealing or danger.”

Roger gaped at his boyfriend. ”But… but what about your planet?”

”We’ve already done so much for my people Rog. And it gets more and more dangerous every time we go. I don’t want to risk it any longer.” His fingers slid behind Roger’s head, cradling his skull and pulling him closer. ”You’re worth more to me than anything else.”

Closing his eyes, heart aching with too much emotion, Roger leant in to brush their lips together. While he loved the idea of living safe and happy with John somewhere, Roger didn’t feel like it’d ever actually happen. It’d surprise him if John chose to turn his back on his home planet like that. And he wasn’t even sure if he’d fit into that kind of domestic life at all.

Besides, before any of that was possible, they had a deal to finish.

He pulled back from their sweet kiss, smiling wryly. ”First we have to get the hunters’ money back. I know we could probably find an opportunity to get away from them, when we reach Paradisus. But well, I actually want to repay them.”

John nodded. ”They’re not like any bounty hunters we’ve met before. Brian might be a pompous bastard but Freddie is a really good guy.”

”They remind me of the kind of bounty hunters I used to idolize and dream about when I was a kid.” Roger grinned bashfully. ”Honourable space knights you know?”

John chuckled, pulling his legs up under himself to lean even more into Roger. ”I think you’d make a dashing space knight yourself babe.”

”Flatterer.” Roger looked up at the ceiling, pensive. ”But how to make the money without stealing?” He sighed. ”I mean I could probably get it pretty quickly if I went back to selling sex, but for some reason they’re not fans of that idea.”

”Neither am I.” John said quietly, again resting his head on Roger’s shoulder.

Roger snorted. ”Yeah because you’re my boyfriend. Why do they care? I just don’t get it.”

”Oh you know, maybe they don’t want you to have to do something you hate. And they probably don’t want you getting hurt. Honourable knights and all.” John hummed, body warm and soft against Roger.

”And still Freddie was happy to visit the sex club at Umbra. He was going to buy sex.”

John yawned. ”Well, it’s a famous, respectable club. I’m sure he thought that the prostitutes there were there because they wanted to. No shady business.”

”God but he’s quite naive, isn’t he?” Roger chuckled.

John smirked. ”What, you mean like thinking all the criminals left to UCFO get fair trials?”

”Or like not shooting to kill…” Roger shook his head. ”It’s a bit cute actually. He really is a good person. Who thinks the best of everyone and everything.”

Yawning again, John nodded. ”It is a refreshing quality to have in these times.” He paused for a second. ”You like him.”

”What?” Roger said so quickly that John snorted out a laugh. ”I… he’s fascinating alright? And cool and damn sexy.” Roger sighed, letting his head fall back over the back of the couch. ”And he saved me today. Again. Shot a dude straight in the face, even if it went against his principles or whatever.”

John laughed louder. ”Wow that bad huh?”

”It’s only a phase.” Roger defended himself. ”I guess I am just not used to nice people, except for you of course. Come on Deaks, I’ve seen you blushing too.”

”Yeah… I’ll admit he’s quite the charmer. And very good looking. The half star isn’t too bad either, to look at. Too bad he’s a dick.”

Roger poked him in the stomach, making John curse at him. ”Be nice metal man. You should have seen Brian just now. I got him to _laugh_.”

”No way…”

”Yes I did! And grin and blush. He was so cute Deaky, _so_ cute!” Roger cooed, pressing wet kisses over John’s face.

John really fought to keep frowning but soon cracked up. ”You are such a liar, there is no way!”

”So cute!!” Roger threw his other arm around John too and whined when his boyfriend put his prosthetic palm right over Roger’s face.

They kept half wrestling and laughing, Roger doing his utmost to slobber kisses all over John. Outside new stars came into view, as Godiva changed direction, the ship starting the long journey to Paradisus, the golden planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter's price for best boy goes to Roger!
> 
> Next week I'll be back as usual. And for you who like the world building of this story, good news! I'll go a bit crazy with it. For you who don't like the world building... Sorry :/
> 
> If you want something fun and different to read while waiting, I can highly (and humbly, of course) recommend this Troubador AU I'm co-writing together with the lovely and much more talented Nastally: [**Dreams of Tomorrow**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356092)
> 
> Take care everyone! Winter is upon us!
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!
> 
> Guess who's stealing her phone's internet because she has none at her house right now??
> 
> I just moved, going to stay half the week in another city, which will magic away my long commute hours. I'm so happy god. Anyway, I've been working and moving and carrying and unpacking and now I have to cook some food. I'm completely exhausted. But, I mean, when it's Monday, it's Monday, so I hope you're all in the mood for some more Space Opera!
> 
> A shoutout to my better half and fic twin Nastally, who's very generously betaed this chapter! This is actually my first betaed fic EVER!
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
I hope you enjoy darlings!

”I understand you’re wondering what we’re doing with the prisoners, but I assure you, we have it under control.” Freddie spoke to the data screen, smiling at the disgruntled UCFO employee.

”You refused to leave them with Mr Xelo, Mr Mercury, and that was soon three weeks ago. When are you planning on handing Rojo over?” 

Freddie raised one eyebrow. ”Mr Xelo was going to use the prisoners for his own benefits, Lara, I told you about this. I’ve even filed a report. I didn’t think the UCFO were doing those kinds of things.”

Lara squirmed uncomfortably beneath Freddie’s hard gaze. ”I know, Mr Mercury. And we will investigate Mr Xelo. It’s not… uncommon unfortunately and he is a man of much power, so we’ll have to wait and see. But,” they continued nervously. ”You still need to leave the prisoners with the UCFO, or you can’t have your reward.”

”Oh, I know.” Freddie smiled pleasantly. ”But it’s our choice which agent and office we want to leave them at, and before we do, we would like to thoroughly investigate the credibility and moral compass of the lucky prospect. I’m not letting my poor prisoners become slaves, dear, not a chance.”

Sighing tiredly, Lara nodded. ”Yes. You’re a good man, Freddie, and you’ve served us well. We’ll give you some more time. But people are starting to get suspicious,” they added quickly, ”so the sooner you hand them over, the better.”

”Of course, darling.” Freddie waved at the screen. ”I have to go now, goodbye.”

”Goodbye.”

Freddie leant back in his chair, tipping his hair over the back and stared at the ceiling. What the fuck were they supposed to do about the UCFO?

There was no chance in hell he was going to give Roger and John to them. The conmen hadn’t betrayed them yet, they’d helped them to free the Sol and they had transferred their meagre savings to the bounty hunters. And, more importantly, Freddie already adored both of the boys.

Maybe they’d have to lie and tell the UCFO that Rojo had escaped. But then the bounty on their heads would renew, other hunters would be looking… Ah. Everything was too damn complicated these days.

It was the whole Rojo situation, sure, but worse still, apparently Sol were being kidnapped and taken to Marmor. To _Marmor_. To Freddie’s planet.

He gritted his teeth, glaring out at the darkness on the other side of the windscreen. That filthy, horrible bastard… Honestly, Freddie couldn’t say he was too surprised about the slave trade, the present king of Marmor was a right asshole.

They were due to arrive at Paradisus tomorrow. The party would be hosted that very same night, probably because the Sol wanted the whole thing over and done with as soon as possible. They’d get more clues there. Hopefully.

Freddie stood up from his chair, stretching his arms out. He’d go and try to find Brian, Roger and John. While their newer guests, the Sol, barely left the hangar except to eat and use the bathroom, their older ones, Rojo, had started to become more and more comfortable on board the ship. 

Roger had discovered some of Freddie’s and Brian’s video collection and had been bingeing movies like a maniac for the past few weeks. His favourite was an old Rosarian mystery show, which he’d watched at least four times already.

Therefore, Roger was often found in the social room in front of the TV, if he wasn’t restlessly pacing the corridors of the ship, or exhausting Freddie’s declining stock of fancy shower products. And, where Roger was, John was never far away. Curiously, Brian had also started to hang around close to the two conmen, more and more the longer the journey progressed. Roger didn’t seem to mind, but John was not too happy about it, as far as Freddie could tell.

Those two really needed to make up, Freddie thought to himself as he strolled through the ship to the social area.

He walked into the room and stopped, suppressing an amused chuckle. He had been correct.

Roger was lounging on the sofa, eagerly watching the Rosarian mystery show, bold subtitles lining the bottom of the screen. Next to him, headphones on and furiously typing on his data pad, sat Brian. And in the far corner, perched on the back of the couch, was John, playing with the old record player he’d snatched from the slave ship.

They made for a sweet sight, John’s gruffness notwithstanding.

”Roger dear, you’ll soon be fluent in Rosarian if you keep watching that everyday.” Freddie joked, coming up behind Roger and Brian and placing both hands on his partner’s shoulders.

Brian distractedly reached up to squeeze his hand while Roger turned to grin up at Freddie. ”How do you know I’m not already, my _eleskiling_?”

”Did you just call me a twat?” Freddie raised his eyebrows.

Roger shook his head, looking smug.

”Hmm, maybe you called me hot and gorgeous, as you very well should.”

John snorted. ”Actually, he called you…”

”Shh!” Roger hissed, hurrying to crawl over to John and cover his mouth.

Freddie shook his head, laughing, and dug his fingers into Brian’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. Brian sighed happily and relaxed back into Freddie’s touch.

”How did it go with the UCFO?” John asked Freddie, having escaped Roger’s grip and instead pulled his boyfriend in between his legs, thighs hugging the blond’s hips and arms around his waist. His cheek was pressed to Roger’s chest while the older thief was playing with his hair fondly, favourite show temporarily forgotten.

”Fine. They’ll give us some more time to find a ”decent” place to leave you.” John frowned and nodded, arms tightening around Roger. ”We won’t.” Freddie soothed him and tapped Brian lightly on the shoulder.

His partner removed his earphones and turned to look at Freddie questioningly.

”We need to plan for the party tomorrow,” Freddie started, but was soon drowned out by loud, rapid talking from the TV. ”Can someone please turn off the yelling Pinkies?”

Brian paused the show and Freddie walked around the couch to cuddle down next to the taller man. ”The party is tomorrow, and we have to look the part.”

Roger, who had squirmed out of John’s bear hug, sat back down on the sofa between John’s legs and rolled his eyes. ”Oh, that’s right... The fanciest clothes and as much jewellery as possible. And pretty hairdos. And gold, of course.” 

Roger hadn’t made a secret out of his hate for his home planet, and Freddie got it. It was a gorgeous and technically advanced place, but unjust and cruel.

”But, there _is_ actually one thing, one really good thing The Crown has to offer,” Roger continued, face lighting up. ”We have this delicious snack called curly cheese sticks and they are the best!” He paused. ”I haven’t had them in forever, but when I lived in The Crown, they had the best curly cheese sticks of the entire capital up in the slums, close to my house. Oh, you have to try them,” he sighed dreamily, ”cheese from the best fresh goat milk, rolled in a perfect strong spice mix and they are fried _just_ the right amount. You get this amazing sauce to dip them in too, buttery and spicy…”

Brian scrunched his nose up. ”That doesn’t sound very healthy…”

”Oh, no, it isn’t.” Roger said happily. ”But it’s so damn good. Anyway, the place usually stays open most of the night, we should all go grab some after the party!”

He looked at Brian and Freddie hopefully, eyes wide. 

Oh dear… Freddie would have done everything in his power to make Roger happy, but…

”Rog,” John said softly, ”you can’t leave the ship while we’re here. You’re one of the most hunted criminals on this planet, remember?”

Roger chuckled, shaking his head. ”How could I forget? But we’re already caught, we’re Freddie’s and Brian’s prisoners. No one else can claim us. Besides,” he squeezed John’s knee, ”we'll be careful!”

”No, we can’t, not when we’re invited to a fancy party as the guests of honour. And Rog, don’t you think it would look weird if Fred and Brian took their prisoners to a party and then went to get fried cheese snacks? My face isn’t well known but yours is. We can’t risk it.”

His expression turning from excitement to dismay, Roger looked up at his boyfriend. ”But Deaks, we’ve been cooped up here for almost a month! I’m going crazy, I want to go outside!”

He turned to Freddie and Brian instead, looking desperate. 

”I’m sorry, dear.” Freddie winced while Brian shook his head apologetically.

Roger slumped back onto the sofa, miserable. ”I understand.” He sighed. ”It makes sense.” He gestured to the three of them. ”You guys go. I’ll just be here, watching TV.”

Freddie hid a smile behind his hand. Roger was almost as melodramatic as himself. ”Actually darling, I’ll stay behind with you. I’m not a fan of this place either.” 

”You will?” Brian asked, looking at him in surprise. ”But it’s a big party? You love those.”

Freddie shrugged, watching the hint of a grateful smile curl Roger’s lips. ”Well. They’re all the same anyway.” He kissed Brian’s cheek. ”You go, Bri. Be our information gatherer. And John, too,” he nodded at the other brunet who was fiddling nervously with Roger’s hair, ”you told me you haven’t been to The Crown before, and that you’d like to see it.”

“Yes but…” John started, not meeting Freddie’s eyes. “If Roger’s not going…”

Roger shook his head, smile widening. He captured John’s hands and brought them down to his lips. “It’s alright, love.” He murmured, kissing the rough skin of John’s human hand. “Go to the fancy star party with Brian. You’ll get to see the centre of the city, and have some lovely food and drinks, I’m sure.” He kissed the metallic thumb of John’s prosthetic. 

"Yeah ok.” John grinned. It seemed like the excitement to visit and see the capital of Paradisus outweighed the fact that he’d have to spend time alone with Brian again.

Freddie heard Brian hum warmly next to him and watched John’s metal fingers trail over Roger’s jaw and down his neck. Freddie swallowed. He’d be lying if he said that he’d never thought about those cold, hard fingers. Gliding over warm skin. What that would feel like… 

“Alright.” Roger slapped his thighs and got up from the sofa. “Let’s see what we can find to dress you guys in for tomorrow’s party. Can we go through your wardrobe, Freddie?”

Freddie cleared his throat, forcing away indecent thoughts about metal fingers, and got up as well. “Yeah, but no borrowing the white coat. I’ll join you soon. Brian, show them the way?”

“Right now?” Brian sighed, but still logged off and locked his data pad.

“Now!” Roger and Freddie chorused, then looked at each other and snickered. 

Freddie left the others, Roger dragging Brian from the couch while John half smirked in the background, to go back to the command centre. He’d make some adjustments to their course and then look up if it was possible to order those slum cheese sticks for home delivery.

\- - -

John barely knew where to look first. He had never been in a city this size before, nor among so many people. They had parked Godiva in the southern part, in a ship parking area that felt as if it was the size of John’s home planet, leaving Freddie and Roger onboard.

He and Brian had then followed Strala, who’d stayed behind to show the way while the other Sol left to see their close ones, through the huge capital of Paradisus - The Crown.

The Crown really lived up to its name. It was built in an enormous valley, long ago, and had grown larger and larger as the years passed. The slums, the parts where Roger had grown up, climbed up the mountains framing the valley on all but one side. From here, it was impossible to see the slums well but Roger had talked about steep streets and houses built on top of each other into the mountainside.

The very heart of the capital was located in the middle of the valley, where the flat ground rose to form a large, almost perfectly round hill. A wide, clear blue river circled the hill and then branched out, running through the city. The houses and structures on that hill were Paradisus’ pride, gorgeous and at least two thousand years old. 

And that was where Brian and John were headed. To the ancient building that was known as the Sol’s community center. It would have taken them weeks to walk, and too many hours by a shuttle or by train. However, Paradisus had just cracked the mystery of teleportation after hundreds of years of study, resulting in the installation of of teleportation stations all over the city. They could only travel at most 5000 metres using one of them, but this still saved them a great deal of time.

Barely 15 minutes had passed and they were already close to the city centre. John could see the impressive hill rise in the distance. It was barely dark outside, even though it was late in the night, the three large moons casting Paradisus in a silvery glow and the thousands of streetlights breaking up the silver with warm, golden hues. John and Brian were following Strala down a broad, crowded street, looking out for the closest teleportation station, or as commonly called, the closest TelePort. 

The buildings on either side of the street were tall and sleek, built with dark, smooth stone. Most of the buildings were decorated with artwork, grapevines painted down the sides of the walls, a setting sun, a flight of gorgeous birds. These pictures were most commonly painted in liquid gold, but for lesser houses they were also painted in bright greens, shimmering blues or deep reds.

John was in awe, turning his head from side to side to see as much as possible of this beautiful city while trying not to lose Strala and Brian in the crowd. 

While the capital in itself was stunning (at least these parts of it) the Paradisians didn’t much impress John. They were loud and pompous, slowly ambling their way up and down the streets with great postures and greater smiles. They all wore fancy gaudy outfits, elaborate hairstyles and ridiculous amounts of makeup. 

It was a good thing Roger, and later also Freddie, had helped dress him and Brian up to fit in. Brian was wearing a dark red velvet suit and had a black, sparkling cape thrown casually over his shoulder. His curls were swept up in a bun, showing off his pointy ears and the silver markings over his cheekbones. He actually looked very good, and if John hadn’t already been busy admiring the buildings, he would have had trouble keeping his eyes off of Brian’s slender neck or his coal lined hazel eyes.

John himself was wearing Roger’s half transparent silver coat, since it was apparently in fashion on Paradisus. He also wore a pair of white leather trousers, which were very uncomfortable, and no shirt. His prosthetic had been spray-painted golden, and it glinted prettily beneath the coat, prompting many Paradians to give him approving looks. His long hair was braided into several thin braids, golden thread weaved into the dark hair.

John had worn a lot of odd things and dressed up smartly on several occasions, during his and Roger’s time as conmen, but few of the outfits had ever made him feel as out of place as this one. Brian, who looked more aristocratic compared to John’s sparkly pirate style, didn’t seem very comfortable either.

He walked close to John, cheeks red as yet another Paradisan lady fluttered her pink, long eyelashes at him. “Strange place, this.”

“Indeed.” John muttered, only half paying attention, busy looking at the different restaurants lining the street, stomach growling in interest. “But I thought you’d been?”

It had been easier, lately, to talk to Brian. He’d had no choice, what with Roger spending more and more time with the half star. The taller man shrugged. “Yeah, but I’ve never really been out in the city. It’s gorgeous, truly, but it also has this coldness to it…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” John nodded, surprised that the other had picked up on the same thing he had been thinking about. Few children, almost no laughter or music, no greenery, no animals except in the form of the painted artworks. “Roger says the slums aren’t like this at all.”

Brian perked up at the mention of Roger’s name and John tried not to roll his eyes. God, but he was obvious with his crush. “They’re up in the mountains right?” He asked, curious. “Do you know if they’re to the west, east or north?”

“No. I have no idea. He doesn’t talk about it a lot. Excuse me,” John bent his head and gave an apologetic smile to the man he’d almost collided with on the street, a tall, stunning fellow in an apparent rush. The man waved him off with a brilliant grin, flashing perfect, white teeth, and then he was off again. 

“For how long did he live here?”

“As I just said, Brian, he doesn’t talk about it a lot, I don’t know when he left.” John tried to force down his irritation, it wasn’t fair of him to be so hard on Brian after all, not when the other man was trying so hard. “He met me 6 years ago, when I was 17 and he was 19. On Planet body 375.”

“Friends,” Strala’s deep voice reached them. “Let us walk faster. The TelePort is just over there. Only one more space leap will be required to reach our destination.” 

Brian and John nodded quickly, hurrying after Strala to the TelePort.

She was right, it took them barely five more minutes and then they were standing outside the Sol’s community centre. The building was beautiful, if a bit haunting. It was built in black stone, in the shape of a huge hand reaching up from the ground. The hand held a large glass orb, which made up the ceiling of the center. 

Strala excused herself to go change, urged them to go inside and join the party, and then left Brian and John alone.

Giving each other a glance and a shrug, they pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Between the slightly creepy building, and the Sol who were not known for their interest in fun, this event probably wouldn’t be a blast. Not that it mattered, they weren’t here for the party.

Inside the centre they were immediately served tall glasses of golden, fizzy liquor by the serving staff, and John couldn’t help but notice that none of them were Sol. Awkwardly sipping their drinks, they walked into the main room. The walls inside were the same black stone, with heavy tapestries hanging from all of them. Similarly, thick, luxurious rugs covered the cold stone floor. 

There was a stage in the middle of the room, where a small band was playing. The band was all Sol, two of them playing string instruments while the third blew softly in a wooden flute.

It was very beautiful, albeit full of sorrow and gloom. Not the kind of music one would expect at a party. Everywhere around them, Sol stood around, talking quietly to each other, watching the band or watching Brian and John. 

Honestly, John felt more as if he had walked into a funeral, not a party.

“Who are we supposed to talk to, to get our answers?” He muttered to Brian, before finishing his golden fizzy drink and letting a staff member take it from his hand.

Brian frowned, looking around the room, shoulders stiff. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to wait for Strala.”

“Fine… But this place gives me the creeps.”

Brian smiled wryly, finishing his own drink and grabbing two glasses of wine from another passing tray. “I know, the Sol are remarkably good at freaking people out.” He handed one glass to John and walked closer to the band, motioning for John to follow him. “Let’s just wait and enjoy their… hospitality. At least the wine is good.”

John was more interested in getting something to eat than the drinks, but he couldn’t see any food in this spooky hall. Sighing, he walked up next to Brian, pretending to pay attention to the band.

The band started a new number, this one even more eerie and sad than the last one, and John tried and failed to muffle a snicker. “What a celebration, huh…”

“Sol should never play music, not for happy events at any rate.” Brian shuddered next to him. He met John’s eyes quickly, looking almost… ashamed? “The Sol don’t feel emotions. Or, well, not to the same extent as you do. Therefore they can’t grasp what kind of music befits different circumstances. They can be amazing, unbelievable musicians, but they can never play what they feel. It’s…” He broke off, looking away from John.

This was the most Brian had spoken to John since, well… ever, and he wanted to hear more. “What do you mean they can’t feel emotions?”

“They live mostly guided by logic. They can see gain and profit or find things bothersome and problematic. So, if they got kidnapped and sold as slaves, it would be bothersome because they would not be free to do what they would like to do and it would be uncomfortable. They don’t get sad or scared or… lonely. They don’t feel love.” Brian paused, taking a large gulp of wine. “That’s why I fucked up. With you and Roger, with the gas. I’m only half Sol, and have a human mother. So I feel emotions, but sometimes they overwhelm me and I can’t handle them. I’m very sorry about that.”

The bounty hunter was looking at John with tired, sad eyes. This was probably something he was struggling with a lot. John had heard Roger’s, and Freddie’s explanation of what had happened, but hearing Brian himself talk about it, along with the way he clearly regretted it, melted the last part of the ice wall John had built between himself and the other man. “So, like a panic attack?”

“Haha, sure. An emotional panic attack.” Brian sighed and brushed some stray locks behind his ear. John honed in on the movement without meaning to. “I was very stressed. Which was your fault.” He raised one eyebrow and John nodded sheepishly in agreement. “And, well, something just snapped. I was very angry, at you, especially.”

“Not at Rog?”

“At him too, of course. But you tricked me. You took advantage of me, convincing me to help you. I’m proud that I’m not like the other Sol, Deaky, that I can feel. That I can feel empathy and can be kind. And you just stepped all over that. It hurt.” He explained carefully. “So I think that was mostly what made me snap. I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt Roger, or you.”

John felt shame curdle in his stomach. He had truly been very impressed and awed with Brian that first time they met, that he’d just let everything go to help a stranger. Trust John to walk all over another person’s insecurities like that, not that he’d known, of course. 

He was generally so tired of it, of all the lying and deceiving. He didn’t want to keep doing it, he’d never really wanted to do it in the first place. 

That was probably why Brian acting proud and as if he was better than him really hurt, because Brian was better than him. He wasn’t a lowlife whose only chance at survival had been to steal and lie. Truthfully though, both him and Roger could have stopped all this nonsense long ago. Could have gone somewhere else, could have started a new life for themselves, if it wasn’t for his inability to leave Planet body 375 behind.

“No, I’m sorry.” John lowered his gaze. “I’ve been acting like a prick.”

Long fingers stroked over his cheek and he looked up to see Brian’s smile. The warmth in his expression clashed with the rest of all this, with the beautiful stone and gold capital, with the haunting music, with the pale Sol all around them. Brian really was beautiful, John found himself thinking. 

“That’s alright, I’m not very proud of my own actions, either. However, I hope that we can maybe put these misunderstandings behind us?” Brian flushed a little beneath John’s intense gaze. “Maybe we could start acting more like our respective partners.”

“And try to fuck each other, you mean?” John grinned, chuckling when Brian’s blush darkened. “But yes, agreed. Let’s try to get along. Clean slate and all that. If Roger can act so mature about this it’s really quite embarrassing that I’m the one left whining.”

Brian groaned, but the corner of his eyes crinkled merrily. “You’re telling me… I’m supposed to be the smart and collected one.” He raised his wine glass, eyes bright and hopeful. “To a clean slate?”

“To a clean slate!” John clinked their glasses together. They smiled at each other and lifted their wine glasses to their lips just as the music quietened and Strala stepped out onto the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally have a breakthrough!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Paradisus, I'm going a bit crazy with the worldbuilding here. I so wish I could draw but alas, I do my best to descibe it haha!
> 
> Thank you so much for your amazing support. You are beautiful! 
> 
> See you lovelies
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!
> 
> I’m late, I know, and I’m sorry. But I just had no chance of uploading yesterday.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Strala was wearing a midnight blue suit and had painted black lines across her head, which played and weaved together with the natural silver patterns. It was traditional Sol make-up and Brian had seen many of the attending Sol wearing similar lines.

“Welcome.” She said, her dark voice filling the room. “We are gathered here tonight to show our gratitude to Brian and John, as well as to their partners, Freddie and Roger, who chose not to be here tonight.” She smiled towards Brian and John, that polite but emotionless smile which made Brian shiver. “You saved us from a fate we did not desire and brought us home. All Sol here today,” she gestured gracefully at the people in the room, “were either kidnapped or are family and friends of those kidnapped. We are all grateful to you.” She raised her glass with the golden liquid and all the other Sol in the room raised theirs in unison, turning to look at Brian and John solemnly. “We thank you, Brian May, half-brother and bounty hunter. We thank you, John Deacon, part of the conmen group Rojo and a good man.”

Brian felt John freeze up next to him as the rest of the Sol echoed Strala and then drank from their glasses.

“She just outed me as a criminal in front of the whole room!” John hissed into Brian’s ear, looking around as if someone might come up and try to arrest him immediately.

Brian lifted his glass with the other Sol, waving for John to do the same. As soon as he’d swallowed and sent his best fake smile to Strala, he laid a calming hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “No one here cares that you’re a criminal. And besides, if someone asks, you still have your bracelet on, we’ll just tell them you’re my prisoner.”

John didn’t seem too happy with that idea but still grunted in agreement. He watched Strala bow deeply and walk off stage as the music started up again. “It’s over already? That’s it?”

“I think so…” Brian looked around the room, seeing many of the Sol already beginning to leave. “Wow, they really don’t know how to throw a party. It’s lucky Freddie didn’t come, he’d have been so disappointed.”

“It’s as you said, at least the wine is good.” John said ironically, taking another sip. Brian chuckled, which brought a small smile to the thief’s lips. John paused, and looked uncertain for a moment before speaking again. “So, if the Sol can feel no emotions, what’s the deal with them having families and friends? Like… how can relationships work without emotion?”

Brian glanced at him, raising one eyebrow. John really seemed to have developed an interest in the Sol lately. “They call it friends but really they mean people with similar goals and interests that they spend a lot of time with. And family hmm… well,” he frowned, the pressure of his own childhood heavy on his shoulder. “The most important thing for the Sol is to preserve the species, it’s the logical thing to do. That is the most important thing for a Sol to do, find a compatible partner and breed.” If there was an ounce of bitterness in his voice, well who could blame him? 

“I guess you being in a relationship with a man wasn’t part of your parents’ plan then?” John snorted.

Brian rolled his eyes. “You could say that. Especially not me getting together with the prince. That wasn’t really part of anyone’s plan.” Feeling a bit awkward to be sharing so much in one go, Brian cleared his throat. “What about you? What was your family like?”

John scratched his head, making the braids dance over his shoulder. “I didn’t really… We didn’t have typical families on my planet. Everyone who could help just pitched in, the whole village helped raise the children. I don’t know who my mother or father were. Or are.” 

“That would make your village your family then.” Brian smiled carefully, meeting John’s eyes. “I understand why the place is so important to you.”

John nodded, answering Brian’s smile. Then there was a tap on Brian’s shoulder and he jumped, almost dropping his wine glass.

“Half-brother.” Strala met his eyes steadily when he turned around. “Honourable thief.” She nodded to John.

“You can call me John, you know, or Deaky. Honourable thief is a bit of a contradiction, isn’t it?”

“Honourable thief Deaky, half-brother.” Strala repeated, tilting her head. “Are you ready to meet the wise one?”

Brian took a deep breath and saw John nod eagerly next to him. They were ready. 

The Sol slaves, Marmor. They would finally get their answers. 

\- - -

How he had been looking forward to finally going outside and getting some fresh air. Even if he hated Paradisus, being locked inside Godiva, while the ship was parked on solid ground, was really depressing.

To work off some of his frustrations, he had spent two hours in the ship’s small gym, running and lifting and going through all the exercises he could find on the shiny exercise board nailed to the wall.

After having thoroughly exhausted himself and then taken a warm shower, Roger was feeling a tad bit better. At least John was finally getting to see The Crown, he reasoned to himself as he finished combing through his hair and wrapped one of Freddie’s fluffy bathrobes around his body.

He’d go grab himself a sandwich and a cup of tea and then return to watch his favourite mystery show. For some reason, he just couldn’t get bored of it. The vibrant, beautiful environment, the dashing and heroic detective and his gaggle of lovely girls. 

Roger was just about to step into the kitchen when he heard crying coming from inside. Since there was no one on the ship except him and Freddie, and Roger wasn’t crying, that only left Freddie.

Cautiously, he peaked around the doorway and into the kitchen. Freddie was sitting at the table, clutching a steaming mug between his trembling hands, and weeping.

Oh. Roger shifted awkwardly, unsure if he should leave Freddie alone with what was upsetting him so, or if he should try to comfort him. He’d almost decided on leaving, it was not his place to ask, after all, when he thought of how the charismatic bounty hunter had changed over the past weeks.

After they had found out about the Sol being sent to Marmor, Freddie’s home planet, where he had been a prince, a veil of sadness had fallen over Freddie. He laughed less, his smiles were subdued and there was a faraway look in his eyes constantly. Roger didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Mind made up, Roger knocked on the door frame and stepped inside.

Freddie’s eyes widened and he unattractively choked on snot and tears in his hurry to wipe his sleeve over his face. “Oh, hello dear. I thought you were watching TV.”

“I was hungry.” Roger replied, because that was the truth. He looked on for a moment while Freddie tried to pull himself together, before moving over to sit down in front of the other man. “Are you alright?”

The bounty hunter waved him off, a fake smile on his lips. “Yes, yes, nothing to worry about, I just…” He paused, not knowing how to finish the lie, and then sighed deeply.

“You just?” Roger pushed, leaning over the table to look into Freddie’s eyes. The other man said nothing, biting at his lip, and Roger tilted his head. “You can tell me, you know.”

Freddie snorted out a laugh, a few more tears falling. “We’ve come quite a way since that sex club, huh, dear…”

“Yup. Now tell me.”

Holding his hands up, eyes having regained a bit of their usual luster, Freddie smiled. “You’re relentless. Alright. Okay. It’s just, this whole thing with my home planet absolutely tears my heart apart.”

“Marmor.” Roger nodded. “I can imagine.” He thought it over. “You feel responsible? Since you used to live there?”

Freddie shook his head. “Not exactly. I feel powerless. Helpless.” He clenched his hands tighter around his mug. “But mostly, I’m angry. And frustrated.”

“Uh huh…” Roger said. “Because?”

“I’m not there. And I can’t be there.” Freddie took a deep breath. “I was exiled on my 18th birthday.”

Roger stiffened in his chair, surprised. “Why?”

“Because the king of Marmor,” Freddie said, voice dangerously low, “my uncle, is a rotten bastard. And now he’s sunk even lower…”

Watching Freddie with great interest, Roger waited for him to continue talking. The dark haired man didn't disappoint.

“My father used to be king of Marmor.” Freddie explained, something simultaneously soft and painful in his eyes. “But when I was 12, both he and my mother were murdered. Since I wasn’t of age yet, my uncle, my father’s younger brother, ascended the throne.” 

Roger scoffed, then realized he should offer his condolences and awkwardly patted Freddie on the arm. “I’m very sorry. About your parents. And also, your uncle clearly got rid of them.” 

“I know.” Freddie said coldly. “And half the planet knew, too. But there was no proof. And he had the right to the throne.” His fingers whitened, where he was pressing them into the ceramic mug. “He always wanted the throne. Always. Greedy, cunning cunt.” He smiled humorlessly at Roger. “I was supposed to take over, to make things better, when I turned 18, but I was framed. For my own parents’ murder. He had planned it since that day, six years earlier. And on my 18th birthday I was “exposed”. He had bribed all the old sleaze bags in the court and I was convicted. Since I was royalty I had two options, execution or I had to leave the planet and abdicate the throne. I picked the latter.” He looked up at Roger. “I fled my own home, tail between my legs and left it in the hands of a tyrant.”

Shaking his head softly, Roger took Freddie’s hand in between his. “You had no choice. What could you have done?”

“I should have gone back. I should have gone back and saved them, before slavery and god knows what else befell them. My sister is still somewhere on Marmor and I haven’t contacted her since I left, not once.”

Roger’s chest felt warm. Rarely had he felt so much respect and trust for another person. He had never met anyone like Freddie before. Clutching Freddie’s hand tighter in his, he smiled. “It’s not too late. We’ll go there now. We have to go, to save Bri’s people. And Freddie, I swear to you, I will do whatever I can to help you clear your name and reclaim your title.”

Freddie stared at him, shocked, before his mouth curled at the corners. “And why should I believe an oath coming from a thief and a master deceiver?”

“Wanker.” Roger grinned back, leaning closer to press his forehead against Freddie’s. “It’s not an oath from a thief. Or from a master deceiver. It’s an oath from a friend.”

Freddie’s free hand came up to cup Roger’s cheek. “Only a friend?”

Roger’s eyes fluttered shut and he let go of Freddie’s hand to tangle his fingers in that irresistibly smooth hair. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” He paused, nudged his nose against Freddie’s with a smirk. “My prince.” 

“Oh, you rascal…” 

Chuckling lightly, Freddie leaned back in his seat. He looked at Roger, gaze open and honest. “To be honest, I’m terrified. I don’t know how to go about all this at all.”

“We’ll do it together.” Roger stood up, stretching. “Believe me, Deaky and I are masters of improvisation, we’ll help you out.”

Freddie stood up, too, dark eyes glinting as he took in Roger wearing his bathrobe. “I was lucky that night. That you went for me and not one of the other, and probably richer, club guests.”

“You seemed easy to fool.” Roger winked, dancing away when Freddie let out a cry of outrage, reaching for him.

_Freddie Mercury, you have a delivery. There is a package for you outside the hangar _

Godiva’s cool voice interrupted their antics and Roger frowned, wrapping the robe tighter around his body. “Are you expecting something?” He asked, senses on immediate alert.

“Oh, oh no,” Freddie chuckled, shook his head. “It’s nothing, dear, you can relax. Just give me a moment.”

Confused and not relaxing one bit, Roger watched Freddie exit the kitchen in a rush. He tried to remember where he’d seen Freddie’s guns last. Him and John still weren’t allowed their own weapons aboard the spaceship.

He didn’t feel even close to prepared for possible emergencies or trouble, only dressed in a bathrobe and weaponless. But well, he’d gotten by with less.

Before he could decide on a strategy, Freddie was back, holding a large box in his arms. A delicious, somewhat familiar scent emanated from the box and Roger’s stomach ached with longing.

Suspiciously, he stepped closer to the other man, taking deep sniffs. What in the world was that?

“Do you recognize it?” Freddie asked, sounding almost giddy with excitement. Roger came up next to him as Freddie placed the box on the kitchen counter and opened it.

The smell hit Roger like a proverbial wall. Memories of his childhood and teenage years burst into his mind like melancholic fireworks. Friends and lovers, late nights, good and bad. And awful. But as Roger had grown older and bitter and ruined, the cheese sticks had remained the same.

He shoved past Freddie, staring down into the box. Several packages with curly cheese sticks and other delicious Paradisus food stared back at him. Gaping, eyes wide, he turned around to face Freddie, who was looking at him with the widest and most pleased grin on his face.

“Surpri…” Freddie started but Roger had already thrown himself at the older man, arms around his neck, and smashed their lips together.

“How. Did. You. Even?” He whispered between kisses, backing Freddie against the counter next to the box. “I can’t, I just can’t believe you.” He shook his head, overwhelmed with affection and gratitude. 

Freddie winked at him, arms low around Roger’s hips, pressing him close. “Just ordered some home delivery from your cheese place in the slums.”

“Oh, these aren’t from the slums.” Roger laughed, hands moving up Freddie’s chest. “You can’t order home delivery from the slums.”

The pleased expression died on Freddie’s face. “Oh. But I…”

“No,” Roger hushed him, leaning in close to brush his lips against Freddie’s again. “This is great. This is amazing. You got them for me. Thank you. Thank you so much.” He pressed his face into Freddie’s neck, weirdly unguarded and emotional. “I love it.” _I love you._

Freddie let out a half snort, half chuckle and cradled Roger’s face, dragging him back up to press their lips together. The bounty hunter’s fingers were tight but safe on his jaw and Roger groaned, tilting his face to deepen the kiss, hands clutching at Freddie’s shirt.

The soft kiss soon got needy and hot, Roger trapping Freddie against the counter as Freddie moaned and sucked on his tongue. The bounty hunter tugged hard on Roger’s hair, making him gasp, and pushed his tongue between Roger’s lips, exploring him eagerly. They stood like that for a minute, kissing heatedly, using way more teeth and tongue than was necessary and tugging at each other’s clothes.

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” Freddie gasped, unceremoniously pulling the sash free from the bathrobe and slipping his hands inside, dragging his fingers over the warm skin of Roger’s waist. “God, I want you.”

Roger pressed one leg between Freddie’s, grinding it up against his bulge, and pressed his lips to the slightly stubbly skin of his jaw. “Me too.” He muttered, biting down gently just below Freddie’s ear. “Bri won’t mind?”

“No. No, he knows.” Freddie angled his head to the side, giving Roger more room and rocked his hips against his leg. “John?”

Roger shook his head, sucking the lobe of Freddie’s ear in between his lips before moving back to Freddie’s mouth, kissing the corner of those gorgeous lips. “He wants you, too.”

“Ah, that’s hot.” Freddie groaned, hands moving over Roger’s back and down to his ass, grabbing his buttocks in both hands and squeezing. “He, ah, he…” he smiled against Roger’s mouth, “told me that you don't usually sleep with the people you con.”

Roger’s robe was falling open more and more as he ground his cock against Freddie’s hip. “Mm, true.”

“Why me?” Freddie used his grip on Roger’s ass to pull him even closer. 

“You’re awfully chatty.” Roger muttered, hand pulling impatiently on Freddie’s shirt until he pulled it off. “I slept with you because I wanted to.” He let his fingers play over Freddie’s chest, thumbing a nipple, making Freddie gasp. “Because you’re fucking sexy.”

Pleased, Freddie pressed their lips together again, sucking Roger’s bottom lip in between his while Roger continued pinching and tugging at his nipples. He enjoyed Freddie’s sighs and small moans and let his free hand move down to the other man’s crotch.

“Yeah?” He asked, fingers hovering by Freddie’s zipper and the older man pressed his crotch into his hand, breathing “yeah” into Roger’s mouth.

Not wasting any time, Roger pulled down the zipper and slipped his fingers inside, dragging his knuckles over the dark haired man’s hard shaft. “Look at you,” he murmured, pulling back slightly to take in Freddie’s pleasured face. “You’re gorgeous.”

“And you’re wearing too much,” Freddie growled and pulled the bathrobe from Roger’s shoulders, letting it pool to the floor and leaving him completely naked.

The older man reached for Roger’s erection, stroking the hot skin steadily and making Roger arch against him. He captured Freddie’s lips again and started pumping Freddie in kind.

Unable to get his fill of the bounty hunter’s taste, his smell, Roger kissed him desperately, pressing him hard against the counter even as he pulled Freddie’s pants further down, for a better reach.

Freddie pulled away from his lips to kiss down Roger’s neck, one hand fisting in his hair to tug his head back. Roger groaned at the stretch and thrust his cock harder into Freddie’s tight grip. 

“Can I mark you?” Freddie asked against his skin, teeth scratching over Roger’s adam’s apple.

Roger tipped his head further back and nodded. He could just picture John’s expression, the dark heat in those eyes when he’d see, and moaned.

Freddie trailed his smooth lips down Roger’s throat to the hollow of his collarbone, where he sucked unhurriedly, bruising the area.

Roger whined low in his throat, clutching onto Freddie’s shoulder while he pressed his thumb to the head of the other man’s leaking cock. 

“Fuck,” Freddie moaned, lowering his face to bite into Roger’s skin an inch further down. He was warm and wet in Roger’s hand, and graciously rolled his hips against him as Roger rubbed roughly over his slit, curling his fingers over the rest of his length. “That feels good.”

“Only good?” Roger grinned, dragging his nails down Freddie’s back as he pumped him faster, twisting his wrist when he reached the head and making the older man swear shakily against his neck.

Freddie’s breath was hot and moist against his skin and the other man let go of Roger’s cock to gently clasp his wrist, steering him into a slightly slower tempo.

“Like that?” Roger whispered, swallowing when Freddie nodded and let out a throaty moan. “You like that…”

Keeping his fingers wrapped lightly around Roger’s wrist, Freddie's thrusts grew sloppier and sloppier. He lifted his head from Roger’s shoulder, and Roger’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Eyes pitch black and glimmering, lips swollen and cheeks flushed, Freddie was incredibly beautiful. 

He moved in to swallow the older man’s breathless gasps as he edged closer, their joined efforts on his cock speeding up. Roger rubbed up against Freddie’s leg, his own need burning in his gut. 

“Mmn, ah, Ro…” Freddie groaned into the kiss, finally letting go off Roger’s hand to grab his hips, chasing his relief.

Roger lifted his hand from Freddie’s back to his face, cradling his jaw and deepening the kiss, not letting him go even when Freddie’s breathing turned strained, fingers tightening on Roger. He was leaking all over Roger’s fingers now, making the slide of skin against skin slick and easy.

Twisting his wrist again, the way Freddie liked it, turned out to be enough. The older man came with a choked whimper, twisting slightly in Roger’s grip as he spilled warm over his hand and down his thigh.

“Bloody hell…” Roger muttered as Freddie pulled away to catch his breath, watching Freddie’s flush spread down his throat, hairy chest heaving with exertion. “Fred.” He started, not knowing what to say, only that he wanted to speak the other’s name. 

Freddie leant back against the counter, breathing hard. His hands ran up Roger’s sides, over his chest and then around to his back. “Roger.” His eyes shone brilliantly at Roger and to his embarrassment, Roger felt himself blush.

To distract Freddie from his colouring cheeks, he quickly brought his wet hand up to his mouth, sucking each finger dry while maintaining eye contact, wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly when Freddie laughed.

“Come here you.” Freddie grinned, grabbing the back of Roger’s head to pull him close, making him share the taste of Freddie’s come with him.

Roger whimpered at the lewdness of it all, cock aching where it still stood hard and swollen against Freddie’s thigh. 

With a parting, sharp bite to Roger’s lip, Freddie pulled away. “Your turn.” He winked, abruptly spinning them around until Roger was pressed up against the counter instead. 

Roger leant back, elbows resting on the smooth surface, and closed his eyes when Freddie brushed some unruly locks out of his face. “Stunning.” Freddie murmured quietly, stroking Roger’s cheek and giving him a light kiss. 

“Freddie…” Roger complained, arching his hips against the other man. “I’m really fucking turned on, please touch me.”

An annoyingly smug air about him, Freddie placed light kissed down Roger’s neck, to his chest, hands again going to his hips. “I kind of like hearing you beg for me…”

“I…” Roger grunted when Freddie took one hardened nipple between his teeth, applying gentle pressure. “I didn’t beg.”

“Mmhm.” 

“... I didn’t. And I’m not going to.”

Freddie laughed, crouching down as he trailed kisses over Roger’s stomach. “Alright. Not this time.” He got to his knees, flashed a grin up at Roger, showing off his cute teeth, and then, without further ado, shouldered Roger’s thighs apart and took him into his mouth.

“Aaah, yeah.” Roger put both hands on Freddie’s head, trying not to push even though all he wanted in that moment was to go deeper into that warm, wet heat.

Turned out he didn’t need to do a thing to get what he wanted. Freddie just took a deep breath through his nose and then slowly slipped Roger further inside his mouth, carefully swallowing around him as he pressed up against the dark haired man’s throat.

“Fuck, fuck, hell yes, fuck.” Roger panted, running his fingers over Freddie’s scalp, then down his cheeks, feeling himself through the thin skin, then back up to play with his hair.

Freddie let out a soft huff and sucked, making Roger lean his head back, biting his lip to not cry out at the heavenly pressure. Freddie hummed then, running one hand up from Roger’s thigh to his stomach, pressing lightly against his abdominals as he started moving back on his shaft. When only the tip was in his mouth, Freddie happily dragged the flat of his tongue over Roger’s head, making him clench his hands in Freddie’s hair.

Roger was way too far gone to be able to take this for long. Freddie sucked him in again, this time taking him further, and now he couldn’t help the whine escaping him nor his hips trying to meet Freddie, but was hindered by the older man’s hand splayed over his stomach.

Freddie looked up at him, dark brown eyes smiling at him as he sucked again, leisurely, and Roger crashed over the brink just like that. Molten heat exploding, he ripped his hands from Freddie, gripping at the counter tightly, hips stuttering back and forth as he came.

He could barely hear Freddie’s pleased hum, his own gasps and groans loud in his ear, but felt the other hungrily work him through it, soft lips moving up and down his cock as he sucked and swallowed, fingers pressing into Roger’s stomach and into the inside of his thigh.

“God…” He managed weakly, once finished, half collapsed back against the counter. Freddie chuckled and pulled off him, giving his tired cock one last swift kiss before getting back on his feet.

“You’re welcome.” The bounty hunter smirked and Roger just stared at him, panting, too blissed out and tired to come up with a witty response.

Freddie stretched luxuriously, kicking off his pants completely before wrapping his arms around Roger’s waist, smiling at him as Roger tried to get his brain back on track.

“That was quite the thank you,” Freddie murmured, lightly running his fingers over Roger’s lower back. “For the food, I mean.”

“Oh!” Roger’s eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about the cheesy snack. But now his hunger returned with a vengeance coupled with the delicious smell wafting from the box just next to them, made him giddy with excitement.

“Get off, get off!” He pushed at Freddie’s chest, making the other huff in mock offense. “We need to eat it before it gets cold!”

Shaking his head, clearly amused, Freddie let him go. Quickly pulling the bathrobe back on, Roger then turned to the box, all but drooling.

“Plates, we need plates. Oh Fred, you’re going to love it.” He insisted, carefully grabbing one of the packages from inside the box and lifting it out. He opened the lid and almost started crying when he saw the perfectly crispy, golden curly cheese sticks inside.

“You are adorable, I can’t take this.” Freddie laughed, watching Roger ogle the food.

“Plates! Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be back next week! Take care darlings ❤️
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> I'm back, a bit early, but in my part of the world, it's just about to become monday, so ;) No but seriously, I might have to change updating day, since monday's don't fit very well with my schedule anymore. We'll see.
> 
> A large thank you to the lovely emmaandorlando, my dear friend, for helping me out with this chapter's OC.
> 
> Another thank you to Nastally, my lovely beta, friend and Shakespeare fact provider.
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Strala led Brian and John from the Sol community centre into its surrounding garden. It held the most flowers and greenery Brian had seen since… well since he and Freddie were doing the drug haul on Ockra.

The path through the garden followed a small, rippling stream, weaving between tall, mighty trees and prospering flowers.

There were no street lights, but the bright light from the three moons was enough to illuminate the way. The pale light painted the stream liquid silver and cast a glittering, as if enchanted, glow over the flowers.

The light reflected off of John’s prosthetic as he walked just a bit ahead of Brian, head whipping from side to side, mouth slightly open as he took in the beauty around them.

The longer they walked, the heavier the scent of the vegetation was, and the thinner the path became, until they stepped out onto a field full of white and yellow-golden flowers. In the middle of the field stood a gazebo, all black metal and glass. Lit lanterns were hanging from the roof of the building, giving it a warm, welcoming feel in the middle of the sea of flowers.

Brian found it odd, encountering this large park in the middle of the capital’s heart. He hadn’t even been able to see the park from in front of the Sol community centre.

“The wise one is waiting for you over there.” Strala stopped at the edge of the flower field, bowing to Brian and John. “I dare not go with you. Let me again offer my gratitude. While we might not know how to properly show it, we really do appreciate what you did for us.”

Brian was just about to answer, but she was too quick, standing up and clutching his hand hard in hers. “Go half-brother. Go save the rest of us. Before it is too late.”

Then, before either he or John had a chance to react, she turned around and disappeared between the trees.

“Well, this feels ominous as hell.” John muttered, glancing around the field and then at the lit gazebo. “How do we know we can trust her?”

Brian swallowed, also feeling spooked by Strala’s words and sudden departure. “We don’t, really. But she has no reason to lie.” _And we really need those answers._

He stepped out into the field, the flowers reaching halfway up to his shins. Jaw set, trying to appear more confident than he felt, he started heading towards the gazebo, John following close behind.

They soon reached the stairs leading up to the gazebo and stopped, hesitating.

“Do come in.” A sweet, soft voice came from within the gazebo and Brian and John exchanged a quick glance before walking up the stairs.

Brian brushed tendrils of creeping plants out of the way and stepped inside the glass building. In the middle of the small room, on a bench of stone, sat a woman.

She was looking down at her hands, which were resting daintily in her lap. Her face was hidden by thick, dark red hair that cascaded down her shoulders and over her lap, falling from the bench and spreading over the stone floor. 

“Hello?” Brian said carefully as John peered over his shoulder at the woman.

“Welcome Brian,” she said melodiously, “and John.” Then she looked up and Brian’s eyes widened while John failed to suppress a gasp.

The woman was gorgeous, with her rich, dark brown skin, beautiful smile and high cheekbones. But, on the upper part of her face, there were no eyes. Instead, she had eyes painted onto her skin, perfectly oval and brown, framed by long, even lashes.

While the eyes clearly shouldn’t work, she seemed to be looking straight at Brian and John when she waved them closer, motioning to the bench beside hers with a slender hand. “Do sit.”

Exchanging another weary glance, Brian and John did as they were told, not taking their eyes off the woman.

“Thank you for seeing us.” Brian started slowly. Her smile widened.

“Who are you?” John asked curiously, and the woman turned her head, painted eyes now on John instead of Brian. 

Her hands lay completely still over her thighs as she tilted her head, as if thinking. “I am me. One who you don’t know.” She chuckled. “One who you will never know. You can call me She.”

“Now,” she continued, voice light. “What do you want to ask me?”

Brian straightened on the cold bench, cutting to the chase immediately. “We come looking for answers. What is happening on the planet Marmor? They are buying Sol as slaves, we need to know for what reason. We have to know how to stop them.”

“Ah. Marmor.” She said dreamily. “Such a beautiful place.”

When she didn’t continue, Brian squirmed uncomfortably, John frowning next to him. “Eh, yes. It used to be. Can you please tell us what is going on?”

“Why, dear Brian, should I tell you just like that? Without getting something in return?”

John clenched his fist, leaning closer to her. “Because they need help, and we are trying to do the right thing. Don’t you care that a formerly peaceful and fair planet has started partaking in slavery?”

“The right thing?” She laughed heartily. “It is good to see young, courageous people again. But no, dear John. I do not care. I serve myself, and me alone.”

The younger man looked furious, ready to stand up, but Brian stopped him with a hand on his thigh. This was… troublesome indeed. Strala had not said anything about a bargain. They had been too naive.

“Then tell us, She,” he said in his most pleasant voice, “what you want from us in return.”

She’s wide smile shrank to a small, knowing curl of the lips. “Secrets. The inside of your minds.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” John muttered, subconsciously lifting a hand as if trying to protect his head from the woman. “Enough with the games!”

“It simply means that I want to take part of your memories, one from each of you.”

While that didn’t sound too bad, Brian felt shivers travel down his back from her empty but somehow still hungry gaze. “You’ll go inside our heads?”

“That’s one way of saying it.” She nodded. “But do not worry, I’m nothing if not fair.” She showed her pearly white teeth in a large smile. “I will bring each of you with me to see the other’s memory. There should be no secrets between friends, no?”

John looked very uncomfortable, every muscle tense. “And if we refuse?”

She shrugged. “Then no answers.”

Fuck… Brian took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He had not wanted to walk into this gazebo in the first place, and now he desperately wanted out. But he couldn’t. They couldn’t give up now. 

He wished Freddie was here with him with all his heart. His partner always knew what to do. But alas, he wasn’t. This was all in Brian’s hands, for the moment.

“Can it be any memory?” He asked slowly.

She shook her head, that unnerving smile back on her face. “No. I pick a worthy one. And then we all look at it together. That is my price.” 

Brian turned to look at John helplessly. “We have to.”

“I know…” The younger man grunted, hunching in on himself. “But I don’t like it.”

“Me neither.” Brian agreed softly. “I’ll go first.”

She cooed happily and clapped her hands once. “I’m delighted. But no, the young one will share first.”

John froze, head snapping up to face her.

“Do not worry, little one. We will look at a good one, a happy one.” She purred, slowly lifting her hands to place them over her painted eyed. “Just close your eyes, relax, and open yourself to us.”

Brian gave John his best supportive smile, trying to not show the fear he felt, and the younger man took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. To Brian’s surprise, John’s human hand found Brian’s and latched onto it tightly.

“You too Brian.” She said softly. “Close your eyes.”

Brian did, squeezing John’s hand in his.

_Scared. Cold. Hurt._

_He was curled up in the corner of the cave, his ankle chained to the abrasive wall behind him. _

_Thirsty. Tired. Hurt._

_Outside he could hear the worried voices of the other villagers. He wanted to be out with them. Not in here, alone._

_“Yes. Yes. Yes, I know!” The tall woman pacing the cave spoke loudly in her communication device. “No, we haven’t found any gold. No, not yet. I don’t think there is any.” She looked around the cave, face a disgusted grimace. “It’s the Dumpster. There is nothing but filth around here.”_

_She moved closer to him and he scooted further back against the wall, wary of those metal heel boots. “I just found this little rascal, going through my purse. Yeah. Yeah, I know. Unbelievable, no manners.” She met his eyes with her cold ones and smiled. “Mmhm of course, going to make an example of him.” She turned away again, shiny, dark hair dancing over her back. “I don’t know… Whipping is so outdated…”_

_Hungry. Angry. Unfair._

_The woman moved to the opening of the cave, looking out over the other villagers who were chained up outside. “I heard they do everything together in this little community. So maybe we should go with collective punishment.” She laughed at something the other was saying and he felt sick. _

_“Hey.” _

_He jumped. Without him noticing, the third person still inside the cave had moved up to him, holding a water bottle up to his lips._

_He stared at the blond man in contempt. He wanted nothing to do with these evil people. _

_“Drink.” The man urged quietly, eyes flashing to the still talking woman before looking back at him. “It’s alright.” He whispered, taking a quick drink from the bottle himself. “See?”_

_Thirsty._

_Keeping his eyes locked on the blond man, he drank eagerly. Those large, beautiful eyes watched him back, encouraging and warm. _

_He had never seen eyes like those before. So bright and blue. Like they said the sky once had been._

_Curious, he wondered why this person was helping him. The other man couldn’t be much older than him. He was thin, so thin, with his cheekbones too visible on his pale face. _

_“Thank you.” He whispered and the blond smiled at him._

_“Meddows!” The woman screamed. “I pay you to entertain me, not to chat with the dirty Dumpster folk, come here!”_

_The blond, or Meddows, sat back slowly, still smiling. “Yes, Minister Zircon.”_

_The woman returned to her call, huffing. “Yes. No, it’s alright. Only my Companion acting out of order. Again. No, no, he’s just an idiot.”_

_Blue eyes flashed dangerously and Meddows quickly reached for and around him, as if embracing him. As quickly as he’d moved in, he pulled back._

_“See you.” The blond man whispered, winked at him, and then got to his feet._

_Hurt. Cold. Angry. _

_His hand clenched around the tiny key Meddows had left on his palm._

_Hope. _

Brian resurfaced from the memory with a gasp. John’s fingers dug painfully into his flesh and the younger man was shaking like a leaf at his side, eyes wide.

”What a precious memory.” She sounded very pleased, hands slowly lowering from her face. ”Thank you for sharing, dear John.”

As if they had a choice. Brian felt his blood boiling with rage and moved even closer to the shocked John, offering what little comfort he could. ”You said it would be a happy memory!” He accused her.

Nothing of what he’d just experienced was happy. John had been so scared and lonely and hurt. Roger had been painfully thin. Overwhelmed with protectiveness for the two younger men, Brian glared at She.

”Oh, it was.” She smiled, delighted. ”We just witnessed one of the happiest memories in this young one’s life, isn’t that right, John?”

The thief seemed to finally have calmed down. ”Fuck off.” He told She, who laughed. ”We did what you wanted. Now tell us what we want to know.”

”Ah, ah. A memory each was the deal. It’s the star’s turn.” Her smile was sharp as She turned to Brian next. ”And from you, I want a sad one.”

Panic threatened to swallow Brian’s heart whole but he clenched his jaw and nodded determinedly. Better to get this over with. 

”I’m ready.” He said, closing his eyes, still holding John’s warm hand in his, and did his utmost to relax.

_He shook with the force of Freddie’s sobbing. _

_Wet tears of despair soaked through his shirt and he clutched the shorter man against his chest, trying to translate all his love and support through the embrace. _

_Far below, through the window of the large space ship, he could see the gorgeous blue oceans and lush lands of his planet. He watched as they rose higher and higher above Marmor._

_It was the first time he’d left his planet._

_And the last time he’d ever see it._

_Emptiness spread through his chest, that familiar lost and lethargic state threatening to consume him entirely._

_A cry, painfully raw, escaped Freddie’s lips and he was snapped back to reality._

_At least he had this. At least he had Freddie. _

_Wishing he was older, wiser, stronger, he kept his best friend and boyfriend in his arms. Kept Freddie tight against his body, with his back against the wide windows._

_Protecting him from the sight of their home slowly disappearing into the nothingness of space._

”That’s enough!”

This time it was like waking from a dream. Maybe because the memory he’d just re-lived featured in many of his nightmares. 

Distantly, he was aware of tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up dazedly and saw that John had gotten up, and now stood facing She, shielding Brian from her.

”We weren’t done.” She said sullenly. ”I wanted to see more.”

John let out something akin to a growl. “No. No more. You forced your way into our minds, now it’s your turn to answer our questions.”

She sat quietly for a moment, as if deliberating whether to do as John asked or not, before letting out a soft chuckle. “As you wish, young one.”

Relieved that he wouldn’t have to dive back into that heartbreaking place inside himself, Brian gently called John’s name, and the younger man walked back to him. However, he didn’t sit down on the bench, opting to stand next to Brian, arms crossed and guarded, green eyes not leaving the smiling woman in front of them.

“Listen closely,” She started, hands again resting in her lap, “for I will only say this once. Ten years ago a tragedy befell the planet Marmor. The crown prince, Freddie Bulsara, was exiled. As you’re well aware.” She tilted her head towards Brian. “He was convicted of having murdered his parents, some years prior, and the present king of Marmor, Kassius, forced the young prince to leave the planet.”

John was now glancing down at Brian, a surprised look on his face, and Brian muttered a quiet “Later” to him.

“The people mourned their departed would-be king and his lost sister deeply, for Kassius was a cruel and greedy man. He used his position to claim whatever he wanted, not caring for his kingdom or the people in it. However, while most kings desire gold, Kassius had another addiction. Knowledge.” 

Brian knew this. The fact that Kassius, Freddie’s tyrant of an uncle, most of all wished to be the superior intelligent being in the universe. But what this had to do with the Sol slaves, he could not grasp.

She shifted on the bench, her long dress rustling in the otherwise quiet night. “As soon as prince Freddie left, the king started to conduct research on how to become wiser, of how to gain knowledge beyond his wildest dreams.” She paused, smiled. “Who are thought to be the most intelligent species in the universe?”

“The Sol.” John murmured, eyes wide.

She nodded. “Precisely. And, as destiny would have it, there is no planet hosting more Sol than Marmor. Therefore, the king had an idea.”

“He’s using the Sol for their intelligence?” Brian asked, confused. “But how?”

“Have you heard about the Drops of the Invincible?” She asked, smoothly.

Brian snorted. “Of course we have. I’m a bounty hunter and he’s a criminal. DotI is one of the most troublesome drugs after DotV. Or well, it used to be.”

“It used to be.” She agreed. “Because it’s running out. There are no more Drops of the Invincible.” Her voice was devoid of emotion. “Since there are no more Invincible.”

Stomach curling with anxiety, Brian tried to make sense of it all. The Invincible were an Alien species, their real name being the Invictus. 

“Do you know how Drops of the Invincible came to be?” She asked. 

John shook his head but Brian had a vague, terribly unpleasant, idea.

“The drug is created using blood from the Invictus.” She explained. “A sip of their blood lend us their unfathomable strength and bravery. A great and terrible drug. It grew in popularity, and has been used all over the known universe for at least 50 years. The Invictus never were a very large nor spread out species. Which means that now, we’ve emptied them all. They have gone extinct.”

Brian felt sick to his stomach, the meaning of She’s words catching up to him. John was pale next to him, arms tight around himself as he watched She with dread.

Painted eyes, beautiful but dead, piercing them, She continued. “The King of Marmor, Kassius Bulsara, is developing a new kind of drug. A drug that will not make us strong and fast, but brilliantly clever.” She smiled at Brian. “Drops of the Stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, the answer to many questions has been revealed...
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love reading your thoughts and views!
> 
> Next monday is the day before christmas (In Sweden we celebrate christmas eve, not christmas day), so no new chapter, unfortunately. Will be too busy decorating the christmas tree and tormenting my family by singing christmas carols.
> 
> Then it's soon 2020. Look at that huh. Crazy stuff. Nice, even number though. There's an upcoming kink week I'm planning to partake in, and PotU will go on for at least some more time. Then we'll see what I'll get up to!
> 
> Merry christmas to you, beautiful, lovely readers. I have had so much fun this year, being in this fandom. Telepathic christmas hugs to all (who want hugs) of you and I hope you have a lovely time!
> 
> (Ps: don't forget to check out the glossary if there are new stuff that pops up that you're uncertain about, or well, just ask me) 
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter after a long and very relaxing christmas break! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


As soon as John and Brian walked into Godiva’s kitchen and found their respective boyfriends sitting there, Brian all but collapsed into Freddie’s arms.

“Darling.” Freddie frowned, stroking some stray locks out of Brian’s face and rubbing his back. Brian just hugged him tighter, taking deep breaths to try to control himself.

He’d been a mess since they’d left She and that creepy garden. After She had told them what she knew about the Drops of the Stars, the woman had refused to tell them more.

They had had no choice but to leave, and when John had glanced back one more time before following Brian out of the gazebo, She was gone. 

She must have been a witch. Of this John was certain.

“Bri, please, talk to me.” Freddie said, voice anxious and strained. “What happened?”

Roger, who was only wearing a bathrobe and who’d been in the middle of wolfing down some weird snack when they came in, looked concerned and slightly lost.

John’s heart, which had been beating faster than usual after the witch had forced her way inside his mind, calmed down and warmed at the sight of him.

Roger now looked nothing like Roger had looked back then. John had forgotten, probably intentionally, how bad it had been then, how hard, for the both of them. 

His boyfriend turned his clear eyes to him and John smiled, the danger and tragedy outweighed by the love he felt, the gratitude. Roger raised one questioning eyebrow at the worried Freddie and trembling Brian, but John just shook his head softly, and walked over to plop himself down on Roger’s lap.

On the other side of the table Brian seemed to calm down, Freddie’s voice and touches soothing and grounding him. John snatched one of the snacks - he now realised it must be the kind Roger had been talking about earlier - and again marvelled at Freddie’s kindness. For it had to be him who’d gotten them for Roger.

As he bit off half of the stick and enjoyed the spicy, creamy cheese within, Roger’s arms came up to wrap around his waist and Brian sat up straight next to Freddie, expression determined.

“We know what’s happening to the Sol.” Brian started, voice carefully controlled. “They are taken to Marmor and locked away. Your uncle,” He turned to Freddie, bottom lip trembling, but this time not from sadness but from rage, “is draining my people of their blood and using it to produce a brand new drug.”

Freddie’s eyes were wide as plates. “What?” He whispered, speechless.

“Drops of the Stars.” John muttered, leaning back into Roger when the older man’s arms tightened around him. “Supposed to make you real clever or something.”

“That’s…” Freddie murmured, gaze lost as if looking into himself. “That’s horrendous.”

Brian nodded, jaw clenched. “It is. The business has just started, so the drug’s not out on the market yet. But it will be, soon. And as production will increase, more and more Sol, all over the galaxy, will disappear.”

“I’m sorry.” Freddie said, voice weak and helpless. “I’m so sorry.”

The anger immediately vanished from Brian’s face and he pulled Freddie closer to him, stroking his cheek. “I know, love. I know. But it’s not your fault.”

“It is! I should never have left! I should have stayed and fought and…”

“He would have _killed_ you Freddie! How would that have helped anyone?”

John stared at Freddie and Brian as they started arguing, tears falling from Freddie’s eyes and then Brian’s as well. It seemed to be an argument they’d had many times before.

Roger shifted awkwardly beneath John and tapped his thigh. “We should give them some privacy.” He muttered in John’s ear and John nodded and started to get up.

“Wait.” Brian said, voice throaty. “Don’t leave. We need to talk to you.”

John met Brian’s eyes briefly and shrugged, sitting back down on Roger.

“What is it?” Roger asked, his hair tickling John’s neck when he leant to watch the others over John’s shoulder.

Brian’s smile was small, but genuine, while Freddie looked hard-set.

“We are leaving for Marmor, now.”

John stared at them, eyebrows raised. They already knew that.

“Yes?” John could hear the frown in his lover’s voice. 

“We know. The ship’s ready for departure, she’s been refueled and Freddie’s gotten us fresh provisions.” 

Brian cleared his throat sheepishly. “Right. Yes. What I mean to say is, we don’t expect you to come with us.”

Well, that came as a surprise. Roger tensed beneath him. John looked from Brian to Freddie, confused. “What about the money we owe you?”

“Nevermind that.” Freddie said, voice quiet. “It’s not important. What’s important is to return to our home and do what we can to help, as you two have been helping John’s home planet all these years.”

Brian sighed. “We can’t continue to keep watch over you two. We don’t have the energy or time to spare. Things are complicated enough as they are.”

“You are free to go, to leave.” Freddie’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “The deal is off.”

A few weeks ago, this would all have been music to John’s ears. But now… Now it just felt like failure. He was surprised to discover how disappointed he felt, how upset the suggestion made him. 

He didn’t want to leave. 

“Not two hours ago,” Roger started, voice raw with emotion, “I swore to you, Freddie, that I would do everything I could to help you. You think I did that just because of a stupid deal? You two think either John or I only stick around because we owe you money?”

John smirked, and gave Brian a cheeky wink, which made the older man blush. “We could have escaped ages ago. If we hadn’t wanted to be in this situation.”

“Exactly.” Roger squeezed him lightly. “We’re here because we’ve grown to like you. Because we’re friends. Well… at least I thought that we were.”

The older thief’s voice quietened and John wrapped his human fingers around Roger’s wrist, soothingly stroking the skin there.

“We are friends.” Freddie insisted, eyes shiny with fresh tears, threatening to fall.

“That’s it then.” John decided. “We’ll come with you. I mean, come on, how are you even planning to get onto the planet at all, a half star and the exiled prince?”

Brian and Freddie shifted, but didn’t say anything.

“Right. That’s what I thought.” John grinned, reaching for another cheese stick. “You need our help.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Roger said, in a tone of voice that didn’t tolerate compromise.

Brian and Freddie stared at them for a second, mouths agape, but then the curly haired man broke into a wide, beautiful smile. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“So am I.” Freddie bowed his head slightly, eyes full of gratitude when he looked back up at John and Roger. “Thank you.”

After that, Roger heated up some of the leftover food for Brian and John, who both were starving after their long evening. Freddie went to get Brian’s datapad, handing it over to the hacker who quickly entered the code needed to release the control bracelets John and Roger still wore. 

They sat together in the kitchen, eating and discussing how best to sneak onto Marmor. A free man, still on his lover’s lap and surrounded by people he considered friends, John felt at home. More at home than he’d ever felt before.

\- - -

John was just done getting ready for the night, pulling the convertible sofa bed out in the social room, when Roger returned from the bathroom. 

The blond impatiently fiddled with the controls on the wall, making the door slide closed.

John smiled knowingly. Roger usually never bothered closing the door unless he had… ulterior motives. 

Predictably, Roger set his sights on John, and almost tackled him to the bed in his haste to throw his arms around him and kiss him.

Smiling against the his boyfriend's hungry lips, John gave back as good as he got, grabbing Roger’s hips tightly and pressing him flush to his body.

“I was so worried.” Roger muttered between kisses, leaving John’s mouth to trail biting kisses down his jaw. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

The engine of Godiva started up, purring loudly as John got lost in his lover’s desperate touches. He was pent up after the long night, it had been both amazing and terrifying. Roger, warm, safe and eager against him, felt like heaven.

“Yeah. I’m sure you were very worried.” John smirked, ripping the bath robe off the other man’s body and shoving him down onto the sofa bed. “Not fucking Freddie the minute we left or anything.”

Roger went to sit up but John quickly straddled him, pushing him down against the mattress. “It wasn’t like that.” Roger murmured, hands reaching up to pull his own silver coat off John. “We talked. He was sad.”

John threw a glance at the dark bruises on Roger’s throat and raised his eyebrows. Roger smiled at him, cheekily. “Then we fucked.”

“Mmhm.” John squeezed his side, making Roger chuckle, and then scooted back to reach for his bag at the end of the bed, rummaging for the bottle of lube. “Was it good?”

“So good. I think...” Roger paused, took a deep breath. “Nevermind.” He sat up a little, using his elbows to support himself, and watched John, eyes hooded. “Are you going to fuck me?”

John didn’t answer, just sat back between Roger’s spread legs, bottle in hand. “Up.” He grunted, smacking Roger’s thigh and making him snort and wrap it around John’s waist.

“Do you know what I had to do tonight?” He asked, voice low, as he poured lube over the fingers on his prosthetic hand. Roger shook his head, chest already heaving, and arched his hips off the bed, eager for John’s touch.

“First, I had to spend the entire night with Brian.”

He rubbed his fingers together and glared at Roger when he snickered. “Oh come off it, Deaks. I saw the way you two looked at each other at the table. You’ve finally made up. It’s adora..Aah.”

John had pushed a finger inside Roger, letting it slide in all the way in one smooth motion. “That’s not the point. Secondly,” he continued, starting to fuck Roger with his metal finger, “I was at the shittiest party in the history of the galaxy.” 

“Is that so.” Roger’s eyes glimmered, pupils huge as he looked up at John, hair fanned out beneath him. John swallowed and thrust a second finger into his boyfriend, making Roger sigh in pleasure and close his eyes.

“Yes.” John growled, rubbing at his erection through this uncomfortably tight trousers while spreading his fingers wide inside Roger’s warmth. “That is so.” 

Roger hummed and reached down to stroke his cock but John slapped his hand away. “Don’t.” He warned. 

He felt hot and frustrated, mind buzzing with all that had happened. He wanted, needed, Roger to succumb to him, to let him be in control, at least of this.

Knowing John better than John knew himself, reading his needs like they were written on John’s face, Roger’s demeanor changed. He sighed and gave himself up to John completely, running his hands softly over the smooth sheets.

“Third,” John continued, the motion of his digits speeding up as he proceeded to fuck Roger harder, “we met a witch.” 

Roger’s eyes rolled back into his head, his breathing laboured as his hips moved back against John’s thrusts. “Mm?”

“She was bloody creepy and went into my head. Brian’s too.” He changed his angle, curling his fingers and making Roger moan brokenly, clenching around him. “Brian saw one of my memories. Of us meeting.”

Roger’s eyes flashed open, confusion and concern mixed with the lust. “What, how…” He managed before John rubbed harder at his prostate, making him gasp loudly. “John what…”

“Meanwhile,” John muttered, spreading his fingers wide and sinking a third one deep inside, eyes stuck to the place where he disappeared into Roger, “you had the loveliest of times, fine dining _and_ sex.”

He leant down over Roger, keeping himself up with the hand not preparing his lover. “Was it as good as the first time?” He murmured in Roger’s ear, smiling when the blond shivered beneath him and bucked up to search for friction.

“Yeah.” Roger moaned, tipping his head back further when John trailed his mouth over the fresh bruises. “But we didn’t, you know…”

John kissed the largest bruise, somewhat fascinated his lips were touching the same place Freddie’s had just been. “Didn’t what?” His wrist rotated again, unnaturally flexible, mechanical as it was, and went into his lover harder.

Roger threw his head this way and that, pulse pounding against John’s lips. “We just used hnn.. hands. And he blew me. It was... “ He whimpered when John sucked his own mark into the skin just below his ear. “It was so good.”

“Lovely.” John grunted, giving Roger’s panting mouth a rough kiss before sitting back on his haunches.

He pulled his fingers out of Roger, who whined and looked up at him with wide, begging eyes. “Stay.” John chuckled, hands going for his tight pants.

He struggled with them for a minute, while Roger writhed and arched his back and was generally unhelpful under him. When he finally managed to pull them past his hips, he lost no time, grabbing Roger’s hip with one hand and his thigh with the other, pushing his crotch up against his boyfriend.

“Stop it.” He shook his head when Roger tried to move his hips back against him. “I want you to stay still, Rog. Just take what I give you. Can you do that for me, babe?”

Huffing impatiently, Roger met his eyes and nodded. He fisted his hands in the sheets and relaxed back into the bed. “Please, John.” He said quietly. “I want you.”

John wanted him, too. So badly. He pulled Roger a bit closer, adjusted his position and then slid inside his boyfriend with one, long push.

Roger said his name, breathless and dreamlike and John let go off his leg to lean back over him again, twisting his fingers in Roger’s hair as he kissed him. 

He muffled his lover’s quiet moans as he pulled out, feeling one of Roger’s hands come up to fist in his hair, the other scratching down his back.

He shoved in again, harder this time, and didn’t wait before starting a rough and fast pace, need burning in his gut. Roger’s other leg came up around his hips, his boyfriend clinging to his body as he pounded him.

Roger wasn’t doing a great job of staying still, John thought wryly, and moved back a bit, breaking their kiss.

“Do you feel good, love?” John panted, grabbing both of Roger’s hands in his larger one, and trapping his wrists over his head. “You feel so good you can’t do as you’re told?”

He rolled his hips into Roger, aim just right to brush his prostate and Roger shook.

“So lovely for me.” John’s voice was throaty and deep with lust, and he let his other hand slowly stroke along Roger’s side. He thrust harder into him, using the same angle, and Roger cried out.

His stomach brushed against his lover’s leaking cock and he groaned. Roger was already close. He must have been almost as pent up as John, for whatever reason. 

“Fuck, Deaky… Harder!” Roger arched up against him, biting his lip to catch another moan as John continued to thrust into him.

Grunting in reply, John went harder, fucking Roger until sweat dropped down his face, and the long braids he was still wearing fell over his lover’s face. 

Roger was a vision beneath him, whimpering at every thrust, eyes closed and brows furrowed. He was flushed all the way down to his chest. John’s eyes again caught on the dark marks covering his boyfriend’s throat and he remembered then, that Roger had said he’d sworn to Freddie that he would help him. Apparently without thinking to ask John about it first. He thought about Roger’s warm gaze on Freddie as they had left the other two men to go to bed.

He thought about the cheese sticks. He thought about soft smiles and blushes. Lingering touches and inside jokes. Things that had been obvious for weeks, now that he thought about it.

A phase, Roger had called it. Only a crush. And here he was now, willing to follow Freddie to the edge of the world.

John was overcome by a weird feeling. 

“Rog.” He panted, not slowing down, unable to stop searching for bliss in the tight heat of his lover. “Roger.”

Roger’s eyelids slowly opened a fraction. John could just make out a hint of pitch black between tangled, dark lashes. 

John tightened his grip on Roger’s wrists, pressing him down into the bed with the weight of his body. He was close, so close, cock already leaking precome within his lover.

But for some reason he couldn’t shake this feeling. 

“Are you in love with Freddie?”

Roger tensed under him, turning his face to the side, but not before John had time to see a flash of panic in those eyes, so lost in pleasure.

He swallowed, blood pumping in his veins. He needed to know.

His hips ground deep within Roger while the coarse hair of his happy trail brushed over his lover’s neglected erection. Roger choked out a moan, still refusing to look at John, even as he tightened around him.

“Tell me.” John panted, forehead resting against Roger’s temple. “The truth, please, love.”

He was trembling with the effort to hold back, and Roger shuddered and clenched around him, also on the very brink.

“Please.”

Roger turned back to face John. He looked at John helplessly, eyes dark and tears stuck to his lashes.

“Yes.”

His lover whispered, his voice barely audible.

John stared at him, not knowing what to feel. Body moving as on auto pilot he continued to rock his hips forward, and at his next thrust Roger’s eyes fell shut again, fighting John’s grip as he came.

His back lifted from the bed, legs tight around John’s waist and ass almost painfully tight around his cock.

Burying his face in his lover’s neck, John came too, buckling and pushing into Roger’s body. He groaned and gasped, hips stuttering into Roger, riding that high for as long as he could.

As always, it was over way too soon. John was left panting against Roger’s skin. It took him a second to realize he was crying.

So Roger was in love with Freddie. Not only a phase, not just a crush. He loved him. And while John had shared his lover with others in the past, it had only been physically. Not romantically.

“Oh Deaky.” Roger breathed, freeing his wrists from John’s loosened grip. His arms wrapped around John’s back, holding him tight. “I’m sorry.”

How did this change things? Would Roger want to be with Freddie instead of him? What about Brian? Did Freddie feel the same? Questions, so many of them, filled John’s head. Anxiety and fear rolled in his stomach. Was Roger about to leave him?

“Do you still love me?” He found himself asking, voice pathetic and still muffled against Roger’s neck. He didn’t want to sit up to look at his boyfriend yet, no he preferred to hide here, in the warmth and familiarity. 

Unfortunately, Roger wouldn’t have it. He gently pushed and nudged at John until he was forced to lift his head and to look at Roger.

“I do.” Roger looked back at him, smile warm as his fingers brushed tears off John’s cheeks. “That will never change, Deaks. I love you more than anything. You know that. I’d rather die than leave you.”

The fear and anxiety were quelled at the genuine look of love in Roger’s eyes and John huffed, feeling silly for crying.

“But now you love Freddie, too.” He muttered, studying his lover closely.

Roger winced. “I… yeah.” He sighed. “I really tried not to.”

John snorted and lifted himself up a bit more, trailing his fingers over Roger’s face. “Well. You failed.” He thought for a moment. “Can’t blame you really. A good bounty hunter and a prince. Who’s really charming and kind and who’s saved your life several times over.”

His smile softened, and he leant down to press his lips lightly against Roger’s. His boyfriend wasn’t used to it after all, someone saving him. Someone caring for him, truly, and looking after him. Except for John, and a few friends from the past, he’d always been alone. 

Plus, Freddie… Well it was as he’d said. He couldn’t really blame Roger for falling for the older man. 

“What about Brian?” John pondered. “Do you love him, too?”

Roger leant up to kiss John again, brushing their lips together as he drew his fingers through John’s braids. “I think I could.” Roger murmured against him and John captured his lips to deepen the kiss.

He pondered it all, while leisurely exploring his lover’s mouth with his tongue. What did he think about all this? What did he feel?

Now that he knew that Roger wouldn’t leave him, things were different. They were quite exciting, really.

While he couldn’t say he was in love, with either Freddie or Brian, yet, he did feel something for them. A lot of something. Like Roger, he hadn’t experienced much love or familiarity, since he’d left his home planet. 

They were always on the run, lying to people, tricking people. Not a great way to build relationships. No, except for his village, still left on the hell hole Planet body 375, and Roger, he’d had nothing. No one. Until now.

Godiva felt like home to him, more than even his village had done in the past. He felt like he was meant to be here. He felt safe and he trusted Brian and Freddie with himself, but also, more importantly, with Roger.

Could he fall in love with the other men, too? Was he already on his way there? John wasn’t the best at processing his emotions, he’d readily admit to that.

After all, he’d been hopelessly in love with Roger for two years before realizing what it meant.

Lost in his thoughts and the warmth of their embrace, he absentmindedly rolled his hips against Roger, making him groan into his mouth. John was slowly growing hard again.

“I think I could love them,” John spoke against Roger’s lips, “too.”

Roger nodded, strong legs tightening around John’s hips again as he rocked up to meet John. “I know.”

“Does Freddie know?” John ran his metal hand down Roger’s neck and to his chest, lazily thumbing a nipple. “How you feel.”

Roger sunk his teeth lightly into John’s bottom lip, shaking his head minutely. He gasped when John pinched his nipple, and released the younger man’s mouth. “It’s not the right time.” He murmured, breath hitching when John rolled his hips. “They have bigger, more important things to worry about right now.”

Well, that was certainly true. 

“And besides,” Roger continued, lips hot over John’s jaw and up his cheek, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t feel the same. Why would he?”

John opened his mouth to protest. In his opinion, being in love with Roger was the easiest thing in the world, as easy as drawing breath, as natural as blood coursing through his veins.

“It doesn’t matter.” Roger hushed him, and pressed his teeth to the shell of John’s ear. “Let’s forget about all of it for now.” He said, voice rough and impatient, and then flipped John over to ride him.

John gazed up at him, hands gentle on his lover’s hips as Roger ground down on him roughly, his boyfriend desperately trying to not think of anything but this and them and now.

Being in love with Roger was easy. As easy as being alive. 

And, sometimes, just as hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... things are getting so messy! And I'm having so much fun, even if it's so bloody hard to write. I've honestly never written anything this challenging before, and that so many of you are following it, really makes the struggle worth it. You're the fucking best!
> 
> New year right around the corner! I'm excited. Compared to my 2017-2018, 2019 has been a good one. Next year I'm looking forward to finishing PotU, and writing many other stories, too! 
> 
> If you're comfortable, please let me know what you wish for, next year. For me, I want to get better at exercising and I really bloody want to get myself a man!
> 
> Happy new year lovelies, take care, and lots of love and kisses from me!
> 
> /Tiki
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system. Where they are now.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies!!
> 
> I hope everyone have enjoyed their holidays and are ready and rested for the brand new year! Personally I've had a lovely time, relaxing with family and friends. 
> 
> Also, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for giving this story 300 kudos. I honestly can't believe it. That so many of you like and read this. I'm so honoured and proud and happy, you can't imagine. 
> 
> I'm glad to be back with a new chapter for you, and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


_Freddie ran through the palace’s pale marble halls, bare feet pitter pattering over the stone that had been warmed by the afternoon sun. Somewhere in front of him he heard Brian’s voice and he ran faster, wanting to reach him, before it was too late. But his legs weren’t long enough and the hall was too long, no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t reach. _

_He never reached. But this time, he did. _

_His uncle sat on the throne in the throne room, that small, sly smile curling his lips as he met Freddie’s eyes._

_On the floor in front of him lay the corpses of hundreds of Sol, their tall, mangled bodies in piles. Closest to Freddie, was Brian._

_He rested in a pool of his own blood, eyes unseeing as they stared at the stars above. _

_The sun set in the distance, painting the sea the colour of blood._

_His parents’ blood._  
The Sol’s blood.  
Brian’s blood. 

_The fragile crown fell from the boy’s head and splintered into a million pieces on the now cold floor._

Freddie rubbed his eyes frustratedly. No matter how hard he pressed his palms against his eye sockets, no matter how many glasses of Paradisian whiskey he had, he couldn’t get rid of the images the nightmare had burnt into his retinas.

It was what he deserved, no more than what he deserved. While Brian thought they had done all they could, all those years ago, Freddie still couldn’t let go of the awful guilt.

He was the prince. He was the rightful ruler of Marmor. And he’d escaped. While he hadn’t had much choice, at the time, he could easily have checked in on his home planet later. He could have gone there in disguise, tried to contact Kashmira or at least tried to find some information. 

But no.

Nothing. He hadn’t done one fucking thing. He had avoided the whole solar system for ten years. Like a spineless coward.

And now innocent people, Brian’s people, were paying the price. And god knew how the rest of the people were faring.

He sighed deeply and poured himself another tall glass of whiskey.

He should have gone back ages ago. Not now, now it was too late. He’d already failed. He was a failure. A prince who ran away to become a bounty hunter. What a joke.

Freddie emptied half the glass in one gulp, wincing at the bitter taste. It was more to Brian’s taste than his own, really, but it was the strongest liquor he could find on the ship.

Brian… He didn’t deserve him. He had never deserved him. Brian had been 17 when Freddie had been exiled from their planet. Brian had left his life, his everything behind, for Freddie. And Freddie had left him to go find the answers about Marmor and the Sol slaves on his own. While Freddie was busy sulking in his own misery. And fucking Roger.

No, Brian was more than Freddie had ever deserved. But somehow, still, the half star loved him. Brian would have done anything for him. And now they were heading back. To where it had all begun.

They had only been travelling for two weeks, and Marmor was still about three weeks away, but time dragged and it felt like they’d never get there. While it was advantageous that they had time to plan the upcoming operation, they hadn’t gotten far with that part yet. It was just so painfully frustrating to have to wait.

Freddie wanted to get there now. He had to set the Sol free and to take the power from his uncle, or he would die trying.

And, of course, he wasn’t the only impatient one. Brian’s mood was terrible. He was tense and stressed and tended to lock himself away for hours with his datapad, looking up all information on Marmor and the Sol that he could find. Still, he had yet to find anything useful.

Roger and John generally made themselves scarce, keeping out of the way and hanging out in their room or using the gym. They wanted to help Brian and Freddie plan their operation, but this far, they had too little to go on to be able to plan anything.

Freddie finished his drink and got to his feet, a bit wobbly. He had no idea what time it was, or how long he’d been there. He’d woken up in bed, alone. Again. 

Brian didn’t seem to even try to sleep anymore. Freddie understood. As soon as he closed his eyes a new nightmare awaited. But there wasn’t much else to do.

What he really wanted was a good, hard fuck, to force the thoughts and worries out of his head so he could finally sleep. Maybe then he’d be able to straighten up and stop being such a pathetic wreck. 

But sex with Brian right now was about as likely as snow in hell. 

Of course, he had another alternative. Freddie had thought about asking Roger again, but it just didn’t feel right.

Nothing felt right anymore. 

Besides, it would be weird, having sex with Roger, when both Freddie’s own partner as well as Roger’s boyfriend were still on the ship with them. Well… It wasn’t like he’d mind John joining, too… That sexy smirk, the metal prosthetic, those strong arms… No, he certainly wouldn’t mind.

Immediately disgusted with himself, Freddie slammed his glass down in the automatic sink, a shard of the glass coming off, clinging when it hit the metallic surface. 

How could he be thinking about such stupid things like sex, when the faith of his home planet rested in their hands? 

“Fuck…” He muttered, leaning over the kitchen bench, gripping the edge of it. His brain was fuzzy, his mind spinning. He must have been drunker than he’d thought.

He took a deep breath. He needed to get over himself. He was of no use to anyone, like this. Maybe he’d join John and Roger in the gym, work off some of all that anxious energy and guilt. Exercising was clearly not as fun as sex, but probably almost as effective.

But first he needed to sober up. 

His body felt heavy as he turned, resting his butt against the counter. He was in the exact same spot where he and Roger had made out, all those days ago. He could still almost feel it. The other’s breath on his face, that calloused hand around his dick, those gorgeous eyes, heavy-lidded and hungry.

Fuck. Now he was horny again. 

Right. Sobering up, then exercising. And then maybe he’d locate Brian and help him out, as a good friend and the rightful ruler of Marmor, ought to do.

His eyes had fallen shut to block out the sight of the room spinning, but now he opened them again. He looked at the spacious kitchen, smiled forlorny. 

The small potted plants on the table, which Brian carefully kept alive with his especially developed UV-lamp. The old posters on the walls, treasures they had gathered from different planets the first years while just aimlessly travelling around. 

The photographs hanging on the wall above the table, of Freddie and Brian and of beautiful landscapes they’d visited. All taken after Marmor.

Freddie wanted some photos of Roger and John to add to their collection, they were part of their odd life now, too. But that would have to wait.

UCFO had tried to reach them several times over the last few days. They were still wondering what the fuck Brian and Freddie were doing with their valuable prisoners. Freddie had ignored their calls. He was sure he and Brian would be wanted soon, too, together with the infamous Rojo.

He smiled to himself, shook his head with a giggle. If they somehow managed to save Marmor _and_ keep their lives, maybe they’d all be criminals on the run. That was an amusing thought, for some reason.

Freddie giggled again. God, he was very drunk. Water. Water was probably a good idea.

He slowly turned around again, to get a new glass from the cupboard when suddenly there was a loud cracking noise from somewhere in the ship. Godiva wobbled, as if stumbling on her path, and then came to an abrupt stop.

Freddie blinked.

What the fuck?

\- - -

He was the last to arrive in the engine room, disoriented and confused as he was.

John was on all fours, arms and head deep within the insides of one of the large machines next to the engine. To be perfectly honest, Freddie had never had much interest in the machines and parts making his beloved ship fly. As long as she did, he was happy. Only, now she wasn’t.

”Why have we stopped?” Freddie demanded to know, keeping the slurring to a minimum.

Unfortunately, the others still noticed. Brian stared at him, arms crossed where he stood next to John. ”Christ, Freddie, are you drunk?”

Freddie shrugged.

”It’s not lunch time yet!”

”Time is relative, darling.” He told Brian seriously, glaring at Roger when the blond snorted. ”Why did we stop?”

John sighed, dragging himself out to sit on the floor. ”We didn’t. We’re still moving, only at intra-planetary speed.”

The younger man lifted what looked like a piece of junk and waved it around. ”The inter-planetary speed circuit is fried. We can’t go at regular space travel speed without it.” He gave Brian and Freddie a concerned look. ”Going at this speed we won’t reach Marmor this century.”

”Goddamnit!” Brian snarled and turned to kick the wall, making Roger quickly jump out of the way.

Freddie gaped dumbly. Not this century… 

”Come on, Deaks,” Roger said, getting down on the floor next to the other man, ”you’re brilliant with this kind of shit. Can’t you fix it?”

John rolled his eyes. ”I wouldn’t be sitting on my ass, watching these two lose their marbles if I could, would I?”

”But you can try?” Freddie asked, desperate. They couldn’t wait hundreds of years to help the Sol! They needed help now! Also, even if he did have some absolutely splendid genes, not even Freddie expected to live that long… ”Please!”

Brian sank to the floor, head in his hands. 

”I can’t.” John scratched his head sheepishly. ”It’s not that easy. We don’t have the right parts. We need a new inter-planetary circuit. And those aren’t especially easy to come by.”

Freddie nodded, a bit too wildly, making himself dizzy. ”Okay. Alright. So we need to get one of those then. We’ll just head to the closest planet and…”

”We’re in the middle of bloody nowhere, Fred!” Brian exclaimed, slightly hysteric. ”There are no inhabited planets around here, we’re in fucking Elementum Chlorum!”

Roger let out a soft noise, raising his eyebrows. ”Elementum Chlorum?” He had an odd look on his face. ”Coordinates?”

”Eh.” Freddie said and turned to Brian.

The hacker rubbed his temple, sighing. ”I don’t know. Fred is the one supposed to steer the ship.”

”It’s set to a course!” Freddie defended himself, embarrassed. ”She steers herself, why should I know the exact coordinates all the time?”

”Bugger this.” Roger muttered, getting to his feet. The next second he’d disappeared from the room.

Freddie frowned after him, while Brian and John also got to their feet, the younger man hurrying after his boyfriend.

”Oi, Roger!”

Freddie didn’t know what else to do, so he followed John after Roger, who had gone to the command centre and was bent over the display, reading their position. 

John and Freddie stood a bit behind him, waiting, when Brian joined them.

”Hah!” Roger exclaimed suddenly, making them all jump. He had lifted his head and was now peering out at the stars outside, a wide grin on his face. ”You see that?” He asked, pointing at the two large planets side by side, just to the left of their course. 

Brian had come up next to him, shaking his head. ”Yes, but as I said, none of the planets here are inhabited, their atmospheres are too toxic and…”

”I know.” Roger cut him off. ”None of the planets are. But there’s a moon that is, and it’s located right between those two great lumps.”

The blond turned to face Freddie and John, eyes wide with excitement. ”The moon of Brine.”

”Brian?”

_”Brine.”_

Freddie cautiously felt some hope return to him. Maybe they weren’t screwed after all?

John, however, was not as impressed. ”Uh-huh. And you think this tiny moon will have one of the rarest and most expensive parts of a ship? You think someone there will be able to help us?”

”I do.” Roger leant back against the control board, eyes twinkling. ”And I know just the right guy for the job.”

\- - -

Ice crystals were creeping over Godiva’s wide panoramic window. Freddie stared at them, shivered.

”How bloody cold is this place?”

Brian read the display, seated next to Roger who had temporarily taken over the controls of Godiva, and was steering her over a wide, dark ocean. ”-60 degrees celsius…”

”That’s awful!” Freddie wrapped his coat tighter around himself. ”Is it always this cold?” 

Roger nodded, his eyes steady on the horizon.

John frowned, hip cocked to the side, where he stood next to Freddie. ”Why isn’t the ocean frozen over then?”

”Salt.” Roger answered, lowering the ship closer to the water surface to avoid an icy cloud. The waves were high and wild, almost threatening to swallow the ship whole as it moved closer. ”A lot of it.”

John looked confused but didn’t say anything as Brian nodded in understanding.

Freddie sighed. It had taken them a full day to reach the moon with their ridiculous speed, and now they’d flown hours over the ocean, no land in sight. 

”This ocean is huge.” He muttered, resting some of his weight on John.

He really hoped Roger knew what he was doing and that they weren’t just losing more time…

”Yeah…” Brian swallowed, eyes on the monitor. ”From what I can see the whole moon should be covered by it. Roger, are you sure this is the right place?”

Roger’s shoulders grew tense, he was growing increasingly tired of being questioned every hour during the last day, and looked as if he was about to snap at Brian, when John let out a small yelp and pointed out the window.

Freddie took a few steps forward, until he was plastered against the back of Roger’s chair, and stared at the sight that had appeared in the distance in front of them.

A huge structure, in the shape of a funnel, reached from the roaring waves and up towards the sky. Most of the building seemed to be made of glass, and the hundreds of spotlights adorning it both lit up the ocean and the dark clouds far above as well as making the building glitter like a jewel.

”Welcome,” Roger said, grin wide as he made Godiva rise up from the water surface, ”to the Salt Crystal.”

John was now pressed against Brian’s chair, mouth agape as he stared at the building. ”I’ve heard about this place!” He smacket Roger lightly. ”You never told me you’ve been here!”

Roger shrugged, but looked a bit sheepish. ”Sorry, love, there are quite a lot of things I haven’t told you about, and I intend to keep it that way.”

”Is there a cliff beneath it? Or is it built on the bottom of the ocean? How does it work? How can it sustain itself with no other habitable planets near?” Brian mumbled, eyes wide as he pondered the building. 

John, who’d watched Roger with a slightly hurt expression on his face, turned his gaze back at the Salt Crystal. ”It’s huge, built from the bottom of the ocean and up, it’s like a whole city!”

”Like a whole city?” Freddie asked, lifting his hand to cover his eyes as one of the spotlights swept over them. ”But it’s not?”

”Nah.” Roger hummed, steering Godiva up towards the roof. ”It’s a casino.”

Freddie couldn’t help but feel excited. He absolutely loved casinos, the atmosphere of them, the style and flare and sheer decadence. Of course they were only there to meet up with some guy Roger knew, so they could get their missing ship part and then hurry on towards Marmor, but still.

”Not just any casino!” John exclaimed, gripping Brian’s chair so tightly his prosthetic left an indent in the metal frame. ”It’s the most famous underground casino of the galaxy!”

Brian frowned. ”Underground? It’s illegal?”

”Mmhm. A criminal meeting point, so to speak. Which means that you,” Roger gestured at Freddie and Brian, ”will have to stay inside the ship. _Or_ you can go, but then you need a disguise. There’s a large risk someone will recognize you, otherwise. And if you chose to come, you can’t go around arresting people, even if they’re the scum of the earth, got it?”

Freddie nodded eagerly. ”Yes. And I’ll definitely come along.” Like he was about to let this opportunity pass. Not likely.

”Bri?”

The half star sighed. ”I might as well. We can stake it out, for eventual future interventions.”

”No.” Roger said, curtly. ”No future interventions. You have to promise me you’ll leave this place alone. Or I won’t help you get the parts.”

The tension between Brian and Roger was palpable, Godiva just floating over the roof of the Salt Crystal as they glared at each other.

John shifted nervously next to him and Freddie rolled his eyes. They had larger and more urgent priorities than bounty hunting duties and an illegal casino.

”We promise.” He squeezed Brian’s shoulder reassuringly, giving the taller man a smile and a shrug as he turned to him, eyebrows raised. ”Plenty of other people to hunt when” if ”we get back to hunting. No need to go after Roger’s friend.”

Brian pressed his lips together, but nodded. 

”Great.” Roger said, gently lowering Godiva down towards the large area in the middle of the roof.

”Who is this _friend_, anyway.” John muttered, but then their radio started buzzing insistently, a lady’s voice soon reverberating through it.

_”Who are you and what is your business at the Crystal? You have five seconds to answer before we shoot down your ship.”_

Roger leant forward, hair falling into his face as he turned on the speaker. ”Whoa, easy there! It’s Roger Taylor. Here to meet an old friend.”

The woman gasped and Roger grinned.

_”Roger! It’s been ages, we’ve missed you! Are you by yourself?”_

”No, got three friends with me.”

The woman tittered excitedly. _”Come on, come in! I’ll let master know you’re here.”_

The call ended and they waited a few seconds, before there was a loud, rumbling noise, and the roof beneath them started moving. The centre of the round building split in the middle, the two halves sliding to each side, as a gate opened up.

Freddie kept his grip on Brian, grounding his worried partner as Roger grinned widely and lowered Godiva into the opening. 

Bright, white lights almost blinded them as they moved down into what turned out to be a parking area. 

All kinds of spaceships, new and old, cheap and fancy, were parked along the concrete wall on a platform which curved down the wall in a spiral.

”There, next to the purple one,” John brought Roger’s attention to a free parking lot a bit further down.

Roger nodded and gracefully piloted Godiva over to the space and parked her. The blond man turned off the ship and spun his chair around, making Freddie take a stumbling step back.

”Alright then, let’s move.” He got up, hands reaching back to pull his long hair up in its regular ponytail. ”Do you have some helmets or something you two can wear?”

Brian frowned. ”Won’t it look suspicious if we wear helmets?”

”Haha, that won’t be close to the most suspicious thing you’ll find in here!” Roger laughed. ”We’ll just say you’re our bodyguards, if someone asks.” 

He smirked, running slender fingers up Brian’s upper arm. ”Can you do that, Bri? Keep me and Deaky safe among all these low lifes?”

”O..of course!” Brian muttered, cheeks rosy, and stood up. ”I’ll get the Rosarian battle helmets you won in that game, Fred.”

Freddie scrunched his nose up. He didn’t look forward to stepping into a fancy casino with that ugly, clumsy thing on his head. But, he guessed some sacrifices would have to be made. ”Right.” He agreed, stepping aside to let Brian pass. ”I’ll get the guns.”

\- - -

Fifteen minutes later, Brian and Freddie followed Roger and John out of Godiva, wearing the large helmets that covered all of their face, and dark, discreet clothing.

Roger looked just as he had the first time Freddie had met him, Freddie thought fondly. The coat, the boots, the guns strapped to his thighs. He was even wearing the same confident smile. John was similarly excited, easily keeping up with Roger, admiring the ships as they passed by. His rifle was strapped to his back and his ripped t-shirt showed off his metal prosthetic.

Freddie and Brian exchanged a quick look through their visors, and Freddie couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Brian’s hand in his. Let people believe they were a bodyguard couple, no one would care.

Hand in hand, ugly helmets on and hearts beating quickly in unison, Freddie and Brian walked after Roger and John through the opening into the casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casino time!
> 
> Of course this will all go perfectly smooth. Right...? ;)
> 
> See you next week, lovelies <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Monday time! I hope you're ready... ;)
> 
> Shoutout to the lovely, beautiful Jenfly (queensilveryrog on tumblr) for making a new absolutely gorgeous moodboard for the fic! Thank you hun, I love it dearly <3<3 Check it out if you haven't already!  
[](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also three absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Roger had taken exactly five steps into the casino, when a green-skinned man was thrown through the air, right in front of him, and crashed into a pool table. There were hoots and cheers as the man tried to sit up, only to collapse back with a groan. 

On his guard, but not letting the brilliant smile on his face falter, Roger took in his surroundings, hand close to his gun. The large room was full of people of different ages and origins, but most seemed not to pay attention to the spat at all, instead hanging out by the pool tables, the laser blaster track or the ridiculously long bar. 

The alien who’d just thrown the green-skinned man, a three meter tall creature with smooth, white skin and horns growing out of their their head, gave Roger a polite nod, before drying their hands off on their clothes and turning to go back to the bar.

“Christ!” Brian had come up just behind Roger to hiss in his ear. “Just what kind of place is this?”

John looked around the room, grin wide and boyish. “A fucking cool one!”

Roger chuckled and nudged his hip lightly, before turning back to Freddie and Brian. “Okay, things are bigger and messier than I remember. Stay close to me, and don’t get lost. My friend will come find us, so until then we just need to stay put.”

Three Rosarians started to bicker loudly just in front of them and Brian scoffed. “Stay put in a bloody zoo?”

“Come on, dear.” Freddie soothed him. “It’s not so bad. Let’s go have some drinks in the meantime?”

“Drinks? Really?”

Roger put one hand on each of the bounty hunters’ arms and squeezed. “Drinks is a good idea. Let’s go down one floor, it might be a bit calmer there.” He smiled at Brian in what he hoped was a calming manner. “As long as you two don’t attract any attention, all will be fine.”

Brian grudgingly nodded.

Roger turned back, only to notice that John had moved over to one of the pool tables, watching the game with great interest. Swearing quietly, Roger walked over to grab the younger man, Freddie and Brian hurrying after him.

“Deaks,” Roger muttered when he got up to the table next to John, tugging at his arm, “don’t go off like that, come on.”

“But I want to play.” John protested. “We’re at the most famous underground casino in the galaxy, Rog. We just have to play.”

Roger felt frustration bubble under his skin. He knew he should have come here alone, and left the other three in the ship. “Not right now, okay? We’re moving down one floor.”

“Aren’t you Rojo?” A hoarse voice asked in halting English, and immediately every single person at the pool table looked up at Roger.

Quiet oohs and aahs escaped the humans and aliens as they watched Roger, and they whispered excitedly between themselves.

“I am. One of them.” Roger winked at the group, casually pulling John away from the table and to his side.

John glanced up at him, raising one eyebrow and Roger gazed meaningfully at him, begging him to not be stupid and out himself as their other half. 

“I’ve heard lots of interesting things about you. It’s great to finally meet you.” A plump man with a fake smile said, his eyes moving over Roger in a most unpleasant manner. “How about you join us for a game?”

Roger shook his head. “I’m afraid we have other places to be.” He gave them a wave. “Goodnight, gentlefolk.” With that he roughly dragged John with him, Brian and Freddie squaring their shoulders and attempting to look broad and tough as they fell into line behind them again. 

“Sorry...I still want to play, though.” John muttered and Roger rolled his eyes.

He managed to lead them to and down the broad stairs connecting this floor to the lower one, without any further incidents. 

The Salt Crystal casino was divided into five separate levels which were open to visitors. Below those floors, there were a few floors hosting accomodation and shops, and even further down were the staff quarters. The second floor, which they stepped out onto now, was full of gambling machines, poker tables and a circular bar running all the way around the circle shaped room’s glass walls.

Here things were a bit calmer than upstairs, you had to walk past a few huge, burly security guards to get here, so the rowdiest and drunkest guests never got further than floor one.

John was vibrating with energy next to him, longingly eyeing the poker tables. Freddie also got stuck, staring at the fanciful people playing, at long, silken gowns and translucent materials, at suave suits and otherworldly fashion compositions. 

“Darling...” Freddie started, and Roger could all but make out his sassy grin behind the helmet. “Bri and I won’t be able to drink with these ugly things on, anyway. How about we gamble some? Wouldn’t that be an excellent way to fit in?”

John immediately nodded, excited about the idea. “Right? That’s what I think, too. And if you two don’t want to come, Freddie and I can go alone. I can play and he can follow me as my bodyguard.” He turned to the older man. “Right, Freddie?”

“Eh… right.” Freddie quickly found himself saying, even if that probably hadn’t been his plan, at all.

“Fine!” Roger threw his hands out. “Just be careful, alright? I’ll come get you later.”

John practically bounced up and down on the spot, and tugged Freddie with him to the closest poker table.

Taking a deep breath, trying to quell his irritation, Roger turned to Brian. “What about you?”

“I’ll come with you.” At first Brian seemed almost… amused beneath the helmet, but soon he was back to being serious. “None of us should go alone, and besides I have no interest in pesky games. We have more important business to attend to.”

“Right.” Roger nodded, grateful that at least Brian was on his side. They walked over to the bar, but didn’t have time to sit down before Roger heard a familiar voice call for him. 

“Ro!”

Closing his eyes, Roger took a deep breath before turning to face the woman. This was just his luck. “Dite.” He greeted smoothly, walking up to her chair and bending down to kiss her hand as she held it out. 

The jewels draped over her head jangled merrily as she looked down at him, her full, painted, pink lips spread in a wide smile. “Let me look at you, dear.” She tutted, pulling her small hand from his grip and taking hold of his chin, tilting his face up. “As precious as always, my boy.” 

Feeling Brian’s gaze boring into his back, Roger cleared his throat and stood up straight. He answered the older woman’s smile, and gestured for Brian to step forward. “This is my bodyguard, Bri. We’re just visiting a friend.”

“The Master.” Dite nodded, not giving Brian much notice. “Well, he’s a busy man. Why don’t you let me buy one of my loyal customers a drink, while waiting?”

Roger hesitated. He glanced at Brian, first, and then at John and Freddie. John was sitting in one of the spots by the table, expression closed off and guarded, while Freddie bent over his shoulder, talking to him or just watching the game, Roger couldn’t tell. “Sure, I’d love to.” He agreed and took the empty seat next to hers.

Unsure of what to do, Brian went to stand awkwardly behind him.

Dite gave the tall man an unimpressed look. “Is your bodyguard a mute?”

“No.” Brian answered, and Roger could practically hear his teeth grind together.

He tried hard not to smirk, turning in his seat to address Brian. “No, _ma’am_. Dite is one of the most powerful women in Elementum Aurum. She’s the manufacturer of the drug Sleeping Kiss.” Brian stiffened and Roger sent him a playful smile and a wink. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it?” 

“I have. Sir. Ma’am.” Brian gritted out.

“She’s brilliant.” Roger continued, giving Dite one of his most charming smiles and taking the glass of blue champagne that was put in front of him by the waiter. “And so gorgeous, too. No one in their right minds could possibly suspect you of being 60.”

She giggled, batting her long, curved eyelashes at him. “70, dear boy.”

“Even more absurd!” Roger fake gasped, perfectly well aware of Dite’s real age of 74. “To the galaxy’s most beautiful and wisest woman!” He raised his glass.

She chuckled, eyes crinkling, and clinked her glass with his, taking a dainty sip while studying him over the rim of her glass. “Not that I don’t adore the compliments, sweetheart, but what are you after?”

Roger smiled innocently and took a large drink from his glass before putting it down. There was no fooling this old, sly fox. He was just lucky she was susceptible to him and his charms.

“Actually…” He started, leaning closer to her, and lowering his voice. “I wondered if you’ve heard about what’s going on in Elementum Calx, on Marmor?”

Brian let out a huff of air, shifting nervously, but Roger just kept looking at Dite inquiringly.

“I have.” She answered, taking another sip of her drink and giving Brian another bored glance. “Those poor star people.”

Heart beating fast in his chest, Roger leant even closer, trying to keep his face an indifferent mask. Had she heard about the drug? Or something else?

“It’s awful, isn’t it.” He agreed, hoping she would say more. She didn’t disappoint. Old Dite loved herself some juicy gossip, after all.

“It’s still unclear if it's going to spread to humans.” She continued. “Or, at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

No, she was definitely talking about something else. Roger, nodded. “Oh, is that so?”

“Mm, it’s the latest news, all very hush-hush. I heard it from my contact just an hour ago.” She sighed. “They’re keeping all the poor Sol contained underground, in some kind of quarantine, to be on the safe side.”

There was a crash behind them and Roger spun around. Brian had stumbled to the side and managed to knock over a barstool. The man shook in rage. “How dare they?” He hissed, fists clenched.

Shit. Roger quickly got up from his seat, ignoring Dite’s surprised expression.

“Bri…” He started, but was immediately interrupted by loud shouting coming from the poker tables. 

“It’s Mercury!”

Fuck. 

So much for not attracting attention. Dread rising in his throat, Roger turned to see complete chaos by the poker table; the chips were strewn over the floor, plenty of people down on all fours fighting over them. Others were screaming and waving their guns around. In the middle of the mess stood Freddie, helmet off, hair a mess and golden blasters up. A bit off to the side was John, rifle at the ready, aimed at the man who was yelling the loudest.

What the fuck had happened?

“I have to go, Dite.” Roger called to her, getting to his feet and drawing his guns. He ran over to the group, Brian at his heel, his laser gun drawn.

“What the hell is a bounty hunter doing here?” The large man, who was all up in Freddie’s face, roared. “Is this some kind of raid?”

The whole room was watching now, and Roger could see how the security guards were starting to clear their way through. Fuck. Fuck!

“I’m just here on a weekend vacation, dear.” Freddie answered the man, jumping away from him when he reached out to try and grab his shirt, only to stumble into another hulking shape. “No need to worry about me.” 

The other person growled and gripped Freddie’s arm tightly. The bounty hunter’s eyes darkened. “Let me go, you filthy animal.”

“You heard him.” John now, voice dangerously sharp. “Let him go or I’ll blow your fucking face off.”

More angry people got into the argument, shouts of “hunters” and “traitors” echoed through the room and Roger and Brian reached the commotion just as Freddie punched the man holding him in the face, breaking his nose with a crack.

“Cut it out!” Roger screamed, placing himself in front of Freddie, while Brian and John both moved to flank them on either side. “He’s with me, anyone touches him or any of us, I’ll kill you, you hear?!”

“Are Rojo bounty hunters now, too?” Another person shouted, enraged, and then someone fired their weapon. The next moment Brian was stumbling back into Freddie’s arms, a small dent at the side of his helmet. The bullet fell to the floor in the sudden quiet of the room, and then the shouting came back full force. Freddie was definitely the loudest, furious that someone had tried to shoot Brian.

Roger found the culprit, his gun still smoking, and quickly floored him with a shot to his stomach. Then the security guards joined the fight and Roger saw both Freddie and Brian being wrestled to the floor just behind him. John jumped on top of the much larger man holding Brian down, roaring like a wild animal, his metal hand easily breaking bones as he clamped it tightly around the guard’s forearm. 

Things were going straight to hell and Roger didn’t know what to do. How could he possibly fix this?

Something flew just past his face, the force of the projectile whipping his ponytail into his face, and then the poker table behind them exploded in a burst of flame. The explosion sent all the people close by toppling over, some with fire eating through their beautiful clothes.

Roger had been knocked over on top of the huge guard still on top of Freddie. He coughed smoke from his lungs and was trying to get his breath back when he heard a familiar voice roaring from above.

“No one moves a single bloody muscle, you hear? Or I’ll send the next rocket up your asshole.”

Ignoring the order, Roger lifted his head and peered through the smoke to the top of the wide stairs. About halfway up to the first floor, a huge firearm on his shoulder and his face twisted into a furious snarl, stood Roger’s friend.

“Crystal.” He gasped, a large grin spreading over his face, as he quickly got up from the still wheezing guard. 

\- - -

The force of the explosion had thrown John off of the man he’d been fighting and he was now in a disoriented heap on the floor, his rifle awkwardly pressed between him and the marble slabs.

“Crystal.” He heard Roger’s voice from somewhere close by, and sat up, looking for his boyfriend.

The blond had gotten up, and now stood in the middle of the crawling, terrified people, some of whom desperately tried to put the fire out on their clothes. Roger grinned widely, soot on his cheek and arms spread wide out, guns tilted towards the floor. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

John stared at Roger and then back up at the other man, who scowled at Roger for a second, before lowering the firearm and handing it over to one of the staff member’s at his side.

“I wish I could say the same, but it’s been what, 30 minutes since you arrived? - And you’ve already created a huge mess.” He nodded at his security guards, who were slowly getting up, keeping a tight hold on Freddie and Brian. 

Brian seemed fine, he’d been lucky he was still wearing his helmet, and John felt himself letting out a long, relieved breath when the guard whose wrist he’d broken wrestled off Brian’s helmet and the taller man was conscious. More than conscious, Brian was furious, twisting in the huge man’s grip to shout at the guards and then at Freddie, who had the sense to look ashamed.

“Freddie Mercury and Brian May.” Crystal spoke loudly, walking down the stairs, people practically throwing themselves out of his way. “And a third fellow I don’t recognize.” 

A third guard appeared to grab John, and he was smart enough to not resist. 

“What the fuck are you up to, Rog? Bringing bounty hunters into my casino?” Crystal snarled, walking all the way up to Roger and grabbing the front of his shirt.

John bit his tongue nervously, afraid that Roger had overestimated his friendship with this person. But Roger just grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Crystal.

“Well, someone’s got to keep you on your toes.” He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at the smoldering remains of the poker table. “Seems you need the practice. Your aim with that is terribly off, you know.”

Crystal stared at Roger for a second, a vein bopping on his bald head, but then he broke into an answering grin and wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man. “You motherfucker.” 

“Hello, Crys.” Roger sheathed his guns back in his thigh holsters and returned the embrace.

The rest of the room stared as the two men hugged. Then the man who Roger had shot let out a low whine, and there was a sudden activity, staff members hurrying forward to help the injured guests and others starting to put out the fire.

John exchanged a look with Freddie, who looked about as puzzled as John felt and then with Brian, who just looked very annoyed.

Crystal let Roger go and turned to look at John and the rest. “So, new friends?”

Roger nodded, stepping back to take John’s human hand in his, giving it a squeeze and also giving John a light peck on the cheek. “And my boyfriend.” He smiled warmly at John and then at Crystal, a proud look on his face. “This is John.” He leant close to whisper in Crystal’s ear. “The other half of Rojo.”

“I see.” Crystal nodded, reaching out to take John’s hand, before realizing his security personnel were still holding John. “Are you an idiot?” He asked the poor guard. “He’s with Roger, let him go.”

The guard looked confused, and opened his mouth to say something, but then just shook his head instead, released John and stomped over to help with the fire.

“John, huh!” Crystal shook John’s hand using a tight grip. “Cool arm.” He grinned. “And good work keeping Roger alive for all these years!”

John returned the shake, being very careful to squeeze Crystal back just as tightly. “It’s good to meet you.” John smiled politely.

“Excuse me?” Freddie interrupted, voice irritated. “Can you tell these gorillas to let us go, too?”

Crystal’s dark eyes watched Freddie, part amused, part sceptical. He turned back to Roger. “You sure they won’t be a problem?”

“You have my word.” Roger said seriously. “We’re here to ask for your help, actually.”

Crystal nodded to the guards holding the bounty hunters and Freddie and Brian were released. The guard whom John had injured glared at him, cradling his wrist, and then they were walking away.

“Who’s this, Roger?” Brian muttered, eyeing Crystal with distrust.

Roger grinned at him and Freddie, gesturing to Crystal. “Meet my good friend, Crystal. Also known as the Master of the casino.”

“Pleasure.” Freddie said drily and Crystal raised his eyebrows, smirking at the dark haired man.

“As usual, you make the oddest friends, Rog.” He looked up and noticed that plenty of guests still surrounded them, watching the exchange curiously. One of the spectators John recognized as the older woman who’d just talked to Roger by the bar. Crystal glared at them. “What are you all staring at, huh? Fuck off!”

He turned to John and the others as people immediately started scurrying away. “Let’s get out of here. We can talk on my floor.”

“Great!” Roger said, walking to Crystal’s side, waving to the others to follow. “Come on, then.”

With that, John’s boyfriend turned his back on them, easily falling into step with the taller man, talking lowly to him as they walked through the room towards the elevator in the centre.

John stared at them, confused and a bit pissed off. He’d been with Roger for the last six years, and his partner had not once mentioned either this place or this man, Crystal. Had he gone to visit him in secret? Why hadn’t he let John come?

“Come, dear.” Freddie said quietly to him, lighty taking him by his prosthetic and pulling him along. John noticed that Brian had already followed Roger, leaving him and Freddie in the ruins.

John glanced at Freddie and grinned. “It was good fun, before it all went sideways.”

“It was.” Freddie’s eyes sparkled. “But Brian is angry with me.”

John eyed Brian’s tensely set shoulders and then Roger’s back, further ahead. The blond had turned around and was impatiently waiting for them as John and Freddie hurried over the floor. “Yeah. Rog’s not too happy, either.”

“They’re so sensitive.”

“Well… Brian did get shot in the head.”

“...True.” Freddie winced, trying for a hesitant smile at Brian, when the taller man turned to face them, which Brian promptly ignored. “I’ll make it up to him, later.” Freddie decided.

John nodded. It had been a bit of a mess, he had to admit. But, he grinned to himself, feeling the satisfying weight of poker chips in his shoulder bag, it had easily been worth it.

They could finally repay some of their debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "drum roll" Here he is, ladies and gentlemen; Crystal! Hahha I know some of you already figured it out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know your thougths! 
> 
> Much love <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I know it's not monday, but I won't be able to post tomorrow, so you're getting the chapter a day early. I might have to change posting day to sundays, actually. Sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you've all had a good week <3
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also four absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


The atmosphere was somewhat tense as they took the elevator further down through the huge building. Brian was obviously upset with Freddie, Freddie was suspicious and not very impressed by Crystal, and Crystal was wary of all of them. Except for Roger, with whom - in John’s opinion - he was being _very_ friendly.

And Roger was being _very_ affectionate towards Crystal, talking excitedly, touching his shoulder, smiling. And sure, Roger was a happy and touchy fellow, he was quite physical in general. And he was smiling, more often than not. Just usually not this brightly.

John shook his head and sighed. He was being ridiculous. This was Roger’s close friend, who he for some reason had kept secret from John, and hadn’t seen in years. Of course he was happy. John wasn’t even usually the jealous kind. He’d had to learn not to be, from the very start of their relationship, since Roger had survived for most of his life by using his charm. 

No, John wasn’t the jealous kind. But if he was honest, the whole thing with Freddie, and Brian, too, was making him nervous. He knew Roger wouldn’t leave him, but he felt that there was a certain possibility of change. 

Roger might not believe Freddie loved him back, but John wasn’t so sure. There were definitely some sort of feelings. Between Brian and Roger, too. And that was just between Roger and the others. 

Trying to figure out his own feelings for Freddie and Brian was even harder. 

The elevator came to a smooth stop and John was snapped out of his brooding, cheeks heating up when Freddie looked at him questioningly.

“We’re here.” Crystal said, gesturing for them to step outside as the doors slid opened. “Welcome to the master’s floor.”

“Show-off.” Roger joked good-naturedly, walking out of the elevator and looking around, eyes widening.

John followed his boyfriend out and promptly bumped straight into Roger, who’d stopped just outside. 

“What…” John started and then looked up. His mouth was left hanging open.

They were on one of the lower floors, beneath the ocean’s surface. But the walls were still glass, which meant John was staring right out into the depths of the ocean. Lamps on the outside of the thick walls illuminated the closest surrounding waters and John could see plenty of different creatures swimming around outside. 

“Eep!” Freddie shrieked, grabbing onto John’s arm so hard it hurt. “What the bloody hell is that?!”

A long, thin, fish-like being swam past the window. John couldn’t see all of its body before it disappeared out in the dark water, but the part he saw measured easily 20 meters. The beings was covered in what looked like glittering, red and pink scales with white spikes protruding through its hide.

“Like a dragon…” Brian muttered, awed, slowly stepping towards the glass.

Crystal chuckled, having moved over to the impressive bar in the centre of the room to pour them some kind of drink. “Not a dragon, sorry, mate. A sea snake. She likes to hang around close to the Salt Crystal, don’t ask me why.” He gestured to the large sofa right in front of the window. “Please, have a seat.”

Roger eagerly threw himself down onto the sofa, groaning as he sank down into the cushions. Brian sat down in an armchair, facing Roger, eyes still fastened on the sea snake which was slowly starting to swim away from the window.

Freddie was staring at it, too, a horrified look in his dark eyes. John patted him lightly on the shoulder and steered him over to the couch, pushing him down next to Roger and taking a seat on Roger’s other side.

He put his arm around Roger’s shoulders and glanced Crystal’s way, wanting to make sure the other man saw. 

Crystal didn’t seem to give a crap. He walked over to hand them their drinks, smiling amusedly at Freddie, who was still glancing nervously behind himself.

“It’s safe.” He said, giving the bounty hunter his glass. “The glass, I mean. It won’t break.”

“Right.” Freddie muttered, not seeming more at ease, and took a large swig of his drink, wincing at the taste.

Crystal took the armchair next to Brian, looking them over curiously. “So? What do you want?”

Roger leant forward eagerly. “We need a part for our spaceship. It’s a… uh, Deaky?”

“An inter-planetary speed circuit.” John said. “Ours is busted. And,” he gave Crystal an appraising look, “for some reason Rog seems to believe you’d be able to help us get a new one.”

Crystal smirked, taking a large swig of his drink and leaning back in his seat. “He’d be right. I’m an arms and ship parts dealer. I’ve got engine parts you’ve never even seen or heard of, mate.”

“Anyway!” Roger interrupted the tense stare off between John and Crystal. “Can you help us out?”

The casino owner watched them all for a moment, letting his eyes rest longer on Freddie and Brian. “And why, if I may ask, are you travelling with bounty hunters in the first place? Sudden career change?”

“We caught them.” Brian spoke up, hazel eyes having moved from the creatures outside to focus on Crystal. “They were our prisoners.”

A darkness came over Crystal’s face and he looked suddenly hostile as he grabbed for something on the back of his chair.

“But!” Freddie quickly followed up, “But we’ve released them. We kind of ended up saving each other’s lives and now we’re… friends?”

“Friends.” Roger assured steadily, giving Crystal an easy smile. “Come on, Crys. Relax.”

Crystal stared at them as if they were insane but then shrugged and relaxed back in his armchair. “Alright. So you’re friends. Cute and all, but where are you going? What are you doing all the way over here in Elementum Chlorum?”

“Freddie and I have some… issues on our home planet. It’s in Elementum Calx, we’re taking the shortest route from Aurum.” Brian answered, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. “Roger and John are coming with us to help.”

Crystal looked at Roger again. “Really?”

“Really.” Roger nodded solemnly. “They saved our lives, Crys. We owe them. And,” he grinned and winked at the other man, “you owe me, remember?”

Crystal smirked back. “How could I ever forget?”

“So you’ll get us the part?”

“Yeah. A much better one than your old piece of junk, too, or I’ll throw myself off the building.”

Surprised things had gone so smoothly, John allowed himself to relax back into the sofa and enjoy his drink. He listened to the conversation around him, Roger warm and comfortably nestled into his side.

Crystal was a nice bloke, fun and easy to talk to. He didn’t ask them anything about Marmor, to Freddie’s and Brian’s relief, but instead told them about the casino and all the weird guests who frequented it. 

However, they didn’t have a lot of time, and Brian soon grew restless in his chair. Crystal went to his “secret supply stash” of parts, and to John’s great disappointment, none of them were offered to come with him to look.

Not twenty minutes later, they were going back up in the elevator, John cradling the new and admittedly much more advanced circuit in his arms. They reached the top floor and John pushed the part into Brian’s arms, telling them he had something quick to take care off before he could leave.

Chips clinking in his pockets, he ignored Roger’s confused call and ran towards the cashier’s desk, a triumphant grin on his face.

\- - - 

Freddie sniffed at the bottle and grimaced. This alcohol smelled even stronger than the one they’d gotten at the casino. Crystal had offered them two bottles of whatever this was as a parting gift, while insisting that they should come again soon, when whatever “issues” they had to take care of were sorted out, and spend a week.

Freddie was not sure what he thought of that… Spending a week in the company of notorious criminals, on the upper floors, or monstrous sea creatures, on the lower floors, didn’t seem like a particularly good time to him.

But the visit had certainly been worth it. The part they had been gifted had apparently been newer and more advanced than their old one, which meant that they’d cut the time it would take them to reach Marmor in half. 

John had gone to install the new part as soon as they got back on Godiva, and only about an hour later, they were up and moving again. Freddie had piloted them off the surface of The Moon of Brine and then set the ship on the course towards Marmor again, switching to inter-planetary speed. It didn’t feel like they were going faster, but Freddie guessed that at these kinds of speeds it was just impossible to tell or, hell, even imagine just how fast they were going. At least for him.

While him and John had tried their luck at the poker table, Brian and Roger had acquired some new information about Marmor. It seemed like the monarchy were spreading false information about what was going on with the Sol, why they were disappearing. Brian had been able to find more clues since he’d gotten back to his laptop.

An incredibly contagious and severe disease, spreading through a virus and lethal. The infected were kept in quarantines in the tunnels below the main city. 

While Brian was furious that the king was blaming a made up disease, when in reality they were catching and killing the Sol for their blood, Freddie had been excited about the news. Now they had a location. Somewhere to start.

And it would only be days now before they arrived. His earlier hopelessness and frustration had transformed into a burning determination. Into rage.

He was done running away. Done hiding. 

Kassius would pay.

“I’m not sure where you wanted these, so I just…” Roger, who’d walked into Freddie’s and Brian’s bedroom, carrying the ugly, large helmets paused and frowned at Freddie. “Are you alright?”

Freddie, sitting cross legged on the bed and wearing what must have been a terrifying expression, shrugged and sent Roger a wry smile. “Oh, you know. Just plotting how to murder my uncle.”

“Ah.” Roger chuckled, unceremoniously dumping the helmets on the floor and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I get that.”

Freddie shuffled a bit closer to him, putting his hand on Roger’s knee and giving him a softer smile. “And now I’ll get to kill him even sooner, because of your brilliant idea, and contacts.” He squeezed Roger’s leg and looked into his eyes. “Thank you.”

Roger grinned at him, shrugging lightly. “It was the least I could do. Don’t worry about it.”

“No.” Freddie insisted. “I’m serious. Without you and John, we would already be screwed. I’m so grateful to you, for coming with us.”

He stared into Roger’s eyes, trying to convey just how grateful he was, but then Roger looked away, cheeks slightly flushed.

“What?” Freddie smirked, leaning in closer, hand trailing up Roger’s thigh. “Is the infamous conman and casanova speechless in front of my might and gratitude?”

Roger shoved playfully at him. “Fuck off, Mercury.”

“Hmm. Don’t think I want to. I’d rather fuck you, to be honest.”

Roger looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. “You switch gears quickly, weren’t you just plotting murder?”

Freddie hummed, leaning in to nudge his nose gently against Roger’s temple, smelling his fresh scent. “What can I say. You’re distracting.”

“So now this is _my_ fault?”

“Most definitely.”

Roger turned his head to face Freddie, gaze lowering to his lips. Freddie rubbed his thumb up the inside of his thigh, and was just about to lean in to kiss him when there was a low cough from the doorway.

“It’s impossible to leave you two alone for more than five minutes, without you starting to make out with one another.” John leant against the doorway, a smirk on his face.

Roger scoffed. “We’re not making out.”

“Yet.” Freddie agreed, letting his fingers stroke slowly down Roger’s leg and watched John’s eyes follow the movement.

The younger man smiled and walked further into the room, crossing his arms. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

”Your boyfriend is a pervert.” 

”You’re telling me…”

”Excuse me?” John laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. ”Who’s fault is it I ended up this way, huh?”

Roger shrugged innocently, the corner of his lips twitching.

Freddie looked between the two of them. ”Wait, so our dear Deaky hasn’t had any more action but you?”

”Kind of sad, isn’t it?” Roger sighed deeply, still trying to contain his grin.

”A travesty, really.”

”That’s not true!” John interrupted them loudly, ”I do have experience, before Rog.” He muttered, only making Freddie’s and Roger’s grins widen. ”Anyway,” the younger man continued, ”I came to tell you that I did a final check of the new part, and everything seems to be running smoothly. And that I might have hidden Brian’s datapad. Poor man needs to relax.” 

”Brilliant!” Freddie nodded. ”Did you tell him to come here?”

”He did.” Brian muttered, appearing in the doorway. ”Are we having a slumber party?” he asked, eyes widening marginally at the way Freddie and Roger were sitting so close, Freddie’s hand still on Roger’s thigh.

Roger chuckled and made to move away, but Freddie stopped him, seeing how Brian’s pale cheeks were heating up.

”Yes, darling.” he purred, throwing his arm around Roger’s waist and dragging him further up the bed with him, making the blond man squeak. ”We’re having a slumber party. Come on, now.” He waved at John and Brian, both standing by the foot of the bed. ”Chop chop. We have strong liquor and much to talk about.”

Roger watched John, smirking. ”Yes. Like Deaky’s romantic experience.”

”Or,” Freddie poked him in the stomach, ”how you got acquainted with the dashing Crystal.”

John nodded eagerly, kicking off his boots and sitting down on the bed, reaching for one of the bottles of the strong liquor.

”I don’t know…” Brian was still hesitating by the door. ”I wanted to do some more research on the so called “quarantines” and…”

”Bri.” Freddie said softly, smiling at his beloved partner. ”Just relax for one night? We’ll go right back to it, tomorrow. With new found strength and inspiration.”

The half star sighed, running a hand through his messy curls. 

”Come on.” John urged him, sending him a small smile. ”We deserve a break after all we’ve been through. It won’t be as fun without you, Bri.”

And, surprisingly, John’s words were enough to make Brian give in and join them on the bed.

”Slumber party!” Roger cheered, in the process of pulling off his high boots. ”Try the booze, Deaks!”

John easily ducked out of the way of the boot Roger sent flying his way and opened the lid. He took a sip and immediately went red in the face and started coughing.

”Is it that bad?” Brian wondered, and crawled further up the bed to sit next to Freddie, when Freddie tugged insistently on his arm.

”It’s bloody strong.” John muttered, taking a second careful sip.

Roger made an impatient noise and leant forward to snatch the bottle from John, taking a large swig of the alcohol. ”Ah!” He exclaimed when he pulled the bottle away from his lips, eyes bright and excited. ”That’s the stuff! You guys have to try it.” He pushed the bottle at Brian who took it, studying it before he shrugged and took a sip.

”Not bad.” he hummed, passing the bottle to Freddie, who, like John, grimaced and coughed. It was really a bit too strong for his liking, but, not wanting to be left behind, he took another swig before giving it back to John.

He leant back against the headboard, content with Brian pressed against him, the first intimate moment they’d shared in way too long, and Roger and John sitting in front of them on the bed, squabbling over the bottle.

”So, Roger dear.” Freddie grinned at the other man, running his fingers gently through Brian’s messy hair, making the half star sigh happily and relax against the pillows. ”Crystal?”

”Crystal.” Roger repeated, yelping when John poked him in the stomach.

The younger man scowled, taking another sip, before handing it back to an eager Brian. ”How did you meet?” He urged, eyebrows raised. ”Were you together?”

”Haha, what?” Roger sounded royally amused, shrugging off his coat to get more comfortable. ”What gave you that idea? We’re only friends.”

John still looked sceptical. Freddie snickered and shook his head. ”Someone’s jealous, huh.”

”No… it’s just,” John sounded frustrated, his human hand fidgeting with the joints of his prosthetic, ”why have you never mentioned him?” he asked Roger, a frown marring his smooth skin. ”When did you meet?”

Roger shifted over, putting one hand on John’s thigh. Freddie admired them, like that, for a moment, the way they fit together so naturally. So _beautifully._

”Crystal is my best friend.” Roger said quietly. ”Well, except for you, of course. We met on the streets in the slum, about 12 years ago. The two of us were barely getting by, pocketing whatever food and money we could from other people. Only, the people of the slums aren’t particularly rich, there’s not much to steal. So we decided to move down to the richer parts.”

Freddie listened to the former thief, sharing the bottle with Brian and feeling the strong drink start to numb his senses, relaxing his tense limbs.

”Soon we, well I, realized there were easier and ”safer” ways to earn money than pickpocketing. We became Companions.”

”Companions?” Freddie tilted his head, not following. 

Roger smiled wryly. ”Just a nicer word for prostitute.”

”That large, manly man used to be a prostitute?” Brian asked, his surprise mirroring Freddie’s own. ”I can’t picture that.”

Roger rolled his eyes, taking the bottle back. Freddie stared at his throat as he swallowed, as if transfixed, feeling lightheaded and hot from the alcohol.

”Why didn’t you tell me about him?” John asked, his larger hand finding Roger’s on his leg and squeezing. ”If he’s so important to you?”

Sighing, Roger rested the bottle on his lap, not meeting John’s eyes. ”You know I don’t want to talk about that part of my life. And I hadn’t thought I’d ever get to see Crystal again.”

Freddie hummed lowly. ”How exactly did a former prostitute end up as the master of a casino?”

Roger smiled and shook his head. ”A story for another time.” He said resolutely. ”Who wants some more of this?”

John grabbed the bottle and drank without coughing now. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Roger’s hand and Freddie smiled when he saw how Roger relaxed again, cuddling into John’s side and watching Freddie and Brian, eyes beautifully clear and blue under his heavy eyelids. ”What about you two? How did you meet?”

”At court.” Freddie answered, turning to press a small kiss on Brian’s marked cheekbone. ”Bri’s mother was my ballet teacher.” 

A loud, wet cough came from John as the younger man choked on the drink. ”What?” he wheezed, eyes glimmering with mirth even as he fought to breathe properly. ”You dance ballet?”

”Haven’t in ten years, love, but yes, I used to.”

Brian sighed happily, nuzzling the top of Freddie’s head. ”And he was good at it, too. And so bloody handsome.”

Freddie felt his cheeks heat even as he smirked at his boyfriend. He heard Roger coo and John chuckle but didn’t look at them, instead he took hold of Brian’s jaw and gently pulled him closer, giving him a sweet kiss.

”You were the handsome one.” he murmured against Brian’s mouth, before brushing their lips together again.

The two younger men were watching them, partly with amusement and partly with something else. Freddie and Brian pulled apart, cheeks rosy, and they all stared at each other for a second before breaking into laughter.

They finished the first bottle and opened the second, sharing stories about first kisses and crushes with each other. Everyone was pleasantly tipsy from Crystal’s gift, albeit not yet drunk. They were relaxed and happy. And together.

But, something had shifted. While Freddie and Brian sat wrapped around each other, and Roger was practically in John’s lap, a tension had arisen between them, Freddie found.

A certain curiosity and excitement lingered between the four of them - shared heated glances, goosebumps appearing on sensitive skin. It made the air feel almost electric. Freddie felt out of breath and horny. He was waiting for someone to make the first move, for someone to snap.

That someone turned out to be John. He snuck an arm around Roger’s waist, watching Brian and Freddie. ”So, if I admit to being a pervert, would there be a chance of seeing you and Rog kiss, Freddie?” He licked his lips. ”I know you’ve had some practice.” 

”Oh my god.” Brian groaned, fingers suddenly tight in Freddie’s shirt. ”Yes. Please. I’m a pervert, too.”

Freddie met Roger’s eyes, and they both laughed. ”What do you say, Blondie?” he grinned, feeling his heart speed up in his chest when Roger’s eyes travelled down his body and Brian’s fingers slipped beneath his shirt, caressing the skin of his hip.

”Actually,” Roger said in a sing-song voice, moving over from John’s lap to straddle Freddie’s instead, ”I’m a pervert as well. And I love kissing you.”

With that, he tangled his hands in Freddie’s long hair, and leant down to press their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly time....
> 
> In a bit. Unfortunately there won't be a new chapter next week. Kink week will be hosted next week, so I'll post a little something for that. I won't update PotU until the week after, or maybe even the week after that, depending on how much I'll have managed to write.
> 
> I've had a hard time writing, lately. There's a lot of things going on with my life; work, friends, etc, and when I do find some time to write, I've generally been too exhausted to do a good job of it. As you can imagine, this story takes a lot of my energy, and I need to be inspired and alert to write it. Therefore, I'll take a mini break, to catch up. But please, don't worry about it not getting finished. We're close to the goal, after the next chapter (that will be mostly smut) I think there might only be 6-7 more chapters to go. I love this story and the support and love it's gotten, so I'm going to bloody finish this. But, you have to be a bit patient with me <3
> 
> I'm sorry for letting you down, but at least I'll serve some Four men smut next week, and then, I'll soon be back with space boys! 
> 
> Take care, lovelies. And please, do tell me if you enjoyed the chapter, I love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies!!
> 
> I'm finally back again, with some more PotU. A smutfest, this time, and a long chapter. I know that some of you guys don't like to read the smut, so I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until next week for some more content <3.
> 
> After this chapter, and the next, chapter 20, we're finally starting the final arc of this story. I'm so damn excited. And half terrified. 
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> Please take a look, it's a gorgeous scene from Planet body 375, John's home planet. I can't draw myself, so seeing other people making my ideas come to life like this is literally a dream.
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also four absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
I hope you enjoy this <3

To say that Brian had not imagined this happening, before, would be a blatant lie. In fact, he’d pictured it several times.

But none of his fantasies and dreams could measure up to the sheer loveliness of the sight in reality.

It was as though Freddie and Roger were made for each other. Well, obviously they weren’t - Freddie was Brian’s after all, as Roger was John’s. But still, it somehow just made perfect sense. 

Freddie’s darker skin tone against Roger’s fair complexion, the ebony and blond hair, the gorgeous eyes. The passion with which they touched each other.

Roger tugged gently on Freddie’s hair, just letting their lips brush together. Brian let his fingers glide over Freddie’s skin, making his partner gasp against Roger’s lips.

“Come on.” John purred, moving closer to splay his hand over Roger’s back, pressing him even closer to Freddie. “I know you can do better than that.”

Something about the younger man’s voice sent shivers down Brian’s spine. The casually commanding tone, and the way both Roger and Freddie easily complied. 

Roger nibbled gently on Freddie’s bottom lip and then slid his tongue inside when the dark-haired man sighed. Freddie tilted his head and slotted their mouths firmer together, his hands running down Roger’s sides.

Brian kept staring at the show, absentmindedly rucking up Freddie’s shirt even more and letting his fingers play over the smooth skin. It would be so easy to just let his hand move down to Freddie’s thigh, and then slide it over to touch Roger’s leg, instead. So easy. He was so close. 

Brian shook his head, blinked. Maybe he shouldn’t have had so much of that alcohol. He had a higher resistance than the average person, due to his mixed blood, but Crystal’s drink had been some strong stuff.

Roger was rocking his hips down against Freddie’s now, kissing him deeply while Freddie groaned and trembled beneath Brian’s and Roger’s touch. Freddie’s long fingers moved from Roger’s side to his back, and Freddie froze momentarily when he found John’s hand already there.

But then, Freddie just let out a whimper and curled his fingers around John’s metal hand. 

John looked a bit surprised, at first, but then his eyes darkened and he twisted his hand to grab Freddie’s in his. He leant forward to nuzzle Roger’s neck, his free hand coming up to brush his boyfriend’s tied up hair out of the way.

Swallowing heavily, Brian reached down to adjust himself in his tight pants. This was not at all what he’d expected, at the start of this day. 

Not that he was complaining. Honestly, he’d wanted the two younger men for quite some time now.

Freddie moved his free hand away from Roger, letting it run up Brian’s trousers to press against his erection. Brian couldn’t stop the small moan from leaving his lips, his fingers digging into Freddie’s hip. 

“Gorgeous.” He heard John mumble, and looked up to see the other man eyeing him hungrily. Brian’s skin suddenly felt as if it was on fire, heat licking him all over, making him sweat. He rolled his hips slowly against Freddie’s hand, keeping his eyes on John.

John grinned at him, a small, scalding thing, and gave Freddie’s hand another squeeze before letting go. He palmed himself through his trousers, sighing, before plastering himself to Roger’s back again, letting his hips grind lazily against the blond’s ass.

Roger whined into the kiss, hips stuttering between Freddie’s and John’s bodies before ending the kiss. He leant back against John, gazing at Freddie and Brian with dark eyes. 

Brian could see how the younger man’s shorts were tenting at the front and when he looked down, Freddie was similarly aroused. 

“Bri, darling.” Freddie murmured, turning his body towards Brian and reaching up to cradle his cheek.

Freddie was absolutely gorgeous. Lips plump and swollen, cheeks flushed. Eyes hungry, glimmering pools.

“Yeah?” Brian croaked out, very aware that they were all practically on top of each other, and also all sporting boners (he guessed John was sporting one, too, from the way he was eagerly rutting against Roger). 

“What do you want?” Freddie asked, eyes searching, even as he lightly rubbed the heel of his palm against Brian’s crotch.

Roger hummed, also watching him. So was John, chin resting on Roger’s shoulder.

Brian closed his eyes, the burn of three pairs of eyes on him too much. What did he want? Did he want to continue this tense set up, where it seemed as if no one was sure if they were allowed to touch, or not? Did he want to send Roger and John off, and have Freddie to himself?

Did he want… more?

“Is it…” He started, then stopped and cleared his throat. “Is it just Freddie and Roger? Or, like… can… can I, too?” He took a deep breath. “Can we all touch each other?”

Brian opened his eyes, looked between Freddie and the other two, unsure if he was asking his boyfriend for permission to touch the others, or if he was asking the others for permission to touch them. Well, it was probably all of it. 

“Good question.” John agreed, licking his lip. “I can only speak for myself, but I’m fully on board with all of us touching each other. Rog?”

Roger nodded eagerly. “Fuck yes, that sounds like the best idea we’ve had since…since... Eh.”

“It sounds like a great idea.” Freddie helped him out, smirking at the flustered man. “Let’s do it.”

With that Brian’s partner gave him a swift kiss, before squirming away from him and pulling Roger with him, leaving Brian and John to stare at each other, cheeks rosy.

“But I want to touch Brian, too!” Roger complained. Freddie laughed and kissed him, first on the mouth and then trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. 

“All in good time, lovely.” He purred, clever fingers quickly undoing Roger’s belt and buttons, before diving inside to touch.

Roger sighed Freddie’s name, hand again finding the older man’s hair and pressing him against his neck as he gazed at John and Brian hungrily. “Go on, then.” He urged, smoothly working his hips against Freddie’s hand. “Give us a kiss.” 

Brian didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to tear his eyes away from Freddie and Roger, but he also desperately wanted to kiss John. 

Luckily, John decided for him, crawling up in front of Brian and drawing his warm, human fingers over Brian’s cheekbone.

Brian sighed shakily, leaning in to the touch. John smiled and tilted Brian’s face a bit to the side before leaning in to kiss him.

Their lips brushed, just the lightest touch, but it was enough to send electricity through Brian’s blood. He let his eyes fall closed, placed one hand on top of John’s on his face, the other on the young man’s shoulder and pressed back, harder.

John gasped against him, but answered the kiss in kind. His tongue teased at the seam of Brian’s lips and Brian mindlessly let him in, pulling the other even closer.

John eagerly explored his mouth, and Brian felt himself melt into it. The other brunet was kissing him with easy confidence, dominating the kiss without a thought, just trusting Brian to follow his lead. It was wildly intoxicating.

“Holy shit, that’s hot.” Roger groaned and John and Brian pulled apart, turning to watch their respective partners.

Roger had rid Freddie of the clothes on his upper body, staring intently at Brian and John as his hands danced over Brian’s lover’s body, thumbing a nipple, scratching through dark chest hair and running over his flat stomach.

Freddie’s head was leant back on Roger’s shoulder but he also watched them with great interest, one hand moving over the crotch of his pants.

“You’re gorgeous, lovelies.” He breathed, arching against Roger when the other pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own. “Don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” John smirked over his shoulder, before turning back to Brian and capturing his lips in another kiss.

His teeth pressed lightly against Brian’s bottom lip and Brian groaned, hands going for John’s shirt, yanking roughly at the material.

Laughing quietly, John sat back long enough to pull his shirt off. 

Brian swallowed, following the hard and lean muscles of the younger man’s torso with his eyes. He took in how smooth skin ended in old scar tissue and met shining metal. 

“You too.” John grinned, a bit self-consciously, and reached for the buttons on Brian’s shirt.

Brian let him unbutton the shirt, still busy taking the other man in, hands slowly running over shoulders and down John’s back before moving up his arms.

John shuddered when his fingers traced over the old scars decorating what was left of his arm, and Brian mumbled a quiet “sorry” which John silenced with another kiss.

They kissed each other deeply, full of wonder and excitement, as John slipped the shirt off Brian’s body and and ran his hands over his torso. The breath caught in Brian’s throat when John’s metal fingers trailed up his ribs and he jumped when the other cheekily pinched a nipple.

“Christ.” Roger muttered, awed. “Bri, you’re stunning. Deaks, you have to look at him.”

Freddie hummed in agreement, as John sat back again. “Isn’t he a marvel, dear?”

Brian blushed from their undivided attention. He knew many found his Sol markings, which curled over his ribs and continued down his hips, beautiful, but in the company of these three, he was without a question the least attractive.

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled, arms crossing over his chest. 

“No, no, don’t hide.” John protested. He kissed Brian, first on his jawbone and then on his cheek, gently moving his arms away. “You’re lovely.” 

He leant down to press kisses at the crook of Brian’s neck, fingers lightly following the silver patterns. Cheeks still fiery red, Brian let his head fall back against the headboard and gasped, his own hands playing with John’s long hair.

“It’s my turn now.” Roger huffed impatiently. ”Eh,” he continued uncertainly, meeting Brian’s eyes over John’s shoulder when Brian looked at him, ”if you want to, I mean.”

Completely forgetting to be embarrassed for a moment, Brian laughed out loud at the ridiculous notion that he might not want to make out with Roger. John sat up straight, looking at him curiously, while Roger looked affronted. Brian could hear Freddie’s knowing snicker from the side.

”Sorry,” he chuckled, ”it’s just, _of course_ I want to. You’re gorgeous.”

Appeased, Roger grinned at him and finally pulled his hand from Freddie’s crotch.

The dark-haired man pouted at that, his erection bulging his tight trousers impressively. ”Well, you lovelies aren’t the only ones who want to. What about me and John?” He crawled closer to John, eyeing the half naked man seductively. ”What do you say, dear?”

”Christ.” John chuckled, eyes dark but warm as he turned to meet Freddie. ”We’re really doing this, huh?”

Freddie winked at him, coming to a stop in front of John, the both of them kneeling. ”We’re really doing this.” Freddie repeated, his fingers getting caught in John’s long locks and tugging lightly, making the younger man groan. ”If we all still want to.”

Instead of answering him, John growled and dove forward to connect their lips. Freddie let out a surprised but delighted squeak, wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders and pulling them flush, skin to skin.

Brian absentmindedly rubbed his cock through his trousers, watching his lover kiss his new friend with heat pooling low in his stomach. He turned to Roger, and found the other man watching them, too, the look in his eyes catching Brian off guard. 

Roger was watching the others longingly. Not with envy, no, but with warmth and love, and a hint of melancholy.

Brian did his best to move over to the other man as gracefully as he could. He laid a hand on Roger’s thigh and the blond man turned to him, smiling.

”They’re quite a sight, aren’t they?” Roger said quietly to Brian, voice full of adoration.

Brian nodded, unsure if he should mention Roger’s almost sad expression, but the look had already passed from Roger’s face. 

Those crystal clear pools were eager now, and admiring, as they trailed over Brian’s hair, down his chest and over his markings, before stopping at his erection. The younger man’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and then he looked back up at Brian, his smile so inviting Brian had no choice but to lean in to kiss him. 

Roger released a small puff of air in surprise, but then Brain could feel his grin widening against his lips. Roger’s hands immediately went for Brian’s ribs as he kissed him, fingertips teasingly moving over his markings and making Brian shudder.

The older thief kissed quite differently from his boyfriend. While John was straightforward and had taken charge from the very moment their lips met, Roger was more laid back. He was curious and playful, happily slipping his tongue inside Brian’s mouth to explore, but was equally happy to let Brian do the same to him.

All these kisses and the excitement of finally having each other, all of them, was really getting to Brian. His cock was aching in its confinements and he found himself getting rougher and more desperate, grabbing at Roger’s clothes and kissing him hard.

Roger was not much better off, groaning into Brian’s mouth, his hands reaching down to grab Brian’s ass.

Brian went for the hair tie keeping Roger’s hair up, and yanked it loose, none too gently. Roger growled and used his grip on Brian’s ass to grind their crotches together. Brian pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, his forehead falling to Roger’s shoulder as his hands fisted in now loose, flowing blond hair.

”Fuck,” Roger muttered, grinding harder against Brian as he watched Freddie and John stroking each other and kissing, just next to them. ”This is so damn good.”

Brian moaned in reply, rocking his hips back against Roger.

”It is.” Freddie agreed, voice thick with lust. ”Could be even better.”

Brian looked up at that, both Roger and John also watching the dark-haired man curiously. 

Eyes twinkling with delight, Freddie reached for the bedside table, making sure to wiggle his ass at them as he did. John smirked and gave him a light slap.

Freddie just purred and wiggled more, making the other three stare, captivated. When Freddie finally found what he was looking for, he turned back to them triumphantly, a bottle of lube safely in hand. ”Tada!” He grinned, shaking the bottle.

”Lovely.” John said, already starting to pull down his trousers. ”Brilliant idea, that.”

It was. Brian agreed. But… He frowned. Who was…. with who?

Roger, apparently, shared his concern. ”Who fucks who? Are we still mixing or…?”

Freddie and John looked at each other, shrugged. ”Maybe we shouldn’t get too adventurous tonight.” Freddie decided, smiling brilliantly at Brian. ”I want you, Bri.”

Brian had to admit that that was a bit of a relief. Even if he’d loved to be with one of the other two, it felt as if things were already moving so quickly. Freddie’s warm smile felt like a warm embrace and he basked in the glory of it. It had been too long. Too long since they’d really smiled at each other, too long since they’d been intimate.

”Come here, love.” He said, almost overwhelmed with emotion as Freddie immediately came to him. Then, he belatedly realized he was still practically on top of Roger and awkwardly shuffled back a bit. 

However, Roger just grinned and winked at him, placing a quick, sneaky kiss on Freddie’s lips when he came up to them. “Guess that means it’s you and me again, Deaks.” He drawled, snickering when John rolled his eyes at him.

“Too bad.” John deadpanned, ignoring Roger’s faked offended gasp as he also moved over to them. “But,” he licked his lips, hand stroking up Roger’s arm to his neck, staying there, “how about, you suck Freddie’s cock, while I fuck you?” He said lowly, eyes intently looking between Roger, Freddie and Brian. “You owe him that from your last time.”

“Oh god, yes.” Freddie whined, grounding his cock against Brian’s leg. Roger smirked at him, nodding, before tugging John close for a heated kiss.

Brian felt almost dizzy with it all - there were so many impressions, so much he wanted to look at and touch. He shook himself out of his temporary stupor and reached for Freddie, making short work of his trousers. As soon as he’d pulled the garment off Freddie’s legs his partner yanked at his hair with a growl and pulled Brian up to kiss him. 

Lost in Freddie’s kiss, sucking on his tongue and letting his hands move all over his lover’s now naked body, Brian jumped slightly when he felt a new hand on his crotch. Roger’s hand had appeared at the zipper of Brian’s trousers and only a moment later he was tugging them past Brian’s hips, warm fingers skating just over Brian’s hard shaft and making him end his and Freddie’s kiss with a gasp.

“Oops.” Roger waggled his eyebrows at him, making Freddie laugh, if a bit laboured. Brian groaned when Roger’s knuckles brushed over him again, and rocked his hips forward to search for more of that fleeting touch.

“Why are you still all dressed, babe?” John chuckled lowly, tugging lightly at Roger’s top and making him remove his hand from Brian, to Brian’s disappointment. 

While John helped strip Roger, Brian grabbed at Freddie’s hips and gently pushed him down on his back on the bed.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Freddie purred, hands curling over the sheet on either side of his head, his dark eyes shining at Brian. “We’re getting to it?”

“Yes.” Brian reached for the bottle of lube, pouring some out in his palm and quickly coating his fingers. “Spread your legs and put them around my hips, love.”

Freddie did. He grinned up at the two younger men, who were now naked, locked in an embrace and watching Freddie and Brian. “No blowjob, then?”

“I suppose we could make it happen.” Roger hummed, leaning down to press his lips against the skin of John’s shoulder, kissing and nipping there until John threw his head back with a shaky sigh.

Brian absentmindedly worked the lube over his fingers, taking in the sight of all his three lovers naked. He looked at the way John’s hair fell down his back as he arched, the way his abdominals tensed as Roger wrapped a loose fist around his large cock. He watched the metal prosthetic come up to grab at Roger’s shoulder, pressing hard into smooth skin. Freddie was also looking at them, his lips puffy and spread slightly and his chest heaving. 

They were all gorgeous.

“Roger,” Brian found himself saying, voice surprisingly low, “get on all fours, over Freddie. That way you can pleasure each other while we have you.”

Roger moaned at that, looking up at Brian with wide eyes. John looked surprised that Brian had practically just commanded his boyfriend, but his eyes were dark and curious.

“That alright, Fred?” Roger breathed, locking eyes with the dark-haired man.

Freddie whined, his legs wrapping tighter around Brian’s waist as he reached for Roger, trying to pull him over. “Yes, please, dear.”

Roger’s face lit up in an excited grin. He pecked John on the lips then followed Freddie’s grabbing hands and crawled on top of him, knees on either side of Freddie’s head and hands on either side of his hips. 

“Good idea, Bri!” He smirked up at Brian. “You’re much filthier than I’ve given you credit for!”

Brian scoffed and took hold of Roger’s hair with his dry hand, tugging sharply and making Roger crane his neck up to look at him. “You have no idea how dirty I can be.” He smiled at the way Roger swallowed, how his pupils expanded even further.

Freddie whined again, his hands now on Roger’s hips, trying to pull him down. “Now be good and get to work.” Brian said matter of factly, pushing Roger’s head down towards Freddie’s crotch.

“Fucking hell, Brian.” John groaned, scooting over to sit by Freddie’s head. “You’re full of surprises.” He murmured, hands moving to Roger’s hips too, and helping to guide his boyfriend down until Freddie could wrap his lips around the tip of his cock.

A quiet moan escaped Roger, but it was soon muffled as he, too, slipped Freddie’s cock into his mouth.

Brian swore under his breath, the sight of Freddie and Roger sucking each other off making his cock ache with need. “Lube?” He asked John, his wet fingers reaching under Freddie to tease between his buttocks.

John nodded eagerly, taking the bottle from Brian. Brian’s free hand went back to fist in Roger’s hair, helping him move up and down on Freddie all while he teased over Freddie’s opening.

Freddie shifted his hips and writhed over the sheets, whimpering around Roger until he pulled back enough to talk. “Brian! Stop teasing!”

Roger whimpered, then, his back arching, and Brian lifted his gaze to see that John had pressed two of his prosthetic fingers inside his boyfriend, at once.

“Look! Deaky knows how to take care of his partner.” Freddie huffed, then whined as Roger swallowed him down further.

Brian chuckled, but decided to have mercy on Freddie, slipping his first long finger inside and quickly starting up a steady rhythm.

He watched John fucking his fingers into Roger and swallowed. “How does that feel? To have your metal fingers inside?”

“You’d have to ask Rog that.” John grinned, showing teeth. He flexed his wrists and pushed in further, making Roger gasp and squirm on top of Freddie. “He loves it, for some reason.”

Brian located Freddie’s prostate and rubbed lightly over it, making Freddie moan happily and finally return to suck at Roger. Smiling, Brian thrust into the tight heat of his lover, a second finger teasing at his rim. “Does your hand vibrate?” He asked John, who let out a huff of laughter, slowing down his thrusting inside Roger.

“I wish.” Roger breathed, having let go of Freddie’s cock for a moment. “You sh… aah mm… You should look into that, Deaks.” He panted into Freddie’s inner thigh, mouthing at the skin there.

John’s answering smile was full of warmth as he leant down to place a kiss on Roger’s spine. “I’m afraid my arm’s main function isn’t to fuck you, babe.” He slipped his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting in again, this time so hard Roger whined and scrambled to keep his balance. “But I have to admit it’s a good use for it.”

Trying to brush away thoughts of how it’d feel to have John’s metal fingers fucking into him, making him see stars, Brian focused on opening Freddie up. He worked a second finger inside his partner and groaned when Freddie tightened temptingly around him. 

He rubbed the head of his dick against Freddie’s thigh, needing that sweet friction to not lose his mind. Freddie was tight, wet and slick inside from the lube and Brian couldn’t wait to fuck him. Taking a deep breath, he spread and twisted his fingers, stretching his lover further. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out while working Freddie open, enjoying the small muffled gasps escaping the dark-haired man whenever he brushed over his prostate.

Meanwhile, Roger was arching his back graciously, rolling his hips back against John’s hand and eagerly sucking and licking Freddie’s cock. John was steadily thrusting into Roger, having added a third finger while Brian was still on his second. The younger man’s dark eyes shifted from his fingers disappearing into his boyfriend, to Freddie’s flushed face, to Brian.

Brian met his gaze, shivering from the intensity in those beautiful eyes. John smiled at him. “You done prepping him?”

Brian shook his head, teasing a third finger against Freddie’s opening and chuckling at the muffled impatient whine escaping him. “Soon. You can go ahead if you want to.”

“I’ll wait for you.” John licked his lips, his fingers slowing down inside Roger.

Cock smearing precome over Freddie’s skin, Brian groaned softly and pressed the third finger inside. His partner tensed up momentarily, before relaxing into the stretch. Freddie bucked his hips as well as he could, making Roger huff, and moaned when Brian slid all the way in to his knuckles.

“He’s stunning.” John said lowly, his free hand reaching down to caress Freddie’s face, fingertips tracing over his bulging cheek, his stretched lips. Freddie moaned again, high-pitched.

Nodding, throat dry, Brian started fucking his partner harder with his fingers, making sure to put pressure on his prostate on every thrust. Not to be outdone, John grinned at him and went harder, too. Roger choked briefly on Freddie, his whole body being rocked back and forth with the force of John’s thrusts.

Seeing how the blond scrambled at the sheets for leverage, Brian took pity and put his free hand on Roger’s shoulder, easily supporting him.

It wasn’t long until neither Roger nor Freddie were doing a good job sucking each other anymore, their moans rising in pitch and volume as Brian and John fingered them.

“Fuck me already!” Freddie managed to grit out, voice raw and throaty.

Brian hummed, slowly curling his fingers within the other and making him whine helplessly. “You sure? Doesn’t this feel good, love?”

“It does. And if you’re not fucking me within the next minute I’ll ask one of the other gentlemen to help.” 

Roger nodded wildy in agreement, lifting his head from Freddie’s crotch and looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Deaky, please.”

John shrugged, eyes flashing in amusement at Brian. “So impatient, both of them, huh.” He bent his head to place another kiss on Roger’s lower back. The way Roger’s head fell forward and how his breath caught in his chest, told Brian John had probably added another finger.

“Christ.” He muttered to himself, removing his hand from Roger’s shoulder to brush sweat out of his face. He curled his fingers within Freddie again, pressing down mercilessly on his prostate, and when Freddie howled in pleasure Brian had to close his eyes for a moment.

His cock was painfully hard and leaking steadily against his lover’s thigh. He wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

“Alright.” He breathed, pulling his fingers out of Freddie. “Let’s give them what they want.”

“Thank fucking god.” Roger groaned and Freddie let out a half delirious giggle, thighs tightening around Brian’s waist.

John pulled his fingers out, too, before opening the bottle of lube and pouring a fair amount on his hard cock. The younger man moaned softly as he stroked his cock, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. He was absolutely lovely and Brian desperately wanted to kiss him again.

John handed over the bottle to Brian, who made quick work of lubing himself up. He grabbed Freddie’s hips and shifted him closer, resting his cock against his wet opening. “You ready, love?”

_“Yes.”_ Freddie whimpered, head falling back against the mattress.

“Come on, come on, come on.” Roger whined, spreading his thighs wider and pushing his ass back against John.

The younger brown-haired man chuckled. “Who said you could stop sucking each other, hmm?” He pinched Roger’s side before putting a hand on his upper back and pressing him back down. 

“Fucker.” Roger half-laughed, but took the head of Freddie’s cock into his mouth again, making Freddie swear and thrash against the bed.

Not able to hold back anymore, Brian pushed inside his partner, lips opening on a silent moan as he slowly thrust forward, welcomed in by that clutching, silken heat.

“Oh god.” He said weakly, slowly bottoming out. Freddie moaned happily, his thighs giving Brian a grateful squeeze. Brian wished he could see his face, but Roger was in the way.

“Move, darling.” Freddie sighed dreamily, before sucking Roger into his mouth again. 

Finally done teasing Roger, John grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and buried himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Roger again scrambled at the sheets, back arching in a pretty bow as he groaned around Freddie.

Brian waited, deep inside Freddie’s lovely heat, until John looked up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly hazy with pleasure.

“Ready?” Brian asked the other man, reaching out to cover John’s hand on top of Roger’s hip.

John nodded, showing off the gap between his teeth when he grinned breathlessly. “Ready.”

With that, they started to move, slowly pulling out and then slamming in again, resulting in muffled whimpers and loud groans. It was so easy, synchronising their movements, all four of them. Surprisingly easy.

It was like they were meant to be like this, Brian found himself thinking, drunk on pleasure and intimacy. They were connected, in every way.

His hand held Freddie’s hip tightly, his other squeezed John’s human one. He rolled his hips smoothly into Freddie, the movement rocking Freddie up against Roger, who in his turn moved back and forth with John’s steady thrusts. It was a never ending loop, a wave of pleasure which only grew in intensity.

“Fuck…” John moaned, throwing his head back, sweaty strands of hair framing his flushed face. “You’re so… Ah, yeah…”

“Beautiful.” Brian panted, letting go off Freddie’s hip to lift Roger’s hair from his face, watching the younger man pant and moan around his partner’s thick cock. “God, it feels so good.”

Roger’s eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks and he moaned deeply, sucking harder at Freddie.

Freddie wailed, his hole clenching around Brian’s cock, and rocked up, forcing more of himself down Roger’s throat.

“That’s it, love.” Brian found himself saying to Roger, running his fingers through the long hair. “You’re doing so well.”

John groaned, and slammed his hips harder into Roger, making him keen. Brian looked up to find John watching him, eyebrows drawn together with pleasure.

“Come here.” The younger man panted, reaching over Freddie and Roger to grab a handful of Brian’s curls and making him bend over Roger’s back. 

Hand dropping to the mattress to keep his balance, Brian eagerly leant in and met John’s lips. 

They kissed like two men starved, both fighting for control this time. John bit roughly at his lips and pulled at his hair, making Brian groan loudly into his mouth. He thrust his tongue into the other’s mouth, fucking him deeply while still trying to keep up his movement into Freddie.

His earlier smooth rhythm was but a memory - his cock was aching for release, he was drenched with sweat and so were the others. He could barely make out who’s noises were who’s anymore, except for John’s, which he swallowed greedily. 

“I’m… ah.. Bri.” Freddie’s voice found him as if through a hazy, heavy mist. “So close, mmhn.”

Brian ended the kiss with a gasp, sitting back on his haunches and grabbing Freddie by the butt. “Take him as deep as you can, Rog.” He breathed at the blond man, who made an agreeing sound, pressing himself further down until he choked.

“Come for me, Fred.” Brian grit his teeth, focusing on aiming his thrusts just right to hit Freddie’s prostate.

He was half conscious of John slowing his thrusts within Roger, reaching below to run his metal hand over Freddie’s chest, pinching at his sensitive nipples. 

Freddie whimpered, tense all over as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. Brian slammed into him, forcing him deeper inside Roger, who grunted and swallowed around Freddie’s cock. John talked to Freddie in a low, breathless voice, alternating between praising him and dirty talking.

Biting his lip, Brian desperately tried to not let go, not yet, and ground deep inside his partner. “Come for _us._”

With a loud whine, Freddie threw his head back, his hands tight on Roger’s thighs on either side of his head, and came. He moaned brokenly, his body shaking as he tried to fuck himself back on Brian and up into Roger. 

Roger swallowed him down eagerly, milking him off all of his come as Brian kept steadily rocking against his prostate.

“Gorgeous, babe.” John groaned, stroking Freddie’s hair and face. Freddie whimpered as he came down from his orgasm, ass still clenching around Brian’s cock.

Brian looked down, dizzy with arousal, as Roger let go of Freddie’s now soft cock. The blond looked up at Brian, then, winked and bent his neck further to trail his tongue over the base of Brian’s shaft.

“Mmhm, that’s right.” Roger whispered, voice deep and hoarse. “Come for us, Brian.”

Freddie whined again and clenched tightly around Brian’s sensitive cock. Roger’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as he mouthed at the place where Freddie and Brian were joined and Brian crashed over the brink.

His orgasm was almost violent, shaking his entire body as he swore and gasped, tightly holding onto Freddie’s thigh and Roger’s hair.

He must have blacked out for a moment, for the next thing he was aware of was Freddie shushing him gently, stroking his hair. He was on his back on the bed, with Freddie curled around him. John and Roger were still going just next to them, Roger on his elbows and knees and John thrusting into him from behind. They were both at their limit, moaning and gasping for breath. Roger’s hair was plastered to his neck with sweat and his arms were trembling, while John’s thrusts grew more and more sloppy, his fingers digging bruises into Roger’s hips.

Brian groaned tiredly, body numb and tingling, and mind buzzing with aftershocks of pleasure. 

“Just look at them. They’re lovely.” Freddie said softly, absentmindedly stroking over the markings on Brian’s cheeks.

Still unable to form any words, Brian just nodded, eyes fastened on the other pair. Soon, Roger fell face first into the mattress with a choked cry, his cock spewing semen over their bedding. John moaned loudly, fucked into his collapsed boyfriend a few more times, and then came, too.

Brian watched hazedly as John hoisted Roger’s hips higher, rolling into him while throwing his head back and gasping. Roger whined quietly, face still buried in the mattress.

Freddie blocked Brian’s sight then, his lover leaning over him to press a soft kiss against his lips. Brian hummed against Freddie’s lips, enjoying the sweet brush of lips against his. 

It was odd. 

He should be worried. He should have had thousands of questions; What now? What were they? 

How would their relationship change?

But his head was blissfully empty. He was exhausted, satisfied.

The only thing Brian managed to process with his exhausted brain, as Freddie pressed his face into Brian’s neck with a yawn and Roger and John tiredly tumbled down next to them, warm and giggly, was safety and love.

Love for all three of the men in bed with him.

Brian closed his eyes and happily let himself drift off.

He finally felt peaceful and ready for a long night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally fucked!!! How about that poly!slowburn xD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ;) As I mentioned earlier - just one more chapter then we're in the endgame folks...
> 
> I love you all so fucking much and am so happy to be back! See you next week!
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies! I'm back again, with chapter 20.
> 
> Things are really heating up and I can't wait to see what you think of it all!
> 
> I tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think> ">Link text
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also four absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Something light landed on his nose and Roger huffed and turned his face to the side. Unfortunately more somethings fluttered down to land on his face and in his hair. Somewhere close he could hear John’s familiar laugh. At his side someone was grumbling. 

Brian - his groggy brain supplied.

”What in the world is this?” Freddie asked, his loud voice finally pulling Roger from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light and wincing when John laughed harder.

”Hmm?” He managed, rubbing at his eyes and brushing pieces of paper off his face.

Wait.

Roger took one of the papers and held it in front of his face, staring at the crisp note. 

Money.

”Surprise!” John cheered and threw another armful of money over the bed.

Roger blinked. He looked at the note and then back at his boyfriend. What the fuck?

”Where did you get all this?” Brian asked, voice rough with sleep. He sat up in the bed, joining Freddie in staring, confused, as John kept dancing around like a maniac, throwing money all around.

John grinned at them. ”The casino. I have more in my bag. It doesn’t cover all of our debt, not even half, but at least I can give you something back.”

Roger still clutched the note between his fingers, staring at his boyfriend. ”When did you have time to… Wait - did you win all this?”

”Eh.” John shrugged, sitting down on the bed and reaching out to pluck some money from Freddie’s hair. ”Not all of it. I might have used the first confusion when Freddie started the fight to pocket some of the chips.”

”That’s stealing!” Brian sounded indignant.

Freddie shook his head, sighing. ”It’s true. We agreed on no more stealing, darling.”

”That deal is off though.” John hummed, now turning to Brian, expression smug. ”Because you let us go.” He poked the half star’s nose and chuckled when Brian swatted at him. ”And besides, is it really stealing? All I did was take money from other criminals, who’d most likely only use their new funds to invest in new drugs, weapons or even slaves. Giving this to you has to be the lesser evil, don’t you agree?”

Freddie nodded thoughtfully. ”He does have a point, dear.” He said to Brian, who looked slightly constipated for a second, before shaking his head and letting out a deep sigh. 

”Ah, bloody hell.” He muttered. ”What does it even matter, anymore? We’re heading towards our probable demise and will soon most likely be declared criminals by UCFO anyway.” 

Roger stared, dumbfounded, as Brian cupped John’s cheek and leant in to press a soft kiss on the younger man’s cheek. ”Thank you, John.”

”My pleasure.” John smiled, cheeks adorably pink.

”That’s lovely and all but why did you have to make such a mess?” Freddie complained, looking around the room in despair.

Far too tired and comfortable to deal with picking up hundreds of notes, Roger rolled over on his stomach and pressed his face into one of the fluffy pillows. He happily inhaled Freddie’s scent and listened with half an ear as the others started to move around, talking and cleaning up.

He was just about to go back to sleep when he realized that he and John had spent the entire night sleeping in Brian’s and Freddie’s bed after yesterday’s activities.

They’d been allowed to stay.

Lips spreading in a small, satisfied smile, he nuzzled deeper into the pillow and drifted off.

\- - -

They were getting close. 

The days sped by as Godiva zoomed through space, her course determinedly set for Marmor. Roger and the others spent most of their days planning and researching. When they had time left over, he and John usually spent it at the gym practicing their combat skills. They soon got the two bounty hunters to join them as well.

As former thieves, especially Roger, but also John, knew a lot about fighting dirty but effectively, while Freddie had a mean right hook.

But, most of the time was spent staking out their mission. Brian sat hour after hour at his computer, researching all he could about the underground tunnels where the Sol were being kept. He monitored all news, gossip and rumours he could find about the new ”disease” and the disappearance of the Sol. 

What he found out was that the entire planet of Marmor was in a state of disarray and malcontent. The people had never appreciated Kassius, especially not after he sent the Prince away. His rule of the planet was poor and unjust and he cared more about his own interests and fixations than taking care of Marmor’s steadily growing population.

From what Brian had discovered, it seemed as if the citizens of the capital, White Shell City, were in the early stages of a revolt. This far the protests had been shut down brutally by the city and castle guard, the leading rebels taken away to prison.

As for Freddie’s sister Kashmira, rumour had it she was hiding somewhere out at sea on the planet, leading a rebel force. Brian tried to contact her several times as they moved closer to Marmor, but had this far not been successful. It clearly upset Freddie that he couldn’t reach his sister, but he did a good job of putting on a strong front, hiding his fear and worry to the best of his abilities.

They were lucky. With the protests and general chaos spreading through White Shell City, it would make it easier to sneak in undetected. At least that was what they hoped. 

The plan they had come up with was to use the same 3D hologram technique that Roger and John had used to mislead Brian at Umbra, all those weeks ago. There was an inhabited moon close to Marmor, where they planned to make a short stop to hide the small hologram player in a crowded area. Then, they’d leave for Marmor, but start the hologram, showing Freddie and Brian on the moon, when in reality they would be on Godiva. A diversion to catch Kassius' attention and keep his focus away from Marmor. 

The other main step of the plan was to send an electromagnetic pulse into White Shell City’s energy power plant by detonating a bomb, temporarily taking out the electrical grid of the city. They would then land in a concealed spot.

While John and Roger still had their hologram player, the EMP bomb would have to be put together before they reached Marmor. Luckily John was the most brilliant engineer Roger’d ever heard of, and he thought he’d be able to build an EMP that would be strong enough by using some of Godiva's scrap parts.

However, there weren't many days left, and John had to work hard all day to build the complicated contraption. Late at night he’d come stumbling into Freddie’s and Brian’s bedroom and fall onto bed with them and Roger. Not a night had passed since they’d all slept together without Roger and John joining the two others in their bed.

Roger would pull his exhausted boyfriend to his chest, and rub his back soothingly until the younger man fell asleep. John would smell of sweat and metal slightly and Roger would hold him in his arms, needing him close. Sometimes Freddie or Brian woke in the middle of the night, gasping from a nightmare. Then, the other would always immediately wake up, without a fault, and Roger always pretended he was asleep.

It wasn’t his business, he kept telling himself.

Freddie and Brian had each other. Loved each other. Needed each other. 

They might have needed Roger and John’s help to get to their planet undetected. They might have needed their skills, their fighting power. But, within the dark abyss of nightmares, cowering from the crushing fear of what was to come, shattering from the memories of what once had been, Freddie and Brian only had each other.

There was nothing Roger could do to ease their pain, to relieve their stress. And it hurt. 

He focused on what he could do; teaching them how to break a man’s windpipe with a sharp blow, move without a sound, steal a passage card without being noticed. He joked and laughed, he kissed and touched and fucked. 

He kept telling himself that it was enough. That he was being ridiculous for wishing for something so silly, when they were all about to face death. That he was being greedy and selfish. 

While these might have been the best days of Roger’s life, it probably wasn’t so for the others. And this, this wasn’t about him. No, it was about helping newfound friends. About repaying a debt.

He owed Freddie and Brian John’s life and freedom. He owed them his own life and freedom. 

He owed them everything he had.

Yes, it was true that Roger had never been happier to be alive. He had never had so much to live for as he did now.

But somehow he still knew that he would give his life without a moment’s hesitation if it meant saving John, Freddie and Brian.

There was nothing Roger wouldn’t have done to keep the people he loved safe.

\- - -

They were only half a day’s travel away from their first stop, the moon, when Brian managed to snap up a news broadcast from White Shell City.

Roger and John stood, looking over Freddie and Brian’s shoulders as they sat at the command centre, watching the screen on Brian’s computer.

The reporter, a young man, was standing in the middle of a crowded square, where people were waiting for the king to appear.

_”We still haven’t received any information,”_ the reporter told the camera, _”every Sol on Marmor, and from what we’ve heard, possibly every Sol in Elementum Calx has been taken underground to be kept in quarantine, to stop the disease from spreading. The King has promised that he has the best scientists working on it, studying the sickness, trying to find a cure. But, this far, we don’t know anything. We have been told nothing.”_ The man gritted his teeth, frustrated. _”People’s friends, neighbours, colleagues, have been taken away from them. We deserve to know what’s going on.”_

Roger watched the report with great interest. The people in the square were buzzing with anger and restlessness. They were like a swarm of bees, right before an attack. It didn’t seem like Freddie’s uncle’s plan was going very smoothly.

_”Today King Kassius has promised to share what he knows about the disease, to let us know what is going on. He should arrive shortly and ta… ah, yes, there he is.”_

An elegant, black hovercraft had appeared at the far side of the square, slowly lowering to land on the stage which the people surrounded. 

Freddie’s shoulders were tense, his eyebrows lowered in a scowl as he watched the vehicle. ”That piece of shit.” He hissed, making the other three turn to look at him.

”That hover is mine.” Freddie said bitterly. ”It used to be yellow. I should have known he would take it.”

Roger frowned. It seemed odd to him that the king of such a powerful planet would be so petty as to take his nephew’s belongings.

”Why?” John asked softly, giving Freddie’s shoulder a light squeeze.

Freddie scoffed and Brian looked at him, eyes sad.

”Just to taunt me.” Freddie said, voice low. ”He did the same with my favourite horse. He just took her from me, deciding she belonged to him from now on. And then I had to watch as he treated her cruelly and barely rode her at all.” His voice was rising in volume, trembling slightly. ”He found out I loved ballet and fired my teacher. Hell, he even tried to send Brian off to the other side of the planet.”

Brian smiled carefully and laid his hand on top of Freddie’s clenched fist. ”But I didn’t go.”

”Thank god.” Freddie muttered, opening his hand to wrap his fingers around Brian’s. ”He took all that I loved from me. Except for that which I loved the most.”

_“Here comes the King.”_ The reporter announced, voice somewhat dry. Roger looked on as a small figure walked out onto the stage. The crowd’s shouts grew in volume, and Roger saw them raise their fists in anger, eyes filled with hate. The camera zoomed in on the stage, and Roger could now see King Kassius better, a thin, frail figure surrounded by tall, straight-backed guards, dressed in dark blue uniforms.

Freddie’s uncle wore an outfit all in dark greys and blues, except for the heavy cloak upon his shoulders, which was a rich, warm yellow. He had Freddie’s dark hair, but paler skin. Upon his head Roger could just barely make out a sleek ring of gold. 

Kassius walked up to the microphone at the front of the stage, flanked by at least five guards on either side. The roar from the spectators grew even louder.

_“As you can hear the King’s about as popular as usual.”_ The reporter commented. _“Ever since he sent Prince Freddie away ten years ago, after the Prince was found guilty of having committed the murder of his parents, the former King and Queen of Marmor, Kassius has lost much of the people's support. After all, Prince Freddie was only 12 years old when the murder took place. A young boy who appeared to love his parents. Some also found it rather suspicious that much of the jury during the trial consisted of Kassius's close acquaintances.”_ The reporter chuckled bitterly. _“Who can tell? If the Princess hadn't gone into hiding before her 18th birthday, she might have been found guilty of another crime.”_

“Wow.” Brian said. “He’s really pitted the people against himself, hasn’t he?”

Freddie gave a minor shrug, his dark eyes piercing the form of his uncle on the screen. “He doesn’t care. He doesn’t need the people. They are of no interest to him.”

“They will be of interest to him when they start revolting seriously and break through the gates to the palace.” John chimed in, also looking at Freddie’s uncle as if he was the dirt beneath his shoe.

Roger thought of Paradisus, and how the rich and powerful of the planet had been fucking over the less fortunate for at least a thousand years. It was seldom easy to break free from oppression. He could only hope that the people of Marmor would have more luck in the matter. 

The crowd finally quietened down a bit, and Kassius took the microphone. The next moment a soft, monotone voice echoed out over the large square.

_“People of White Shell City, of Marmor. My people.”_ The king ignored the calls of outrage that followed. _“I stand before you here today, to shed some light upon this dreadful situation we find ourselves in. A very contagious, nasty disease has befallen our brethren, the Sol. As of now, all Sol are kept in quarantine in the tunnels below us. No one is allowed to leave or enter. It is unclear how many of the quarantined Sol have the disease or if it’s infectious to…”_

_“Of course all Sol will have it if you put all of them, sick and healthy, together in quarantine! It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”_ One of the onlookers screamed to the cheer of others.

Kassius paid them no mind. _“Or if it’s infectious to others. I have the planet’s top researchers working on the case and…”_

_“All the top researchers are in quarantine, you fucking clown!” _

_“The King doesn’t care about the Sol, he’s going to leave them there to rot!”_

_“Do you have any proof of this “disease”?”_

_“DOWN WITH THE CROWN!”_

Chaos spread all over the square, the people closest to the stage running at the guards, the ones further back screaming and throwing things. Kassius backed away from the microphone and was quickly escorted back to his hovercraft by the guards.

“Fucking hell.” John muttered, eyes wide. “That revolt doesn't seem to be far off, after all.”

They looked on as the cameraman got swept up in the turmoil, people screaming and fighting against the guards. The reporter disappeared in the masses of raging citizens. The camera panned across the chaotic square one last time, focusing for a split second on a short, middle aged woman with dark curls who was holding some kind of placard, before the broadcast cut out.

Brian let out a choked sound and shot to his feet, staring at the now black screen in horror. 

“Bri…” Freddie started, getting up, too, but Brian just shook his head, and turned to leave. Roger just had time to make out the pained expression on the half star’s face, before he walked off with long strides.

John stared after him and Freddie let out a shaky breath.

“What happened?” Roger took hold of Freddie’s arm gently, when the other man made to follow his lover. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Freddie closed his eyes tiredly. “That was his mother. In the middle of the revolt.”

“Oh.” Roger swallowed. He hadn’t known that Brian’s mother was still alive. Of course, he hadn't asked. Did that mean that his father was also alive? In that case he’d probably be trapped in the tunnels together with the other Sol. 

“I’m sorry, dears.” Freddie said, shrugging Roger off. “I need to go after…”

Before he could finish his sentence, the large screen on the wall next to them crackled to life. A serious looking woman appeared on the screen, UCFO written in huge font on the wall behind her.

_“Attention hunters all around the known galaxy. This is a call for former bounty hunters Freddie Mercury and Brian May. Mr Mercury and Mr May haven’t contacted the UCFO in weeks and we now have reason to believe that they are aiding the conman group Rojo, or even collaborating with them. A reward of 400 000 UCs will be given to any hunter who brings us Rojo as well as Mr Mercury and Mr May. The group was last seen on Elementum Chlorum, just over a week ago.”_

The display changed to photos of Freddie and Brian and then after a few seconds to a photo of him and John, although the younger man’s face was hidden in shadows, not recognizable. 

”Fuck.” John said, voice low, and Roger looked back to Freddie, heart hammering in his chest.

”I’m sorry.” He stammered. ”You helped us and now you’re in this mess, too, I…” he quieted, not knowing how to continue. How was he supposed to fix this? Freddie and Brian had been kind to them, had saved them. And now, as payback, Roger and John had ruined their future.

But Freddie just chuckled tiredly. ”Nevermind that. I knew it was coming. Nothing we can do about it.”

”But…” John started, looking about as guilty as Roger felt.

”No, please, darlings. I’m serious.” Freddie said, louder. He glanced at the now dark screen with distaste. ”I have no interest in being a part of that organisation anymore. They are not what I thought they were. I thank you for opening my eyes.” He turned to them, smiling bitterly. ”If there’s something left of me and Brian after we’ve faced my uncle, we’ll worry about the UCFO then.”

That was the end of that conversation. Freddie walked out of the room to find Brian. Roger stared after him, feeling all but nauseous with guilt, until John wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him to his chest.

They stood together like that and closed their eyes, letting their breathing synchronise with one another’s until they both calmed down.

Freddie was right. If there would be something left of them after this ordeal, they could worry about the UCFO then. For now, they had no choice but to focus on the mission.

\- - -

The stop on the moon went as smoothly as they could have hoped. It was a holiday location, busy and filled to the brim with tourists from nearby planets, so it was easy to land unnoticed. Then, Roger and John left the ship, bringing the hologram projector with them. They went into a crowded mall, the most strategic place to use this kind of tactic, and picked out a bar. They ordered their drinks, sat down at a secluded corner and hid the projector It was a tiny piece of tech and could quite easily be slipped into the space between the fluffy cushions of the sofa.

After they had finished their drinks, making casual conversation, Roger and John got up and left the hologram player behind.

Once back on the ship, John booted up the connected 3D hologram camera, and spent the next hour filming Brian and Freddie just sitting at a table, talking quietly to each other, while Roger fired up Godiva and steered her away from the moon and toward Marmor.

When they had travelled for about two hours, and had about as much left before they’d reach White Shell City, John used remote control to start up the hologram projector left at the bar, sending the video from the recorder over and displaying Freddie and Brian sitting there at the table, making it look like they were just chilling at the same table where Roger and John had been just a few hours ago.

It was not a reliable tactic by any means, as soon as someone tried to talk to the holographic projections of Freddie and Brian, the illusion would be exposed, but it would hopefully buy them some time.

Brian kept a close eye on the security radio channels on both the moon and Marmor, listening closely as first Freddie Bulsara and Brian May were reported to have been seen on the moon and then as Marmor’s communications centre picked the message up. The chaos that ensued was quite entertaining; Marmor officials urging the employees of the bar to let Freddie and Brian be, even though they hadn’t ordered anything, to not alarm them, and then the same officials sending notice to the palace and dispatching several ships of soldiers to bring the lost Prince and his companion back to Marmor.

The soldiers had not yet reached the moon by the time Godiva reached Marmor. The sun disappeared down the side of the planet as their ship slowly sunk through the atmosphere. As soon as they passed the thick clouds, Roger could make out the large city in white, spread out over the coast along the dark ocean, the countless lights making it glimmer like a jewel.

Brian and Freddie were both quiet where they stood behind him, taking in their long lost home in bittersweet reverence. 

As they neared the ground, one of the control towers surrounding the city called out to them, asking them to state their business on the planet, since Godiva was an unregistered ship. Following their plan, Roger turned on their comms and answered.

”Good evening, my name is Meddows and I’m here with a couple of friends. We’re from Paradisus and travelling the known galaxy.” He said cheerily, leaning back in his chair. ”We’ve heard so much about the white beaches here and just had to come see them!”

_”That’s fine,”_ the official answered distractedly, _”but you need to come in for an ID check, I’m sending you the location now.”_

A blinking red light appeared on the large electronic map to Roger’s left and he glanced at it, giving the others a thumbs up when it turned out they’d have to pass over the energy power plant to reach the ID control.

”No problem!” Roger said, speeding up slightly. ”We’re on our way. Also, could you point me to some decent hotels, miss, or…?”

The communication link was cut.

”That’s it, then.” Freddie said. ”Everyone knows what they’re doing?” 

”I’ll keep listening to the radio channels, make sure no one’s noticed anything amiss.” Brian answered.

”Rog and I will throw the EMP out when we pass over the plant and detonate it.”

Roger got up from the piloting seat, leaving it to Freddie. ”And you’ll keep us steady over the plant and then steer us to safety when all goes dark.”

Freddie nodded, smirked. ”On it, darling.” He sat down, taking over the controls with a pleased hum.

”Remember that the blackout will hit us too.” Brian said, sitting down next to Freddie. ”We’ll be on backup power. Be careful, everyone.”

John grinned, cracking the knuckles of one hand. ”Right. Let’s get started.”

Roger and John left Freddie and Brian at the control centre and went to the hangar, where John’s home-made EMP bomb was waiting on the floor, next to the hatch.

John barely had time to get on his knees next to it before Freddie’s voice boomed through the speakers.

_”Okay, darlings. We’re here. Be ready to open up and drop the gift in 30 seconds.”_

Roger started to open the hatch while John set the timer to 40 seconds and activated the bomb. 

”What do you think Kassius will think when everything turns black?” John snickered, getting up with the bomb in his arms, cradled to his chest like it was an infant.

Roger shrugged. ”Don’t know. But I hope he’s busy watching porn”. He winked, before shouldering open the hatch. He immediately had to hang on for dear life as the strong winds threatened to drag him out of the ship. His hair whipped into his face as he turned to look at John, who slowly crept closer to the opening, metal gripping the wall for support and the bomb under his other arm.

“Be careful!” Roger shouted over the roaring wind and John yelled something inaudible back. He came up in front of the opened hatch just as Freddie’s voice sounded over the speakers.

_“Drop it!”_

John threw the bomb out. They both watched it fall through the air, plunging down towards the huge factory below.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… _

The small box imploded. 

Roger just barely managed to throw the hatch shut before the shockwaves gripped the ship, sending Godiva wobbling through the air as the lights flickered and died.

The ship shook and groaned, Roger and John crashing into each other and then to the floor, before Freddie managed to take back control, quickly turning Godiva around and speeding off in a different direction.

Windswept and trembling with adrenaline, Roger and John then followed the pale emergency lights back to the control centre and the others.

Brian was furiously typing on his datapad when they came in. “They’ve discovered our ploy on the moon.” He informed them through gritted teeth, frustratedly brushing some stray curls out of his eyes. In the almost complete darkness the silver markings on his face were glowing softly. 

“Who cares!” Freddie whooped, steering the ship gracefully, Godiva gliding over the darkened city like a silent shadow. “We’re here, we did it!” He turned to Brian, wide eyes catching some of the light created by Brian’s glowing swirls. “We’re finally home.”

“Don’t lose your focus.” Brian warned. “We still need to land.”

They did still need to land. And they knew just where to do so.

The royal palace lay right next to the ocean, at the very edge of a large bowl-shaped bay. Several beaches lined the bay but at the other side, across from the palace, there was a nature reserve. It had once been open to visitors, but had lately closed down and lay temporarily abandoned, since Kassius had plans to build something in the area.

It was the perfect spot to hide Godiva.

Freddie took them to the reserve, but instead of hiding the ship in the thick vegetation, he surprised Roger by going out over the water, and lowering it through the surface, the water licking up the wide windows until the ship was completely engulfed and parked on the sandy bottom.

They had all prepared and packed their bags, loading them with provisions, ammunition and some other things that might come in useful. They had no plans to return to the ship, not until they had succeeded with their mission.

First, they’d go to the tunnels to help the Sol. Then, they’d find Kassius and somehow make him admit to having framed Freddie for the murder. After that, they’d expose the truth to the rest of the planet, find Freddie’s sister and save the day. 

Admittedly, their plan after coming this far, was a bit less detailed and thought through. They would have to improvise.

Luckily, Roger thought to himself as he put on his silver coat and hoisted his backpack onto his back, he was a master of improvisation. He strapped his two guns to his thighs and then followed John out of the ship, climbing up through the extended plastic tunnel and onto the beach.

Brian went last. He commanded Godiva through his datapad when he got out from the tube, and Roger watched, fascinated as the plastic tunnel unfurled and was pulled back beneath the surface. Godiva laid dark and quiet in the water, hidden by seaweed.

“Let’s go.” Freddie said, voice quiet, and then started walking towards the forest. Brian and John followed, jaws set and faces determined.

Roger stayed for a moment, looking out at the ocean. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he could feel salt on his tongue. The waves rolled gently in towards the shore.

Such a beautiful place, this was.

He closed his eyes, took a large breath of fresh ocean air and turned to follow the others. Just before he ducked into the thicket of trees, he saw how the lights flicked back to life in the palace, far in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the last arc. 
> 
> I can't tell you enough how amazing you've all been, how impossible this would have been for me to achieve without your support. I love you all. Thank you <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies!
> 
> Let the final arc begin...
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


There was just something about these kinds of missions that John loved. They were at great risk, yes, probably more than ever. But it was such a rush. The excitement of it all made him feel almost high, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, making him feel strong. Invincible. _Alive._

He straightened his rifle on his shoulder, brushing aside branches and vines as he followed Brian’s back through the vegetation. Ahead of them he could hear Freddie, clearing the path.

Behind him was Roger, moving as quietly as a jungle cat. It was only because John had been with him for so long, and because he listened for it, that John could make out his soft footfall. 

The group had two flashlights, Freddie holding one and John the other. Except for the concentrated beams of light from the flashlights, it was pitch black. The electricity still hadn’t returned, except for the palace and other places that had a backup system. John guessed it was around midnight, or later.

They’d walked through the reserve for quite some time already, and he hoped they’d reach the city soon. After all, they wanted to infiltrate the underground tunnels before morning came. 

It was slightly humid, the air warmer than he’d expected, making John’s long hair stick to his neck. The forest smelled sweet of flowers and greenery, with an underlying, prickling hint of decay. John wished he’d be able to see this place in light, later. That his life would last long enough for him to look upon Freddie and Brian’s home in all its glory.

He understood that being forced to leave a home like this, so lush and with fresh, clean air, surrounded by the ocean, must have been absolutely awful. 

How much they had lost, both Freddie and Brian. But still, somehow, they were so very kind. Or, maybe they were kind because they had known loss.

John hadn’t even stopped to think of the consequences the bounty hunters would come to face for not handing Roger and himself over to the UCFO. He’d been so caught up in himself, in what he thought was right and fair, that he hadn’t thought much of the huge risk Freddie and Brian were taking because of them.

Brian came to a stop in front of him and John came up to stand next to the other man. They had reached the end of the reserve. A wire fence stretched between tall poles, about as tall as Brian, enclosed the area. Behind the fence, just in front of them, lay a broad highway. On the other side of the highway John could see the city, still swallowed by darkness.

Freddie turned off his flashlight. “We better not risk any light.” He said, looking out over the road and the few cars passing by. “The power might come back any minute and since our ploy on the moon was exposed, it’s very likely that a search for us is already underway.” 

“Right.” John turned off his flashlight, too, throwing it back to Roger, who went to fasten it to John’s backpack. “And where are these tunnels?”

Brian already had his datapad in hand, looking over the map of the city. “Here.” He pointed at a spot on the screen. “And we’re here.” He pointed at another spot. 

John blinked, none the wiser.

“The tunnels are the old Metro network.” Freddie bent down to look at the map. The moon came out from behind a cloud, pale light shadowing his face as he frowned. “My grandfather started building it, but the ground was too unstable, and the project was called off. It’s just been used for storage ever since.”

“How long will it take us to get there?” Roger asked, coming up on John’s other side. 

“It’s not far - maybe 40 minutes if we walk fast.” Brian answered, returning his datapad to his bag.

Nodding, Roger continued up to the fence. He gave it a light tug, checking its strength, and then reached down to his thigh strap, grabbing the plate shears John had given to him earlier. “Ok, I’ll cut us an opening.”

John eyed the road and the cars passing over it as Roger went to work. He couldn’t see any bridge or a tunnel to cross the road. They’d need to find a window in the traffic, and rush over to the other side.

Roger made quick work of the fence, tearing an opening into it and urging Freddie and Brian to go through, before following them. John went last, cautiously looking for any sign of discovery.

They managed to avoid the cars and crossed the road without a hitch. They’d reached the very outskirts of White Shell City, with the centre laying ahead, dark and bathed in the moon’s light. It would have been peaceful, if not for the distant screams coming from further within the city. 

“What’s happening?” Roger asked, tense, hand on his gun.

Freddie’s face was concerned. “Probably more protests.”

There was a deafening blast, a cloud of debris and fire rising from an alley just a few hundred metres away. 

“Christ…” Brian muttered, eyes wide and horrified as he looked out over the city, fire licking up the sides of several buildings and the roar of hundreds of angry voices growing in volume. “This is awful.”

“They might have gotten inspired by our attack of the power plant.” John muttered, then froze when he heard the sound of running feet.

“Hide,” Roger hissed and pushed the rest of them into a narrow backstreet. A few seconds later a group of ten men, all in dark uniforms, came running past them, heading towards the closest fire. 

They waited for a minute before stepping out again, looking after the group of city guards. Then Brian took the lead, and guided them through the city, staying away from the larger streets. 

As they walked John saw many fires and several groups of angry people rallying in the streets, but few guards.

The lack of security on Marmor this far baffled John. For a wealthy, relatively modern city of this size, it really was very vulnerable. They had been able to fly in and attack without much of a problem, and now, with the people revolting, the city barely seemed to have any defence.

“Don’t you have any soldiers?” He asked Freddie, who walked next to him. “This is all going too smoothly.” 

The dark-haired man shrugged. “We do. We have the palace guard, Kassius's private guard, the city guard and the outer defence, the soldiers. But, before now, Marmor hasn’t really had any larger disturbances or threats, so they’ve usually been more of a formality.”

“Really? You haven’t had wars? Attacks?” John asked, surprised.

“Not really, not for a long time. It’s a wealthy planet, lots of resources. My family’s always ruled Marmor well and just. We’ve been at peace. Until Kassius.”

“That’s lucky.” Roger muttered. “If the security’s so crap, why can’t we just go find your uncle and kill him?”

Freddie shook his head. “The palace is one of the few places with top notch security. Kassius started hiring and training his guard as soon as he took the throne. The palace guard are loyal to him. It won’t be easy getting past them.”

“I’m sure I could sneak in somehow and shoot him. Or John could snipe him.” Roger argued.

Freddie stopped and turned to Roger. “No. That’s not the way to go about this. We need to get him to confess to the crime, or my name will never be cleared.”

“We can kill him after, then.” Roger’s eyes flashed. “He deserves it, Fred.”

“Maybe he does. But killing him would make us the same as him, wouldn't it?” He reached out to stroke Roger’s cheek, a small smile on his lips. “I don’t want you to murder for me, darling.” When Roger huffed and looked away, Freddie took hold of his jaw and made him look at him. “Promise me you won’t.”

John watched them with great interest, also having stopped. Roger clenched his jaw and nodded, looking decidedly unhappy about it. “I promise.”

“Are you coming?” Brian snapped over his shoulder, several meters ahead. 

“Yeah.” Freddie and Roger separated and continued through the narrow alley, side to side. John was left to take up the rear.

They were only half a neighbourhood away from the entrance to the old metro station, in the very heart of the rowdy city, when the electricity came back on.

The street lamps and neon signs flashed back to life in an explosive display of light in every colour.

John and the others froze, feeling like fish out of water on a street suddenly swimming in light. There were people closeby, just further down the street, and Brian immediately threw his hood over his head.

Freddie hurried to wrap a scarf around his head, while Roger and John, not afraid to be recognized, stepped in front of them, taking the lead.

“It’s just to the left, up there.” Brian muttered quietly into John’s ear, as they passed a large gathering of people. They had smashed the windows of one of the shops, and a woman stood on top of an overturned bench, rallying the others.

They passed the angry mob successfully, and turned to the left at the crossing at the end of the street. They walked uphill for just a minute, before the street opened up into a large square.

John wondered if it was the same as the one they’d seen in the news report, but soon realized it was not, when he saw the huge palace towering at one side of the square.

“You brought us right to his doorstep,” John muttered to Brian.

The square was all but deserted, except for the guards pacing in front of the palace wall. It was a gorgeous place, all in white marble. Tall pillars, with colours ranging from pure white to rich yellow, graced the square, creating an alleyway from the palace to the colosseum-like building on the other side. Right across from where John and the others stood, the square met the ocean, white marble disappearing into the dark water.

“Welcome,” Freddie said, warmth in his voice, “to Seashell Square. Over there is Marmor Royal Court,” he nodded towards the colosseum-like building, “and there…” he gestured to the palace, swallowing. “There you have the Bulsara Palace.”

John cast a glance at Freddie, finding him looking at his old home with a longing look in his eyes. Brian, beside him, had a similar expression.

“And where is the Metro network?” Roger asked, breaking the spell.

Brian’s face went grim as he pointed to a building between them and the court. “There’s the entrance.”

“No guards?” John frowned, eyeing what looked like the entrance to a regular mall suspiciously.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Freddie said, eyebrows raised. “That’s odd.”

Brian clucked his tongue. “I've had a look at this place before. The guards seem to be posted further down, where you enter the underground. But we’d need an entry card to get in there.”

“We can’t cut through a window and go in?” Roger asked but Brian shook his head.

“The security’s too high. Our best bet is to go through the sewers, and enter the old tunnels from there.”

Great. 

Freddie wrinkled his nose and Roger sighed deeply, letting go of the straps of his backpack to tie his hair up.

“Lead the way, Bri.” He said, smiling wryly.

Brian snorted, and led them over to a street branching off from the square, just next to the mall. John went last again, keeping an eye out for onlookers. But, Seashell Square and the adjacent street were eerily deserted. Maybe the rebels were keeping far away from the palace and Kassius’s personal guard, he thought to himself.

Further along the street, crouching down next to a few large flower pots, Brian had discovered the manhole leading down to the sewers. With Roger’s help he managed to lift the heavy cover from the marble stonework, while Freddie and John both kept guard.

“Alright.” Brian whispered, leaning over the opening and glancing down into the darkness. Freddie walked over, flashing his flashlight into the hole.

“I don’t like this.” He said, flatly. “But we have no choice.” He turned off the flashlight and got to his knees next to the manhole. “I’ll go first.”

Brian squeezed his arm, eyes soft. “Be careful. I’ll be right behind you.”

So Freddie, then Brian, then Roger and finally John climbed into the manhole. John pulled the cover back into its place when he’d climbed far enough, grateful for the strength of his prosthetic. As soon as the cover was put in place, everything went pitch black. The only light he could see was the faint glow of Brian’s markings, far below.

“Shouldn’t we use the flashlights?” He asked, voice echoing through the darkness.

“I need both my hands, I don’t dare let go of the ladder.” Freddie called back. “It’s wet and slippery… Most unpleasant, really.”

Roger swore lowly. “We should have thought to bring headlights.”

Well, it was too late now. John cautiously hoped that the climb wouldn’t be very long.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. 

He didn’t know for how long they climbed, it was hard to gage how much time passed as they carefully crawled down the treacherous ladder, blindly, but he was sure they had to have been climbing for at least ten minutes, before they finally reached the bottom.

Freddie gave a surprised yelp when he suddenly found the floor. “We’re down!”

“Shh!” Brian hissed, following him down. “We don’t know what might be down here, keep your voice down.”

Freddie huffed, and the next second there was blessed light, as the bounty hunter finally turned on his flashlight.

John slipped on the wet stone when he finally got off the ladder, and stumbled into Roger who caught him with a grunt.

“Thanks.” John said, examining their surroundings. They were on a stone platform, right above the sewage channel. Dark water flowed through the channel, the soft, clucking sound echoing between stone walls. 

It smelled awful. 

Roger took the flashlight off of John’s backpack and turned it on. “What now?”

“This way.” Brian said, carefully starting to move forward on the slippery platform. “It shouldn’t be far.”

“I certainly hope so.” Freddie said, disgruntled, moving to Brian’s side, lighting up the way in front of them.

John and Roger glanced at each other, shrugged, and then followed the other two.

Brian had been right. They didn’t have to walk for very long at all, just a hundred meters or so, before the half star turned right at an intersection. 

“You see this here?” He nodded at a large stainless metal shutter that looked decidedly out of place against the dirty, rough stone wall. “We need to go through here.”

Freddie leant forward, examining an entry card scanner on the wall. “Can you trick it?”

Brian already had his datapad up and ready, nodding distractedly. “No problem. And if you just give me a minute I should be able to overwrite the security cameras, too.”

And so the other three gave him space next to the door, stepping back a bit.

“Do you remember the blueprints?” Freddie asked, voice hushed, but still echoing creepily against the cold walls.

John and Roger nodded. They’d studied the blueprints of the shut down metro station carefully. 

“We’ll come out in the upper area, inside one of the guard towers, probably.” Freddie continued. “We take out some guards, steal their uniforms and entry cards and then start looking for the Sol.”

Roger smiled crookedly. “There’s what? 3000 of them? Can’t be impossible to find.”

“5000.” Brian answered, darkly, and then the scanner beeped merrily, and the metal shutter slid open smoothly, revealing the entrance to the station.

They walked through, Brian first, and found themselves in a stairwell. The place was lit with strong, pale lights that hurt their eyes after the darkness of the sewers.

Freddie drew his golden blasters and walked up to the railing, glancing down, then up, as the heavy shutter slid closed behind them. “We’re going up.” He whispered, pointing upwards with his gun.

John left his rifle on his back, narrow locations such as these were no place for long-range weapons after all, and instead pulled his handgun. He was by no means as good with it as Freddie or Roger, but he liked to think he could hold his own. 

They quietly snuck up the stairs, Freddie first and Roger last. John was sweating, his heart pounding in his chest. He was nervous.

This had all been way too easy. 

He turned to glance at his boyfriend. Roger looked similarly tense, guns at the ready and listening intently. 

John took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. There was no situation Roger had not gotten them out of this far, and they had been in deep trouble several times.

Sooner then he would have liked, they had reached the top of the stairs. A door with another card scanner led into the security room. Brian stepped past Freddie and pulled up his datapad again, giving the rest of them a meaningful look as he started on the lock.

Freddie, Roger and John took position just outside the door. They’d have to be quick. 

They had exchanged their bullets for sedative darts. Freddie didn’t want to kill anyone, if possible. _Such a bloody hero_, Roger had scoffed, but his smile had been warm. 

The scanner beeped, Brian crouched down, out of the way, and the door opened.

John had time to spot five guards within the room, all of them turning around, surprised, and then Freddie and Roger fired.

John didn’t even manage to lower a single guard, Freddie taking down three and Roger the remaining two in the blink of an eye.

It would be a blatant lie to say that John wasn’t at all turned on by that. 

The guards dropped to the floor, immediately knocked out by the drug. 

“How long will they be out?” Roger asked, stepping into the room, coat swishing behind him as he quickly secured the area.

“At least two hours.” Freddie answered, already crouching on the floor next to one of the guards, taking off his jacket. “It should give us enough time to figure out what’s going on.”

Roger grunted in acknowledgement, also starting to strip one of the guards.

Meanwhile, John stepped up to the panorama windows, which stretched across the front of the room. He swallowed heavily. “Guys?”

“Christ.” Brian gasped, coming up beside John.

They had found the Sol.

The security tower was high up, in one corner of the huge area, overlooking the open metro station. The floor of the locale was completely crowded, filled to the brim with small tent-like enclosures.

The tents were roof-less and each seemed to contain two to four Sol. 

Roger and Freddie came up on either side of them, as Brian and John stared, shocked. 

There were so many of them. Forced together in this cold, awful place like animals before slaughter.

“They’re so many.” John whispered, eyes wide. “Why haven’t they tried to escape?”

Brian took a shaky breath next to him. “I… I don’t know.” His hands were trembling badly. Without thinking, John took one of them in his.

“Let’s find out.” Freddie said, voice determined. He was already kicking off his trousers and stepping into the guard uniform. “We’re going down there.”

Brian squeezed John’s hand gratefully, before letting go. “Can you see that building down there? It might be the research station, or something similar.” He pointed to a bunker-like building, in the middle of the quarantine tents. “I say we go there, first. See what we can find.”

John nodded, still looking out over the thousands of captured Sol. He hoped the others had some idea of how to get them out, because he was drawing a blank.

5000 was good and all, as long as it was a hypothetical number. 5000 people, in the flesh, on the other hand. That was overwhelming.

And how were they supposed to keep watch and have an eye on their surroundings, while in the middle of that maze? This wasn’t the only guard tower, either. There seemed to be one in each corner. They had been lucky that the guards in this place hadn’t had time to alert the others.

“Come on, Deaky.” Roger threw him a shirt.

John took it, making no move to put it on. There was a small shutter in the thick glass, that he should be able to open. It was a perfect fit for his rifle.

“Deaks,” Roger repeated, impatient.

John turned to look at him. His boyfriend was already donning the full guard uniform. His ponytail was tucked down the back of the jacket, and the cap sat neatly on his head. Freddie was also ready and busy helping Brian into a pair of too short trousers.

“I’m not going.” John said, dropping the shirt to the floor and grabbing his rifle. “Someone needs to keep an eye out. We’ll be helpless down there.”

Freddie froze in the middle of securing Brian’s belt while the curly-haired man turned to look at him, the cap pulled down over his wild curls. “John…”

“It’s the best option. I could really be of use to us up here, anyway.” He said and reached up to tap the device fastened to his ear. “I have this. We’ll keep in touch.”

Roger stepped forward into his space, hands warm on John’s hips. “I don’t like it.” He murmured, blue eyes sharp as they looked into John’s. “Last time I let you go, I almost lost you.”

“Rog,” John sighed, resting his rifle against the control panel. “I’ll be fine. If something happens, I can cover you.” He wrapped his arms around Roger’s shoulders. “It’s the smartest move. You know it is.”

Roger took a deep breath, pulling John close, until their chests were pressed up against another. “I know. But you better stay safe, you hear me?” He lifted one hand to John’s jaw, his finger pads running over John’s stubble. “If things go to shit, you get the fuck out.”

John sighed, laying his own hand over Roger’s. “Rog…”

“I’m serious, John.”

“I know. I will.”

The next moment Roger’s lips were on his, hard and desperate. John let himself be devoured, his arms tightening around Roger in turn, memorizing the shape of the other man against him.

Roger pulled back all too soon, breathing hard. “Alright. Okay.” He stepped away, walking over to Freddie and Brian, who were watching the two of them.

“John.” Brian said again, a worried frown on his face. “Are you sure?”

John nodded, making space for himself in front of the window. “I’m sure. Go, now. I’ll be fine.”

Freddie let out a sound between a sob and a huff, running up to envelop John in a tight hug. “Listen to Roger. Get out if something happens. You’ve already done so much for us.” He pulled back, looking at John seriously. “Please, be careful.”

“Yes, Fred.” John gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then wrapped his arms around Brian when the other man came up to embrace him, too.

When he’d placed a kiss on Brian’s cheek also, he pulled away, glaring at them. “Now get the fuck on with it, don’t you have a people to save?”

Freddie and Brian shifted, but nodded awkwardly. They waved one last time and then disappeared back out the door, to follow the stairs down, this time. Roger stuffed the last of his things into his backpack, hoisted it up onto his back and made to follow them.

“Rog?” John called, before his boyfriend left the room, lips curling in the hint of a smile.

Roger looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

“Love you.”

Blue eyes brightened, an answering smile lighting up Roger’s face. “Love you too, Deaks.” 

Then, Roger was gone, leaving John in the quiet room with the group of undressed, unconscious guards.

“Alright, then.” He muttered to himself and began to set up his rifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed the chapter, dears. I know it gets old with long fics, like this one, but it's so important for motivation and to see if you like where the story is going (or not xD)
> 
> Much love!
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies!
> 
> Long chapter this time, 6,5 k. And a lot of action. So, grab some tea (or other beverage of choice), get comfortable and have a good read!
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


The more Freddie thought about it, the more he realized they’d made a mistake.

They should have gone the other way about this.

How the hell were they supposed to free 5000 Sol captives? Sneak them out a few at a time through the sewers? Yeah, right…

Attack the guards and free them by force? Sure, if he’d had an army at his disposal. Or at least more than just three men.

No. There was nothing they would be able to do but to scope out the situation.

They should have gone after Kassius first. Freddie gritted his teeth, walking faster through the narrow corridor between the quarantine tents.

Had they overthrown him, and cleared Freddie’s name, then they could have shut down this insane operation immediately. The only problem was that Freddie had no clue how to do that, either.

They’d have to make Kassius confess to the crime. But how? 

A truth serum? Were effective truth serums even out on the market? The best bet they had this far was to corner him and force him to tell the truth. But the problem of getting to him in the first place remained…

Freddie was used to coming up with ideas on the spot, quick thinking was paramount for a bounty hunter, after all. But this, this would be hard to improvise. It was too important to improvise. And still, here they were, with a half formed, shitty plan.

Freddie had honestly not expected to get this far at all. 

_”Two guards ahead.”_ John’s voice said in his ear and Freddie tensed. 

Hopefully they wouldn’t recognize him, nor notice Brian’s marked cheeks. Roger, probably thinking the same, shouldered past him and Brian to take the lead.

The blond squared his shoulders and walked forward, straight and determinedly. They turned a corner and immediately found themselves face to face with a pair of guards.

The two slowed their step a bit, eyeing them with curiosity.

”You new?” One of the guards asked, coming to a halt in the middle of the corridor.

”Yeah, heard you needed some extra manpower down here.” Roger answered, slowing his gait and shooting the guards a friendly smile.

Freddie and Brian kept their heads down, sticking close behind Roger.

The other guard also stopped and let out a snort. ”Tell us about it. 5000 quarantined because of the sickness. And still no breakthrough from the research team.”

”Typical scientists.” Roger sighed. ”All talk, no action. As usual, it’s up to us regular folk to do the dirty work.”

The two guards nodded enthusiastically in agreement. ”Hey, what’s your name?” 

”Taylor.” Roger answered easily.

Well, shit.

”Minelli.” Freddie muttered.

“Hendrix.” Brian said stiffly. 

Luckily the guards didn’t seem to care much about either him or Brian, much more interested in Roger.

Freddie smirked into his collar. Blessed be his acting skills and pretty face.

”Danilo,” the younger man said, ”and this is Thompson.” He gave Roger another once over, cheeks pink. ”Hey, some of us on the night shift are going for drinks after, you want to come?”

Drinks? Freddie had to bite down on his lip hard not to snicker. Did this poor boy even know that the city was in flames above their heads?

”Sure.” Roger’s voice was deceptively shy and sweet. ”I’d like that.”

”We’ll come, too.” Freddie piped up, but was ignored. 

So far, so good.

The older guard rolled his eyes. ”Not the time, Dan.” He looked them over, thoughtful. ”Could you take over med-duty in this section, then? We’re a bit behind schedule.”

Med-duty? Freddie felt Brian stiffen at his side and discreetly pressed against his partner.

Roger hesitated, clearly not understanding what Thompson meant. ”Yeah… it’s just, we haven’t actually done it before, you know?” He scratched his head, sheepishly.

”Oh, it’s really easy.” Danilo beamed. ”We hook them up to a drug, it makes them really sleepy but it’s supposed to keep the healthy ones from getting infected.”

What the fuck? A drug? Sleepy? Freddie saw red. Were they drugging the Sol to keep them down here?

”...just change the empty container and that’s it.”

Brian was shaking at his side. Thompson looked up at him, concerned.

”Is everything okay?”

”Yes, yeah.” Roger chuckled, shaking his head. ”He has diabetes. Needs his shot.” He smiled brightly at the other two, starting to move forward. ”Change the empty containers. You got it.” He waved and walked past them. ”See you later.”

”See you!” Danilo called, before the sighing Thompson dragged him around the corner.

As soon as they were out of sight Brian stormed to the closest tent, ripped the curtain open and stepped inside.

“Bri!” Freddie hissed, hurrying after him into the tent.

Inside the tent they had just entered were three Sol, all lying on cots and hooked up to an apparatus which was distributing a clear chemical. Brian stood next to one of them, hands shaking.

“Brian, we can’t…” Freddie started, but stopped when he came up beside his partner and got a look at the Sol.

It was an older man and he was in a deep sleep, his breathing unnaturally slow. But that wasn’t the oddest part. The usual clear silver of his markings, which danced up his cheekbones and over his bare skull, had turned to a dark grey. 

Brian snarled and ripped the needle from the Sol’s arm, but the man still didn’t wake up. Freddie looked on, concerned, as his partner marched up to the other two Sol, who were also in a deep, dreamlike state, and ripped out their needles as well.

Roger had paused half inside the tent, watching the narrow corridor, talking quietly to John.

“Those fuckers. I can’t believe this.” Brian muttered, stroking his hand over a young girl’s cold arm. “I swear to god, Fred, I’m going to kill him.”

Freddie looked around the room, wondered how long these people had been like this, and felt sick. “Yeah. I… We’re going to stop him, darling. I promise I won’t run away this time. I’ll fight for you and your people.”

“Good.” Brian took a shaky breath and brushed his sleeve over his eyes. “Come on, let’s continue.” He said in a clipped voice and pushed past Roger to get back outside.

Roger looked after him worriedly as the taller man walked down the corridor. “Is he alright?”

Freddie shook his head. “No.” He gave the sleeping Sol a last glance before following Brian out. “He’s not.”

Roger fell into step next to him. Freddie’s nausea grew as they walked past tent, after tent, after tent. There was no end. Thousands of people tricked to come down here and then kept unconscious and drugged, until Kassius could drain them of their blood. He shuddered.

“Roger.” He said quietly, eyes on Brian’s stiff back as he grabbed the blond man’s arm. “If something… If anything goes wrong. If something happens to me - please, make sure to get Brian out of here.”

He felt Roger’s piercing gaze on the side of his face but didn’t look at him. He pictured Brian strapped down to a cot, white, thin sheet covering his pale body, the brilliant spark of his mind extinguished. Silver turning dark as he awaited death. “Please.” He whispered, fingers tightening around Roger’s arm. “You have to.”

“I will.” Roger said, his warm hand taking Freddie’s and giving it a firm squeeze. “But nothing’s gonna happen.”

Well, Freddie thought, mind dark as they finally saw the bunker appear in the distance in between the tents, he really hoped so.

\- - -

John watched through his rifle’s sight how Roger and the other two reached the ugly, grey building in the distance. 

He chewed at his lip as he quickly scanned the area. This far he’d counted 40 guards, patrolling the huge maze in pairs of two. Well, 40 of the guards with the grey uniforms that was. The ones who really concerned him was the group of 20 men he’d spotted at the far wall of the huge room. The ones with the dark blue uniforms. Kassius’ personal guard…

Roger, Freddie and Brian disappeared inside the building and John shifted, rifle steadily pointing at the men in dark blue.

\- - -

As soon as they stepped inside the bunker, Roger drew his guns and shot down the people inside. 

“Wait!” Brian yelled. “We need one awake!”

Roger stopped, but he’d already brought most of them down, except for one poor person, cowering in the corner.

It was a woman with round glasses perched on her nose, wearing a white robe. Freddie looked around at the other people, all of them wearing the same white robes. Brian had been right - this seemed to be the research station.

“Please!” The woman begged, pressing herself against a high bookcase, round cheeks pale. “Don’t shoot!”

Roger rolled his eyes but sheathed his guns in his belt. “It’s just sedatives. Won’t kill you.”

“Roger.” Freddie admonished him quietly. The blond shrugged, and went to look around the room. There was tension in his shoulders. Freddie knew he was worried about leaving John behind, but there was no need to take his frustration out on this poor researcher. She probably didn’t know what was going on, either, same as the clueless guards they’d met earlier.

”Dear…” he started but Brian had already shoved past him, eyes shooting daggers at the woman.

”What are you giving the Sol?” He asked, voice a low growl.

Freddie shook his head, reaching out to put a hand on his partner’s arm. ”Bri, calm down, she probably doesn’t know.”

Brian tugged his arm loose from Freddie’s grasp. ”Well?” He barked at the poor woman, who’d been looking between Freddie and him with a terrified, shocked look in her eyes.

”You’re…” She whispered, eyes wide behind her thick rimmed glasses. ”Prince Freddie? Brian May?”

Roger lifted his gun, pointing it straight at her forehead. ”Answer him.”

She looked like she was about to cry and Freddie glared between his two companions. Did they feel no empathy?

”It’s… a drug. An antibody mixture, to save them from the virus.”

Brian gave her a scathing look. ”No. It’s not. You know it’s not.”

”For gods sake, dear, the poor woman doesn’t know!”

”She’s a scientist!” Brian roared back. ”Of course she knows what they’re administering to the Sol, that they’re keeping them sedated.”

The woman was crying now, silent tears running down her cheeks. ”Yes, yes, I know. Please, don’t hurt me.”

”Do you know about the experiment, too? ” Brian continued, merciless. ”That all these innocent people will be drained of their blood?”

She shifted. ”It’s… not like that. We won’t kill them. Please, you have to understand, _he_ is forcing us. I have no choice!”

”What do you mean you won’t kill them?” Roger frowned. ”You can’t live without your blood now, can you?”

”We’re just going to take a little at a time.” She mumbled. ”Give them time to recover. He wants it to be a sustainable business. I’m not even working with the drug, with the Drops of the Stars, you see, I’m developing a breeding programme for them.”

Freddie felt faint. The room spun in front of him. 

”You’re going to have them live down here in this shithole, as blood banks? Making them breed with each other like animals?” Roger’s voice shook with fury. ”What the fuck is wrong with you!”

How could he… how could his uncle… 

He clenched his fists so tightly his nails cut into his palms, the sharp pain a temporary relief from the crescendo of disgust, hate and sorrow spiralling through his mind.

”I had no choice! You have to believe me!”

Brian was pale as a sheet. ”You’re going to keep them sedated all the time? They’ll continue to be kept down here?” He shook his head violently. ”It’s madness. It will never work, you won’t be able to get away with this.”

”He plans to build a new locale, a huge underground bunker, at the reserve. For drug extraction and manufacturing. This is temporary. We’re working out the details.” Her cheeks were flushed with shame.

Freddie felt no pity anymore.

”How long have you kept them like this?” He asked, voice throaty.

She didn’t meet his eyes. ”The ones who have been here the longest have been here for about two months. We just started drawing blood from those.”

Brian was up in her face in the blink of an eye, grabbing her arms and almost lifting her off the floor. ”Where are they?” He hissed, eyes dark with resentment.

”The north section!” She gasped, struggling in Brian’s grip. ”The orange area on the map on the wall. Please let me go, you’re hurting me!”

With a snarl, Brian let her fall to the floor, spinning around and running up to look at the large map on the other side of the room. Freddie and Roger followed him.

”It’s not far.” Brian mumbled, as if in a fever dream. ”We have to go and…”

”And what, Bri?” Freddie asked, the lump in his throat growing. ”What can we do?”

A sudden blaring noise made the three of them jump. Loud, shrill sirens making their ears ache. Freddie’s heart skipped a beat. 

The alarm.

He spun around with the other two, to see the scientist by her desk, hand pressed to a large alarm button on the wall. ”I’m sorry.” She whispered, eyes glassy with tears.

Roger swore and shot a dart right into her chest, making her slump and fall to the floor. The alarm didn’t stop.

”No!” Brian yelled, eyed wild. ”We need to help them!”

_”What you need, is to get the fuck out, right now!”_ John hissed in their ear. _”You’ve got incoming. Palace guard is moving, fast. Run.”_

Roger threw open the door to the bunker, guns up. ”Come on!” 

Freddie grabbed Brian’s arm, dragging him out. ”We’ll help them. I promise we will but we have to…”

_”You have to move, now!”_

And they ran.

The tents swept past as they ran hard. They managed to get over half the way back to the stairwell without meeting anyone and Freddie started to believe they might actually be able to escape back into the sewers without notice.

Those hopes were soon dashed.

_”Fuck, there’s more of them. Coming to meet you. Rog, two on your next left.”_

Roger, who was a few metres ahead of Freddie and Brian, lifted one of his guns just as he reached the upcoming intersection. He shot one of the palace guards right in the face and swung his gun into the face of the next one, breaking his nose with an awful cracking noise.

_”Several more straight ahead.”_

Freddie and Brian both lifted their guns and fired at the squad of blue uniforms running towards meet them. John aided them from far above, sniping the ones at the far back, sending darts flying from his spot at the guard tower.

Even before the last guard hit the floor they were moving again. Freddie’s breath was in his throat, his pulse pounded in his ears. He could hear screams and yells from behind them.

Now and then a city guard showed up in the middle of the corridor. Most of them backed away, into the tent enclosures, but the few that drew their weapons were immediately taken down by John.

Freddie was incredibly grateful that the younger man had had the foresight to stay behind to give them a bird’s eye view. They would have been sitting ducks without him.

And then, of course, everything took a turn for the worse.

_“Shit.”_ John said suddenly, voice soft.

“What?” Roger called, panting as he sprinted past the tents. 

There was silence for a moment, and Freddie brushed the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping the sweat off.

“Deaky?” Roger asked sharply.

_“I…”_ John hesitated. _“They’re here. I’ve got company.”_

Roger tripped, and only just managed to straighten himself, before speeding up even more. “Get out.” He grunted. “Leave and run for the sewers, we’ll be right there.”

Silence again. Freddie felt cold tendrils of dread spread through his body. “John?” He said.

_“I can’t. They’re forcing open the door, right now. I can’t get out.”_

“Goddamnit, John!” Roger screamed.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Freddie chanced a glance at Brian. His partner looked pale with worry. “We’re coming.” Freddie said. “We’ll help you.”

_“No!”_ John protested. _“No, don’t. It’s crawling with them over here, you need to go somewhere else, find another way out.”_

“Like hell!” Roger roared.

_“You’ll all get caught too if you come here, get it?”_ John argued. _“Get away. I’ll be okay.”_ A pause, and then he continued with a softer voice. _“You’ll find me, Rog. You always do.”_

“Don’t you fucking dare, I swear on my life I’ll…”

Freddie could suddenly hear loud crashing and raised voices from his earpiece.

_“Good luck.”_ John whispered, and then the connection was cut.

Roger gasped. “Deaky?” He cried out, voice shaking. “Fucking hell! John!”

“Oh, no.” Brian croaked at Freddie’s side, stumbling. 

Throat dry, Freddie grabbed his arm and pulled him along. They had no time to stop, no matter what. “Is there another way out?” He shook Brian roughly. “Brian!”

Roger had slowed down, boots dragging over the concrete floor as he cradled the communication device to his ear, fingers shaking. Freddie pulled at his arm, too, as they reached him, yanking him forward.

“We need to move!” He insisted. “I promise, we’ll find him, we’ll set him free, but first we need to get out. You hear me, Roger?”

The blond let out a choked noise, but nodded and took a deep breath. “Yes.” 

“Brian, is there any other way out?” Freddie asked again, urgently. They were nearing the stairwell rapidly.

“Yes.” Brian managed to pull himself together. “But it’s not a good one. There's a sewage canal under us, a manhole leading down to it should be a bit further ahead. We could jump down there, but we’d land right in the canal, and I have no idea where we’d end up.”

Freddie heard the thundering sounds of running feet behind them now, coupled with shouts. “We have no choice!”

The others nodded, and Roger took the lead again. All of them were breathing hard - to Freddie it seemed like the sound of their pants and footfalls were amplified by the tents on either side. He felt trapped.

They were so close to the manhole that Freddie could see its sturdy gridded lid on the floor, when another group of palace guards spilled out in front of them.

“There they are!” One of them called. “Remember, sedatives only. Mission it to take them down, _not_ kill them!”

Freddie and the others started shooting immediately, but there was nothing to hide behind and they were lined up prettily in the narrow corridor. 

Roger ran out of ammo and had to reach into his gun belt to reload. One of the guards chose that moment to aim at him with her weapon, a sleek metal whip. Freddie opened his mouth to warn Roger, but he was too slow. The whip slashed through the air and wrapped itself around Roger’s wrists with a crack. 

Roger hissed in pain and stumbled back in shock, as his guns were pulled out of his grasp and stuck to the whip. 

Fucking hell. A magnetic whip. 

Freddie had never seen one of those in real life. The woman pulled back the weapon, taking Roger’s guns with it, and readied for another strike, this time aimed at Freddie.

He quickly lowered her with a dart to the cheek. “Dear!” He called to Roger and threw him one of his golden blasters.

Roger caught it and proceeded to fire away at the guards in front of them. Their number kept growing, more and more guards coming to join the fight. Freddie sidestepped a shot to the leg and shot at his enemies.

How many darts did they have left? They only had Freddie’s two guns, and Brian’s single one, now. They needed to get down the manhole, and soon, or they’d be screwed.

He owed it to John to make sure that didn’t happen.

The calls from behind them grew louder and he spun around, seeing more guards come speeding towards them from the other direction. They were trapped.

A dart grazed his arm and he gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp end cut through his jacket and graze his skin.

He immediately started feeling drowsy. 

He owed it to John… To Roger. And to Brian.

They couldn’t get caught. Not all of them. 

He refused to lose.

Dizzy, he turned to the approaching guards, a wide smile on his face. 

“Freddie?” Brian called. “Freddie, what are you doing?”

“On the count of three, run to the manhole.” He said, loud enough for both Brian and Roger to hear. He took his uniform cap and threw it to the side, shaking his hair out of his face before meeting the shocked eyes of the palace guards in front of him.

“Freddie Bulsara!”

Roger swore, yanking on his arm. “What are you talking about?!” He continued to shoot at the guards who slowly moved closer. They were soon on top of the very drain Freddie and the others wanted to escape through.

“One.”

Freddie said, sneaking a hand into his pocket to grab the flash grenade he’d taken from the guard tower. 

“Put your hands up!” The guards yelled at them.

“Two.” Freddie continued, slowly dropping his gun and raising his hands, small bomb hidden in his fist. “Get ready.”

Brian and Roger yelled at him. The guards yelled at him. He couldn’t hear them. He could barely stay standing up, the sleeping drug quickly spreading through his blood stream.

He glanced over his shoulder, found Brian’s and Roger’s panicked eyes and smiled. “Close your eyes, get down low and hurry to the manhole. You have to escape. You must get him to confess.” He whispered. “Three.” 

He pulled the pull ring and threw the grenade straight up into the air.

“Freddie!” He heard Brian cry, but it was far away and muffled, like through a dream.

“Run.” He mumbled, sinking onto his knees before falling to the floor. His heavy eyelids fell shut just as the blinding light of the grenade encompassed all. 

\- - -

Cold. Wet. Dark.

Panic.

Water in his nose, water in his mouth. Pressing in from all sides. Dragging him along.

Helpless.

_Freddie._

Brian wanted to scream, wanted to cry and fight the world. Wanted to claw through this murky, horrid water. Wanted Freddie.

Freddie, who’d been left behind.

Freddie, who’d thrown a flash grenade, before falling to the floor. 

Freddie, who’d given himself up, so Brian could get away.

He choked on the water. Everything burned cold.

A strong hand gripped his arm and yanked him up so his head breached the surface. 

Roger.

Brian gasped for air, grabbing onto the other man’s hand, holding on for dear life.

Roger, who’d tackled Brian to the ground, who’d dragged him with him, both of them crawling, eyes squeezed shut, as they blindly searched for the lid to the outlet, while the guards screamed and fumbled in the sharp, white light.

Roger, who’d pushed Brian down into the awful water, far below. 

Brian and Roger desperately held on to each other as they were swept through the thick darkness.

Brian closed his eyes. It was no use having them open, only to get filthy sewage water in them. 

What would they do to Freddie? What would they do to John?

Where were they right now? Were they together? Were they safe? Were they alive?

He thought he was crying, but couldn’t be sure. The water was everywhere.

Finally, they ended up in some kind of sedimentation pool. The water stood still here. There was no current. 

It was quiet.

He could hear his own harried breathing. Could hear Roger’s next to him. 

“Come on.” The blond panted and started to swim, looking for the end of the pool.

Brian followed the sound of him. They swam. And swam. And swam. The water heavy and unforgiving.

Brian ached.

When they found the edge, they climbed up and found slimy, but blessedly stable concrete. Brian knelt on all fours, gasping and shaking, still not sure if he was crying or not, while Roger rolled over with a groan, digging through the soiled backpack until he found the flashlight.

“Thank god.” He whispered when he pushed the on button and found that is still worked.

They were by a huge pool. There was no chance of seeing the other side. There was only dark water. And the concrete edge they were lying on. It continued into the darkness in both directions.

Brian and Roger exchanged a look, very briefly, both too heartbroken to want the other to look into their eyes. 

“What do you reckon?” Roger asked, voice quiet. “This way, or that?” He pointed in each direction with the flashlight.

Brian tried to think. His mind felt numb. “That way.” He said, just to say something, and pointed behind Roger.

Roger nodded.

They started walking, Brian behind Roger on the narrow ledge.

Later, Brian would remember these as the longest hours of his life. They walked for what felt like days, Brian staring at Roger’s back, his blond hair the only thing of colour in the vast darkness.

When they reached the end of the pool, they luckily found a way out. They were suddenly outside, the morning sun beaming down on them and kissing their cold cheeks.

The purified sewage water fell from thick pipes in the concrete wall, and into a wide river.

Brian knew this river. It met the ocean not far away, right next to the nature reserve, in fact. 

Finally, they had a little bit of luck on their side.

He told Roger and they headed off in the direction of the reserve, leaving the riverside behind.

They had been running and walking and swimming for at least 12 hours, and Brian felt exhaustion tug at his every limb. His mind was static - a buzzing, numb nothingness. He couldn’t think. Not now, not yet. 

He needed to get back to Godiva. They needed to regroup. What was left of them, anyway.

Roger was equally tired, tripping and almost falling on his face, numerous times. They were walking through the forest again, but the city was right there, only a few hundred meters off. Brian could hear the traffic. 

He wondered what had happened to the rebel groups they’d seen the night before. If they were safe.

Suddenly, there they were. Right at the very place they’d started. They stopped in a thick hurst of trees, overlooking the beach and the turquoise water under which they knew Godiva lay hidden. 

“How do we get in?” Roger asked, frowning. “We can’t just lift her from the water and promenade in, it’s too bright out to risk it.”

Brian nodded. “But we can’t wait around, either. We need to…” He quieted. He honestly had no idea what to do, right now. But he couldn’t sit around here, waiting, that was for sure. He cleared his throat. “If we get into the water, we should be able to get in from there.”

Roger looked sceptical. “What, so we just run over the sand and hope no one sees us?”

“Yeah, but… I… I don’t. I don’t know! Alright? I have no fucking idea!”

From nowhere, the frustration he’d kept bottled up welled to the surface, filling his aching head, mixing with the anger, the guilt, the piercing, stabbing fear he felt.

It was not enough that he’d been exiled from his home planet, no more than a teenager. It was not enough that he didn’t know how his mother was doing, if she’d been arrested during the protests the other day. It was not enough that his people were being kept comatose, about to be used as a living resource. 

No, now Kassius had also taken Freddie and John from him. From them.

_You must get him to confess._

But how? How?!

And how could they free Freddie and John? What if it was already too late?

They should never have gone back to Marmor in the first place.

He was shaking, grabbing at his curls and pulling. The fear and loathing he felt was overwhelming, he didn’t know where to go. What to do. He wanted to escape.

He wanted Freddie.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Brian?” 

His eyes widened and he clawed at his throat. How did one breathe?

“Brian, what’s going on, talk to me.”

He couldn't remember. What usually came to him naturally, automatically, just didn’t, now. He was too stressed.

“Oi! You can’t have one of your emotional panic attacks right now, you can’t!”

Maybe it didn’t matter. Maybe he should just give up. There was a painful pressure over his chest. The dizziness was making him nauseous.

Pain, sharp pain, bloomed across his cheek. His head was twisted to the side. Roger must have hit him.

He still couldn’t breathe. It was alright. It was as it was meant to be. 

He was a failure.

Warmth. Warmth on his lap, arms around him. Lips on his own. Salt.

Brian blinked.

Roger was kissing him. Kissing him and crying.

“Please.” Roger mumbled. “Not you, too. I need you.” Strong fingers found Brian’s own, still tangled in his hair, and held him. “I can’t do this alone.”

Roger breathed into Brian’s mouth, and even though it was just the residue of air, more carbon dioxide than oxygen, Brian pulled it in hungrily.

He laced his fingers with Roger’s, closed his eyes. Took a deep, shaky breath.

“You..” he croaked. “You’re not.” He took a few more deep lungfuls of sweet air, dizziness and blinding panic dispersing. “Not alone.” He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Roger’s. “I’m sorry.”

Roger pressed himself tighter against Brian, placing more teary kisses on his face. Then he pulled back, grimacing.

“You taste.. ugh. Disgusting.”

Brian opened his eyes, aware that they were full of tears. “Oh, yeah?” He sobbed, a weak smile spreading over his face. “You smell rotten.”

They eyed each other for a moment, chests heaving, then they started laughing, tears continuing to stream down their cheeks.

“Alright, then.” Roger got to his feet, giving Brian a hand and pulling him up. “Let’s rush over the open beach like idiots and try to get into the ship. What do we have to lose, eh?”

Brian raised one eyebrow. “Everything?”

“Damn right!”

\- - -

They weren’t discovered. However, they half flooded the hangar of Godiva when they opened the hatch underwater. It was a sheer miracle that they managed to close the hatch at all, with all the ocean water rushing in.

After that they showered, and threw the soiled guard uniforms in the garbage. Roger had swollen, red lines around his wrists where the whip had hit, but luckily the skin was intact.

Blessedly clean, they sat down in the kitchen, Brian getting his computer (his datapad had been lost to the sewage water) and Roger quickly finding them something to eat.

Then, they started planning.

“Alright.” Roger took a deep breath. “What do you think? Where did they take them? Directly to Kassius?”

Brian chewed on his lip, thinking. “Probably not… I guess they took them into custody. Freddie’s penalty was to never set foot back on this planet. Since he broke that, I assume they would need to hold a new trial.”

“And John?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess they’ll figure out they were working together.”

“So he should be in jail, too?”

“I think so.”

Roger nodded, determined. “Then we need to get them out.”

Brian frowned. “I… don’t see how we could. Besides, that would just bring us back to square one.”

_You must get him to confess._

“No… What we need, what we really need to do, is get Kassius to confess to the crime, record it somehow, and expose the truth to the people. Then we can stop this, all of this. Free the Sol, free Freddie and John. Take back this planet.”

Roger groaned and let his forehead smack into the dinner table. “And how the fuck are we supposed to pull that off?”

Yes. Indeed. How the fuck.

Brian massaged his temples. “Well… We’ll need to get to him, first. Get him alone.”

“Sneak into the palace?”

“Yes… but it’s. Without Freddie and John, I don’t think we could pull that off, honestly. Besides,” he gestured at his own face, “they have Freddie, so they’ll be looking for me like hawks.”

Roger lifted his head only to smack it into the table, once again. “Okay. I sneak into the palace.”

“I think…” Brian hummed, glancing at Roger. “I think you should walk in.”

The other man lifted his head and looked at Brian as if he’d lost his mind. “Come again?”

“No, listen here.” Brian felt the start of an idea forming, his exhausted brain finally managing to squeeze out something worthwhile. “It’s the perfect way. You’re a master con artist, Roger. You can fool, charm, anyone. Just do what you do best.”

Roger gaped at him. “Are you asking me to seduce Freddie’s nasty uncle?”

“I think I am.” Brian winced. “And I feel terribly sorry for it.”

Roger tapped his fingers on the table, looking a cross between disturbed and thoughtful. “Right. But, I won’t be able to get into the palace just because I have a pretty face. I need a reason to get in, I need something he _wants_.”

They sat in silence for a minute, thinking hard. Then Roger gasped.

“The hover! The horse!”

Brian frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Roger bent down, rummaging through his still grungy backpack and pulling out one of Freddie’s golden blasters.

“You managed to hold onto that through the sewers?” Brian asked, impressed.

Roger shrugged and placed it on the centre of the table. “Kassius wants to have what Freddie has, right? He used to take his belongings?”

Brian nodded slowly. “Yes?”

“Well, he should already have the other of these babies, he’d probably die to have the matching pair. They’re rare gems, these.” He stroked over the back of the gun with a fond look in his eyes.

“Oh.” Brian breathed. “So you’re going to go to the palace to offer him the gun. But some of the guards should have seen Fred throwing it to you, earlier.”

“Yeah. But what if I say that both the villain who got the gun _and_ the famous Brian May came to find me to tell me Freddie was taken, and gave me the gun?”

Roger’s eyes shone. Brian stared at him. “But why would we do…. Ah. So you’d be pretending to be Freddie’s partner, or something?”

“More like trophy husband, but sure.” Roger shrugged. “I’ll come to give myself over, give away your location, a fake one obviously, and plead for my poor husband’s life. And give them a shiny gift.”

Brian had to laugh. “Oh my god. That’s crazy. That’s bollocking mad, that is.”

“I know. But it’s the best we have.”

“Alright, let’s say you manage to play your cards right and get Kassius alone. How will you convince him to tell the truth about the murder?”

Roger grinned, showing his teeth. “Easy, I’ll just kill him if he doesn’t.” The blond’s face fell. “But I don’t know how to record it… I mean, I probably won’t be able to have something on me, if they search me we’ll be toast.”

Brian eyed the golden blaster on the table, a slow smile spreading over his lips. “I might have an idea…”

\- - -

In the early evening, Brian sat alone at his computer. He’d searched and searched during the day and had finally managed to find records of Freddie and John having been admitted to White Shell City’s jail. 

Hopefully they’d be safe there, until the trial. And before the trial, they’d need to squeeze the truth out of Kassius.

Brian sighed, his eyes burning with exhaustion. He hadn’t slept. Even if he’d have tried, he wouldn’t have been able to. He was way too nervous.

Their plan was thin and frail like a single, frizzy hair. 

There were more holes in the plan than there was plan, to be perfectly honest. So many ifs and buts and hows it was ridiculous.

It could go wrong in a million different ways. It probably would. 

But he found courage in that this was what Roger had done most of his life - conning, adapting, surviving. 

He’d managed to find and free not only John, but also Freddie and Brian on a dangerous, poisonous planet, without having had a clue of where they were, after all.

And he’d cast a spell on Freddie, who usually wasn’t a complete fool, in under a minute.

If anyone could make this work, it was Roger. 

After they’d planned their operation as well as they could, Roger had left to “freshen up”.

He was gone for several hours and had nearly put the already overstressed and anxious Brian into cardiac arrest when he finally emerged. Brian had never seen Roger in full seduction-mode, after all. And this time he was definitely going all out.

He’d braided his hair into several thin braids, reminding Brian of the hairstyle John had donned for the Sol party at Paradisus. Pearls in vibrant colours, white, golden and blue, were braided into the fair hair, making it come alive and sparkle in the light of the lamps.

He wore tight, dark trousers, golden sandals and a vest in blue, embroidered with gold, which was left open over his chest. Heavy gold jewelry decorated his wrists and neck and he’d even dusted some golden glitter over his cheeks, arms and torso.

To mask the state he was in, he’d also put on makeup to conceal the red lines on his wrists and the dark circles under his eyes. 

“What do you think?” He had asked, and batted his heavy eyelashes at Brian before taking a spin. “Paradisian trophy husband enough? You think he’ll take the bait?”

And Brian had nodded dumbly. He’d let himself be pulled into a tight, almost desperate hug, before Roger had wished him good luck, taken the box with the golden blaster, and left the spaceship.

This time, they sent him up with the extender tunnel, to avoid ruining his outfit. And this time, Roger wouldn’t rush for the forest, no.

Instead he would walk along the beach, all the way up to palace. 

Brian looked at the time on his screen. Roger had been gone for about an hour. It was quite a long walk, after all.

He grabbed himself some water and made another few attempts at contacting Kashmira and her force, without any luck, before he finally saw Roger on his screen, footage from a security camera on the wall of the palace. Outside the palace, he’d been able to hack the cameras, but not inside, this far. It was terribly frustrating.

He fiddled nervously with his glass, watching as Roger casually strode up to the palace, his braided hair and the vest whipping in the air. He watched as the palace guard went to meet him, weapons raised.

They talked for a moment, Roger held up the box, and the guards seemed to come to an agreement. One grabbed the box while the others surrounded Roger, weapons drawn. Then they proceeded to march on towards the palace.

Brian stared at them for as long as he could, eyes following them until they walked out of view.

He turned on the recording receiver, sat back in his chair and waited.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're right in the middle of it now, guys! I'm so excited to see what you'll think!
> 
> This story is kicking my ass, honestly. It's so challenging but I'm having so much fun. I'm blessed to have Nastally's help too, or it wouldn't have been close to as good. She's my hero.
> 
> The story will have between 3 to 4 more chapter, plus an epilogue, so we don't have long to go. I love you guys for being here with me in the very end.
> 
> I've been struggling with my health recently, I have this cold that just never passes, and it exhausts me physically as well as psychically. I hope to be able to bring you a new chapter every week (I really want to, for my own sake) but it might not be possible. We'll have to see what happens. Anyway, I'm so close to finishing this beast that I can taste it, and I'm going to get there - _soon_
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! I love to hear them <3 
> 
> Love you all! Take care <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies!
> 
> I'm so excited to bring this to you, and I hope you enjoy the read!!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


_He watched, eyes dry, as they lowered his father’s urn into the soft dirt. It was placed next to the urn already there. His mother’s urn._

_Two golden containers of nothing. Nothing but ash and memories. _

_The soft wind stroked his cheek, a mocking attempt at consolidation._

_He closed his eyes and breathed in, deeply. The sweet scent of flowers in bloom, of green grass, made his nose itch. The wind grew in strength and tore at his hair._

_Nearby he could hear the waves crashing against the white cliffs. _

_He’d never understood why the royal cemetery was out here, on green hills, by the sea. In the wild. Together with all the commoners._

_When Kassius next opened his eyes, they had already started shovelling dirt upon his parents’ remains. He could only see a speck of gold still glinting underneath._

_His older brother stood over the grave, cheeks wet. He had an arm around his wife, the other holding a huge array of wild flowers._

_As was the custom, they had all gone to gather wild flowers, before the burial._

_When the dirt had filled up the grave completely, Bomi was the first one to lower his bouquet on the ground. Next followed Jer, the new queen to be._

_Next went Kassius. He bowed his head, took farewell of the gold and ash, and let a single thistle fall into the pile of flowers._

\- - -

The man in front of him bore an uncanny resemblance to Freddie; the same colour hair, the same high cheekbones, the same plush lips. But he was paler, and softer somehow, his barely there chin covered by a goatee. His eyes were brown. Not the same warm brown as Freddie's, however, but a cold, almost metallic kind of brown.

Roger felt incredibly uncomfortable having those eyes on him.

He was kneeling on the hard marble floor, in front of Kassius’s throne. The throne room was an open, gorgeous hall - white, magnificent pillars leading up to the arched ceiling and wide windows behind the throne, opening up the room to the ocean outside.

Despite the fifty or something palace guards and the couple of servants in the room, it was dead quiet.

This far, things had gone according to plan. He’d explained to the guards that he had important information and needed to see the king, and had been brought into the palace. 

Roger glanced up at Kassius. The older man had both of Freddie’s golden blasters in his lap, stroking the smooth metal.

Hopefully he’d bring them with him. Or Brian and Roger’s plan would fail before it had even really begun. As long as he managed to convince the king to talk in private he could then force him to tell the truth. 

It was lucky that it wasn’t Roger who was wearing the microphone because he’d been searched _very_ thoroughly before being allowed to step into the throne room. No, the only weapon Roger carried was a layer of his favourite sleeping drug on his lips. 

“So, you’re telling me that Brian May came to give you this gun, during the night?” Kassius asked, voice soft, and so quiet Roger had to strain to hear him.

He lowered his eyes and nodded. “Yes, your Majesty.”

“Why?”

“He came to visit me, just for a minute, before leaving again. He urged me to flee, to return home. And to bring Freddie’s beloved possession with me, to.. to have something to remember him by.”

He dared to look up. The guards in dark blue on either side of the king were watching him with great interest, a familiar look in their eyes. Kassius, however, didn’t seem overly impressed by the scantily clad man on his floor.

“And… who are you to my treacherous nephew?”

“His fiancé, your Majesty.”

A surprised murmur travelled through the hall. Kassius stiffened marginally in his seat.

“You do know that Freddie was exiled from here, yes?” He leant forward a bit, eyes boring into Roger. “He’s in custody, awaiting trial for breaking the law, _again_. As his fiancé, why shouldn’t I imprison you, as well?”

A very good question.

Roger bent his head, pathetically cowering. “Please, your Majesty. I come to bargain with you. I ask you, _beg_ you, to spare my beloved’s life. In exchange I’ll give you our ship, riches, my…” His voice trembled. “My own services.” 

The room held its breath. Roger could feel the tension - all those hungry, curious eyes on him, could hear the sound of the guards’ breathing speeding up.

Men. Idiots, most of them. They were so predictable, so _weak_. And he’d spent the last ten years of his life perfecting the art of how to take advantage of their stupidity. 

He slowly straightened his back, spread his thighs just a fraction and let his vest fall open over his torso. He looked up at the king through heavy eyelashes. “Please, your Majesty. I’ll do _anything._”

“Not interested.” Kassius said icily.

Fuck.

While most of Roger’s mind scrambled for what to do next one part of him felt embarrassed, humiliated. Offended.

How dare this ugly bag of bones say no to him?

Kassius eyed him with mild amusement. “So, if that's all you have to offer, I’m afraid this meeting is over. Guards…”

“Wait!” Roger said, holding his hands up in front of him. “Please wait. I… I have information. Of a sensitive kind.”

The king was all but rolling his eyes. “Oh?”

Roger took a deep breath, his nervousness not faked anymore. “I can give you Brian May’s location.”

Kassius was suddenly alert. “Tell me.”

“Not here.” Roger glanced around the room, at all the guards and servants, before returning his gaze to Kassius. He looked at him meaningfully. “It’s not… it’s not safe here.”

“What do you mean, boy, just spit it out!”

Roger shook his head. “You don’t understand. He… _they_ have ears everywhere…”

Please. Whatever eventual god or force may be out there. Please, let this work. 

“I see.” Kassius was now also eying the room suspiciously. 

He stood up, suddenly, and fastened both of Freddie’s blasters to his belt. “Andrews, Bellini. Take him to my chambers.” With that he walked off, rich golden cape brushing over the white stone floor.

Two guards came up to Roger, grabbing him by each arm and dragging him away from the throne room which was now buzzing with voices.

Yes! Roger allowed himself an inward cheer. They were going to talk in private! And Kassius still had the gun on him.

He was a fucking genius.

\- - -

Five minutes later, Roger wasn’t feeling as cocky anymore.

He’d been escorted into Kassius’s private office, a gorgeous affair with open windows to the ocean, plush rugs and a large desk made out of a large slab of marble.

Kassius had sat down in the chair behind his desk, and placed the guns upon the smooth surface. So far all was good. Perfect, even. The microphone was hidden within the pipe of one of the blasters, Brian recording every word they were saying.

The next step had been to threaten Kassius’s life, to force him to confess to the murder of the former king and queen.

Unfortunately, Kassius and Roger weren’t alone in the office. No, the two guards had come with them, still flanking Roger on either side. It didn’t seem as if Kassius was about to send them away. Which meant, Roger wouldn’t be able to use the original plan.

The two guards were large, muscular and armed. Kassius had Freddie’s powerful weapons. And Roger, Roger had sedative lips, gold glitter and silly jewelry. 

Damn it. 

If only Kassius had been interested in sleeping with him, then he’d probably been given the privacy he needed. It would have made things much easier.

“I trust these two with everything. Now tell me where Brian May is. Talk.” Kassius demanded, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

Roger’s pulse pounded in his ears. He desperately wished he had Brian’s intelligence. He would have been able to come up with a good backup plan, no doubt. God, the poor half star had to be having a panic attack at the moment, listening to this.

Well then. Improvise it was. There was nothing for it.

“I will.” Roger straightened his back, threw his braids over his shoulders and stepped forward, releasing himself from the grip of the guards. “If you listen to a proposal of mine first.”

Kassius stared at him, eyebrows raised. 

Roger smiled, his gaze strong now, unafraid.

He’d done a complete 180 from the meek figure he was just a second ago.

“What..” Kassius paused, eyes suspicious but also slightly curious. “Who are you?”

This was good. Roger needed to awaken his interest. Gain his trust. They needed a common interest…

Suddenly Roger knew how to best play this.

“My name is Meddows. I come from one of Paradisus’ colonies, Eden, and I did not come here to plead to you about saving Freddie’s life.” He smiled widely and sat down in one of the plush armchairs in front of the desk, making himself comfortable. “I came here for a business proposal.”

The guards shifted behind him, uncertain at this turn of events. But Kassius looked cautiously intrigued.

“What are you talking about?”

Roger leant back, still smiling. “I’ve heard that you’re interested in a certain kind of business, your Majesty, a certain kind of _merchandise_ so to speak.” His eyes glittered. “Intelligence.”

One of the guards took a threatening step closer. “Shut your mouth you…”

“Let him speak.” Kassius said softly, his thin eyebrows slightly raised.

“Thank you.” Roger nodded. “Truthfully, I never did have a thing for your nephew. No. I wanted, needed, him because of his position of power at this magnificent planet. I wanted him to kick start my planet’s trading business. He claimed to be the rightful ruler, your Majesty, and that he’d return here to take the throne from you.”

Kassius was hanging onto his every word.

That’s right, you slimy bastard, Roger thought bitterly. Listen closely.

“Of course the prancing idiot failed and got caught, instead. Which means that I’m sadly left with nothing.”

The king stroked his goatee, humming. “So all the snivelling and promiscuity out there was an act?”

“Had to get your attention and a chance to chat with you, somehow. And I didn’t want to give my true intentions away, if someone was to talk to Brian.” Roger shrugged. “And besides, you are quite the dashing man, your Majesty.” 

There was a hint of a blush on Kassius’s cheeks. Few were immune to a bit of flattery.

Kassius cleared his throat. “So? What is this business proposal, then?”

“Have you heard of Eden, your Majesty?” Roger asked, already knowing that he hadn’t and hoping for dear life that he wouldn’t find that suspicious. While Paradisus had several colonies, Eden wasn’t one of them. 

The king shook his head. “Can’t say that I have, no.”

“Right. Most haven’t.” Roger said. “It’s a small planet, basically unheard of until now. Not much gold, you understand. There is no shortage of forests and vegetation, however.”

Kassius immediately lost interest, the curious glint in his eyes dulling. “Not interested.”

“Patience, your Majesty.” Roger soothed. “Let me explain. We have this weed, you see, absolutely everywhere. It’s taking over houses, roads, entire cities. A real pain, I’m sure you understand. Recently though, it’s been discovered that the stamen of the flower has special properties if the fluid is extracted the correct way.”

“What kind of properties? Get to the point.”

Roger let the corner of his lips curl into a sly smirk. “Why, stimulating properties. It has the ability to stimulate development of the brain, by increasing the volume of grey matter.” He was talking out of his ass, trying to sound as scientific as possible, but it seemed to be working. Kassius sat straight in his chair, his eyes wide.

No wonder he wanted to get smarter, Roger thought. The man really was quite easily fooled.

“The weed has the ability to enhance intelligence, your Majesty.”

There was a burning interest in Kassius’s earlier dull eyes. A sudden want.

Roger had him, hook, line and sinker.

Roger looked at him, still smirking. "More interested now, your Majesty?"

"I might be."

Alright. Good. Roger felt a drop of sweat trail down his temple. He still had no idea of how to get Kassius to admit to the crime but at least he had his attention now. He had won time.

"I would be," Kassius continued, tapping his fingers over the smooth desk in a movement so much Freddie it hurt, "if I could see the effects myself. If I could try this flower." 

Roger nodded. "Certainly, your Majesty. I have some of the liquid on my ship. I was looking to make a business connection, when I followed Freddie here."

"So you'll get it?"

"I will. And I will also tell you the whereabouts of Brian May, since you listened to my proposal."

He gave Kassius some random location, a cellar in the middle of the city. Kassius ordered one of the guards to put together a force to find the half star and the man immediately left, leaving Roger and the king with only one guard.

Roger felt his heart pound harder, adrenaline starting to slowly spread through his body. He wasn't as disadvantaged as before.

He could throw himself at the guard, disarm him, and hopefully take him down before Kassius either shot him or called for aid. It would be hard, incredibly hard. But not impossible.

Roger didn't believe in impossible.

But before he could think more of it, Kassius turned back to him, a calculating look on his face.

"Talking about Brian... didn't he tell you what he found? Before Freddie was taken?"

What was the right answer to that question? Another drop of sweat ran down Roger’s neck.

"He did." He answered, voice steady. "Thousands of drugged Sol, about to be emptied of their blood, because of your operation."

Kassius's gaze pierced Roger. "And what do you think of that?"

_I detest it. I detest you._

Roger shrugged, casually getting to his feet and stretching his back. It took everything he had to keep his body language loose and relaxed, when all he wanted was to fight. But not yet. He didn't have what he'd come for.

"I care not. I don't care about your moral compass, your Majesty. I'm just interested in doing business. I want a partner who is intelligent and shares the same goal as myself. Who can help me make the most profit. Not a kind, misguided soul too wrapped up in justice and what's right to understand that nothing will ever be right and fair. Who can't grasp that there is no justice."

Kassius was smiling. It was barely visible, but it was there. He looked at Roger approvingly.

This was his chance. "Besides," Roger took a step closer, leant down slightly over Kassius's desk while noticing the guard moving closer from the corner of his eye, "I've heard you've done worse things. Crueler things." He all but whispered, eyes wide and curious. "That you took the throne by blood."

The guard shoved the muzzle of his blaster between Roger's shoulder blades and for a moment he thought that this was it.

But Kassius lifted his hand, still watching Roger with interest, an almost amused look to him now. "And what if I had?"

Close, but not enough. Roger still had the guard practically crowding him up against the desk, but Kassius seemed unconcerned. He seemed like he was having a great time.

Roger was entertaining him. And why should the king be worried? Even if Roger had any hostile intent he was outnumbered and weaponless.

"If you had," Roger started, pretending to think about it, "my offer would still stand. I was the youngest of a group of siblings, too, I know how it is to never be seen, never be good enough. Well. Not that I'd have killed mine, but I do respect fighting for what you want."

"An extraordinary way of thinking." Kassius's smile widened.

"I never said I was ordinary." Roger winked and rested his hip against the desk, hands flat on the surface. "So, did you? Did you order the murder of the former king and queen of Marmor?"

Kassius shook his head, chuckling, and then looked back up at Roger, eyes glittering mischievously, like a kid sharing a secret. "I did."

The delight with which he said those words. The knowledge that he'd framed Freddie, the kindest man Roger had ever known, for it. The memory of thousands of comatose bodies.

John. Freddie.

Roger was done. His part was done. He could strangle this monster right here and now, or at least try to, before he himself was killed.

_Killing him would make us the same as him. Promise me you won’t._

But he bloody couldn't. Because his part wasn't done. He needed to get out of here.

To see the people he loved the most again. Forcing down the anger that threatened to consume him, Roger whistled lowly, eyebrows raised.

"Wow." He said dumbly.

"Wow." Kassius repeated, letting out another chuckle.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty, since we're about to do business and all." He said. "I would like to show you the flower extract and the research we've done on it. I'll return to my ship, and then come back with it."

The king raised his eyebrows. "You really think I'll just let you waltz out after sharing that kind of information?"

Well fuck.

"No," Kassius continued, shaking his head, "you will tell me the location of your ship and I'll send my men."

Roger nodded, and leant a bit further over the desk, grinning at Kassius. "That works, too! Will I be staying as your guest then, your Majesty?"

He made himself ready. The guard was still behind him, breathing down Roger's neck, but had removed his gun. And Freddie's guns laid on the other side of the desk. If he was fast, Kassius wouldn't have time to attack.

"For now." Kassius decided. "Tonight you'll stay in the castle and join me for dinner. Tomorrow..."

Roger threw his head back and smashed his skull into the guard's nose. The guard screamed in pain and stumbled back. Kassius's mouth fell open in shock and he reached for the gun but before his hand grasped it, Roger had thrown himself over the desk, grabbing the king by the collar and pressing their lips together.

Kassius struggled for a second, fingers feebly reaching for the gun. But then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down in his chair.

"Backup needed in the King's office!" Roger heard the guard yell and rolled over and off the desk just as the first bullet rocketed his way, just missing the unconscious king.

Roger got to his feet, sweeping one of the golden blasters from the desk. The guard shot at him again, Roger just barely managing to avoid it.

The man was furious and shooting wildly, blood running thickly from his nose and into his mouth.

_Don't murder for me, darling._

He had no choice. And this dickbag knew of Kassius's sins and still chose to follow him.

Roger sidestepped another shot, lifted Freddie's blaster and shot the guard clean through the head.

The man fell heavily to the floor, just as Roger heard running feet and shouting from outside.

He desperately looked around the room, eyes zeroing in on the opened windows. How high up could they be? 15 meters? 30? Was it deep water below or full of cliffs?

Fuck. He had no idea.

They'd be upon him any second. He threw a glance at Kassius, sleeping heavily with his head leaning to one side.

Mind made up, Roger sprinted across the floor and dove out the window just as the door was flung open.

\- - -

Brian was pacing the floor in the command centre, heart in his throat.

The recorder was still on next to him, giving him an idea of what was going on in the office.

It had been two hours since Roger had gotten into a gunfight and then disappeared.

Now, Kassius's office was swarming with guards and medics. The king was in a deep sleep, but alive, and the medics were constantly checking his stats to make sure he was okay.

An assassination attempt on the king, they figured. Luckily the murderer had failed, his poison drugging Kassius to sleep but not killing him. Was the king going to wake up? Where was the culprit? What had happened?

It was a blessing there were no security cameras in the King's private office, the only ones knowing about what had transpired were Brian and Roger.

The witnessing guard was dead. And Kassius would hopefully not remember what had happened when he woke up. If they didn't figure out there was a cure.

Brian doubted it. Sleeping kiss was unheard of on Marmor.

All in all, it was a complete success. Brian still couldn’t believe that Roger had not only made Kassius admit to the murder, but also to the captured Sol. And that was after his original plan had gone up in smoke.

Brian had already edited the recording, transferring only those two bits to their own file and downloading it. He now had the sound file on both a data chip and several hard drives. 

They finally had the material they needed to take Kassius down.

But the triumph he should have been feeling was tainted by fear and worry. Roger was nowhere to be seen. The conman must have gone out the window and into the water, there was no other explanation. But the drop down from the royal office was at least 20 meters. Roger could easily have broken something jumping from that height. 

Kassius's guards had also figured out his escape route, and were currently searching the waters. The sun had set which meant that Roger would be aided by the cover of darkness but the chances that he would manage to get back to Godiva were still slim. And Brian would have to leave soon. The searching guards would eventually get to them and find Godiva.

He had already packed his things, the recordings, some food and an older model of his datapad he'd managed to find at the bottom of the closet. He was ready to go.

Brian had been debating where to go next, where to hide. And how to share the recording with as many people as possible. A radio station was his best option this far. He would have to find one soon, before the trial was held. As for where to hide until then… He had entertained the idea of going to his mother. But Kassius and his guards would look for him there first. The reserve was a no go, as well, too close to the palace.

A dull thud, rapidly followed by several more, shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up. The lights from within the ship illuminated the dark water behind the panoramic windows. It caught on long blond tresses and golden pearls, on pale skin and wide eyes.

Roger was frantically pounding on the glass, holding his breath. His eyes shone up when Brian noticed him, and he pointed towards the back of the ship urgently, his hair dancing up behind him from the gentle current.

“Christ!” Brian gasped, hurrying up to the window. “I’ll open the hangar hatch for you,” he shouted, even if there was no way Roger would be able to hear him.

The blond nodded and swam back up to the surface for air.

Brian ran towards the hangar. The room was closed to hinder the sea water still enclosed in there from spreading to the rest of the ship. “Godiva,” he called when he reached the room, “open the door and let me in. Then seal the hangar again and open the hatch.”

The door opened, water gushing out on the already slick floor. Brian hurried inside and the door closed behind him. 

In the hangar the water reached halfway up to his calves. If they did get out of this situation alive, they’d have one hell of a water damage repair on their hands. 

Not that that mattered at the moment.

The hatch opened, more water rushing in, the level steadily rising. Roger was pulled in by the force of the water, gasping and coughing as he was flushed down on the floor.

“Godiva, close hangar hatch!” Brian shouted.

The hinges on the hatch whined and complained as they fought to close against the merciless pressure from the water but in the end managed to close, stopping the flood into the ship.

Brian half ran, half hobbled his way through the now knee-deep water to Roger. The other man had managed to get onto his hands and knees, coughing up sea water before taking a few large gulps of air.

Brian grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet, immediately wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

“Oh, god.” He pressed Roger tight to his chest. “You made it back.”

Roger had lost his vest somewhere along the way and was trembling in his hold, skin cold and wet. Still he grinned and returned the hug, his cold nose finding its way to the crook of Brian’s neck. “I did.”

“How… how did you?” Brian pulled back a bit, looking at the other man.

“Swam all the way.” Roger smiled tiredly. “Tried to keep below the surface as much as possible.”

Brian nodded, grinning back. “He fell for it. He told you everything. Even about the Sol!”

“Oh, right.” Roger looked confused for a moment. “He gave that one away all by himself, didn’t he.”

“You’re amazing.” Brian pulled him back in, voice warm. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Roger lips brushed against his neck. “Glad I could help.”

Brian pressed his cheek to Roger’s sodden hair, just holding onto him for a bit. He closed his eyes and let the other’s form comfort him.

He allowed himself to feel cautiously hopeful. Maybe they could do this, after all.

“Sorry, Bri.” Roger mumbled. “Can you let me go? I’m really thirsty.” 

Brian reluctantly did, but not without pressing a kiss to his cold lips. 

\- - -

Half an hour later Godiva was empty. The ship stood dark and deserted, a third of it flooded. All was quiet. 

And then the radio crackled to life.

_“...hear me?.... lo?.... heard you need… and... …… … one there? Brian?.... Brian May?”_

\- - -

Freddie stretched out his legs on the thin mattress, leaning his back against the smooth marble wall. 

White Shell City’s jail was ironically beautiful for such a depressing place. Light grey marble made up the floor and the back wall, the other three walls of his cell made out of thick glass. Which meant that he could see straight into the neighbouring cells. The one closest to him on the left side was empty, but on his right side was John.

The younger man was also on his mattress, his back to Freddie. He had been laying still like that for most of the time they’d been there, sleeping or just resting, Freddie was not sure.

As for himself, Freddie was completely unable to sleep. Time didn't seem to pass in here, but he was quite sure at least a day had gone by since he and John had been taken into custody. Maybe more. Maybe less.

He had been sleeping for god knows how long. Not the kind of sleep he’d had when he’d kissed Roger’s drugged lips - deep and pleasant, revitalizing, no. This sleep had been rocky, anxious. As it should be.

He had fucked up. He had blindly led his friends, his lovers, to fail. John had been taken. Freddie had been taken. He had no idea if Brian and Roger were alright. If they had managed to escape. 

They had to be alright. Freddie refused to believe otherwise. 

When he’d woken up from his drug-induced slumber, he had found himself here, in this cell. John had been pressed up against the glass separating their two cells, relief in his tired eyes when Freddie slowly sat up, wincing and rubbing at his eyes.

John had dark circles under his eyes and a bloodied split lip. His hair was a mess and his prosthetic was missing. Except for that he seemed to be mostly alright, which was a relief.

Freddie and him had communicated by breathing on the glass and quickly writing on the condensation, one word at the time.

Freddie had learnt that John didn’t know much more than him. He’d also been sedated and then brought here. This far, no one had come to see them, except for a guard every sixth hour, who delivered food and water. 

The writing had soon become too tiresome, as neither of them had any idea of what was going to happen to them or what had happened to their loved ones. So Freddie and John had dragged their mattresses over to the glass, laying next to each other.

How Freddie wished they could have been together, that they could have touched each other. He wanted to comfort the younger man, to hold him and talk to him.

He had dragged both John and Roger, who had nothing to do with this, back to his home planet, back to his mess. To his problems. He had taken Brian back here. Brian who had had to leave Marmor because of Freddie, from the beginning.

It was bloody lucky he had, though, Freddie thought bitterly to himself, eyeing the patterns on the marble roof. Or Brian would also be laying comatose underground.

This had to stop. It all had to stop.

Freddie had been caught, yes. But there would be a trial, he was certain. Kassius wouldn’t be able to just get rid of him - too many had seen him, heard about him. And, if he went to trial, it would be held at the Royal court and be open to the public. Kassius wouldn’t be able to change those ancient rules, not unless he wanted a rebellion on his hands.

He would be able to talk to the people, no, _his_ people. Tell them his part of the story, the murder, the exile, the Sol. And even if Kassius had bought the jury, even if he’d probably be judged and executed, he would have the people on his side.

He already had them on his side. He could see it in the upset look in the jail guard’s eyes as he left Freddie his food. He had seen it in the news report a few days ago. The people of Marmor were already rising up against Kassius. And even if Freddie had to give his life, _especially_ if Freddie had to give his life, he was sure the people would continue to fight the king until they managed to overthrow him. It was an uplifting thought.

Of course, he’d much rather not have to give his life. 

Freddie rested the side of his head against the glass and closed his eyes. He allowed his thoughts to wander. Pictured the wide, clear ocean and the white cliffs. Pictured a picnic - wine, fruit, Brian’s mom’s homemade cookies. Pictured Brian next to him in the green grass. Pictured Roger and John with them, laughing and smiling. _Free._

Would they ever be free?

A cold sensation crept down his spine and his eyes flashed open, immediately on his guard.

Kassius stood in front of his cell. The hem of his gorgeous royal cloak touching the floor of the corridor outside. He was smiling at Freddie, eyes cold.

Freddie felt like a child again, wanting to curl in on himself, wanting to run and hide from those evil eyes. 

Short, static flashes of memories ran through his mind, overwhelming him. Burying him.

His mother’s pale hand, desperately clenched around his father’s, even in death. The crying, the screaming. His sister staring out into space, her bright gaze dull, dead. Kassius looming over him, when he was twelve, when he was 18. 

Standing at court, the water in front of him, Kassius high above on his throne. The jury behind him. 

_It was you._

Kassius’s smile widened. He pressed the button next to the door of Freddie’s cell, and the next moment his voice filled Freddie’s cell, trapping him.

“Good evening.” 

Freddie stared at him, grief and fear tugging at his heart. But then, there was another emotion. It started small, hidden beneath the panic, but soon grew in force, clawing away the horror and the memories. The helplessness.

_Hate._

Freddie got to his feet in a flash, walking up to face Kassius. He was barely conscious of how John jerked to attention, sitting up straight on his mattress and watching the scene worriedly.

He only knew he wanted to wrap his fingers around his uncle’s thin throat. He’d taken everything from Freddie.

“You…” He growled, stopping only because of the glass wall in his way. He slammed his palms against the glass, standing at his full height.

He was taller than the pathetic, vile man in front of him.

“Now, now, Freddie.” Kassius didn’t flinch, but just kept watching him. “Don’t make a scene.” He shook his head, looking almost tired. “Why did you come back here? You should have kept away. Don’t you understand I showed you mercy?”

Freddie shook, his lips spreading in a grimace of fury. “Mercy? Is that what you call it?” He took a shaky breath, the anger clogging his throat, reddening his vision. “You killed them, Kassius. You killed my mother, my father. And then you sent me into exile, for your crime.”

“You’re still confused, I see.” Kassius said. “Why did you come back here?”

“Because you’re holding innocent people captive! I saw what you’re doing and it’s a vile crime. You’re terrorizing the people of this planet. My people. I won’t tolerate it.”

Kassius’s eyes darkened. “They’re not your people, nephew. They never were. You were only a prince, Freddie. And now you are nothing.”

“No.” Freddie spat. “I’m still the prince. And a prince’s job is to look after his people, to care for them. To help them. It’s my duty to stop you and take your place. And then,” he pressed his fingers against the glass so hard it hurt, "then you’ll be nothing. You’ll have nothing. It’s over for you.”

Kassius took a step back, his earlier smile was nowhere to be seen. “And how, dear nephew, are you planning on taking my place, hmm? You’re nearing the end of the line. Maybe,” his expression turned mean, “your secret master plan had to do with your blond friend?”

Freddie froze.

“Oh, yes. I thought you might know him.” Kassius hummed, stroking his goatee. “Came to the palace last night, pretending to be your fiancé! Quite a daring young man.”

Oh, no. Not Roger. Freddie tried hard to keep his emotions hidden, aware that he was giving everything away to Kassius, but he couldn’t help it.

“He failed, obviously. I have him. And I found out who he is, too. A whoring con man wanted by the UCFO. I’ve called them here.” Kassius gave Freddie a disapproving look. “You never learn, nephew. How many of your friends will you drag into the abyss before you give up?” He glanced at John, who had come up as close to them as he could, at the very corner of his own cell. “You’ve already doomed this young man. He’ll be joining your trial.”

Freddie’s hands slid from the glass, as he tried hard to keep the tears at bay. “No… I..”

“Oh, and by the way.” Kassius interrupted him, his dark eyes shining. “Your trial begins tomorrow morning.” He looked Freddie up and down, raised an eyebrow. “Get some rest, you look awful.”

With that he let go of the button, turned around, and sauntered back down the corridor.

“No! Wait!” Freddie shouted after him, running to the other side of his cell, pounding the glass until his fists ached. “You have to let John go! Please! And Roger, too! It’s not…” He choked, tears streaming down his face. “It’s not their fault. They have nothing to do with it.” He whispered, sinking to his knees.

His thoughts swam in his head, the guilt eating at him from the inside. Yes, Freddie would die for his planet, for his people, if it meant they’d take back the power for themselves. But he wasn’t willing to give John’s life. Or Roger’s.

And where was Brian?

The muted sound of something hitting the glass wall on the other side made Freddie turn around and look back.

John was standing up, pounding the glass, yelling at him. He looked scared. Panicked. Just how Freddie felt.

Freddie walked over to him, heart breaking. He couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t tell him Kassius was going to give Roger to the UCFO, John’s worst nightmare.

John breathed at the glass and wrote.

_What happened?_

Freddie read the inverted words, coming up in front of him. He exhaled on the glass as well, his breath shaky. 

_Trial tomorrow._

John frowned and chewed at his lip, eyes downcast. He wrote again.

_Roger? Brian?_

Freddie shook his head.

_I don’t know._

Better spare John from the knowledge. For as long as he could.

The younger man wrapped his one arm around himself, looking miserable. Freddie placed both hands against the glass, and looked at the poor boy. For he was only a boy. 23 years old. And Freddie had gotten him into this mess. Freddie would get him killed on his behalf.

“John.” He said, his voice breaking.

John couldn’t possibly have heard him, but looked up regardless, tears in his eyes as he met Freddie’s. John lifted his hand and placed it against Freddie’s, on the other side of the glass.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass.

Freddie watched him for a moment, warmth filling his chest. He mirrored John’s position and pressed his forehead against his.

He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE SOON AT THE END. 
> 
> Really. There are two planned chapters + one epilogue left. And I really don't mean to be a tease but there is a large risk of next chapter being a bit late. As oyu might have noticed, these final arc chapters are longer, and they're also really hard for me to write. And you know, work and life isn't really giving me the break I need. So, there might be some delays. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know! I love you guys <3 
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so late xD
> 
> Hello, lovelies. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, but here is the continuation, at last! And I'll really try to be quicker with next update! Next chapter is the last chapter, after that only the epilogue remains... We're soon there, folks.
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
I hope you enjoy the read!

He’d been here before.

Ten years ago.

It felt like yesterday.

It was a beautiful, windy day, the crisp spring air fresh and sweet-smelling. The sky above was blue and littered with fluffy clouds. The huge Colosseum shaped arena was only half-full. People were occupying the half on Freddie’s side, standing in rows upon rows, divided in sections. At each intersecting staircase and guarding the edges of the crowd, were city guards.

Surrounding Freddie, and positioned in every corner of the arena, were the palace guards, their dark blue uniforms standing out against the light marble stone.

The centre of the arena was made up of a clear pool of water. There were underground channels dug beneath the Royal court to the ocean, which allowed for the water to fill the centre of the court. The building was old, thousands of years old. And the people who’d been living on Marmor then, the Marmorians, had worshipped the goddess of the sea. She was justice, she was truth. Therefore it was obvious that the ocean should be able to watch over the trial, to judge the accused.

It was long ago now that the people of Marmor had stopped believing in goddesses, but the ancient court remained.

Freddie was standing on a marble ledge which jutted out over the water, his hands cuffed behind his back. On the other side of the pool, on a platform about ten metres up, also jutting out above the water, was his uncle.

Kassius sat on a chair made of hard, white wood and engraved with gold. Behind him, two rows above, sat the judge. On each side of the judge were three members of the jury.

They were swarmed by guards, both in grey and dark blue uniform.

It was all so eerily similar to the last time he’d been here. From the weather and the anxious people, to his smug uncle.

Only, that time he’d been alone.

This time, he wasn’t.

Oh, but how he wished he had been.

How he wished that he’d be standing here, facing his uncle and the judge, on his lonesome. 

But to his left stood John. The young man stood straight, his one arm locked to his leg, with cuffs encircling his upper thigh and wrist. He had an air of indifference about him, an almost bored expression on his face. But Freddie could see how pale he was. 

John would most likely be convicted as Freddie’s accomplice in breaking into the “quarantine” zone. Freddie faced both that charge as well as the one for having broken his exile.

For the latter crime, he knew what punishment they'd push for. All those years ago he’d been given the choice of leaving the planet forever or being executed. It was quite clear what punishment awaited him now.

With John though, he hoped they’d be more lenient. He hoped they might show some mercy for the young man. But knowing his uncle, they probably wouldn’t. John might likely be facing a life-long sentence in prison. And Roger… Well, Roger would be handed over to the UCFO. 

Freddie swallowed. He forced himself not to think of it. Of their grim future.

Instead, he tried to focus on what he could do, while he still had his life. How this was a golden opportunity to address his people. Obviously Kassius, and his bought justice, would call him a liar. But the people would believe him, Freddie hoped. The people would probably be on his side. 

This might be the spark needed to really kick off the rebellion. It was a hopeful thought.

There was no way Kassius would be able to get away with this huge betrayal, this cruelty. The people would take back control, sooner or later, and then the Sol would be free. 

Many would die, many would grieve, but at the end of it all, Marmor would become a great planet once again, Freddie was certain. It was a shame he and his friends wouldn’t be there to witness it. 

Well, Brian might. Freddie wished dearly that Brian would keep away, stay hidden, and then lead the people into a new age. After all this was over.

Between Brian and Kashmira, Freddie knew things would turn out alright for Marmor. The people were already rising up against Kassius’s rule on their own.

There had to be thousands of them here, now, supporting Freddie. Kassius had taken a great risk, letting the citizens in at all. But the king hadn’t had much choice. The trials at the Royal court had always been open to the public, for as long as anyone could remember. It was Marmorian law that everyone who wished to witness the trials had the right to do so.

Apparently Kassius didn’t yet have the power to break that law, as he had broken so many others.

However, each and every citizen was searched before they were allowed to enter the court. Even the hundreds of city guards. It was only Kassius' own people, the palace guards, who were allowed to carry weapons.

Soon, they would be ready to start. Freddie and John had been waiting on the ledge for what felt like hours, while the people filed in and filled the rows behind them.

Freddie could hear them, their anxious voices, his name being called again and again. He had them at his back, literally and figuratively.

“All those attending, take a seat and remain silent.” The judge’s voice echoed out over the arena. “The doors are closing, the trial will begin shortly. ”

Yells of protest could be heard from the entrances to the court, where palace guards were now aiming their weapons at the people still left outside, while the doors slowly closed.

The people inside quietened down only when a couple of palace guards shot a round of warning shots towards the skies. 

In the heavy silence that followed, the tension in the air was all the more noticeable. There was a nervous, hostile, energy in the air.

Freddie wondered if his inevitable death sentence might start an immediate riot within the court. He hoped it wouldn’t. There was nothing stopping the palace guards from mass shooting the people where they sat lined up in their rows.

“Your Majesty,” The judge said with a bow of his head.

Kassius stood up from his chair and took a few steps forward to stand at the very edge of the platform, gazing into the turquoise pool beneath.

“Hear me, oh goddess of the sea,” Kassius droned, spreading his arms wide. “We stand before you today, begging your assistance. You who abides no one, who knows not weakness, nor greed, but who shows mercy to the righteous, please listen to us. Bear witness over us all, and help us judge right from wrong.” 

A gust of wind tore at his dark hair and made the ends of his heavy cape flutter, as he held out his hand and let a few white petals fall towards the water below. 

The blossoms landed on the surface of the pool and Kassius sat back down in his chair. 

It was awful seeing the old ritual performed by Kassius. A man who cared neither about old customs nor nature. Which was painfully obvious from the dull voice he’d uttered the old words in. 

Gritting his teeth, Freddie lifted his gaze to his uncle, lounging above him in his chair. Kassius was looking straight back at him, his eyes cold and his thin mouth set in a firm line.

“Let the trial commence.” The judge said.

\- - -

“...and later evidence was unveiled, such as hostile intent in the young prince’s diary, as well as witness reports from several…”

Roger only listened to the judge with half an ear. The old man was in the middle of recounting the last trial they’d held, ten years ago.

The words were quite obviously bullshit and it pleased Roger greatly to see how the audience shifted in their seats and muttered to each other, clearly as sceptical about the whole thing as he was. Even the men flanking Roger looked grim and frustrated, and they were part of the city guard, who were supposed to be under Kassius’s command.

It was better looking around at the beautiful arena and studying the guards, than looking down at the accused. Each time Roger caught a glance of Freddie’s face, set in a neutral mask, or John’s one arm locked to his leg in such a humiliating manner, rage simmered in the pit of Roger’s stomach.

How dare that oily sleazeball treat his friends, his lovers, in that way?

“Frederick Bulsara was shown mercy and was given the choice to leave Marmor, instead of execution. It was stated that the penalty of breaking said exile would be death.”

Roger glanced down at the back of Kassius’s head. He’d managed to get a spot almost right behind the king, just two rows up. There was one row of heavily armed palace guards below, separating him from the king, but it was definitely the best spot Roger could have hoped for.

Masquerading as one of the city guards in charge of the judge’s protection had certainly been risky, but at this stage Roger didn’t give a fuck anymore.

Brian had told him to stay away, while he went to court by himself, but Roger had refused. Brian had the most important job, getting in unrecognized and then making his way to the commentator’s booth in the arena to broadcast their recording. Meanwhile, Roger would get as close to Kassius as he could, to keep an eye on things, and to create a diversion if things went to shit.

But since they were both wanted men, some precautions had needed to be made. Roger had dyed his hair a chestnut brown colour and chopped it off just below his ears. He had also contoured his features, giving his face a more gaunt and thin look, and was wearing brown contact lenses. 

He’d also helped Brian with his disguise, wrapping his head in a fashionable head cloth and applying makeup over his silver markings.

Then Brian (and how lucky they were that the hacker of the group was still free) had created false IDs for both Roger and himself, as well as adding Roger to the city guards’ database, and assigned him a place in the group meant to stand guard over the judge. 

How they were supposed to stand guard without any weapons, Roger had no idea. But he had a feeling it was more for show than anything else. Up here, with the king, judge and jury, palace guards more than tripled the number of city guards.

“...Mercury and this young man, Deacon, together with two other suspects, one believed to be Brian May, infiltrated the quarantine zone three nights ago. By doing so they…”

The wind grew in strength, and a sudden gust almost took Roger’s cap with it. He pressed it back down on his head firmly and glanced over at the other side of the arena, in between a few rows about halfway up. In the middle of the masses of people, he could see the commentator’s booth.

It should be empty now, since it was only needed when the court hall was used as a venue for culture or sports. 

It was the perfect place to play the recording over the speaker system.

Roger scanned the citizens below and to the sides of the booth, but couldn’t see Brian. The plan was for the half-star to sneak in when the judge announced the first five minute break, allowing himself and the jury to discuss the details of the crime. While people wouldn’t be allowed to leave the arena, they’d probably at least move around more and talk to each other. As good a distraction as Brian and Roger would be able to get, in this situation.

“In conclusion,” The judge said loudly, making Roger straighten his back and put on his best stiff guard face, “Deacon stands accused of breaking into the Sol quarantine facility and for violence against the guard force. He is also suspected of aiding Bulsara in his return to the planet. And Bulsara, the former prince, stands accused of breaking into the Sol quarantine facility, violence against the guard force and breaking his exile. The jury now has five minutes to discuss.” The old man looked out over the anxious people. “There are washroom facilities at the ground level. If you have to go, do it now. The rest of you I expect to stay where you are. And please, do try to be quiet.”

As the jury started conferring, a few of the citizens started climbing down the stairs towards the bathrooms, while the majority of them stayed in their seats, talking quietly with each other.

Roger let his eyes roam over the area close to the commentator’s booth again, and this time he saw a tall man wearing a grey head cloth awkwardly make his way past the rows of people.

Every nerve on alert, Roger stood with his heart in his throat, eyes moving between Brian, far away, and Kassius, right beneath him.

The king was leaning back in his chair, sipping a glass of water, and luckily seeming generally bored and disinterested. 

Why wouldn’t he be, Roger thought bitterly. The vile man had already rigged the whole thing, and already knew the outcome of it. Or so he thought…

Another, stronger, gust of wind came, this time managing to steal away not only Roger’s but most of his fellow guards’ caps. The wind roared through the arena, pulling at dresses and tugging at hair. 

Far over on the other side of the arena, the wind found a certain man climbing the stairs up towards the commentator’s booth. It playfully unravelled the cloth wrapped around the man’s head, setting his dark locks free.

Below Roger, Kassius froze, hand on the thin crown on his head, and leant forward in his seat, focused on the other side of the arena.

Roger reacted on instinct, throwing himself off his row and into one of the large palace guards below, sending that man toppling over as well. The guard screamed in surprise, and that was all the warning Kassius got before the man fell on top of him.

The whole arena was in a disarray in the matter of seconds, people yelling and some laughing. Roger, who was in a heap on the floor, lifted his head and was utterly relieved when Brian was nowhere to be seen. That was all he had time to think before the palace guards were upon him.

Fucking hell. Why hadn’t they cut off Brian’s bloody hair, too?

The arena was roaring with laughter by the time Roger had been yanked to his feet and dragged towards the stairs. One row down, the king’s platform was swarming with guards in the middle of saving their disgruntled king from the impressive body mass of the man on top of him. They’d both been knocked to the floor.

“What is wrong with you?” The guard closest to him roared in his ear.

Roger winced. “Sorry, it was an accident.”

“Wait!” Kassius called, now on his feet. His hair was a mess but the crown once again sat evenly on his skull. “Bring him here.” 

Oh no.

Not daring to protest, the guards changed their direction and made their way to Kassius, dragging Roger with them.

They came to a halt in front of the king, who stared at Roger with his cold eyes. He didn’t seem to recognize him. Thank god for Sleeping Kiss’s amnesiac properties.

“I’m so very sorry, your Majesty,” Roger started, but Kassius held his hand up, waving to one of the men who had helped him up to step closer.

Roger recognized the man, dread sitting heavy in his stomach. It was the guard who’d been in Kassius’s chambers with him.

“Bellini. What do you think?”

The man took a step forward, gripped Roger’s jaw and forced his face up, looking at him with a bitter smile on his face. “I think that this man is strangely familiar, your Majesty. It feels like I just saw him the other day. Although, his eyes and hair were different then.”

“I have no idea wha…”

“Stay still.” Bellini said softly, lifting his hand from Roger’s jaw to his eyes. “You don’t want me to poke your pretty eyes out by mistake, do you?” 

Roger held his breath, desperately trying to tug his arms free, as the man touched his eye with his fingertips.

“Stop,” he hissed, trying to pull his head back, only to have one of the other guards hold him still.

“Shh,” Bellini said. “If there’s nothing… Oh,” his finger caught on the barely noticeable edge of the lens. Smile widening, he pinched the surface of it between his fingers and pulled it from Roger’s eye.

“Look at that,” he said, rubbing Roger’s brown contact lens between his thumb and forefinger before flicking it away. “Prettiest shade of blue I ever saw.” He turned to Kassius. “It’s him, your Majesty, I’m certain of it.”

Roger had never seen Kassius so excited, his eyes shining as they took in Roger. “How nice of you to join us, Ro.” 

The noise of the audience was deafening in his ears. His arms hurt where the guards were holding him tightly. It felt like his bones were creaking with the pressure. 

Roger was very careful not to look at John or Freddie. Instead, he grinned back at the king, raising his eyebrows. “Figured out who I am, did you? Impressive.”

“I did.” Kassius answered. “And I’ve already contacted the UCFO. They were most happy to hear that one of their most wanted criminals had been seen. Because, wouldn't you know it, some time ago the famous pair of conmen, Rojo, were arrested by a certain couple of bounty hunters, Freddie Mercury and one Brian May. And the weirdest thing happened. All four of them disappeared. Would you believe it.”

Roger’s grin slipped off his face as Kassius gestured smugly at Freddie and John. “I guess Mr Deacon there makes up the other half or Rojo, hmm? How delightful.”

“If you’re going to hand us over to the UCFO,” Roger asked, glaring at the king now, “then why is he down there, being sentenced according to your laws?”

Kassius shrugged. “He won't be handed over to the UCFO. You are. After you’ve watched the fate of your friends.”

With that he turned and went back to sit in his chair, smoothing out some wrinkles on his cape. “Chain him to my chair.” He ordered the guards holding Roger. “I want our special guest to have the best view.”

“You’re a disgusting piece of shit, you know that?” 

A huge hand came down on his cheek, throwing his head to the side and making it feel like his brain rattled within his skull.

A few minutes later Roger was in the most humiliating position he could ever remember finding himself in. He was kneeling in front of Kassius' chair, just at the edge of the platform, his arms cuffed behind him and linked to chains that had been wrapped around the legs of the heavy chair.

“Well… That was a most interesting interlude.” The judge spoke into his microphone. “The jury were given three extra minutes because of the disturbance. Now, the trial continues.”

Roger hadn’t believed in any kind of higher power since he’d been eleven. Still, he found himself praying quietly to the sea goddess. Begging her to make Brian hurry the fuck up. 

As he rolled his thumb joints and mused on whether he’d be able to get his hands free if he dislocated them, he finally allowed himself to look down at Freddie and John.

Freddie wasn’t looking at him. The prince was staring at the clear water of the pool. He looked almost… calm, with the wind tousling his hair, if it hadn’t been for the deep crease between his brows.

John was looking at him. He’d been impassive for most of the trial, only answering questions when asked and looking bored out of his mind all the while. Now the young man’s face was pale, his eyes wide as he stared at Roger.

_“Sorry.”_ Mouthed Roger and then winced when John glared at him.

\- - -

He was such a fucking idiot!

John just couldn’t believe him. What the _fuck_ was Roger doing, playing live bowling with the king like a madman? Why had he even been up there in the first place? Now he had been captured, like Freddie and himself.

And now this fucking creep on his feeble, shitty throne was making John’s boyfriend kneel at his feet like a slave. When John got out of this stupid hand-leg cuff contraption, he’d grab the first stone he could lay his hands on, and bash that fucker’s head in.

“Let’s start with the former prince, Bulsara.” 

Damn, that dinosaur in the back was still going on and on. The bloody man never got to the point. And why was he working anyway, the man had to be at least 90 years old, and was swaying slightly back and forth, like a sapling in the wind.

All this was such bullshit.

“What can you say for yourself?”

John glanced to the side and saw Freddie’s determined face. He bit back a grin. Idiots. Giving Freddie, a man who could surely charm stones into dancing (or at least charm John into giving away half his backstory after five minutes of chatting, which was at least as impressive) a chance to talk to his people, who already loved him and hated Kassius, was a sure recipe for disaster.

Kassius seemed to think so, too. He looked marginally less comfortable where he lounged up there in his ridiculous chair. It pleased John greatly. 

“I will start by saying what I’ve already said, time and time again, about the murder of my beloved parents. I’m not guilty.” As opposed to the king and the old judge, neither Freddie nor John had been offered any microphones. This didn’t seem to concern Freddie, however, his pleasant voice ringing out loud and clear in the arena. 

“You’ve already been charged for that crime and it’s too late to…”

“Let him speak!” A woman in the audience yelled, several others immediately pitching in, until the majority of the people were roaring.

“Order!” The judge weakly shrieked in his microphone, which did absolutely nothing to re-establish order.

John didn’t hide his grin this time. Yup. This was already a right mess, wasn’t it.

The palace guards behind Freddie and himself let out another round of warning shots at the sky, but the people just got angrier and louder.

It was then that Freddie turned around, facing the mass of people instead of the judge and jury. “Please!” He called, and his voice somehow cut through the tumult like a knife, people stopping their shouting to listen to their prince.

“Please,” Freddie said again, addressing the people. “Don’t cause a ruckus for my sake. Don’t put yourselves in danger. I beg you.”

John stared at Freddie, as the man turned back to face the judge, his expression firm. “I will not repeat what I said at the last trial. You have my word. However,” his voice was suddenly sharp, so sharp it seemed to shrink the men towering over him, “I will tell you why I returned to this planet. Why I broke my exile to go home, knowing fully well it would put both myself and my friends in great danger.”

John had been scared. He’d worried what was going to happen. To him, to Freddie, to Brian, to Roger. And now, he wasn’t.

It was clear that Freddie wasn’t the same frightened, nervous eighteen-year-old who had been framed and charged with murder, ten years ago. This wasn’t Freddie Bulsara, a young, spoilt prince who feared his uncle. No, this was Freddie Mercury, a cunning, reckless bounty hunter who’d seen more of the galaxy than most of these chumps combined. Who had stared death in the eye more times than he could count, and had always come out on top.

The man who had melted the icy walls of the heart belonging to the most stubborn man John had ever met, forcing him to reevaluate his perspective.

This was the man who was standing before the judge and jury today. Before his scrawny uncle. But more importantly, this was the man standing before the people of White Shell City.

It took no genius to work out which man the people would rather follow, the false king or the returned prince.

“I will use this opportunity to tell you all the truth.” Freddie said. “To tell you the truth of what’s really going on in this city. This city which used to be the pride of Elementum Calx. You know all the sick Sol kept in quarantine, underground?” He looked over his shoulder at the people before returning his steady gaze to Kassius’s pale face. “It’s a lie, all of it. There is no sickness.”

John heard some of the people gasp in surprise, others yelling “I knew it!”. In the corner of his eye, John could see the dark blue palace guards shift nervously.

“Order!” The judge yelled again. “And Bulsara, that is the silliest…”

“The Sol, our equals, are being kept drugged and comatose, and are being drained of their blood as we speak,” Freddie wasn’t as calm anymore, his fists were clenched within their cuffs, and his face was flaming red, “because your king, Kassius Bulsara, is planning to manufacture an intelligence enhancing drug from it.”

The anxious, angry voices grew to a buzz, the people standing up from their seats, and John felt the hairs on his neck stand on edge.

“That’s the kind of man the king is,” Freddie called over the growing noise. “The kind who sacrifices innocent people for his own gain. A cold-hearted, greedy man who doesn’t care about right or wrong. Who has no soul.”

The palace guards were lifting their arms now, turning to face the people and yelling at them to get back, to sit down, to be _quiet_. The city guards in their grey uniforms were starting to break formation, mixing with the people and turning against the palace guards.

“Freddie…” Kassius soft voice said, eerily filling the arena, and once again silencing guards and citizens, as they waited tensely. “My nephew. You’ve always had such a vivid imagination. Always.” The king continued, almost fondly. “You used to paint the most unbelievable pictures, write the oddest songs. Spin the most complicated lies.”

He tugged sharply on Roger’s chains, making him almost fall over backwards with a muffled swear. “But remember, boy, that this time your lies aren’t only ruining your own life, but your friends' lives as well.” He lifted Freddie’s own golden gun from his belt and aimed it at the back of Roger’s head. 

“I could kill him right now.” Kassius said. “Convict him of a direct attack on the king and shoot him on the spot.” His eyes bore into Freddie’s. “So I advise you to think, before throwing your ridiculous ideas around to create chaos and distrust.”

Freddie had frozen next to John, now looking closer to what John imagined the eighteen-year-old, scared Freddie must have looked like.

“Don’t listen to this douchebag, Fred.” Roger sat up straight and flashed the two of them a genuine wide smile. He looked odd, with his one dark and one light eye, and his short, brown hair. Yet, he was still the most beautiful sight John had ever seen.

“We’re all going to die anyway. Might as well do it in style!” He laughed, loud and heartily. “Besides, I would much rather become an annoying brain stain on this guy’s fancy cape, than a prisoner of the UCFO.”

And the people cheered. The chaos was back on, obviously, as Roger had a proven affinity for creating it. 

“ORDER!” The judge screamed his poor old vocal cords hoarse, and the palace guards aimed their guns this way and that, yelling at the city guards, who were not helping one bit with keeping the people in order, as was their job.

Kassius looked as if he’d swallowed a lemon, his face twisted and his fingers clenched around the golden gun. For a second John was afraid he’d shoot Roger just for the hell of it.

Suddenly a loud, amplified rasping sound echoed through the court hall. Everyone stopped, looking around in confusion.

Then a voice rang through the speakers in every corner of the arena. 

_"Talking about Brian... didn't he tell you what he found? Before Freddie was taken?"_

It took John a second to recognize the voice, but Freddie immediately froze, eyes wide and shining with hope. 

It was the king.

_"He did."_ This voice John knew better. Roger. _"Thousands of drugged Sol, about to be emptied of their blood, because of your operation."_

He gasped. Those brilliant bastards! They had really done it! Freddie looked about as excited as John felt.

_"And what do you think of that?"_

“Where is that coming from?” The judge asked nervously, looking around the arena.

Kassius was pale as a sheet in the face. “You…!” He sputtered at Roger, before getting to his feet in a panic. “Someone is playing a false recording. Stop them!”

The palace guards started trying to force their way up the stairs toward what must be the source of the noise, but the city guards wouldn’t budge, creating firm lines to keep them out.

There was another rasping noise, and then came Roger’s voice again.

_“Besides, I've heard you've done worse things. Crueler things.That you took the throne by blood."_

_"Did you order the murder of the former king and queen of Marmor?"_

There was a pause, the arena suddenly deadly quiet. And then.

_"I did."_

And it was a full uproar. The people closest to the palace guards threw themselves at the armed men, fighting with their bare fists. More and more city guards joined the fight and it only took seconds for the palace guards to start shooting at the revolting mass of people.

“Oh, god.” Freddie whispered weakly next to John. He had turned around to watch the chaos and fighting unfold. His face was pale.

“Stop them! It’s that half-star hacker!”

John heard Kassius's voice from above them and looked up. The king was standing in front of his throne, gun in hand, waving at the guards surrounding him to join the ruckus on the other side. There was something wild in his movements. Something trapped.

The ice-cold, collected king looked like he’d completely lost control. John frowned. “Freddie…” He started.

“Death to the liar and the murderer!” Someone roared.

“Take him down!”

“Save the prince! Save Freddie!”

Tens of palace guards were now running towards him and Freddie. The both of them warily stepped closer to the edge of the pool, side by side as John also turned to face the fighting.

Then, through the screams and gunfire, John heard Roger’s voice.

“John, Freddie! Watch out!”

And John spun around, just in time to see Roger throw himself towards Kassius, Kassius who had his gun raised and aimed at Freddie’s back. 

His breath caught in John’s chest. Roger wouldn’t be fast enough. 

He wasn’t.

The release of the bullet from Kassius’s gun disappeared in the rest of the noise. John acted on instinct. 

He was barely conscious of moving at all. He barely noticed shoving Freddie to the side as hard as he could. He didn’t hear the surprised outcry leaving Freddie’s mouth.

But he felt it. Felt when the bullet pierced his chest. 

The force of the bullet made him stumble back. He tried to draw a breath, tried to make a sound, but all was white-hot pain. The next second the guards were upon them. John was shoved in the chaos, his knees buckling beneath his weight.

Unable to catch himself, he fell over the edge of the pool.

Just before he breached the surface, he heard it. 

The sound of voices crying out his name.

He smiled as he hit the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> Happy Easter! I suspect that Easter might not be quite what you'd planned, for many of you, but I still hope that you'll have a good day <3 I'll toast to all of you later tonight, when I sing songs and drink my snaps!
> 
> Some might have seen that the number of chapters went up. I had planned for this to be the last chapter, but as I was writing the last part of this, I realized it might make itself better as it own chapter. So. One more chapter after this, then an epilogue. And then it's over. Wow.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is soon finished, so hopefully I'll be able to get it out within a week!
> 
> My dear friend theSchubita has made a gorgeous moodboard for the fic! Please take a look! [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/614459789178732544/tikiniki-and-theschubita-also-gifted-me-this>
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who both improves this story and my English skills, overall.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> and binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Brian had not been prepared for the complete chaos following the recording. He ran out of the booth and immediately got caught up in the storm of furious citizens. Far below, he saw Freddie and John, several palace guards advancing on them.

“There he is! It’s the half star, Brian May!”

Someone shouted, and Brian saw two figures in dark blue a few rows down, struggling through the crowd of people to get to him. 

“Get him!”

Seconds later, the two palace guards were overwhelmed by the people surrounding them and knocked to the floor, city guards and civilians alike sharing their weapons.

“Brian May!” The people parted around him, eyes wide. “It’s Brian May!”

Too late to hide now… 

Far below by the pool, the palace guards were closing in on Freddie and John.

“I need to get down there!” Brian shouted. 

“Make way!” One of the city guards’ roared, coming to join Brian on one side. She raised her newly acquired gun and screamed at the people. “Let him through!”

Grateful, Brian started to push through the sea of people, the guard at his side. Many recognized him and joined up with him, and soon they were a large group making their way down the stairs as fast as they could.

Brian threw a glance at the king's platform on the other side of the arena as he ran, and what he saw made his blood turn to ice in his veins. 

Kassius was on his feet, gun in hand. Roger had turned around and gotten up. Brian saw him throw himself towards the king, but to no avail. 

Then, things happened so rapidly Brian could hardly make sense of them. Kassius fired his gun. Further down, John spun around and shoved Freddie to the side, just as the bullet hit his chest. John stumbled backwards.

The next second the palace guards were upon them and in the middle of the chaos, John was pushed and fell.

Brian watched him fall from the ledge, his mind numb with shock. 

“JOHN!”

“No! John!”

Both Roger and Freddie’s desperate screams tore at Brian’s very being, and he stared, paralysed, as John was swallowed by the water.

He didn’t resurface.

Of course. He couldn’t. His one arm had been cuffed, rendered immobile. 

_And he had been shot._

_Was he dead?_

Brian wasn’t aware he was shaking. He wasn’t aware that he was cradling his head in his palms, taking wheezing, shallow breaths.

_No no no no no._

_No. Not John._

_It couldn’t be._

Another roar pierced through the nightmare, through the horrendous spiral of gunshots, rage and anguished screams.

Roger.

Brian managed to look up again, just in time to see Roger run towards the end of the platform, yanking so hard on the chains connected to Kassius’s chair, the makeshift throne broke free from the rusty, old bolts keeping it nailed to the ground. 

Not wasting a moment, Roger dove from the platform, the heavy piece of furniture screeching against the floor as it was dragged after him. 

Kassius, who’d been in front of the chair, shouting orders to a couple of palace guards, got hit by it, fell and was dragged along.

The arena once again quietened, the people in shock as they watched the king plummet down towards the pool, shrieking loudly. 

And Brian finally snapped out of his panic.

He threw himself forward, running for all he was worth. The group came with him, wrestling everyone out of the way and Brian ran like he never had before.

Freddie was pressed down on his front on the cool marble of the platform, four palace guards on top of him as he screamed and fought, even with his hands locked behind his back.

John had been under for far too long, Brian’s far too analytical brain couldn’t help but provide, as he rushed down the last couple of stairs and headed towards the platform, people running on all sides of him.

Roger was locked to the damn chair and would surely drown himself. 

The city guard at his side lifted her gun and started shooting at the palace guards on top of Freddie. 

“Help him!” Brian shouted to her, and she nodded brusquely, taking a dozen of people with her to attack the guards.

Brian had to trust the people to save their prince. Because he needed to save someone else.

He’d almost reached the edge of the pool, barely paying attention to the fighting happening on all sides of him as the people fought to keep the palace guards away, when an arm burst through the surface of the water, fingers deathly pale as they clenched around the slippery marble.

Brian threw himself to his knees, grabbing the hand in his just as Roger’s head popped out from the water. And not just Roger’s.

By some miraculous grace, he had John, one arm wrapped around the younger man’s waist.

Brian grabbed John around the middle and hoisted him up, laying him on his back on the floor.

“Please…” Roger grunted, trying to heave himself up only to gasp and slip back down. “Help him.”

Brian took one glance at him and ascertained that he’d broken both wrists, his hands dangling helplessly from his arms. He must have broken them when he pulled the chair loose. Which was probably why he’d been able to slip out of the cuffs.

How in all the world he’d managed to not only swim but also bring John with him, Brian had no idea, but there was no time for questions.

John looked awfully young lying on his back on the marble slabs, his hair and clothes sodden and his skin deathly pale. There was red blooming over his shirt, up between his left collarbone and shoulder, where the bullet had hit him.

He wasn’t breathing.

Brian knelt next to John and turned his head to the side, letting the water in his mouth and nose drain. Then he quickly centered the younger man’s skull, placed his hands on top of John’s chest and started compressing. It was awkward with John’s arm placed like it was but Brian did his best, rhythmically pressing down on the other man’s ribcage.

He could hear the bones creak under the pressure of his palm, could feel warm blood gush over his fingers, and tried to ignore it, just focusing on the steady down, down, down.

“Is he breathing? Is he okay?”

Roger’s voice was panicked, his breathing wheezy as he hung onto the edge of the platform as well as he could.

Brian shook his head. He pinched John’s nose shut and leaned down to press their lips together. Nudging open the other’s cold lips, he breathed into John’s mouth, sharing his air. 

A palace guard came running towards him but was shot down before they could reach. 

Brian breathed a second time into John’s mouth.

“Please, Brian, please you have to…” Roger cried, again trying to pull himself up.

Brian breathed a third time into John’s mouth.

Freddie was finally free from the guards. “Brian!” He screamed, running towards them.

Brian breathed a fourth time into John’s mouth.

And John choked. His body spasmed beneath Brian, his eyes flashing open as he turned to the side and coughed violently, water spewing from his mouth and onto the marble floor.

He coughed and coughed, eyes watering, and Brian held him, his own eyes full of tears. As soon as John paused his coughing, struggling to breathe, Brian wrestled off his own outer shirt and pressed it to the bullet wound. 

John was worryingly pale and shaking. He must have lost a lot of blood.

“Oh, thank god.” Freddie sobbed, now on his knees next to them. His hands were still cuffed behind his back and he leant on Brian’s shoulder, crying tears of relief and anguish.

The earlier white marble floor around them was coloured red, bodies of palace guards and citizens alike strewn all over the place. The rest of the court was in a similar state, people still fighting.

This was the price, Brian thought.

“John.”

Oh, shit. Roger.

Brian carefully helped John, who was still gasping for breath and paper white in the face, but blessedly alive, into Freddie’s lap, and scooted back over to the pool.

Roger let out a choked cry of pain when Brian lifted him out of the water and Brian looked down to see his wrists badly injured, the bone sticking right out of the skin on his left wrist.

However, Roger didn’t seem to care much about that. As soon as he was up, he stumbled over to John, sinking down next to him and Freddie.

“Thank you.” Roger kept muttering, immediately putting pressure on the wound, keeping Brian’s shirt pressed against John’s chest with his arm, shushing him and nuzzling at his face when John whined in pain, half unconscious.

Brian turned from the sight of the people he loved most, hurt, but alive for now, to find that the palace guards who had been guarding Kassius and the judge had finally managed to get through the wall of citizens. 

They easily blocked the people, and advanced on Brian and the others, their guns drawn. 

The brave city guard who’d helped Brian get down here lay dead a couple of metres away, her fair hair coloured scarlet.

Brian glanced back at Freddie, John and Roger. John was still coughing and wheezing, one of Roger’s arms supporting him against his side, the other still keeping the shirt against the wound. Freddie was watching the guards, grimly.

Mind beautifully clear, clearer than he could ever remember it being, Brian calmly bent down to grab one of the weapons that lay discarded by his feet. He stood up with it in his hands and took a few steps closer to the guards, shielding the others with his body.

“Bri.”

Freddie was suddenly beside him, his side warm where it pressed against Brian’s. His warm, brown eyes glittered in the sunlight as he turned to smile at Brian, gently nudging their shoulders together.

“What are you up to, darling? Going off on your own and being all heroic.” He said and even if they were surrounded by blood and death, even if they’d soon join the corpses themselves, Brian couldn’t help but blush.

He was once again ten years old, watching from the corner of the room as the prince did pirouette after pirouette, his eyes focused and determined, but smiling widely.

“I.. I don’t want it to end, Fred.” Brian whispered, eyes falling back to the approaching guards.

Freddie sighed. “Me neither, dear. We were just getting started.” He paused, took a deep breath. “But I’m happy we’re all here together.”

He took a step forward, his posture proud despite his cuffed hands. “Let’s keep our new friends safe for as long as we can.”

“Yes.” Brian nodded, and stepped up beside him.

The guards were shouting something but he couldn’t hear what, because the strong wind was back, roaring through the court, tearing at hair and clothes.

His own curls blew into his face and he shook them away, lifting his weapon.

It was then when he realized that the wind didn’t sound like that. That the force tugging at his hair, almost whipping him off his feet, wasn’t the wind at all. 

He looked up just as a large shadow descended over them.

A ship, military green and heavily armoured, hovered above the open court hall.

The palace guards screamed and pointed, and the next second they were shot down. The gunfire seemed to come from different directions and when Brian looked closer, he saw people, at least twenty of them, lowering themselves down on ropes from the ship, while methodically picking off palace guards with impeccable aim.

Brian’s heart pounded against his ribcage. He looked at Freddie, dared to hope…

Freddie was grinning widely, silent tears trailing down his cheeks as he watched his sister let go of her rope, just a couple of metres up, and jump to the ground.

Kashmira landed in a graceful crouch. She stood up straight, her back to them, her long, dark braid whipping behind her in the air as she steadily shot down the few remaining palace guards on the platform.

“Kash!” Freddie half screamed, half cheered, the tears now dripping from his face as he hurried towards her.

Kashmira sheathed her gun as she turned to face him. She broke into a huge smile as she ran to meet him, wrapping her arms around Freddie.

The two stood together in the middle of the battle field, as Kashmira’s men and women followed her down to the ground, weapons at the ready.

\- - -

“Hello, brother.”

His sister’s voice made Freddie simultaneously feel like his heart broke in two, and filled him with a deep, overwhelming joy. 

How he wished he could embrace her back, but his hands were still locked in those damned cuffs and he awkwardly pressed himself as close to Kashmira as he could, inhaling her familiar scent.

He’d thought he’d never get to see her again.

“Kash,” he choked out through tears, lightly butting his forehead against hers when they pulled apart. “It’s so, so good to see you.”

She smiled before her face turned serious. “Where is he?”

Oh. God. He’d completely forgotten about _him._

“He fell into the pool, before you showed up. I…” He looked at the surface of the pool and then at the edges, but couldn’t see their uncle anywhere. “I don’t know. He might have escaped. And we need medical help, quickly.” He nodded at John and Roger.

Kashmira’s face hardened and she waved to a few of her men to check the pool, and a few others to help John and Roger. “Stay back, Freddie.” She said, eyes roaming over the chaotic arena.

The citizens and city guard had managed to trap the remaining palace guards between them, and were fighting them with their bare hands, while the palace guards kept shooting at the unarmed people. Kashmira’s dark eyebrows lowered, and Freddie could see grief flashing through her eyes before she steeled herself. She took a small portable mic from the pocket of her vest and lifted it to her lips.

“Citizens of White Shell City! Cease your fire!” She said, her voice amplified and filling the court hall. 

Most of the people and guards stopped, but some ignored the order. 

Kashmira’s soldiers were already on their way to the fight, their heavy weapons drawn.

“I command you to cease your fire!” Kashmira roared into the mic. “I am Kashmira Bulsara, princess of the kingdom. Your former king, Kassius, is a murderer and a traitor, and has been found unworthy to govern.”

She motioned for Freddie to come up next to her. “My brother and I are taking back the throne from him, by force if necessary.” 

Her soldiers were now shoving their way through the mass of people, aiming their guns at the palace guard.

“You who are still loyal to Kassius, lay down your weapons. We won’t hesitate to kill you if you resist.”

Freddie exchanged a brief glance with Brian, his eyes wide with surprise.

The last time he’d seen his sister, she’d been twelve. A shy, but smart girl who could most often be found hidden away in a corner with a book in her hands.

Now she was a rebel queen.

The palace guards looked around, some desperate, some grim, trapped between angry city guards and citizens, and now faced with twenty heavily armed rebels, experienced in combat.

One after the other the palace guards let their weapons fall to the floor and lifted their hands in surrender.

A woman, wearing the same green, thick uniform as the other rebels, appeared at Kashmira’s side. 

“We found him.” She muttered and turned to point at the pool, where a few of the rebels had gotten in the pool.

“What..?” Freddie said, face pale as he and Brian hurried after Kashmira when she marched over to the pool.

One of the rebels, who’d dived beneath the water, resurfaced shortly, his arms hooked under another unconscious man’s armpits.

Kassius’s head lolled back over the young man’s shoulder. His crown was nowhere to be seen and his face was grey as ash.

The man struggled with the weight of the king and his drenched cape, and two other rebels helped him pull the king to the side of the pool.

Once there, the man waved at Kashmira and grinned, before drawing his finger over his throat and sticking his tongue out.

“Is he dead?” Freddie whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from the broken body of his uncle. Brian lay a supporting hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently before going over to check on John and Roger, who were swarmed by rebel medics.

“Yeah,” the woman still with him and Kashmira answered, sounding bored. “Probably cracked his skull open on the stone floor of the pool.”

Freddie stared as the corpse of their uncle, the man who’d haunted his nightmares for ten years, the man who’d ruined his, Kasmira’s and Brian’s lives, was pulled up on the side of the pool and unceremoniously left in a heap.

The now dark, golden cape hung from his thin shoulders, splayed out on the marble, with the edge of it dipping into the crystal clear water.

Kashmira stared, too, her gaze indecipherable.

“Isn’t it fitting,” she said, voice low, “that a man so vile, with no respect for anything, not the planet nor the people, lost his life to the sea goddess herself.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of Freddie’s lips. He nodded.

“Now let’s find the bloody key to those things.” His sister said, frowning at his handcuffs before walking off to join the other rebels.

Freddie allowed himself just a moment alone by the edge of the pool. He closed his eyes, bowed his head to the water.

The water which had shown mercy and allowed his John and Roger to live, while taking the life from Kassius.

It was finally over. 

He took a shaky breath, wiped his wet cheek on his shoulder and went to join Brian and the others.

\- - -

The sun filtered in through the sheer curtains, painting John’s face golden, the warmth returning some rosiness to his pale cheeks. 

Roger had pulled out a chair to sit right next to his sleeping boyfriend. He hadn’t had the heart to wake him. Not when he looked so peaceful. So calm.

He distractedly drummed his fingers over his thighs, frowning at the slow clumsiness of them. They had been fixed, days ago, his bones put together seamlessly. However, he’d so severely hurt the nerves and tissue he’d probably never regain the same feeling and dexterity in his hands. 

It was fine. 

He didn’t give a damn about his hands, anyway. 

Lifting one hand to John’s brow, Roger gently brushed some dark brown hair from his forehead, smiling when the younger man sighed in his sleep.

Who cared about hands when he’d been seconds away from losing the love of their life? The loves of his life, even.

A week had passed since the day at the Royal Court. It felt like years.

John had been in the hospital since then. In this room.

It was a nice room, Roger thought, with pale blue walls and a window with an ocean view, potted plants lining the marble window sill. 

He hadn’t thought much of the decor at first. Hadn’t paid any mind to the gorgeous view as the bullet was removed, as John was sewn together and then given a blood transfusion.

John had been lucky. So lucky. 

A few seconds longer in the water and he’d have been dead. Brian would probably not have been able to save him, and if he did, the damage to his brain from lack of oxygen would have rendered him unrecognizable.

As it was now, he was tired. Very tired. He slept most of the day and had terrible headaches when he was awake. 

They were basically pouring painkillers into his system, rendering John even more tired. 

He’d get better though, the doctors had promised Roger. He’d be up on his feet and almost his usual self in weeks. Already, he was showing signs of improvement every day, staying up longer, regaining more of that old glint in his eyes, that special sense of humour that Roger so loved.

“Still can’t get used to you looking like that.” 

Roger jumped, having been lost in his thoughts, and grinned when he found John’s slightly glazed green eyes peering at him from beneath his eyelashes.

“Yeah?” Roger hummed, attempting to shake his now short, brown hair out of his face sexily and making John giggle. “You like it?” 

John stared at him. “No.” The corners of his mouth twitched and Roger laughed.

“Oi!” He gasped, feigning offence, and placed one hand over his heart. “Do you know what lengths I went to, finding the right hue, cutting it just…”

John reached over, grabbed his wrist in his firm grip and Roger forced himself not to wince. 

“Come here.” John mumbled, tugging Roger over to lie in the bed next to him. 

Roger went, pressing himself chest to chest with John and running his fingers through the other man’s long hair. John hummed and closed his eyes, his one arm loosely draped around Roger’s waist.

“How’re the others?”

Roger twirled John’s hair around his fingers, frowning at the split ends. John would need a haircut as well, when he’d get out of here. “They’re good. Really good. Haven’t seen them much the last couple of days.”

For the first two days, when John was still in poor condition, Freddie and Brian had come to visit as often as they could, the three of them sitting together next to John’s bed, sharing homemade cookies that Brian’s mother had made.

After that, they’d tried to come at least once a day, but they were very busy. 

No wonder. 

Freddie, together with his sister Kashmira, had a broken kingdom and planet to tend to. There was a dead former king, several people who’d been involved in Kassius’s plans and schemes who’d been tracked down and put in jail and of course the horrifying result of the bloodbath at the court hall. Hundreds of citizens and guards had lost their lives in the very brief but very violent revolt.

It had been a dark day for Marmor. A huge loss. But also a new beginning.

As soon as Kashmira’s rebel force came and settled the revolt, city guards and a couple of rebels led by Freddie had been sent to the Metro station to stop the Sol operation.

Almost all Sol would be alright. Only a few of them had been drained of their blood, and not so much that it posed any risk. It turned out that only one Sol had died since the king had started this madness, Kassius’s own Royal advisor. 

But many were weak, sick and in shock, after having been kept comatose for such a long time. Brian was working day and night to help them, having been left in charge of the rehabilitation of his people, organising their return to a regular life.

“Yeah…” John muttered, his eyes slowly blinking open. “They won their planet back. That comes with a lot of responsibility.”

“Indeed.” Roger shuddered. He couldn’t even imagine the weight on Freddie and Brian’s shoulders right now. Hell, he’d never want that kind of responsibility. He pictured himself in a cape and with a crown and frowned.

John smiled at him, amused, as if reading Roger’s mind. “When is the ceremony?”

“Tomorrow.” Roger leant forward to press a soft kiss to the corner of John’s lips. “And I talked to the doctor. You’ll be able to go, if you sit in your hover chair all the time and don’t strain yourself.”

John yawned. “Good. I wouldn’t want to miss it. Freddie being crowned king. It’s kind of a once in a lifetime experience, no?”

Roger’s heart ached. Once in a lifetime, indeed. A fitting end, really. A proper fairy tale ending. Freddie deserved a fairy tale ending. So did Brian. And John. 

Sweet, sweet John who’d been led astray by Roger, all those years ago. He deserved a future here. A bright one, out in the sun. No more hiding in shadows. No more running or looking over your shoulder at every turn.

Roger had done most things wrong in life, but what he’d indisputably done right was to bring Freddie, Brian and John together. 

They’d take care of each other. They’d be fine. 

“You know,” John said, “when I first met Freddie, I really couldn’t have pictured him as a prince. A king.” He frowned. “I still can’t, really.”

His fingers tightened in Roger’s shirt. “You think he’ll be happy?”

“I think so.” Roger answered. “He’ll have Brian. And his sister.” _And you._ “He’s home, Deaky, it’s all both of them ever wanted.”

John’s frown deepened. “Home…” He said. “They took it back. They won it back. I… I wish I could do that, too. With my home.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

Roger wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer, nuzzling at his hair and breathing in his comforting scent mixed with the sterile, clean scent of the sheets.

_Tomorrow._

John nestled his face into Roger’s neck, his breathing growing slow and heavy.

Certain John was falling back asleep, Roger felt the prickling of tears behind his eyelids. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to somehow envelop John completely, make him part of himself.

The first tears escaped his lashes without his permission, slowly trailing down his cheek to disappear into John’s hair. 

It was fine. All was fine. This was better than he’d ever dared to hope for, really.

God, he was being ridiculous.

“Are there still some of those cheese toasties around?” John muttered against Roger’s skin, making him freeze. He’d believed the other man to be asleep.

Roger quickly pulled back, discreetly wiping his sleeve over his eyes as he turned towards the bedside table. “Ah, yeah.” He leaned over to grab one of the wrapped sandwiches and gave it to John. 

“Thanks.” The younger man gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, gingerly sitting up against the headboard before unwrapping the toast.

Roger watched him turn on the large flat screen on the wall, some kind of absurd sport involving jelly and wrestling playing on the telly. John bit into the cheese toast Brian’s mom had brought and sighed happily, sinking back against the pillows.

He seemed perfectly content.

Smiling, Roger leant over to give him another light kiss, scrunching his nose up as he got cheese smeared onto his lips. “I’m gonna go, ok?”

“Mm ‘kay,” John butted him lightly, eyes still locked to the screen, eyelids heavy. “Back later?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back later.” Roger stood up from the bed. “Let’s do a test run with that hover chair, yeah?”

John grunted.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Roger muttered, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and bundling it up under his arm. “See you later, Deaks.”

He headed for the door, waving lazily at the sensor and making the door slide open smoothly. 

“Love you.” John called after him, smiling dreamily at Roger when he turned back to look at him.

Roger smiled back, ignoring the barbed wire tightening around his heart. “And I love you. Rest now, or I’ll have your ass.”

“Yes, mom…”

Roger mock scowled at him, before winking and blowing him a kiss. He stepped out of the room, the door closing as soon as he was on the other side.

“You all done then?” The UCFO agent who’d sat waiting in the corridor outside stretched lazily and got to his feet. 

“For now.” Roger clenched his jaw, turning his back to the man to head back to his own hospital room, his temporary prison.

The agent clicked his tongue. “Hold up. Show me you still have it.”

Roger rolled his eyes, but lifted his trouser leg to show the sleek piece of electronic equipment around his ankle. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” The agent said dryly, casually falling into step next to Roger as he escorted him back to his room. “You know, you really shouldn’t be so glum.”

Roger ignored him.

“You get to stay until tomorrow, even attend the ceremony. And you get to meet your friends all you want ‘til then. It’s not a bad deal Freddie Bulsara made for you, you know.”

_Mercury_. Roger mentally corrected, before hesitating. 

Maybe it really was Bulsara, now. This was where Freddie really belonged, after all. The bounty hunter Roger had met months ago at the sex club was no more. 

Freddie had shed his old persona to take on his real role in life. The days of space travels, adventures and danger were over. At least Freddie and Brian would look after John. That was a comforting thought. They would include him in their new lives.

A new era had begun. An era in which Roger had no part left to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all so, so much. Thank you for being the absolute best readers I could ask for <3 Take care of yourselves in these crazy times.
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies!
> 
> I... don't really know what to say xD I'm quite emotional, actually. Truth is, I've never finished a story this long and complex before. And when I started it... I guess I didn't really believe I'd pull through this time, and actually write the whole thing. But, I did.
> 
> And I am so extremely grateful to you, who've been with me on this journey, some all the way from the start, some dropping in. Your support and enthusiasm has been amazing, and I honestly couldn't have done it without you. I know that sounds terribly cliché, but it's the truth.
> 
> I love you dearly. Thank you.
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my soulmate, my fandom wife and close friend and beta-reader, Nastally, who's saved my ass countless of times and has taught me so much.
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> , binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> and theSchubita on tumblr: [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/614459789178732544/tikiniki-and-theschubita-also-gifted-me-this>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  


Mouth agape, John looked around the throne hall, his eyes wide. It was such a gorgeous room, all white marble and ocean view. On the floor, leading up to the pale marble throne, was a luxurious golden carpet. The sun fell in through the open windows and made the fabric sparkle. 

Hundreds of people, both city guards, citizens, rebels and some of the newly freed Sol, were gathered in the hall. The atmosphere was... layered. The air was laden with both excitement and cheerfulness as well as with great sorrow.

John sat in his hover chair, on the left side of the carpet, facing the empty throne. Roger was behind him, one hand on the backrest of the hover and one on John’s shoulder. Next to Roger stood Brian, and Brian’s mother.

She was a very sweet lady, John thought. Short, which was funny, considering Brian’s impressive height, with lively hazel eyes and a head of brown curls. She had already managed to sneak John another parcel of homemade cookies and toasties, which he was cradling in his lap.

Brian was practically shining. He had dark circles under his eyes, however, they were all but erased by the glint in them and his wide smile. He was wearing a dark grey suit, embroidered with silver thread which made the markings on his face stand out. He was gorgeous.

While Brian was in a joyous, almost exuberant mood, Roger was unusually quiet. 

John had his suspicions as to why. He felt the same way, after all.

What now?

Were he and Roger supposed to leave? To continue their old life of travelling from place to place, doing whatever they could to get by? Were they supposed to leave Freddie and Brian's side? 

John didn’t want that. He didn’t want that at all. 

He knew he should have felt lucky to be alive at all, and that the others were too, after what they all had just been through, and he did. But he didn’t want this to be the end.

The crowd, which had been talking in hushed voices among themselves, grew quiet. A soft melody, performed on what sounded like some kind of woodwind instrument filled the hall. 

The people turned to face the entrance of the hall, bowing their heads as they did. John did the same, twisting in his chair to look at the entrance, where Freddie and Kashmira had appeared.

They made a magnificent picture, their dark hair falling in silky waves over their shoulders, dressed in white. They were both wearing rich yellow capes, similar to the one Kassius had worn at the court, but lighter and shorter, the smooth fabric playfully blowing behind them as they made their way over the golden carpet, side by side.

As they came closer, John could make out their faces.

They looked grim, the both of them. 

They had just been to bury their uncle, after all. Despite what he’d done, Kassius’s ashes had been put to rest at the royal cemetery. John had heard it was supposed to be a very beautiful place, green hills full of flowers, overlooking the sea.

He didn’t deserve it. In John’s opinion. Didn’t deserve the sad look in Freddie and his sister’s eyes. 

They were alone now, the two siblings. There were no close family members still alive to help. No, the challenge of rebuilding their planet, which had suffered for the last ten years, under Kassius’s rule, was theirs and theirs alone.

Behind the siblings trailed an old man, his snow white locks falling over his forehead, almost hiding his dark, kind eyes. Some kind of royal advisor, John had heard. They’d found him and released him from prison just days ago.

As they reached the steps leading up to the throne, Kashmira stopped at the front of the audience, close to where John and the others were standing, while Freddie continued up the few steps, and stopped in front of the throne, also turning to face the people in the room.

He looked out over the audience, his eyes unreadable. Then they landed on Brian, John and Roger and he winked, the corner of his mouth quirking.

The elderly man followed, coming up to stand at Freddie’s side.

Only now, John saw that the man was holding a thin band of gold in his hand. The crown of the king, which had last sat upon Kassius’s head.

“Citizens of Marmor,” the man started, his voice surprisingly rich and strong, “much honoured guests,” his gaze happened upon John for a second and John suddenly felt awkward and abashed, “we are here today, on this beautiful day, to witness a new beginning.”

The people, who John had only seen angry and in uproar, were quiet and calm, respectfully listening to the man.

“Today, we bade the former king, Kassius Bulsara, farewell. His long sleep has begun, and he rests surrounded by his family. His spirit has returned to the mother of all things, the ocean. The sea goddess watches over him now.”

John tried very hard to not roll his eyes. Roger huffed behind him, shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

“The crown and rule of Marmor, our planet, now falls to our crown prince, Freddie Bulsara.” The energy in the room immediately changed, an excitement filling the hall as the people waited eagerly for their new king.

“Freddie Bulsara was exiled wrongly for a crime he did not commit. His exile has been broken, the penalty removed, and he is back.” The advisor lifted the crown, showing it to the people. “Before I crown our new king, I give you, the heart of our planet, the opportunity to talk. Does anyone object to the coronation of Freddie Bulsara?”

John had a feeling all this was mostly ceremonial, but it was still amusing to see how tense the people got, carefully keeping quiet as they shook their heads.

“No one?” The old man smiled, knowingly. “Well, in that case….”

“Wait,” Freddie said, voice clear, a wide grin on his face. “I do. I object.”

An audible gasp went through the audience. John’s own mouth dropped open as he stared at Freddie, uncomprehending. 

“What the fuck?” Roger muttered behind him. Brian hushed him, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

“You object to your own coronation?” The advisor sounded about as confused as John felt. “Your Ma… My prince?”

Freddie nodded. “I do. Do you all know what I’ve been doing, for the last ten years?” He raised his voice, looking out over the audience. 

The silence was deafening.

“I’ll tell you what I’ve been doing.” Freddie continued, gracefully taking a step down the stairs, his cape fluttering slightly from the breeze coming from the opened windows. “I was a bounty hunter. And a really good one. My partner Brian and I, we’ve travelled far across the known galaxy, catching crooks all over the place. It was an amazing time, I’ve seen a lot, I’ve learnt a lot. I’ve met the most remarkable people.” His eyes flickered to John and Roger briefly. “But do you know what I haven't been doing?” He asked, his expression serious and open. “I haven't been keeping up with any news or information about Marmor, about my home. I didn’t try to return, to help you, even though I knew Kassius was a bad king. I’ve been running away for years, never expecting to return to this place.”

He took another step. The room held its breath.

“Do you know who has been helping you all along? Who’s been supporting you from the shadows? Who’s done the very best she could, considering her few resources and men?” He walked down the rest of the stairs, walking over to stand in front of Kashmira. “My sister.”

Everyone’s eyes were on the two siblings.

“Kashmira has been fighting for you, all these years, since she was only a child. A lonely child, whose brother left her behind in the company of monsters. She’s been a thorn in Kassius’s side for years, sinking his hovers, delaying his plans. It was her who spread the information about what was happening with the Sol on this planet, it was her who ended the rebellion. She saved my life, she saved my friends. She saved all of us.”

Kashmira was blushing, her red cheeks a stark contrast to her ebony hair. The people around them moved back, their eyes wide.

Freddie clasped a hand around her shoulder. “There is no one I’d rather have lead this planet. There is no one who’d do a better job of it.” He turned back to the advisor, hand still on his sister’s shoulder. “If you crown me, I’ll abdicate. So there’s really no point, is there?”

“True.” The old man tilted his head thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips. “Well, in that case... Please, come up here, Princess Kashmira.”

Even if John would never admit to it, he was very grateful for the hover chair. He felt dizzy as it was, his still quite drug addled mind barely keeping up with these events. 

The people were excited now, vibrating with energy as Kashmira climbed the stairs up to the throne. 

Freddie went to stand next to Brian, taking his hand in his, throwing a warm grin first at Roger, then John.

“What are you doing?” Roger hissed at him, but Freddie just winked again.

“Exciting day, this.” The old advisor chuckled, shaking his day. “I’m lucky to be here experiencing it. Well then, does anyone object to the coronation of Kashmira Bulsara?”

No one spoke.

“Not you, either, I hope?” The old man asked Kashmira, who shook her head frantically, looking close to tears, a wobbly smile on her lips.

“I want all of you to bear witness.” The advisor continued, lifting the crown high for everyone to see. “People of this planet. Guests. We have not had a Queen on the throne since… well since my great grandfather’s time, so it’s really about time we had a new one!”

Sunshine fell through the open windows, reflecting in the smooth metal of the crown. 

“Kashmira Bulsara, leader of the rebels, saviour of Marmor. You’ve already made history, Princess, and I agree with the young Prince that there really is no one more fitting for this role than you. No offense, Freddie.”

Freddie laughed out loud. “None taken!”

The previously serious, in John’s eyes almost pompous ceremony seemed completely transformed. People were smiling now, hiding their chuckles as they watched their queen-to-be with great pride and joy in their eyes.

“Listen to me, oh goddess of the sea,” The advisor said, voice reverent. “We stand before you today, proud and grateful. You who abides no one, who knows not weakness, nor greed, but who shows mercy to the righteous, have sent us one of your daughters, to rule our planet in peace and in war. We ask you to help her, help us. Please, look over us all, support us in times of joy and in times of hardship and help us judge right from wrong.” 

Freddie whooped quietly. “That’s the way to fucking do it!”

Kashmira bowed her head slightly, and the man placed the crown on her head. 

“Goddess of the sea. People of Marmor, her children.” The advisor said, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “Today marks the beginning of a new time. A time that I have no doubt will be bright and good, if challenging.” The advisor took a step back and bowed deeply. “I present to you, Queen Kashmira Bulsara of Marmor.”

The people were not silent anymore. They cheered and called Kashmira’s name, Freddie and the rebels the loudest of them all. 

Kashmira smiled brilliantly at her people, her dark eyes sparkling. She turned to the old advisor, took his face between her hands and leant to kiss the top of his head. “Thank you, Iain.”

“Look at her!” Freddie was squealing. John turned over his shoulder to look at him, not at all surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks. Brian also looked slightly teary-eyed, clapping his large hands together as the people broke into applause. 

Kashmira bowed several times for the cheering crowd, before sitting down on the throne, grinning brightly. She looked as if she was made to be on the throne, the grace and authority coming to her naturally.

When the cheering finally started to subside, she lifted her hand, still smiling. “Thank you. Thank you all, so much. For keeping your spirits up, never stopping to fight for your beliefs. I am certain that you’d have knocked the imposter off the throne yourselves, if we hadn’t come. You are proud, fair and so very strong. You are my people and I’ve missed you so. It’s an honour to be your Queen and the Queen of Marmor.” She bowed her head again.

“But, I feel like I’ve received too much credit for the events last week. Ending the rebellion, amongst other things. Because before I got here, and did the small, final bit, there were others, who fought and sacrificed everything for this planet.” She held her hand out towards Freddie and the other. “And it wasn’t only my brother. Freddie, please step to the front with your friends. 

And so, John found himself in front of the throne, in the middle of the golden carpet, facing the Queen of Marmor, Freddie’s sister. Roger was on his left side and on his right was Brian and then Freddie.

“Freddie Bulsara, or should I say Mercury?” Kashmira smiled. “Brian May. Roger Taylor. John Deacon.” She bowed her head again, to the four of them. “If it weren’t for you, we’d be in great peril, still. You didn’t only expose the former king’s cruel and inhumane operation with the Sol, but also the truth about the murder of the king and queen, mine and Freddie’s parents. We owe you greatly.”

John felt silly, sitting in his hover chair. He distantly wondered if the rebel leader turned queen knew about his background. That he was nothing but a boy from a trash planet who was good with electronics.

“To thank you for your sacrifice and for your aid, it will be my first act as Queen to declare you war-heroes of Marmor.”

The people were mumbling excitedly between themselves. John found Roger’s hand and squeezed it tightly, feeling overwhelmed and a bit as though he was about to pass out. His cheeks heated up and his heart was somersaulting in his chest.

A hero? Him? 

“Further, I’d like to offer Roger Taylor and John Deacon Marmorian citizenship, if you want it. My brother’s told me all about what happened and I’ve understood that if not for you two, he and Brian would never even have made it back here at all.”

In the corner of his eye, John saw someone step forward out of the crowd, someone wearing a familiar brown uniform. John felt as if he had been hit in the stomach, the goofy grin on his face dripping off him like cold water. 

The UCFO was here?

“Excuse me, your Majesty,” the UCFO agent said, bowing slightly before straightening and looking at Kashmira with piercing eyes. “I don’t know what it means to receive a Marmorian citizenship exactly, but I do hope you haven’t forgotten about our agreement?”

Suddenly nauseous, John looked up at Roger. Roger refused to meet his eyes, staring down at the floor, his jaw set. 

The agent continued, looking a bit uncomfortable under Kashmira's unwavering gaze. “Roger Taylor is one of the UCFO’s most wanted criminals, we’ve been hunting him for several years in Elementum Aurum. He’s in our custody now, and will be transported to Vale for trial immediately after your coronation, as was decided.”

John squeezed Roger’s hand tightly in his, urging him to look at him. What was this? This couldn’t be happening. Not after all they’d been through. There was no way he’d let them take Roger from him. Besides, why only Roger and not him? They were both Rojo.

He opened his mouth to say just that, but Kashmira lifted her hand, her expression calm and steady. There were no longer any traces of tears in her clear eyes.

“We did say so, yes. Because it seemed at first like we didn’t have any choice in the matter. But, it appears that is not true. Brian has been studying the UCFO regulations every waking moment between his duties and there were two parts of the rule book that we found most interesting. Brian, if you may?” 

Brian gave John’s shoulder a slight squeeze and shared a brief glance with Roger, before straightening up, facing the UCFO agent.

“According to chapter 12, paragraph 2; If a criminal commits an offense on a planet, the rulers of said planet can choose to sentence the criminal according to the planet’s own laws _if_ the crime the criminal has committed on the planet can be deemed more severe then the crimes committed elsewhere.”

Brian sounded entirely professional, not breaking a sweat as he stared the UCFO agent down. “And, according to chapter 7, paragraph 1; A person in possession of a planetary citizenship, always has the right to demand trial and sentencing according to their planet’s own laws.”

The UCFO agent gaped. John was squeezing Roger’s hand so hard he was sure he must be cutting off his boyfriend’s blood circulation. Which was the least Roger deserved. For having lied. For having kept John in the dark, _again._

“Maybe you should start educating your agents according to your own rulebook.” Brian said icily, raising his eyebrows. “And maybe you should also inform the criminals of their rights. I’m sure Freddie and I have sent hundreds of poor souls your way, who’ve actually been in possession of their proper citizenships. I’m _ashamed_ I never read up on this, and I was only a bounty hunter, following your general, public advice.”

The agent was starting to look pale, feeling the hostility coming from not only the Queen, Freddie and Brian, but the whole crowd in the hall. “Even if all this were correct, that’s still not reason enough to give the criminal in question over to you. Taylor has no citizenship, yet, and the condition for 12, paragraph 2 is that the crime he’s committed here is considered worse than the ones he’s guilty of all around the galaxy. And let me tell you, he has a long list… Theft, robbery, forgery, scamming…”

“Murder,” Freddie said softly. “In self-defence. And manslaughter. The victim happens to be our former king.” He smiled wryly towards the now nervous UCFO agent. “I doubt you can find anything in Roger’s register that beats killing a king.”

The agent just stammered, looking around the room, drops of perspiration on his forehead.

“So it’s decided.” Kashmira decreed. “Roger Taylor will be put to trial for his crimes here, on Marmor. He will go to prison here, and if the UCFO goes after either him or anyone else under my protection, ever again, I’ll make it my personal mission to ruin your organisation.” Her eyes were sharp as she stared at the now cowering agent in front of her. “Now leave.”

The agent tried to leave the room with dignity, his head held high, but John saw the tremble to his shoulders and grinned smugly. 

He tugged at Roger’s hand. His boyfriend finally looked down at him, his expression shell-shocked, his mouth gaping open dumbly. 

“We’ll be having words about this later, you can be fucking sure about that.” John murmured to him. “And if you go to prison, then I will, too.”

Roger shook his head violently, letting out a half choked laugh, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “No, no you won’t. Oh my god.” He tried to slow down his breathing, a huge, shining smile on his face. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack there.” He aimed the bright smile first at Freddie and Brian, then at Kashmira, for whom he bowed deeply. “Thank you, your Majesty. I have no words for the kindness you’ve shown me, us.”

“Can’t go sending my brother’s new friend off to the pits of hell now, can I?” Kashmira winked, before turning serious, once again. “And don’t thank me. You’ll still most likely go to prison for your offenses. However I’m sure the judge will find several mitigating circumstances, as well as take into consideration that you helped save this planet and are a war hero.” 

Roger straightened his back and nodded. He quickly brushed the back of his hand over his eyes, but not before John saw the tears gathering in them.

“Since we’re already on the topic of the UCFO and their most..._interesting_ attitude towards rules as well as human and alien rights, I’ll tell you what my brother and I have decided.” Kashmira continued. “The UCFO has become a corrupt organisation. The once fair and righteous justice cooperation that was created to handle law outside of planets, now looks more like a dirty trafficking business. Instead of getting a trial and being sent to the prison planet, Vale, hundreds of criminals, each year, are kept by the UCFO. They’re sold as slaves, to work on the mine planets or forced into sex work. The UCFO has become a profitable organisation, with several agents filthy rich and doing whatever they please.”

John felt excitement prickle over his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Someone was finally speaking up about the cruel and unjust organisation that the UCFO had become.

“Together with several other planets, both here in Elementum Calx, as well as on Elementum Ferrum and Elementum Aurum, we are starting an extensive operation to survey the UCFO. I’ve talked to several of the kings and queens, presidents and spokespeople of the other planets, and we’re developing a plan of action. Not only will we closely investigate each UCFO agent, putting most of our focus on the different section chiefs, but we will also get into contact with bounty hunters, start to track every criminal they’ve left in the UCFO’s care and investigate how many of them actually ended up on Vale.”

It was really happening. Oh god. 

“As you can imagine, this is a huge operation.” Kashmira smiled wryly. “It’s going to take time, effort and money. But I definitely think it’s worth it. It’s the right thing to do. From Marmor’s side, Prince Freddie and Brian May will lead the operation. And,” she turned her gaze on Roger and John, “as criminals that have been involved with the UCFO for years, I also hope you two consider lending us a hand.”

John’s throat was so dry he had to swallow thrice before managing to croak out an “of course”, nodding violently.

“Fuck, yes.” Roger said, with gusto.

John looked back up at him, and saw those blue eyes he loved so much, burning with determination.

“Good.” Kashmira grinned. “That’s what I thought.” She cleared her throat, looking out over the people once again. “We are done hiding in our corner, keeping to ourselves. Marmor is the planet with the second most inhabitants in this Solar system and we are going to start acting like it. We have resources and knowledge that we should share with others. And hopefully, then, we’ll be able to get help and support, in return.” 

She sighed deeply. “As you all know, one of our most pressing problems is our steadily growing population. It’s a beautiful thing, definitely, but as a planet covered by so much ocean, with a scarce land mass - we’re running out of space. We won’t be able to sustain ourselves for long, at this rate. Before long, there won’t be enough food and fresh water to cover our needs.”

The people looked less excited and more uncomfortable now, shifting where they stood. 

“It’s terrifying.” Kashmira said, seriously. “It’s a problem we’ve known would be coming, for hundreds of years. And we have done absolutely nothing about it. Our strategy this far, has been to find a suitable planet somewhere, which no one owns, which has the right climate, oxygen, water…” She counted off on her fingers. “It’s a pipe dream. Such a planet doesn’t exist. And if it does, someone already owns it, or it hasn’t been found yet. We can’t keep waiting for a miracle to happen, for something to just pop up and save us. No, we need to step up and take responsibility.”

“I…” She started. “During my brief time in this universe, I want to try. I want to sow the seed that might later become our salvation. I want to do it, together with you.” Kashmira’s eyes were so passionate John felt ready to offer up his life and service on the spot. “And, what I’ve always thought, is that while we can’t wait to find a shiny, new planet to accommodate us, there are several “dead” ones. Places we’ve used up or littered with waste and problems. Wreckages, floating around in space, that never had a chance to reach their full potential.”

John found himself vehemently agreeing, thinking about Planet body 375 and all the times he’d wondered what it might have looked like if it hadn’t been used as a Paradisian dumping location.

“We need to take them back.” Kashmira said, her fists clenched at her sides. “We can’t afford to leave these planets like this, not when they’re our only somewhat realistic way out of overpopulation and future starvation. We need to take them back, and clean up our mess. And we have to start, now.” 

The people stared at their queen, their mouths gaping open. John understood them, he felt the same way, and he wasn’t even from here. Kashmira had been queen for about 15 minutes and had already brought up several complicated, hopeless problems that she wanted to face and work through. It seemed like Marmor was in for a couple of hard, but very interesting years.

“Through Brian, I’ve made contact with a Sol scientist on Paradisus, called Strala. She has a team of researchers who work with these kinds of issues. I’ve hired her group. I hope and assume that a few Marmorians would also be interested in joining them. And, eh…” for the first time she looked a bit sheepish, a nervous smile on her face, “I also might have… bought a planet?”

It was deadly quiet in the hall, the only sound coming from outside, waves gently rolling against the cliffs, the wind playfully dancing around the palace.

Then Freddie snorted. 

“A… a whole planet, your Majesty?” The royal advisor, Iain, asked carefully, his eyes wide.

“Well, it’s a small one.” Kashmira hurried to explain. “And far from here, in Elementum Aurum. I bought it for barely anything, actually, Paradisus has no use for it anymore and was glad to see it go. Anyway, this planet is heavily polluted, full of waste and poisonous gas. But, some people have still found a way to live there. And, it appears that the water has gotten cleaner, lately. The pollution is already diminishing. Strala and I have decided to use it as a pilot project, to see if it’s possible to make it more extensively inhabitable again and to clean up the mess, so to speak.” She turned to John, the corners of her mouth quirking up. “And I was hoping, John Deacon, that you could lend us a hand and oversee the operation?”

John stared at her. Blinked. “Eh, why?” He managed to ask, head spinning as he was trying to take all this in.

“Because we’ve bought your home planet back, silly.” Freddie leant over to ruffle his hair, laughter in his voice. “We are going to start cleaning up Planet Body 375.” 

John stared some more. “You shouldn’t have, your Majesty.” He said finally, shaking his head. “It’s… I can’t… That’s too much.” Fucking hell, now his eyes were filling with tears, too. “That’s too much, I can’t accept that.”

“Already done. Nothing you can do about it, I’m afraid.” Freddie grinned.

“But it’s so far away! Even if you, we, did manage to get it in order, it’s too far from Marmor to be of use to you as a secondary planet.”

Kashmira shrugged. “Well. It’s a pilot project. It’s not our goal to move there, soon. But, if we want to, in the future, I have no doubts about us being able to do so, what with the teleportation science developing so quickly. It’s already in use, on Paradisus, I’ve heard.”

“But…”

Kashmira waved him off. “No buts. Planet Body 375 is now owned by Marmor, whether you like it or not. All I’m asking you is if you’d be willing to help us with the project, and to oversee future arrangements that will be done on the planet.”

“He will,” Roger answered for him, grinning so widely it had to hurt. “Deaks, don’t you understand, this is your chance to finally try to improve things. It’s what you’ve always wanted.”

John nodded, mumbling a thank you to Kashmira. 

It was true. It was what he’d always wanted. But, when he’d dreamt about it, of saving his planet, his family, Roger had always been by his side. Not locked away in a prison far away.

\- - -

The coronation lasted for what felt like hours, leaving John exhausted and completely drained by the time it was over. 

He supposed he should have been happy. He was a war hero. And a citizen of Marmor. Neither he nor Roger would be bothered by the UCFO again. He had gotten his home back, and gained the power to change things for the better.

But he was just so tired. 

And. 

Roger was still going to prison, for god knew how long.

“I refuse to let you go, alone.” 

They were standing out on a large balcony, the waves crashing over the cliffs beneath them. From inside, in the ballroom, he could hear music and laughter, as the people danced and celebrated their new queen. Freddie and Brian were somewhere inside.

John and Roger had escaped out to the balcony, where there were fewer people. 

Roger leant his back against the thick railing, his face tilted back, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sunlight on his cheeks. “You have no choice.”

“But we are Rojo, Rog, not you, _we_.” John protested, glaring up at him from his hover chair. “It’s not fair. If only you have to pay for what we’ve done.”

A tiny smirk appeared on Roger’s lips. “Oh? You’re saying you also shot a palace guard in the face and dragged the king to his death? That’s what I’m getting punished for, Deaky. Not the rest.”

“But still! You had to! You saved everyone. I won’t have you rotting away in a prison while I get to play the fucking saviour of my home planet.”

“I won’t rot away. There’s so many special circumstances surrounding what I did. I talked briefly to the royal advisor while Freddie was showing you his old room. Iain said I can probably expect two, at the most three years. That’s nothing.”

John shook his head, his jaw clenched. “It’s not nothing. I don’t understand how you can be so calm about all this.”

Roger finally opened his eyes and met John’s gaze. John wondered how he could have missed the clear exhaustion on his boyfriend’s face before. “Because I thought I was never going to see you again. Not you, not Freddie and Brian. I thought I’d spend the rest of my life on Vale. This,” he took a deep breath, his gaze warm as he looked from John to the dancing people inside, “is so much better than anything I ever dreamt of.”

“You deserve better.” John muttered, curling his fingers around Roger’s as his boyfriend put his hand on his knee. “You shouldn’t have to go to prison, after all you’ve done.”

Shaking his head, Roger chuckled tiredly. “Deaks. I’m a criminal. I’ve been lying and thieving my way through life. I would rather pay for what I’ve done, now, than living the rest of my life, always looking over my shoulder, afraid of my past catching up to me.”

“I’m also a criminal!”

“Nah,” Roger’s smile turned sad. “You’re just an honest, kind man, who got caught up in my shit, all those years ago. I’m not saying I’m not happy you did, because I am, you know I am. But, I’m also saying, that if it wasn’t for me, you would have never got involved in this lifestyle.” 

John rolled his eyes and lifted the other man’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d have wasted away in a dark corner on Planet Body 375.”

“You know what I mean, love. You’ve never really enjoyed doing the whole conning and thieving. You did it to support your home. But I know you’ve always wanted to leave that kind of life behind, to live a free and _good_ life, instead. And now you have the chance to.”

Nodding tiredly, John cradled Roger’s hand in his. “We both have the chance to. When you get out of prison I expect you to join me. Because you will, right?” He was too tired and emotionally unstable to be able to mask the worry in his voice.

“If you’ll have me.” Roger said quietly, squeezing John’s fingers hard. “If you’ll have me, you’ll never get rid of me. I swear.”

Right at that moment Freddie and Brian stumbled out from the ballroom, cheeks rosy and laughing. Freddie had ditched his ceremonial outfit for an outrageously bold, golden jumpsuit, half opened over his chest. 

“There they are!” He gushed, running up and embracing the both of them in a kind of awkward half hug. “Our war heroes.”

His face smashed against Freddie’s chest, John could barely breathe. He still didn’t mind. Freddie was warm and smelled good.

God, he was tired.

“You absolute dicks.” Roger laughed as Freddie pulled away, shaking his head. “How could you let me believe I was going to go with the UCFO? Fuck’s sake…”

Freddie winced and Brian sighed deeply, coming up to lean on the railing next to Roger. “We’re so sorry, Rog. We didn’t know. It was just last night I figured out how to get you out of it, honestly.”

“Obviously, if he hadn’t, we’d have snatched the both of you and escaped.” Freddie shrugged. “There’s no fucking way I’d let those scumbags have any of you, you know that. But, I think this is better. I really don’t want to run anymore. Neither does Brian.”

Roger smiled. “Neither do I. Or John. Thank you for helping me.” He leant in to kiss first Freddie on the cheek, then Brian.

Brian shook his head. “It’s us who should be thanking you. All you’ve done for us… it’s… we can’t express how much it means to us. How much you two mean to us.”

“Well, we can try.” Freddie grinned. “I bloody love you, all of you. And I intend to keep you with me, for the rest of my life. If,” he trailed off, a bit nervously, “that’s what you want, too.”

John was dimly aware of tears running down his cheeks. He sniffed and nodded. “Of course we do.”

“Yeah, me too. I… I’ve kind of been crushing on you two for… hey Deaks, are you crying?”

They all started to fuss over him, so much so that John had to push them off, laughing through his tears. “I’m still high on meds, okay? Don’t make such a big deal of it!” 

Brian’s long fingers found their way into his hair, trailing lightly through it, and John’s eyes fluttered shut as he sighed deeply. “You must be so tired,” the half star said, gently pressing his fingers into John’s scalp, “you should still be in the hospital, after all.”

“He needed to be here today to see it.” Freddie said. “I mean, he’s the new governor of Planet Body 375, after all!” 

“About that,” Brian said, his touch making John slump back in his seat, every muscle of his body relaxing, “we intend to help you. We’d like to be in a team with you both, working together to both find and help people the UCFO have trafficked, as well as taking back your planet, John.”

That sounded quite exhausting, right about now. John grunted happily, to show his approval of that plan.

Roger laughed. “That sounds… like a lot of responsibility. And hard as fuck. I love it.”

“And of course you’ll come join us as soon as you’re out of White Shell Prison, darling.” Freddie’s voice was warm. “And until then we will come visit you and talk to you as often as we can, I promise.”

“We promise.” John said, squeezing Roger’s hand even harder in his, not even bothering to try to stop the tears slowly beading at the corner of his closed eyes, before rolling down his cheeks. “And you better be on your best fucking behavior, do you hear me? So you’ll get out as soon as possible.”

Roger huffed. “I’m _always_ on my best behaviour.”

“Bullshit!” Brian exclaimed, making the rest of them break out in laughter.

John was starting to drift off. He was just so comfortable and exhausted. Brian’s fingers massaged his aching head gently. Freddie’s side was pressed up against his shoulder and Roger’s hand was in his.

He could still hear the ocean, the wind and the music and laughter.

“What do you think you’ll get up to, in prison?” Freddie pondered. “Learning a new language?”

“Oh, you bet.” Roger answered, and John could hear the grin in his voice. “I can finally become fluent in Rosarian! Hmm… and I don’t know. Read a lot? Exercise? Hell, I might be super buff when I get out.”

Brian hummed at that. “I think you should do something more harmonious, maybe yoga? Meditation? Balancing rocks?”

“Balancing rocks? What the hell, Bri,” John laughed, “have you met Roger? He could never.”

“Hey! I probably could if I tried! But who the fuck wants to balance rocks anyway…”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, dears, but I don’t think there will be any rocks available in prison…”

The others kept on arguing about how they’d spend two years in prison, but John’s energy was finally running out. He rested his head against Freddie, yawned, and let Brian’s fingers and the warm sunlight lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm going to miss this, and you! Still a lil' epilogue left, though.
> 
> Again, THANK YOU. Omg, I'm a mess. Whoa. Ok, signing out for now. Please let me know your thoughts <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, lovelies.
> 
> It's finally time to say goodbye. 
> 
> I'm supposed to be a writer of some sorts but I find myself for a lack of words, trying to describe how important you have been to me, how important you _are_ to me. I had a crazy dream of writing a huge, sci-fi story, full of action and smut and weird aliens and worlds. It took me ages to work up the courage to actually do it. 
> 
> I would never have dreamt of the reception this got. It now stands at 400 kudos. And, in these times, and with this genre! - I think that is amazing. I am so extremely grateful, to all of you.
> 
> As it is, I have finished my first book. Because it is, in a way. And I've been writing silly stories since I was old enough to hold a pen (believe me, I looked through a few of five year old Tiki's stories the other day and YIKES I had a thing for princesses), and it's always been a dream of mine, to write a book. This is a milestone, for me.
> 
> I fucking love you all. THANK YOU.
> 
> An especially warm thanks to two people, who are both very dear to me;
> 
> Amorena. You supported me and cheered me on, from the very beginning. I was so nervous, so terrified to open up and share this idea, fearing that no one would be interested. But you told me you would be. That you'd always cheer me on and that you were excited. I don't think I could have started this at all, without you. Thank you <3 
> 
> Ana. Well. You already know, don't you. This is kind of what brought us together. And I will forever be grateful for it. Besides, you are the first beta I've ever had. And you've helped me out so, so much. It means the world to me. Thank you <3
> 
> The lovely sweetestsight (both on tumblr and AO3) has created this amazing fanart for the fic. [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190740252362/princes-of-the-universe-art-gorgeous-art-piece-by> ”> 
> 
> The lovely and talented binkyisonline on tumblr has made some character art for this story: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188343629412>
> 
> There are also a few absolutely gorgeous moodboards for the story, made by bisexualroger on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188410992812/bisexualroger-my-favourite-queen-fics-4>
> 
> , queensilveryrog on tumblr: <https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188470943837/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic> and [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190214271342/queensilveryrog-princes-of-the-universe-fic>
> 
> , binkyisonline on tumblr: [](%E2%80%9C)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/188814451682/good-evening-lovelies-the-dear-and-lovely> ”>
> 
> and theSchubita on tumblr: [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/614459789178732544/tikiniki-and-theschubita-also-gifted-me-this>
> 
> Also I have tried my hand on some moodboards for the fic! They're not amazing, but please do take a look if you're interested ^^ [](<div%20class=)<https://tikiniki.tumblr.com/post/190859140137/i-tried-my-hand-on-some-moodboards-again-i-think>
> 
> If you haven't, please go check the art and moodboards out and give some love to the awesome and generous creators!  
Enjoy this tiny, last part <3

_5 years later_

The dark indigo coloured wine swirled at the bottom of his glass as Freddie absentmindedly spun it. The bottle was left on the table, empty. Freddie had finished it off on his own, choosing to stay out here in the kitchen, for awhile, while his three lovers had retreated to the bedroom.

A small smile played on his lips as he remembered the dark, longing look in Brian’s eyes, John’s low, eager voice and Roger’s strong fingers squeezing his shoulder as they left. He’d join them, in a moment. Allow himself to drown in their care and devotion. Letting their passion fill him to the brink and make him new again. Make him whole.

He’d missed them so much. All of them, like this. 

Roger and he had only picked Brian and John up from Planet body 375 this very afternoon, after they had from their latest mission at the outskirts of Elementum Ferrum. 

It had been a rough one. They’d finally found the illegal factory they’d been looking for, full of former UCFO prisoners who had risked their lives working under cruel conditions, breathing in iron dust all day long and breaking their bodies, putting together modern hovercrafts every waking hour.

Freddie, Roger and their team had shut down the factory, arrested the CEO and freed the prisoners. Most of the poor men, women and aliens had chosen to go back to their homes, but the ones who didn’t have a home left waiting for them and the ones who weren’t welcome back, had been brought along to help out with Project Eden, also known as the restoration of Planet body 375.

Quite a number of freed UCFO prisoners chose to work with Project Eden. They got a place to live, even if it was not very fancy, and were also paid for their work, giving them a chance to start over and have a chance at a relatively normal life.

Relatively, because Planet body 375 was still mostly a dump. Even though John (and Brian, who’d spent at least half of the two first years on the planet and the last three almost exclusively there) had worked hard together with the Sol team from Paradisus and several citizens from White Shell City, they had still just touched the tip of the iceberg which was the planet’s situation with pollution after centuries of misuse.

Still, for such a short time, many improvements had already been made. Most of the bandits had been chased out from their hidden tunnels and either made allies or sent to trial and prison on Marmor. The green, poisonous smog that circled the planet like a deadly belt had started to thin out, disappearing completely in some places. This was all thanks to the amazing research team, who’d discovered how to neutralize the toxicant. A few researchers were now steadily sucking the gas up and transporting it to a purification facility. Portions of the groundwater were also being pumped up to the facility and cleansed, making it drinkable.

Meanwhile, the huge amounts of trash littering the surface of the planet were being studied and categorized. The plan was to recycle most of it, to use it in future structures such as pavement, roads and cities, while the trash which couldn’t be used would have to be disposed of.

Already, two small cities (if you could call them that, they were more like camps this far), had been built on the planet. The cities housed the prior inhabitants of the planet, the researchers and the former prisoners. 

Things were moving forward, and quickly. The next big challenge, the biggest one yet as Freddie had understood it, was to figure out how to deal with the poisonous atmosphere. And, although they didn’t know how to tackle that issue just yet, all of them were confident they would, eventually, be able to.

Freddie lifted the glass to his mouth and swallowed the last of the delicious wine. 

While things had chugged along steadily for Project Eden, Project UCFO hadn’t been quite as successful, yet.

The organisation was more corrupt than anyone had suspected, and it seemed that as soon they caught one dishonest agent, ten more immediately popped up. It had also been very challenging to track and find the prisoners, as many of them lacked personal identity numbers and were close to impossible to identify.

Things had started to look brighter when Roger finally joined the operation after his two years in White Shell Prison. While he had been supporting them as well as he could from the inside, it was not the same as having him with them out in the field, his skills at conning and contacts in the criminal world getting them much further than before.

Stretching his arms above his head luxuriously, Freddie’s eyes caught on the photos on the wall. 

There were many of them now, so many they covered the entirety of the wall, and had started to creep over onto the adjoining one. The old photos of Brian and Freddie were still there, of course, but also newer ones from Marmor, Planet body 375 and other places.  
There were photos of Kashmira and Brian’s mother, of White Shell City, the ocean and the cliffs. There were photos from Project Eden; John in a construction helmet, Strala, Brian and several others gathered around a map, a blooming tree one of the inhabitants had shown them proudly.

And there were countless photos of the four of them; Freddie, Brian, Roger and John. While work was hard and took up much time, sometimes separating them for months, they always came together again. 

They spent most of their time together on Planet Body 375, or onboard Godiva, or on Marmor. And as soon as they were apart, they called each other as much as they were able. 

They’d even allowed themselves two holidays, since all this had started. The last one had been a trip to a planet covered almost entirely by dense jungle and mountains, which Brian had always wanted to visit because of its famous night sky and gorgeous nature. A photo from there was sitting just above the shelf specially designed for John’s waffle maker. 

It wasn’t a very beautiful photo, truthfully. They had taken it on top of the tallest mountain. Freddie was slightly green in the face, from the thin air, John was in the middle of a blink, Roger was guffawing quite unattractively and the strong wind whipped Brian’s curls into his face, covering most of it.

Freddie eyed it fondly for a moment, before getting to his feet. He left the empty glass on the table and sauntered out of the kitchen, making his way to the bedroom.

The door to the room was open. Freddie leaned against the door frame and let his eyes feast on the scene before him for a moment.

Brian was lying on his back, curls tousled all over the pillows as he gasped and arched his hips. The star light fell through the wide windows, reflecting in the silver patterns over his cheeks and ribs. Roger was between his legs, his blond locks falling over his face as he pressed kisses down Brian’s stomach. One of his hands disappeared between Brian’s thighs, and while the view was hidden, the rhythmic thrusting of his arm told Freddie enough.

“Why are you all the way over there?” 

John, who’d been half draped over Roger’s back, his metal hand gleaming as he held Brian’s thighs spread for Roger, had turned to face Freddie, and even though his eyes were dark in the scarce light, Freddie could still feel the heat of his gaze.

“Just enjoying the view.” Freddie smirked, but pushed away from the door frame, slowly approaching the bed.

He slowly unzipped his favourite white, fluffy coat, his smirk widening as all three of his lovers watched him hungrily.

“Freddie…” Brian whined.

Freddie hushed him gently, shaking the coat off and letting it fall to the floor. He reached for his belt next, fingers slowly stroking over the worn leather as he walked to stand just in front of the bed.

“Fuck’s sake, get over here,” Roger muttered, and next second a strong hand was wrapped around Freddie’s wrist, yanking him down on the bed unceremoniously. 

Freddie went, yelping and giggling, and happily let himself be pulled down in the middle of his naked lovers.

\- - -

Later, when he could hear Brian and Roger’s deep breathing behind him, one long arm lazily thrown across his waist and rough finger pads resting on his naked hip, with John curled up in his arms, his hair soft and smooth beneath Freddie’s cheek, Freddie lay content and quiet, watching the gorgeous canvas of stars, planets and dust clouds, outside.

He was home; was his last thought before the quiet hum of the ship lulled him to sleep, wrapped in his lovers' embrace. 

Finally home. 

\- - -

_700 years later. Project Eden (former Planet body 375)_

The sun reappears from behind a white, fluffy cloud, bathing the square in spring light. All around the square the shops and cafés are bustling with customers, young and old, with different origins.

In the centre of the square there is a large fountain with a monument. On the edge of the fountain sits a woman, wearing a beautiful, light dress.

Around the fountain a group of children are playing. Some are feeding pieces of fluffy bread to the feathered lizards scurrying over the sun heated bricks, others are kicking a ball to each other. A miscalculated kick sends the ball further away, all the way up to the woman by the fountain.

The children exchange nervous glances but go up to her, together.

“Excuse me.” The oldest of the group asks the woman. “Could we have our ball back?”

The woman chuckles, her head tilted up towards the blue sky. “No need to sound so worried, young one. Whatever do you have to worry about, anyway? It’s a gorgeous day and you’re young and healthy.”

One of the younger children shrugs. “What’s so special about this day? It’s a day like any other.”

“You think it’s always been like this, little one?” The woman finally lowers her head to look at them. The children gasp.

The woman is ethereally beautiful with her smooth, dark skin and her thick, red hair. But she has no eyes. 

She smiles at the children, bends down to get their ball and gives it back to them. “Tell me, young ones. Have you ever heard the true story about the princes of the universe?” 

_ **THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, lovelies.
> 
> You are the best. Take care of yourselves. Be kind to yourselves. 
> 
> I adore you. 
> 
> Thank you for being <3
> 
> ** Glossary: **  
  
**Rojo**: A pair of conmen and thieves.  
**Elementum Ferrum**: The solar system in which the beginning of the story takes place.  
**Elementum Aurum**: Roger's and John's home solar system.  
**Elementum Calx**: Freddie's and Brian's home solar system.  
**Elementum Chlorum**: Solar system that lies between Elementum Aurum and Elementum Calx. Uninhabitable planets.  
**Rosa**: The largest planet in Elementum Ferrum. Is currently uninhabitable.  
**Rosarians**: An alien pink skinned species hailing from Rosa. Now lives on other planets in the solar system.  
**Ockra**: The planet on which Freddie and Brian catches the Rosarian drug dealor.  
**Umbra**: The planet on which Freddie goes clubbing and gets robbed.  
**Sienna**: The main city of the planet Umbra. Is where all of chapter 2 and most of chapter 1 takes place.  
**Paradisus**: Roger's home planet. The golden planet. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**The Crown**: The capital of Paradisus. Roger grew up there.  
**Planet body 375**: John's home planet. Also known as the Dumpster. Full of trash and waste and heavily polluted. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Planet body 383**: A planet with a large fuel station for spaceships. Also has an UCFO office. Lies in Elementum Aurum.  
**Vale**: The prison planet.  
**Marmor**: Freddie's and Brian's home planet. Located in the solar system Elementum Calx.  
**White Shell City**: The capital of Marmor. Where Freddie and Brian grew up.  
**The moon of Brine**: Moon covered by a salty ocean. Located in Elementum Chlorum.  
**Project Eden**: The restoration project for Planet body 375. Later it became the name of the planet.  
**Godiva**: Freddie's and Brian's spaceship.  
**The Sol**: More commonly known as the star people. Brian is half Sol. The alien species is famous for being intelligent and analytical, but also cold and emotionless.  
**The Invictus**: A very strong, hardy and brave alien species. They have recently gone extinct.  
**Drops of the Invincible (DotI)**: A dangerous strength and stamina enhancing drug.  
**Drops of the Veil (DotV)**: A drug taken to numb ones mind and to be "happy" and "carefree".  
**Drops of the Stars (DotS)**: A new drug under development on Marmor.  
**Sleeping kiss**: A sleeping drug which leads to slight memory loss if no antidote is taken.  
**the Universal Crime Fighting Organisation (UCFO)**: The bounty hunters' employer.  
**UCs**: Universal currency. The currency used in most known solar systems. 1 UC is around 1 dollar.  
**Companion**: A prostitute rented for a period of time. They are often hired to follow their employers on long space journeys.


End file.
